


Hardyclan (Хардиклан)

by Corstiaan



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Inception (2010) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 90,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чистой воды хулиганство, идея для двоих, которая пишется адресно. Просто Катюша пришла ко мне однажды и сказала: «хочу, чтоб вот эти эти четверо были в одном фике», я сказала «ок», а потом это как-то вдруг оказалась мафия, и мы приплели все любимые пейринги, придумали сюжет и даже почти отыграли ролевую.<br/>ЧИТАТЬ НА СВОЙ СТРАХ И РИСК!<br/>ОЧЕНЬ (!!!) много UST'а!<br/>Основной пейринг Крис/Себастиан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** AU + OOC. Текст НЕ вычитан. **EVERYBODY IS GAY!** Смерть второстепенных персонажей (никого из заявленных в пейрингах, релакс).  
>  **Дисклеймер:** никакой коммерческой выгоды, только ради эстетического удовольствия.  
>  **Размещение:** только (!) с моего разрешения.

Себастиан лениво облокотился о барную стойку. Его спутница интимно прижималась к нему грудью, шептала какую-то дребедень в ухо, пытаясь заодно не то облизать его, не то откусить. Себастиан сделал знак бармену плеснуть еще выпивки, но едва ли притронулся к содержимому. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на старике Рэдфорде, расположившемся в вип-зоне. По информации, любезно предоставленной его прихвостнями за пару пухлых пачек «зеленых», сегодня должна была состояться крупная сделка. Вот только торговать некачественным товаром, от которого половина района полегла с передозировкой, да еще и на чужой территории, было равносильно смертному приговору, который Себастиан уже должен был привести в исполнение.

Вот только он нарочно медлил с этим, пристально наблюдая за обстановкой.

Что-то было не так. В частности, количество завсегдатаев значительно поуменьшилось, а вот новичков, наоборот, прибавилось, которые при этом не пили, не танцевали и держались в стороне, будто бы случайно перегородив все выходы.

«Полиция», — хмыкнул про себя Себастиан и снова глянул на Рэдфорда. Того, казалось, полностью поглотила девчонка, что выписывала перед ним круги своими бедрами и чувственно прогибалась в спине, да так, что он и думать забыл о сделке. Главарь его охраны тоже не слишком-то беспокоился за безопасность босса. Даром, что симпатичный. Себастиан поначалу определил его для себя, как следующего, кто получит пулю после Рэдфорда, но пользы от него, как оказалось, было не больше, чем от цветочного горшка. Все эти мускулы и татуировки, видимо, были призваны произвести впечатление исключительно на мелких сошек, что толкали крэк в подворотнях.

Спустя несколько минут, наконец, появился деловой партнер Рэдфорда с чемоданом в руках и вооруженной до зубов охраной, что не оставляло сомнений в его содержимом. По идее, Себастиан должен был убрать Рэдфорда еще до его прихода, но действовать на глазах у половины департамента полиции Чикаго было бы, мягко говоря, глупо. Том его за такое по голове не погладит.

А вот офицеры сработали как по инструкции, стоило только Рэдфорду продемонстрировать свой товар. Музыка стихла, зажглись софиты, а всех плохих парней резво повязали даже без единого выстрела.

Спутница Себастиана мгновенно шарахнулась в сторону, когда сам он даже не дернулся, спокойно наблюдая за происходящим. Взгляд зацепился за единственное, что не вписывалось в образцово-показательный арест наркодилера. Главарь его охраны, то самый мужик, которого Себастиан посчитал деревом, держал на мушке собственного босса и методично зачитывал ему права. Еще до того, как мысль в голове Себастиана успела оформиться, один из офицеров передал ему полицейский жетон, который тот одел на шею, даже не сбившись со своей речи.

Сказать, что Себастиан был поражен — ничего не сказать. Обычно он с легкостью мог определить, что перед ним коп, но в этот раз у него даже мысли такой не возникло. Перед ним был классический пример тупого качка, что вырос в неблагополучном районе или не вовремя связался с плохими парнями. А вот сейчас он ясно видел перед собой полицейского. Официальный выговор, офицерская выправка, то, как он держал пистолет, — господи, как Себастиан мог быть так слеп?

Тем временем, полицейских в клубе прибыло, которые тут же принялись заниматься перепуганными гражданскими, пока Рэдфорда и остальных по одному выводили через служебный вход. Себастиан мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, что не убрался раньше, вместо этого во все глаза пялясь на развернувшееся перед ним шоу. Один из офицеров уже выцепил его излишне расслабленную фигуру из толпы и целенаправленно направился к нему.

Себастиан быстро опрокинул в себя выпивку, треть плеснул себе на рубашку и встретил служителя закона широкой и совершенно пьяной улыбкой.

— О-о-о, похоже вечер перестал быть томным! — развел руками Себастиан, словно собирался его обнять.

— Сэ-э-эр, — сухо протянул тот. — Вы стали случайным свидетелем операции по захвату Роберта Рэдфорда, который обвиняется в производстве, хранении и продаже наркотических веществ.

— Уууу, — в притворном ужасе произнес Себастиан. — Кажется, он не получит подарка от Санты в этом году. Правда, офицер?

— Сержант Тайлер Хеклин, — терпеливо поправил его тот. — И мне необходимо записать ваши показания и контактные данные.

— Да легко, офицер, — неловко взмахнул рукой Себастиан и опрокинул на пол полупустую бутылку с выпивкой, отчего безупречно вычищенные ботинки полицейского оказались в луже дешевого виски. — Упс, какая неприятность.

У сержанта аж губы побелели от того, как сильно он их сжал, но, тем не менее, через минуту он спокойно продолжил:

— Сержант Хеклин, сэр, — он достал ручку и планшет, будто бы всерьез верил, что от Себастиана можно добиться чего-то вразумительного. — Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

— Оу, хотите со мной познакомиться, офицер? Что ж, было бы неплохо получить компенсацию после того, как вы спугнули мою пташку.

— Ваше имя, сэр.

— А горячая была штучка. Грудь что надо, — Себастиан очертил руками размер не меньше четвертого.

— Имя, сэр!

— А что она выделывала своим язычком! Меня ждал незабываемый вечер!

— Еще одно слово, сэр…

— Проблемы, Тайлер?

Себастиан вместе с ним повернулся к подошедшему мужчине — тому самому, что работал под прикрытием с Рэдфордом.

— Да вот, — растерянно махнул рукой сержант, указывая на Себастиана. — Отказывается назвать свое имя и вообще, кажется, совершенно невменяем.

— Вот как, — мужчина смерил его строгим взглядом с ног до головы, и Себастиан внутренне весь напрягся.

Сержант был правильным мальчиком, по всей видимости, только что из академии, весь исполненный идеалами типа «служить и защищать», так что вести с ним праздную болтовню было даже весело. А этот парень совсем из другого теста. Неудивительно, что именно его отправили к Рэдфорду, потому что все инстинкты Себастиана кричали о том, что перед ним самый настоящий хищник.

И как он сразу ничего не понял?

— Что ж, плейбой, либо ты сейчас же начинаешь говорить по делу, либо проведешь ночь в обезьяннике, — совершенно другим тоном заговорил тот с Себастианом. Никаких вежливых вопросов, только четкие приказы.

— Фу, как грубо, — демонстративно скривился Себастиан. — Хотя я люблю грубость. Особенно от таких горячих парней.

— Ясно, по-хорошему ты не понимаешь.

— Конечно нет, я же плохой мальчик.

— Еще бы, хорошие мальчики так не надираются.

— Хочешь наказать меня? — понизил голос до интимного шепота Себастиан, наблюдая, как постепенно сатанеет полицейский. — А эти мускулы настоящие?

Он хотел было ткнуть пальцем во впечатляющих размеров бицепс, как его тут же перехватили за запястье, выкрутили руку за спину и ткнули носом в барную стойку.

— Воу, полегче, офицер! — полузадушенно выдохнул Себастиан.

— Капитан Кристофер Эванс, — отчеканил ему на ухо полицейский, еще крепче вжав в стол. — И ты получишь от меня то, чего так просишь.

— Большой и чистой любви? — насмешливо шепнул Себастиан, повернув к нему голову и практически задевая губами колючий подбородок.

— Не угадал, — в тон ответил капитан и защелкнул на нем наручники. — Пошли, красавчик.

Себастиан, к собственному удивлению, наслаждался ситуацией. Мужчина — _Крис-то-фер_ — оказался чудо как хорош. В любой другой момент Себастиан не упустил бы возможность познакомиться поближе, но нужно было играть свою роль до конца.

Да и, опять же, за связь с полицейским Том с него три шкуры спустит.

Капитан затолкал его в полицейскую машину, чудом не приложив головой о дверцу, хотя, наверняка, ему очень хотелось. Себастиан подмигнул ему напоследок и дождался, когда тот отойдет на достаточное расстояние, чтобы скинуть наручники и быстро сбежать, пока вокруг царит суматоха.

Тем не менее, он все же не удержался и притормозил немного, укрывшись за телефонной будкой, чтобы понаблюдать за реакцией капитан на его побег. Тот, обнаружив его исчезновение, сначала саданул рукой по крыше машины, а потом вдруг усмехнулся и осмотрелся вокруг, каким-то образом почти сразу определив его укрытие.

Себастиан усмехнулся в ответ, издевательски помахал рукой и стремительно ушел в тень, пока за ним не отправили полицейский наряд.

«Капитан Кристофер Эванс, значит», — Себастиан почему-то не мог перестать улыбаться, быстро пересекая одну улицу за другой. — «Еще увидимся, Крис».

 

***

— Это все ты виноват.

— Ну конечно. Это же я препирался с охраной клуба.

— Нет, но это ты уложил троих из них.

— Потому что они скрутили тебя в бараний рог. Теряешь хватку, Детка!

— После абсента? Как ты еще на ногах стоял, не пойму.

— Если бы не стоял, ты бы сейчас не красовался своим хорошеньким личиком перед этим офицером.

Дилан вздохнул и тоскливо взглянул сквозь решетку на стол дежурного в конце коридора.

— Ну симпатичный же, правда? — пихнул он в плечо своего сокамерника.

— Ага, — без особого энтузиазма поддакнул Себастиан. Прошлый вечер удался на славу. Спиртное, громкая музыка, драка, полиция — все прямо по сценарию самых крутых вечеринок. Кто ж знал, что на вызов приедет именно тот офицер, что с несколько месяцев назад так настойчиво выпытывал его имя. Себастиан не сразу его узнал, так как тот вдруг оброс щетиной, и от образа выпускника полицейской академии не осталось и следа. Никак хотел быть похожим на своего начальника.

Себастиан невольно улыбнулся, припомнив недавние события с арестом Рэдфорда, и Дилан подозрительно на него покосился.

— Чего это ты так разулыбался?

— Да так, люблю мужчин в форме, — беспечно пожал плечами Себастиан.

— Но-но-но, — тут же вскинулся Дилан. — Я его первым увидел!

«Ох, если бы только знал», — фыркнул про себя Себастиан, а вслух сказал:

— Что, как в детском саду игрушку будем делить?

— Никого мы делить не будем. Он даже не в твоем вкусе.

— С чего ты взял? — искренне развеселился Себастиан. Дилан крайне забавно насупился, как будто и правда кто-то вторгся в его песочницу и отобрал совок. — Вон какой брутальный самец, грех упустить.

— Но ты же не любишь бородатых мужиков!

— Это щетина, а не борода.

— Он брюнет!

— То, что двое последних были блондинами, еще ни о чем не говорит.

— Но он же… он же…

Дилан старательно пытался придумать новый аргумент, в то время как Себастиан старался не рассмеяться над его выражением лица. По правде, это даже забавно, что он тоже умудрился запасть на полицейского.

То есть, не то чтобы сам Себастиан запал на полицейского. Вовсе нет.

Неизвестно, куда бы их завел этот спор, как в коридоре послышались голоса и к столу офицера подошел мужчина, весь с иголочки, с кожаным портфелем и кипой бумаг.

— А вот и наш спаситель, — возликовал Себастиан, поднимаясь со скамейки.

— О, Джо, наконец-то! — Дилан встал следом, но его повело, и он ухватился за решетку, чтобы не упасть.

Им было не слишком хорошо слышно, о чем они говорили, но по опыту можно было догадаться, что Джозеф принес залог за них двоих, но офицер почему-то не спешил их выпускать. Они разговаривали минут десять, постепенно повышая тон, потом вдруг замолчали. Офицер еще с минуту сверлил его взглядом, после чего снял трубку стационарного телефона и сделал короткий звонок.

Дилан и Себастиан переглянулись, гадая, что же за этим последует.

Впрочем, долго им ждать не пришлось.

— Дилан, — позвал друга Себастиан, опираясь о решетку обеими руками. — Забудь все, что я говорил. Не нужен мне твой коп.

Дилан удивленно приподнял бровь и проследил за его взглядом, который тот не сводил с подошедшего к Джо человека. Высокий, широкоплечий, в строгом костюме и с цепким взглядом.

— Ты что, еще пьян? — подозрительно прищурился Дилан. — Ведешь себя крайне странно.

Себастиан на это и бровью не повел. Казалось, все его внимание было сосредоточено на третьем участнике разворачивающегося действа. Дилан еще раз взглянул на него и прикинул, что это, скорее всего, начальник отделения. Правда, для такой должности тот был довольно молод, не больше тридцати пяти, а, может, и того меньше, если сбрить эту растительность с подбородка. Что, кстати, лишний раз вызывало сомнения относительно интереса Себастиана, хотя в остальном мужчина был вполне в его вкусе.

Тем временем, полицейские и Джо о чем-то договорились, наконец, и офицер, хоть и нехотя, но подошел к их камере и отпер решетку.

— Вы свободны, господа, — сквозь зубы выдавил он, явно недовольный таким исходом.

Джо издевательски поманил Себастиана и Дилана пальцем с другого конца коридора, и у обоих мелькнула мысль, что в этот раз словесным выговором им не отделаться.

— Дженсен поди нам голову отгрызет, — вполголоса предположил Дилан.

— Мммм, лучше он, чем Том, — с некоторой заминкой ответил Себастиан, но, поравнявшись с Джозефом, едва ли обратил на него внимание, вместо этого кивнув полицейскому. — Капитан.

Тот чуть склонил голову набок, оглядел Себастиана с головы до ног и усмехнулся.

— А, тот самый плейбой.

Джо и Дилан уставились на них круглыми от удивления глазами.

— Надо же, какие подробности открываются, — разулыбался Джо и постучал пальцами по своему портфелю. — А вы не так просты, мистер Эванс.

— Капитан Эванс, — тут же поправил его дежурный — сержант Тайлер Хеклин, как было написано у того на груди.

— Ах, простите великодушно, — примиряюще поднял руки вверх Джо. — Никак не могу привыкнуть к вашему назначению, капитан.

— А придется, — в тон ответил Эванс. — Потому что я, в отличие от своего предшественника, прекрасно знаю, на кого вы работаете, мистер Левитт.

— Имя моего работодателя написано на моей визитке. Никакого секрета в этом нет.

— И давно ли Том Харди пользуется визитками?

Тайлер и Дилан с Себастианом молча наблюдали за ними двумя, как будто за парочкой родителей, чьи дети подрались в школе. Однако Дилан отметил, что так открыто называть имя его босса было либо проявлением отчаянной смелости, либо вселенской глупости. С Томом полиция все же предпочитала не связываться. Он обладал достаточными ресурсами, чтобы заметать за собой следы, и держал подчиненных в ежовых рукавицах, действуя весьма радикально в отношении провинившихся или тех, кто лез на чужую территорию. Последний, кто решил влезть в разборки мафии, по официальной версии, покончил жизнь самоубийством путем двух выстрелов в голову.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, капитан, — пожал плечами Джо и, подхватив со стола свой портфель, развернулся к двери. — А за те деньги, что вы получили, вам следует прикусить язык и надеяться, что мы больше не увидимся.

— Не забывайте, с кем вы разговариваете, мистер Левитт, — резко осадил его Эванс, так, что даже сержант за его спиной приосанился. — Еще раз увижу ваших парней, и их отпечатки отправятся на проверку моему другу в ФБР. Вот тогда и посмотрим, как далеко распространяется ваша хваленая неприкосновенность.

— Делайте, что хотите, мистер Эванс, — не оборачиваясь, произнес Джо. — Но имейте в виду, что с таким подходом к делу, вы недолго продержитесь в кресле капитана.

И он стремительно зашагал к выходу, кивком головы указав Дилану и Себастиану следовать за собой. Последний развернулся у самой двери и швырнул через всю комнату пару наручников.

— Хорошего дня, капитан, — подмигнул ему Себастиан и, мурлыкая себе под нос, тоже вышел за дверь.

Однако как только Джо оказался на улице, все его напускное равнодушие махом улетуличилось.

— Вот ведь самоуверенный козел! — выругался он, подойдя к машине и швырнув несчастный портфель на заднее сидение так, будто это он был во всем виноват, а потом обратил весь свой гнев на Себастиана. — А ты что там устроил?! «Капитан»! — передразнил его Джо. — Надо было молчать в тряпочку и смотреть в пол!

— Эй-эй, Джо, успокойся, — вступился за друга Дилан, оттеснив его плечом. — Ты чего разошелся? Ничего особенного, как будто мало нам попадалось таких борцов за справедливость? Не он первый, не он последний.

Джо криво усмехнулся и саданул кулаком по крыше машины.

— До вас обоих просто не доходит, — чеканя каждое слово выговорил он. — Если бы вы хоть раз потрудились вынуть свои головы из задниц и послушать Дженсена, вы бы знали, что это за хрен.

— Погоди-ка, мне послышалось или ты только что сказал, чтобы мы слушали Дженсена? — фыркнул Себастиан. — Мы? Дженсена?

— Как об стенку горох, — отмахнулся от них Джо и открыл дверцу. — Поехали. Пусть Том с вами побеседует.

Дилан и Себастиан в очередной раз переглянулись, но спорить не стали и послушно сели в машину.

Обычно им за разгильдяйство выговаривал Дженсен, а Джо, наоборот, всегда был на их стороне, да и более того, частенько отрывался вместе с ними, поэтому видеть его таким серьезным и обеспокоенным было, мягко говоря, непривычно.

Себастиан задумчиво приложил пальцы к губам и уставился на неспешно сменявшийся за окном пейзаж.

Неужели все дело было в этом капитане?

Любопытство разъедало изнутри. Не зря же сам Себастиан еще в том клубе обратил на него внимание. Нужно было сразу довериться своему чутью и присмотреться к Эвансу повнимательнее.

Что ж, в этот раз он подобной ошибки не повторит.

 

***

 

Когда посадили старика Рэдфорда, глупо было надеяться, что проблемы закончатся. Они мало того, что не закончились, так еще и вдруг разрослись до невероятных размеров.

Передозировка у наркоманов и случайных любителей острых ощущений в последнее время участилась до пугающих цифр. Подобное обычно списывали на некачественный товар, и Том тоже поначалу так думал, но когда шестой по счету инцидент произошел на его территории, сомнения превратились в подозрения.

Себастиан отчетливо помнил тот день, когда Дженсен собрал их всех вместе, еще более мрачный и сосредоточенный чем обычно, и рассказал обо всем. К сожалению, спохватились они поздновато — по всему городу уже успели расползтись слухи, что Хардиклан, как их называли за глаза, наживается на некачественном товаре. Кто-то определенно нацелился на Тома, действуя тихо, исподтишка, постепенно подрывая источники дохода и сферы влияния.

Теперь нужно было выяснить, кто, и пресечь это на корню.

Себастиан день за днем, а вернее, ночь за ночью методично прочесывал клубы и местные притоны, когда один, когда на пару с Диланом, но как назло, все было спокойно.

На субботний вечер надежды было больше, хотя местечко на вкус Себастиана чересчур приличное для торговли наркотой. «Pink Monkey» соответствовал своему названию — пафосный интерьер в розовых тонах и куча богатеньких мартышек, скачущих на танцполе. С другой стороны, клуб открылся недавно, непостоянная публика, среди которой легко было затеряться, так что велика вероятность, что тот, кто устраивает эти случаи с передозировкой, потеряет осторожность и покажет себя. Даже если это будет всего лишь исполнитель, через него можно будет выйти на заказчика.

Себастиан устроился за барной стойкой, заказал джин для себя и ярко-розовый коктейль для девушки справа — привычная, отработанная тактика, чтобы слиться с толпой и незаметно наблюдать за обстановкой.

— Классный ди-джей! — доверительно сообщила девушка, — Марли? Карли? Чарли? — наклонившись к его уху и обдавая приторным запахом духов. Наверняка это был какой-нибудь розовый флакон в розовой коробочке в розовой комнате.

Нет, серьезно, Себастиана уже немного подташнивало от обилия розового цвета вокруг, хотя до этого никакого предубеждения к этому цвету он не испытывал.

— Ага, — многозначительно выдал Себастиан и запил творившееся вокруг безобразие крепким напитком.

— Пошли танцевать! — девушка потянула его за безрукавку, но как будто Себастиана можно было сдвинуть с места.

— Давай сделаем так, — он аккуратно заправил ей прядь волос за ухо. — Иди туда и покажи мне, что ты умеешь. А я сейчас присоединюсь к тебе, только допью.

Идея пьяной девушке показалась замечательной, так что она с готовностью пошла на танцпол, намеренно покачивая бедрами, что со стороны смотрелось, будто ее заносит на поворотах. Себастиан усмехнулся и одобряюще ей подмигнул, хотя куда больше хотелось рассмеяться. Идеальное место для таких, как она, увешанных лейблами и с папиной кредиткой.

Девчонка продержалась пару минут, после чего запуталась в собственных ногах, споткнулась, ухватилась за какого-то парня, да так и повисла на нем. Тот, судя по тому, как уверенно устроил руки на ее заднице, был вовсе не против.

Себастиан покачал головой и подумывал уже закругляться, сомневаясь, что найдет здесь что-то, стоящее внимания, но судьба распорядилась по-другому.

А в том, что это была судьба, Себастиан как раз не сомневался. Нет, правда, в третий раз это уже не случайность.

Гладко выбритый, в черной майке и джинсах, с непослушной взмокшей челкой, упавшей на глаза, но это был его капитан.

Капитан Кристофер Эванс. Крис.

Себастиан усмехнулся совсем по-другому. Его сегодняшняя охота только что стала по-настоящему интересной. Он залпом допил джин, встал, встряхнулся, будто бы разминаясь, и направился прямиком к своей добыче.

Около Криса уже вился какой-то холеный паренек, пытаясь облапать за широкие плечи, но Эванс, плавно двигаясь под музыку, как будто случайно уходил от прикосновений. Себастиан церемониться не собирался, подошел вплотную и обхватил Криса за талию, сразу отмечая пистолет, скрытый под майкой.

— Капитан, — шепнул еле слышно Себастиан, но Крис без проблем прочитал слово по губам. Подействовало, как заклинание, ибо весь его образ клубного тусовщика мгновенно развеялся и наружу проступил полицейский.

— Опять ты.

Крис, видимо, и сам понимал, что выпал из образа, но никак не мог себя пересилить и снова начать танцевать, поэтому Себастиан просто крепко обнял его за шею и потянул на себя, покачиваясь в такт бившему из колонок ритму.

— Эй, я его первым увидел! — донесся до него по-детски возмущенный возглас откуда-то сбоку.

Себастиан чуть повернул голову и насмешливо фыркнул.

— Гуляй, мальчик. Поговорим, когда молоко на губах обсохнет.

Тот возмущенно что-то просопел, но взгляд у Себастиана, видимо, не предвещал ничего хорошего, так что он молча развернулся и скрылся в толпе.

— Что тебе нужно? — Крис попытался отстранить Себастиана от себя, но получалось плохо, а применять силу он, скорее всего, не хотел, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.

— Потанцевать?

— Так я и поверил.

Себастиан наслаждался моментом.

В этот раз Крис был на его территории, в прямом и переносном смысле слова, и козырять значком не выйдет. Тем более Себастиан почему-то был уверен, что никакого значка у него с собой не было.

После того раза, когда Джо забрал их из участка, Себастиан изучил матчасть. Эванс и правда был хорош, даже слишком, из-за чего его решили убрать, но взятка была бесполезной, а убийство выглядело бы чересчур подозрительно. Так что его как можно быстрее перевели на должность капитана, чтобы отстранить от оперативной работы. Работа под прикрытием для него была теперь закрыта.

Значит, Крис здесь неофициально. И явно не как обыватель, пришедший просто расслабиться после рабочей недели. Обыватели не носят с собой пистолет.

— А ты? Ищешь что-то? — лукаво улыбнулся Себастиан. — Или кого-то?

— Не обольщайся. Тебя я тут ожидал встретить меньше всего, — он заметил, как Крис бросил взгляд в сторону вип-зоны, словно и правда выискивал кого-то.

— Ауч. Какой ты холодный, — Себастиан забрался одной рукой под майку, провел большим пальцем по коже аккурат вдоль ствола пистолета и провокационно добавил, — _капитан_.

Крис среагировал в ту же секунду, перехватил его за запястья и развернул спиной к себе, сжимая в слишком крепком объятии.

— Доиграешься, плейбой, — угрожающе произнес Крис, касаясь губами мочки уха.

Со стороны это было похоже на очень страстный танец, кто-то даже завистливо присвистнул, но Себастиан не обманывался. Он планировал поохотиться, но вместо этого, кажется, сам попал в ловушку. И совершенно не хотел из нее выбираться. Наоборот, откинулся назад, прижимаясь еще ближе, повернул голову в бок и мазнул губами по гладкой щеке.

— Кто тебе нужен? — нейтральный тоном поинтересовался Себастиан. Крис не ответил и отвернулся, уходя от контакта, что было весьма нелогично, учитывая, что он сам его удерживал в кольце своих рук.

Однако Себастиан всегда отличался упрямством. Он поддел Криса носом под подбородок, словно заигрывая, и прогнулся в пояснице, вжимаясь ягодицами в пах. К чести Эванса, тот даже не дрогнул, вместо этого метнув в него полный еле сдерживаемого бешенства взгляд.

Ух, какой свирепый. Опасный. Вкууусный.

— Да брось, — хмыкнул Себастиан, сместив его руку чуть ниже себе на живот. — Мы оба знаем, зачем ты здесь. Иначе ты бы так не дергался, когда я называю тебя _ка…_ мммфф!

Конечно, если бы Крис поцеловал его, это был бы не Крис — не капитан Эванс, скрутивший его в два счета при первой встрече и ткнувший носом в барную стойку. Вместо этого, он стиснул его еще крепче, выбивая весь воздух из грудной клетки, тем самым обрывая на полуслове.

— Тшшш, тише, — почти что ласково произнес Крис и даже успокаивающе погладил по животу. — Или в следующий раз это будет твоя шея.

— Ой, напугал, — Себастиан вдруг резко двинул ему локтем под ребра, развернулся во вмиг ослабевшем объятии и закинул руки ему на плечи, сцепляя пальцы в замок. — Теряешь хватку, кэп.

— Не называй меня так, — прорычал Крис и попытался отцепить его от себя, но эта попытка, как и прошлая, была неудачной.

— Не буду, если скажешь, какого черта ты здесь забыл? — выдвинул ультиматум Себастиан. — И даже не скажу охране, что у тебя с собой оружие.

Крис тяжело вздохнул и длинно выдохнул, как-то обреченно запрокинув голову назад. Себастиану безумно хотелось оставить на выставленной шее свою метку, но дразнить Криса еще больше он не рискнул.

— Давай же. Капитан полиции в ночном клубе без значка и с пистолетом, скорее всего, незарегистрированным. Неофициальное расследование, я прав?

Крис внимательно на него посмотрел, но при этом упорно молчал. Как будто он раздумывал, почему все еще стоит рядом с ним и позволяет так беззастенчиво вторгаться в личное пространство.

Себастиан внутренне ликовал — значит, Крис тоже в нем заинтересован, несмотря на всю абсурдность ситуации.

Они так и молчали, пристально глядя друг на друга и неспешно двигаясь в такт музыки. Крис хоть и держал его за бедра на некотором от себя расстоянии, но при этом неосознанно продел большие пальцы в шлевки на джинсах Себастиана, и тот чувствовал жар его ладоней даже сквозь плотную ткань. Воздух едва не искрил от повисшего между ними напряжения, и оно плавилось и плавилось, как раскаленный металл, обретая совершенно иную, новую, незнакомую ранее форму.

Себастиан даже не успел сообразить, что происходит, как вдруг, перекрывая грохот басов, раздался громкий крик сразу на несколько голосов.

— Боже!

— Нет!

— Что случилось?!

— С ним все в порядке?!

— Кажется он не дышит!

— Он мертв!

Музыка стихла, осталась только взбудораженная толпа.

Крис и Себастиан одновременно кинулись в ее эпицентр, где прямо на полу, в неестественной позе и широко раскрыв остекленевшие глаза, лежал какой-то парень.

— Он просто упал! — кричала девушка, цепляясь за край столика, чтобы самой не упасть. — С ним все было в порядке! Эдди!

Эванс, ловко лавируя между людьми, прошел к тому самому столику. Себастиан последовал за ним и увидел, как Крис схватился за почти пустой стакан, собирал со дна белый осадок, растер его между пальцами и понюхал.

— Клофелин, — скривился Крис. — Как «изящно».

— Ты за этим парнем следил? — подозрительно прищурился Себастиан. — Эдди?

Крис ответил не сразу. Помолчал немного, обвел взглядом клуб, досадливо поморщился и только тогда кивнул.

— Эдди Думейн, — мрачно выдал он. — И теперь он мертв.

— А точнее, его убили, — поправил Себастиан и указал на стакан. — Надеюсь, твоей задачей не было его охранять. Иначе ты откровенно налажал.

— Я бы сам его убил, если бы мог, — отрезал Крис.

— Даже так? — удивленно вскинул брови Себастиан. — Ну, как видишь, он не только тебе успел насолить.

Крис одарил его нечитаемым взглядом, после чего стремительно поспешил на выход. Себастиан тоже не стал задерживаться. Сюда скоро прибудет полиция, и нужно доложить Тому обо всем раньше, чем это сделает один из их купленных офицеров.

Еще один случай. Наверняка тоже припишут к «передозировке», тем более, если парень со стажем, а судмедэксперт подправит цифры в акте вскрытия за небольшую плату. По крайней мере, так сделал бы сам Том, если бы подставлял таким образом своих конкурентов.

Другой вопрос, что Хардиклан действует совершенно иначе, можно даже сказать, по старинке, предпочитая разбираться лично, а не через третьих лиц.

На улице Себастиан обнаружил Криса у машины, тяжело облокотившимся об открытую дверцу. Вдалеке уже были слышны сирены, так что обоим не стоило здесь задерживаться, но Себастиан не мог упустить возможность оставить за собой последнее слово.

— Что, так и уедешь, не попрощавшись?

Крис обернулся, и в свете уличных фонарей он вдруг показался ужасно уставшим. Словно не он пятью минутами ранее был как разъяренный зверь, готовый в смертельном прыжке перегрызть ему горло. Возможно это дело, над которым Крис работал в обход протоколов было более личным, нежели простое упрямство насильно посаженного за бумажную работу копа?

— Хватит, Стэн.

— О, так ты все-таки знаешь мое имя? А я уже начал сомневаться.

— У меня при себе пистолет, если ты помнишь.

— У меня тоже.

Крис явно удивился от такого заявления и даже заинтересованно скользнул взглядом вдоль его фигуры, словно пытаясь определить, где, и задаваясь вопросом, как же он мог не заметить.

— Хочешь меня обыскать? — насмешливо поинтересовался Себастиан, раскинув руки в стороны. — Я даже сопротивляться не буду.

Крис покачал головой, но Себастиану показалось, что уголки губ у него немного дрогнули в намеке на улыбку. Впрочем, это могла быть и просто игра света и тени.

— Просто подожди две минуты, и здесь будет уйма желающих тебя обыскать.

Крис сел в машину, завел мотор и плавно отъехал в противоположную от звучавших все ближе сирен сторону.

— Мог бы и подвезти! — крикнул ему вслед Себастиан, хотя сам уже уходил в тень между домами. Оставаться дольше было нельзя.

Зачем ему «уйма желающих», когда нужен только один?

 

***

Мало того, что форма была жутко неудобной — высокий ворот под горло, плотная, жесткая, ткань, множество мелких пуговичек — так еще и, кажется, не совсем ему по размеру. Себастиан проводил завистливым взглядом двух врачей в хирургических куртках с широким V-образным вырезом, оттянул воротник своего костюма и глубоко вздохнул.

Кажется, эта форма волонтера его душит. Себастиан обязательно поставил бы в известность своего _капитана_ о том, на какие жертвы ему приходится идти ради него, но тот скорее сам его убьет, чем пожалеет. Не говоря уже о Дженсене или, упаси боже, Томе, которые свято уверены, что он сейчас отсыпается после бессонной ночи.

Себастиан был предан Хардиклану, любил свою работу, они все были как одна большая семья, оттого чувство предательства медленно грызло его с того самого вечера в клубе. Дело в том, что он так ничего не сказал Тому про Криса, хотя не раз собирался. Как будто он был пятнадцатилетней девочкой, которая боится рассказать родителям, что встречается с главным хулиганом в школе.

Хотя хулиганом скорее был сам Себастиан, нежели Крис, но не суть.

Том бы явно не обрадовался, если бы узнал о его недвусмысленном интересе к капитану полиции. Он и не обрадовался, в общем-то, когда Джо ему рассказал про случай в участке. И почему-то Себастиан был уверен, что Том и без этого все знает. Он иногда так смотрел на него, будто вот-вот предложит лимонную дольку и вежливо поинтересуется «не хочешь ли ты мне что-нибудь рассказать, Гарри?». Правда, как только Себастиан откроет рот, ему тут же в лоб прилетит Авада Кедавра.

Будь проклят Дилан и его марафон Гарри Поттера.

Себастиан снова вздохнул, покрепче перехватил вазу с цветами и направился к нужной палате. Проклятые тапки, в отличие от формы, были на размер больше и норовили слететь при каждом шаге. У Эндрю, который сейчас мирно отсыпался в собственной машине после тяжелой смены и не менее тяжелой руки Себастиана, были весьма странные пропорции тела, но выбирать особо среди выходивших из больницы волонтеров времени не было.

Себастиан притормозил около нужной двери, легко постучал и, выждав несколько секунд для приличия, вошел внутрь.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он, улыбаясь самой дружелюбной улыбкой из тех, что были у него в арсенале.

— Доброе, — приветственно кивнула ему женщина, сидевшая в кресле около больничной койки, и улыбнулась в ответ. — Какие красивые цветы! Правда, совершенно не представляю, куда их можно поставить.

— Ничего, разберемся, — отмахнулся Себастиан и принялся осторожно двигать другие вазы на подоконнике, чтобы пристроить туда собственную ношу. Пациента в этой палате, видимо, все очень любили и желали скорейшего выздоровления, потому что цветов и открыток было действительно неприлично много.

Скотт Эванс, родной брат Криса Эванса.

Себастиан, собирая информацию, был весьма удивлен, что младший лежит в больнице в коме из-за передозировки, когда старший отслужил десять лет в отделе по борьбе с наркотиками. Ситуация как в плохом анекдоте.

С другой стороны, это объясняло, почему капитан был таким ершистым, и откуда растут ноги у его неофициального расследования.

Себастиан удостоверился, что ни одна из шести ваз не собирается свалиться с подоконника, подошел к кровати, подцепил со спинки планшет с листом назначений и принялся старательно хмурится, записывая показания приборов. Один раз вышло особенно убедительно, когда он пытался прочитать пару заковыристых медицинских терминов.

Женщина не выдержала приблизительно через три минуты.

— Что? Что-то не так? — взволнованно спросила она.

— А? — будто бы с трудом выплыл из своих мыслей Себастиан. — Ох, нет-нет, ничего, просто странно… Хотя, это не мое дело… Не обращайте внимания, в общем, — скомкано закончил он и смущенно потупился в планшет.

— Эм, Эндрю, — женщина прищурилась, чтобы прочитать его имя на бейдже. — Я могу называть вас Эндрю?

— Да, конечно.

— Так вот, Эндрю, я — Лиза, — представилась женщина. — А это — мой сын Скотт. Вот уже четыре месяца каждый божий день я молюсь о его выздоровлении. Так что, если с ним что-то не так, вы не имеете права скрывать это от меня.

Что ж, зато теперь ясно, в кого Крис такой… кхм, капитанистый. Себастиан аж проникся стальным тоном ее голоса. А на вид совершенно безобидная и дружелюбная женщина.

— Теперь мне еще больше не хочется говорить, — Себастиан неловко крутил ручку в пальцах. — Я чувствую себя идиотом.

— Просто скажите мне, в чем дело, — все тем же приказным тоном произнесла Лиза.

— Нууу… столько цветов вокруг. И добрых слов. И ваш сын, такой молодой и красивый. Ему бы быть там, вместе с семьей и друзьями, а не лежать здесь в коме. Я не понимаю, как это могло случиться с таким, как он.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — теперь уже Лиза нахмурилась.

— Передозировка, — пояснил Себастиан. — Он совсем не похож на наркоманов, с которыми мы обычно имеем дело.

И это была почти правда. Да, Себастиан, конечно, далеко не волонтер, чтобы помогать сирым и убогим, но наркобизнес наравне с оружием был, есть и будет одним из китов, на которых держится любая мафиозная группировка. Разница только в степени контроля за их оборотом, но наркоманы — это, считай, основные клиенты. И Скотт Эванс был совсем не из числа.

— Вы правы, — просто ответила Лиза. Складка между бровей немного разгладилась, и она ласково посмотрела на сына. — Он не наркоман. Он полицейский.

— Что?

Что? Скотт — полицейский?

Себастиан уже мысленно пообещал разбить навороченный монитор Чейза о его же голову за то, что «упустил» такую важную деталь, как вдруг Лиза продолжила:

— Точнее, был бы им, если бы получил значок вместе со всем своим выпуском. Если бы не случилась эта трагедия.

Так, ладно, это немного смягчает обстоятельства, но все еще не объясняет всего остального.

— Простите, я, должно быть, лезу не в свое дело, — издалека начал Себастиан, — но я все еще не понимаю. Так значит, это просто случайность?

На несколько долгих мучительных мгновений Себастиану казалось, что он перегнул палку — все-таки специалистом в общении с людьми среди них был Джо, — и Лиза больше ничего толкового ему не расскажет, если вообще не выгонит из палаты, но после недолгого молчания она снова заговорила.

— Скотт просто души не чает в старшем брате. Так было всегда, он ходил за ним хвостом, считал примером для подражания даже больше, чем отца. И когда Крис пошел в полицию, то я знала, что рано или поздно, Скотт пойдет за ним.

Себастиан замер, боясь разрушить этот миг откровения, только смотрел участливо и кивал в нужных местах. Хотя, было похоже, что миссис Эванс самой хочется выговориться, даже если это первый встречный.

А может, это просто волшебство врачебной формы, и, надев ее, ты обретаешь суперсилу — люди автоматически тебе доверяют.

— У Криса, его старшего брата, было какое-то сложное дело, он работал под прикрытием, — тем временем, продолжила Лиза. — Скотт доучивался последний год в академии, но уже рвался в бой, и хотя Крис запретил, он… он…

— Решил помочь? — осторожно подсказал Себастиан. — Полез, куда не надо?

— Вроде того. Я точно не знаю подробностей, Крис говорил, что это была случайность, но мне в это слабо верится.

«Мне тоже», — хотелось сказать Себастиану, но он, разумеется, промолчал, только ободряюще сжал плечо Лизы в знак поддержки. Скорее всего, сложное дело, о котором она говорила, — это дело Рэдфорда, и раз Крис был в его банде под прикрытием, то Скотт наверняка сунулся слишком близко. Если он хоть немного походил на того сержанта со странной фамилией, что все время ошивался рядом с Крисом, то, наверняка, его быстро раскусили. Особенно если Скотт так идеализировал брата, считал его чуть ли не героем, он вряд ли ожидал всей той грязи, с которой столкнулся на деле. Тем более, замешанном на наркотиках.

На самом деле, Скотту повезло. Если в нем заподозрили копа, то значит хотели убрать, но, видимо не рассчитали дозу. Он оказался крепким парнем.

Конечно, оставалась небольшая вероятность, что это и правда была случайность. Рэдфорд, торговавший чем-то, напоминавшем известку, а не кокаин, вполне мог и своим толкать товар, от которого полегла половина района. А раз Скотт крутился в их окружении, то мог стать одной из таких жертв.

Впрочем, как ни посмотри, а ситуация все равно хуже не придумаешь. Скотт полез в банду из-за Криса, и тот наверняка чувствовал себя теперь виноватым в случившемся.

И вот это как раз объясняло очень многое.

— Мне жаль, тихо произнес Себастиан, обращаясь к Лизе. — Но он у вас крепкий малый. Обязательно выкарабкается.

— Спасибо, Эндрю, — тепло улыбнулась ему Лиза. — И за цветы тоже. Лилии, его любимые.

— Не буду вам мешать.

Себастиан тактично удалился, оставляя мать и сына наедине. Если бы у него еще оставались хоть какие-то капли стыда, ему наверняка было бы стыдно за то, как бесцеремонно он влез в личную трагедию их семьи, сыграв на чувствах страдающей женщины.

А это отвратительное жгучее чувство внутри, должно быть, из-за дерьмового кофе в больничном кафетерии.

 

***

Если не брать в расчет сам факт того, что Дилана подстрелили, то можно было сказать, что ему повезло. Пуля прошила мягкие ткани плеча, прошла по косой траектории и застряла буквально под кожей, так что можно было даже на ощупь определить сорок пятый калибр.

— Эй, док, давайте вы просто разрежете с другой стороны, а не будете тыкать в меня своими… а-а-а-ай! — взвыл Дилан и вцепился в руку Себастиана с такой силой, будто бы хотел и его тоже продырявить. — Господи, это слишком больно за такие деньги!

— Не так уж и больно, раз ты не затыкаешься, — насмешливо фыркнул Себастиан, тем не менее, не пытаясь отцепить его пальцы от себя, хотя на коже наверняка останутся синяки.

— Хочешь проверить? Где там твой пистолет?

— Ой-ой-ой, как будто в меня никогда не стреляли.

— Я не стрелял! Пока еще, — злорадно добавил Дилан, а потом дернулся, еще крепче вцепившись в Себастиана. — Блядь, док, вы там что, нефть ищете?!

— У меня через десять минут операция, — отрезал доктор, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. — Делаю, что могу.

— Значит, этого недостаточно, Стэнли, — холодно обронил Себастиан.

Доктор мельком взглянул на него и поджал губы.

— Может, сами возьметесь за инструмент, мистер Стэн?

Себастиан положил руку на ремень джинсов, как бы случайно отодвигая полы куртки и показывая рукоятку пистолета в кобуре.

— Только если за этот.

Стэнли, кажется, вовремя вспомнил, что перед ним не шпана из уличной банды, а парочка первоклассных убийц из Хардиклана, и решил, что лучше им не дерзить и закончить обработку раны поскорее.

— Готово, — сухо произнес он, вытащив пулю.

— Аллилуйя, — мрачно бросил Дилан. — Это все? Я могу идти?

— Нет! — в один голос ответили Себастиан и Стэнли.

— Так, раз эта пытка еще не закончилась, то с тебя шоколадка! — Дилан ощутимо ткнул Себастиана в грудь. — Мне срочно нужны эндорфины! — и ехидно добавил в сторону доктора. — Раз уж ваше обезболивающее не действует, док.

— Ты всерьез посылаешь меня за шоколадкой? — удивленно вскинул бровь Себастиан. — А кто же будет держать тебя за ручку, гладить по головке и утирать слезки?

Дилан нехорошо прищурился, неощутимо скользнул здоровой рукой ему под куртку, ловко вытащил пистолет и приставил дуло аккурат напротив сердца.

— Похоже на то, что меня надо держать за ручку?

Доктор замер, не рискуя обрабатывать рану антисептиком, пока пациент может дернуться и случайно нажать на курок. Тогда в операционную придется везти не мистера Пэрри с кишечной непроходимостью, а мистера Стэна с огнестрельным ранением грудной полости.

Хотя мистер Стэн, кажется, совсем не испугался.

— Ой-ой, Детка злится, — Себастиан вскинул руки вверх, мол, боюсь-боюсь. — Детке нужен Reese’s?

— Котик, — Дилан недвусмысленно положил большой палец на предохранитель, — шёл бы ты уже.

— Все-все, ухожу, — Себастиан осторожно попятился к двери, продолжая подыгрывать Дилану, но в тоже время срабатывали и инстинкты — не поворачиваться спиной к дулу пистолета. — Скоро вернусь. Не скучай.

В том, что Дилан не заскучает, Себастиан как раз уверен не был, а вот доктору Туччи наверняка будет даже слишком весело. Каким бы чудесным специалистом он ни был, и какие бы отношения его ни связывали с Томом, вряд ли он когда-либо хотел остаться наедине с профессиональным киллером, вооруженным пистолетом и парочкой ножей.

Себастиан подумывал даже задержаться у автоматов немного, может, даже взять себе что-нибудь пожевать, и тем самым потрепать доктору нервишки. Глядишь, порасторопнее будет в следующий раз.

В коридоре почти никого не было. Время для посещений давно прошло, а вечерний обход только что закончился.

Себастиан и правда застыл у автомата, выбирая среди многообразия ярких этикеток что-нибудь поприличнее, когда мимо него прошел кто-то, обдавая запахом дождя и сигарет. Раб совей привычки — даже ужасная погода на улице не помешала получить свою дозу никотина.

Том не запрещал им курить, но и особо не одобрял, что для многих уже было достаточно веским аргументом. А вот к наркотикам у него было совершенно другое отношение — не больше, чем источник дохода. Не дай бог кто-то из парней попадется на злоупотреблении товаром, и можно считать, что он покойник. Конечно, честному слову никто не верил, поэтому Том устраивал как плановые, так и внеплановые — что чаще — проверки.

Сдал кровь — чист — живи дальше.

— Наркоманы мне не нужны, — сказал он Себастиану первым делом, когда вытащил его из венесуэльской тюрьмы. — Если ты один из них, то можешь возвращаться обратно в камеру.

Себастиан улыбнулся про себя, припомнив те славные деньки. В Венесуэлу он теперь ни ногой. Даже если его там будет ждать модель Victoria's Secret, пятизвездочный отель и «все включено».

За окном раздался очередной раскат грома, вырывая Себастиана из собственных мыслей. Он глубоко вздохнул, повел носом, снова уловив это сочетание запахов, и, как гончая по следу, повернул голову к источнику.

О, отлично, еще и медбрат. Для которого, похоже, профессиональная этика ничего не значила. Вон, даже волосы намокли, хотя форма была абсолютно сухой. Может, успел сменить?

Зато ботинки какие. Тяжелые, мощные, военного образца, и оставляют за собой уродливые следы на только что вымытом полу. Это, конечно, удобнее, чем те мягкие медицинские тапочки. Чего тогда стоило самому Себастиану…

Так, стоп.

Ботинки. Не тапочки.

Дилетантская ошибка, зато четко обозначившая намерения этого… «медбрата». Вряд ли в том лотке, что он нес, были витамины. Тактика известная, распространенная, активно применяемая, и ему было бы все равно, если бы не одно «но» — незнакомец только что вошел в палату, где сам Себастиан побывал буквально неделю назад.

В своем решении он даже не сомневался.

У самой двери Себастиан захотел достать пистолет, но, нащупав пустую кобуру, вспомнил, что тот остался у Дилана. Возвращаться за оружием в другой конец коридора не было времени, так что Себастиан просто шумно ввалился внутрь, надеясь, что не опоздал.

— О, привет, — широко улыбнулся он застывшему у кровати медбрату. В руке тот держал шприц и уже готов был сделать инъекцию, но явно не ожидал появления посторонних.

— Вам сюда нельзя, — быстро сориентировался мужчина. — Время для посещений закончилось. Пожалуйста, покиньте палату.

Себастиан отметил легкий британский акцент — наверняка, обычно тщательно скрываемый, — и внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы. Среднего роста, крепко сбитый, из-под коротких рукавов выглядывают татуировки, военная стрижка «High&Tight», правая штанина немного оттопырена от края ботинок — либо нож, скорее всего, из пластика, либо небольшой пистолет, который тот каким-то образом умудрился пронести мимо охраны и металлодетекторов внизу. В любом случае, расклад не очень приятный.

— О, прошу прощения, — залепетал Себастиан, незаметно подбираясь ближе. — Но вы же понимаете, тяжелая работа, раньше никак не уйти, а там такая погода на улице, да еще пробки! Вот только добрался! Скотт мой лучший друг, и я так давно у него не был!

— Понимаю, — терпеливо ответил мужчина, хотя шприц в руке немного подрагивал. — Но вы мешаете мне работать. Приходите в другой раз.

— Не могу, — Себастиан перехватил его за запястье, когда тот решил выполнить работу несмотря на постороннего, а потом, видимо, избавиться и от него тоже. — Вопрос жизни и смерти.

С полминуты они молча смотрели друг на друга. Оба понимали, что второй не тот, за кого себя выдает, и вопрос был только в том, кто сделает первый шаг.

Мужчина не выдержал первый — вырвал запястье из хватки, попытался воткнуть иглу Себастиану в шею, но он увернулся и резким движением выбил шприц из его рук, что тот улетел в противоположный конец палаты.

— Упс, — насмешливо дернул плечом Себастиан. Мужчина оскалился и опрокинул на него стойку с капельницей — благо, система не была подключена. Себастиан успел отскочить, но тем самым подарил убийце несколько драгоценных секунд, чтобы достать припрятанный в ботинке нож.

«Пластиковый», — отметил про себя Себастиан. — «Как я и думал».

Правда теперь, преимущество было не на его стороне. Отбиваться было особо нечем, в ход поначалу пошла даже пара ваз, но его противник был хорош. Настолько хорош, что Себастиан в какой-то момент пропустил удар и только чудом успел вовремя отклониться, хотя лезвие все равно чиркануло по шее. Неглубоко, но приятного мало.

Однако Себастиан узнал этот прием. Да и вообще, все вместе: стойка, тактика боя и обращения с холодным оружием — были весьма характерными.

— MI-5? — насмешливо выдохнул Себастиан, блокируя удар слева. — Что, до MI-6 не дослужился?

Мужчина явно не собирался больше вступать с ним в диалог и вместо этого сосредоточился на том, чтобы достать до него лезвием еще раз.

Себастиан вынужден был признать, что справиться с таким, будучи совершенно безоружным, не так-то просто. Он изловчился, ухватил тот самый лоток, вытряхнул содержимое и, выставив его на манер щита, как раз успел остановить новый удар ножом. Так стало чуть проще, но все еще весьма изматывающе. Себастиан лихорадочно пытался отыскать хоть что-то, что можно было использовать как средство нападения, а не защиты, но в палате, как назло, ничего подобного не наблюдалось.

Осколки вазы были слишком ненадежны, да и найти среди них достаточно острый не представлялось возможности. Искать шприц — тоже. Хирургические инструменты вообще хранились в отдельном кабинете, в стерильных укладках.

Черт его дернул не взять с собой пистолет. Кто бы мог подумать, что поход к автомату за шоколадкой может быть столь опасным. Тем более здесь, в больнице, владельцем которой является Том. Надо быть идиотом, чтобы явиться сюда с оружием.

Что ж, очевидно — один идиот был прямо перед ним.

Хотя, сам он оказался не лучше.

Себастиан понимал, что долго в таком темпе не продержится и нужно в первую очередь лишить его противника преимущества. Он вспомнил один из приемов Дилана, когда нарочно подставляешься под удар и пользуешься замешательством оппонента, чтобы перехватить нож и ударить самому. Главное — правильно рассчитать траекторию движения лезвия и не бояться боли.

Себастиан уже готов был пойти на риск, когда в дело вмешался случай.

Убийца вошел в красивый замах, но в самый ответственный момент наступил на скользкие, мокрые стебли растений под ногами и, словно мешок с кирпичами, повалился на пол. Нож выскочил из его руки и оказался ближе к Себастиану. Тот мысленно поблагодарил судьбу за такой шанс, но слишком поторопился, потому что в следующую секунду сам был сбит с ног мощным ударом под колени. Себастиан быстро перевернулся на живот и снова попробовал дотянуться до ножа, но не успел. Рукоятка была всего в каком-то дюйме от его руки, когда мужчина набросил ему на шею петлю и крепко затянул.

Себастиан судорожно пытался убрать удавку или хотя бы ослабить давление, но это был какой-то плотный, толстый и гибкий пластик, по которому он мог только беспомощно скрести пальцами.

«Капельница», — догадался Себастиан, увидев перед собой опрокинутую стойку.

На полу вообще был жуткий беспорядок. Вода, осколки, мятые цветы, грязные разводы, кровь — неужели порез на шее все же был глубже, чем он думал?

Жизненно важного кислорода становилось все меньше, и, наверное, поэтому в голову лезла всякая чушь. Две минуты, и отключается сознание. Шесть — и ты труп.

Себастиан чувствовал, что очень близок к первому, как вдруг все резко прекратилось. Хватка ослабла, его больше никто не держал, воздух с бешеной скоростью устремился в легкие, а сам он рухнул на пол, хрипя и кашляя.

Когда перед глазами перестали проплывать разноцветные круги и зрение немного прояснилось, Себастиан поднял голову, чтобы понять, что произошло.

И обомлел.

— Капитан? — одними губами произнес он. Вот уж кого он меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть, хотя на самом деле, это было логично — в этой палате лежал его родной брат.

Тем временем, убийца явно не обрадовался появлению еще одного гостя и с куда большим остервенением, чем Себастиана, принялся осыпать его ударами. Но Крис держался молодцом. Двигался несколько хаотично, не слишком ловко из-за своих габаритов, но в тоже время быстро и мощно. Если бы Себастиан не знал, что он полицейский, подумал бы, что уличный боец. В академии такому не учат. Никакой структуры или системы, чистая интуиция и инстинкты. Он чем-то напоминал Дилана, только того было практически невозможно поймать. Крис же был больше, тяжелее и твердо стоял на своих двоих.

Британец, кажется, тоже был в некотором недоумении, и ему потребовалось время, чтобы перестроиться с одного противника на другого.

Чем Себастиан и воспользовался.

Теперь препятствий на пути к оружию у него не было, и он легко дотянулся до ножа. Прицелился, вдохнул, задержал дыхание и на выдохе метнул его, угодив точно в шею убийце. Тот застыл на пару мгновений, потом захрипел, изо рта тут же хлынула кровь. Он вскинул руку к торчащей из горла рукоятке, но только беспомощно мазнул по ней пальцем, когда тело его разом обмякло, колени подкосились, и он ничком повалился на пол.

Себастиан и сам чуть не рухнул следом, но все же удержался на дрожащих руках. Организм еще не пришел в себя после попытки удушения, и ему потребовалось время, прежде чем он смог подняться на ноги, тяжело опираясь о стену.

Крис, между прочим, мог бы ему помочь. Было даже обидно немного, но когда Себастиан вскинул голову, то оказался нос к носу с Эвансом.

— Теперь ты, — угрожающе выдохнул Крис, приставив нож — тот самый нож! — но уже к его горлу. Себастиан мысленно присвистнул. Вот такая выходка была точно в духе Дилана — вытащить нож из еще не успевшего остыть тела, чтобы снова использовать по назначению. То ли Крис был таким же психом, как Детка, то ли просто бессердечной тварью. При этом еще и ужасно неблагодарной.

— Воу-воу, тише, ковбой, — Себастиан напряженно сглотнул. Лезвие упиралось ему в шею всего на пару сантиметров выше уже имеющегося пореза. Еще один ему был ни к чему. — Я пришел с миром! Видишь, — он медленно развел края куртки, показывая пустую кобуру, — при мне даже нет оружия.

— Я знаю, на кого ты работаешь, Стэн, — отчеканил Крис. — И знаю, чем именно ты занимаешься. Ты мне это только что продемонстрировал, — он кивком головы указал на труп посреди палаты. — Так какого черта ты здесь забыл?!

— Спасал твоего брата, так, на секундочку, — сухо ответил Себастиан. — От вот этого парня, что пришел по его душу.

— Это не ответ.

— А что это, по-твоему? Или тебе картинку нарисовать, чтоб дошло?

Крис сильнее вдавил нож ему в шею, что еще чуть-чуть, и тонкая кожа лопнет под острым лезвием.

— Хватит увиливать! В этой комнате двое убийц! Откуда мне знать, что ты не преследуешь ту же цель, что и он?!

Себастиан сейчас от души бы врезал ему по морде, чтоб мозги встали на место. На кой черт, спрашивается, тогда вообще Крис его спас, если считал, что он хочет убить его брата? Мог бы подождать, пока тот чувак его задушит, чтоб было одним противником меньше. Как та обезьяна, что сидит на дереве и наблюдает за дерущимися тиграми.

Кажется, Крису его молчание, совсем не понравилось.

— Говори! — потребовал он и все-таки оставил ему еще один порез, почти параллельно первому. Выступившая капля крови стремительно поползла вниз по шее. Ощущения и так были малоприятные, но гораздо больше, чем нож у горла, Себастиан испугался взгляда, которым смотрел на него Крис. Холодный, острый, полный ярости, пришпиливал к стене гораздо надежнее, чем любое оружие. Он и правда готов был убивать за самое дорогое — за свою семью, за брата. 

И Себастиан быстро заговорил, пока в этой палате не стало на один труп больше.

— Эй, Эванс! Эванс, остынь! Я говорю правду, поверь мне! Я увидел, как этот парень зашел в палату к Скотту! И пошел за ним, а он около его постели со шприцем! Который, кстати, вон там, на полу лежит! Если бы я его не остановил, твой брат был бы мертв! Я говорю правду!

Он, кажется, готов был пойти по второму кругу, как заезженная пластинка, но до Криса, вроде бы, постепенно доходило. Себастиана он, конечно не отпустил, но мельком бросил взгляд в указанную сторону. И так же быстро вернул ему свое внимание, что в определенной мере даже немного льстило. Крис явно опасался оставлять его без присмотра больше, чем на две секунды.

— А может, все было наоборот? — подозрительно прищурился Эванс. — Это ты пришел со шприцом, а этот парень с ножом? И вы друг другу помешали?

— Господи, капитан! — чуть ли не взвыл от досады Себастиан. До чего же твердолобый! — Если бы я хотел убить твоего брата, сделал бы это еще неделю назад!

— Что?!..

«Блядь», — мысленно выругался Себастиан. Он буквально видел, как изумление на лице Эванса сменяется пониманием. Шестеренки крутились, и паззл складывался в единую картину.

— Что, — мрачно усмехнулся Крис, — в мафии теперь так мало платят, что ты подался в волонтеры?

Себастиан аж зажмурился на секунду от собственной оплошности. Теперь Крис его точно убьет.

— Я знал, что что-то не так. Излишне участливый незнакомец, расспрашивающий о моем брате, — покачал головой Крис. — Передай Тому, что если со Скоттом или с кем-то еще из моей семьи хоть что-то…

— Он не знает, — перебил его Себастиан.

Крис резко замолк и вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Чего не знает?

— О тебе. То есть, о клубе, расследовании, Скотте и всем остальном. Я ему не говорил.

— Вот как. Почему?

— Это… — Себастиан замялся немного, но твердо закончил: — Это личное.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты не врешь? — задал закономерный вопрос Крис.

— Ты же коп, — пожал плечами Себастиан. — Ты должен знать, когда тебе говорят правду, а когда лгут.

Наверное, с этого надо было начинать, потому что Крис вдруг даже отдернулся от него на несколько сантиметров, а потом и вовсе убрал нож с шеи, хотя готов был в любой момент вернуть обратно.

— Ты убил человека, — как бы между прочим обронил Крис.

— Который хотел убить твоего брата, не забывай, — с нажимом ответил Себастиан и ощупал горло. Два пореза, верхний — царапина, нижний серьезнее, хотя кровь уже остановилась, правда кожа была вся липкая от нее. Голос хрипел немного, и завтра станет хуже. Плюс след от удавки.

Мда, картина, наверное, была впечатляющая.

Крис, тем временем, изучал место преступления. Себастиан видел, как он внимательно осматривает все вокруг, будто сканировал и заносил все найденные улики в базу данных.

Ну вот угораздило же его так вляпаться? Мужчина перед ним был всем тем, чего в первую очередь стоило избегать члену мафиозной группировки, но даже сейчас, после того, как Крис чуть не убил его, Себастиан им залюбовался. Пусть ненадолго, всего на какую-то секунду, но залюбовался.

Но как же с ним сложно, черт.

Крис снова перевел пристальный взгляд на Себастиана, прошелся им сверху вниз, чуть задержавшись на многострадальной шее.

— Уходи.

— Что? — опешил Себастиан.

Крис, подошел к трупу и, примерившись, воткнул лезвие ему обратно в рану. Себастиан аж дар речи потерял. Псих, определенно. Такой же, как и Дилан.

— Быстро, — отрезал Эванс, повернувшись к нему. — Пока я не передумал.

Себастиан еще секунд десять недоуменно хлопал глазами, но испытывать судьбу больше не решился, поэтому стрелой вылетел из палаты. Решение, на самом деле, было одновременно и правильное, и нет.

Оставаться дольше на месте преступления было крайне рискованно, и, если бы не Крис, Себастиан убрался бы сразу, как разделался с убийцей. О том, что убийца чуть не разделался с ним, он предпочитал не думать.

Но вот Крис, опять же. Он полицейский, и ему явно придется как-то объяснять случившееся. Что он скажет своим коллегам? Кто этот убийца? И расскажет ли про третьего участника действа?

Себастиану хотелось приложиться головой о стену, но тут из-за угла вырулил Дилан и буквально ткнулся в него носом.

— О, а я как раз тебя ищу… — и тут он изумленно вытаращился на Себастиана, заметив, что тот весь в крови, одежда в беспорядке и весь вид какой-то взбудораженный. — Ого! Что с тобой случилось?! На тебя что, напал автомат с шоколадками?!

— Не здесь, — Себастиан ухватил его за здоровую руку и потянул к выходу. — Поговорим на улице.

— Но там же дождь хле…

— Пошли!

Дилан не стал больше спорить и послушно пошел вслед за ним, за что Себастиан ему был благодарен.

Им предстоял тяжелый разговор.

 

***

 Наверное, стоило показать горло врачу, но тут даже доктор Туччи стал бы задавать ненужные вопросы. Двадцать минут назад на Себастиане не было и царапинки, а теперь он выглядел как жертва неудавшегося покушения на убийство.

Хотя, почему, как?

Тем более, Стэнли отчитывался напрямую Тому, реже Дженсену, и обязательно сообщил бы о странном инциденте. А после этого можно было бы смело готовить мыло и веревку.

Себастиан аккуратно коснулся следов на шее. Нет, больше никаких веревок. Лучше тогда пулю в голову из собственного пистолета. И предсмертная записка. Драматичнее выйдет.

Дилан, кстати, совсем не помогал. Он выслушал Себастиан, ни разу не перебив, что уже было весьма пугающе, а теперь и вовсе молча сидел напротив и только хлопал ресницами.

— Вау, — криво усмехнулся Себастиан. — Никогда не думал, что тебя можно заткнуть больше, чем на одну минуту.

Дилан не отреагировал. И практически не двигался. И вообще выглядел, как робот в режиме ожидания.

— Эй, — Себастиан махнул рукой у него перед лицом и пробормотал себе под нос: — Кажется, я его сломал.

Дилан молчал еще с минуту, а потом просто и лаконично выдал:

— Нам пиздец.

— Нам? — тут же переспросил Себастиан. — Ты-то тут при чем? Это я по уши в дерьме.

— Нам, — твердо произнес Дилан. — Как только ты открыл рот, меня затопило то же дерьмо.

Себастиана аж передернуло от вставшей перед глазами картинки, и он бы даже высказал Детке за его метафоры, но они сейчас были немного не в том положении.

— Том не должен знать, — все так же решительно продолжил Дилан. — Иначе он убьет нас обоих.

— Он в любом случае убьет меня… — Себастиан наткнулся на острый взгляд Дилана и поспешно исправился, — … _нас_ , тут только разница в том, раньше или позже.

— Ммм, вообще-то, нет. Нам просто нужно разобраться с ситуацией и предоставить ему результаты. Типа, мы молодцы, мы вляпались, но все исправили.

Себастиан только покачал головой. Дилан иногда все еще был тем семнадцатилетним пацаном, которому хватило наглости попытаться его ограбить. И мыслил примерно так же.

— Надо сказать, — возразил Себастиан. — Иначе неизвестно, во что это выльется для всего Хардиклана.

— Ты слишком драматизируешь, — с излишней легкостью отозвался Дилан и закинул вытянутые ноги на стол. — О том, что ты был в той палате, знают только трое. Мы с тобой явно болтать не собираемся. Записи с камер мы почистили перед уходом, а Стэнли уверен, что ты пошел мне за шоколадкой. Которую, кстати, так и не принес.

Себастиан закатил глаза и оттянул ворот футболки.

— А что насчет этого? Как ты объяснишь это Тому?

— Легко. Меня зацепило пулей, а тебя… чем там? Капельницей? — Дилан взъерошил волосы на затылке и чуть нахмурился. — Кстати, хороший способ. Надо взять на заметку.

— Ты забыл об одном, Детка.

— О чем же?

— Эванс.

Дилан уперся ребром подошвы в край стола и принялся покачиваться на стуле взад-вперед.

— Ммм, даже если он скажет, что там был кто-то третий, ему будет сложно это доказать, а еще сложнее найти тебя, — он замер на секунду и кинул многозначительный взгляд на Себастиана. — Но мне кажется, он не скажет.

— Тебе кажется? — хохотнул тот. — Звучит обнадеживающе.

— Сам подумай, — взмахнул руками Дилан и чуть не навернулся со стула, на что Себастиан только устало прикрыл глаза. — Он тебя отпустил. Выгнал даже. Спас от того чувака. Вернул нож на место — классный, кстати, ход — и тем самым оставил на нем свои отпечатки. Хотя мог держать тебя до приезда копов. Или вызвать медперсонал, и тогда, даже если бы ты сбежал, остались бы свидетели.

— Или я сошел с ума, или это и правда звучит логично? — задумчиво поинтересовался Себастиан.

— А то! — фыркнул Дилан и продолжил выстраивать свою теорию — И этому всему есть только одно объяснение!

— Какое?

— Он тоже встрескался в тебя по уши!

Себастиан сначала уставился на него огромными от удивления глазами, а потом откровенно заржал.

— Эээй! Ничего смешного, между прочим! — Дилан обиженно нахохлился и сложил руки на груди, из-за чего стал похож на мокрого цыпленка.

— Признаю, уловка удалась, — не повелся на это Себастиан. Они слишком хорошо друг друга знали, чтобы он вдруг поверил, будто Дилан это всерьез. Но на какую-то минуту ему стало легче. — Но в чем-то ты прав. У Эванса была причина поступить так, как он поступил.

— И нам надо выяснить, какая, — Дилан уже снова переключился на рабочий лад. — Может, наведаться к нему в гости, поговорить? — и добавил нехорошим тоном: — Посмотрю заодно, так ли он хорош, как ты говоришь.

— Нет, — отрезал Себастиан. — Первым делом мы пойдем к Тому, и…

— Нет, — не менее резко перебил его Дилан. — Сначала нужно подготовиться.

— О чем ты?

— Потрясем Шермана. Он как раз сегодня дежурный в участке, так пусть сделает нам копию рапорта с места преступления. И с твоим капитаном надо тоже потолковать. И вот когда мы соберем всю информацию, тогда пойдем к Тому. Чтобы нам было что ему предоставить в ответ.

Себастиан тяжело вздохнул. Наверное, нечто подобное звучало бы складно, решай они, что скажут отцу после родительского собрания в школе, а не главе мафиозной группировки после убийства в его больнице. Дилан всегда пытался выкрутиться, пойти обманным путем, пустить пыль в глаза, но сейчас нужно было действовать прямо. И в первую очередь нужно донести это до него самого.

Себастиан предвидел, чем вся эта история закончится в ту минуту, когда вошел в палату следом за убийцей. Возможно, не стоило втягивать все это Дилана, но так было легче.

Вдвоем, как всегда, плечом к плечу.

«Брат за брата» — как обычно говорил Джо, глядя на них.

Себастиан был эгоистом и не скрывал этого. Только вот сейчас Дилан не должен пострадать из-за его ошибок.

— Дилан, я знаю, чего ты хочешь, но остановись на секунду и подумай: эта больница принадлежит Тому. В ней произошло убийство. В ту самую минуту, когда мы с тобой там были. Это просто, как дважды два, а Том не дурак. Всего лишь вопрос времени, когда…

И тут телефон Себастиана, лежавший на столе, ожил, вспыхнув экраном, и издал мелодичную трель.

«Особняк. ОБА. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ», — коротко гласило сообщение от Дженсена.

Себастиан невесело усмехнулся и посмотрел на побледневшего Дилана через стол.

— Ну вот и все.


	2. Chapter 2

Жить с нарисованной на спине мишенью — то еще извращенное удовольствие, неважно кто ты — офисный клерк, вдруг оказавшийся ненужным свидетелем, или глава мафии, где каждый второй хочет тебя убить. Том понимал это прекрасно еще в буйную молодость, но тогда он сознательно шел на риск, чтобы добиться того, что имеет. Да и вообще до встречи с Дженсеном, будучи сам по себе, он в принципе мало беспокоился о собственной шкуре. Но как только появилась ответственность за чужую жизнь, вопросы безопасности встали неожиданно остро.

Том долго искал оптимальное решение, пока совершенно случайно не наткнулся на объявление о продаже огромного участка земли за чертой города. Хозяин начал строить там дом, хотел разводить лошадей, даже купил парочку племенных жеребцов, но на одном энтузиазме далеко не уехал. Средства быстро закончились, климат так и вовсе не жаловал арабских скакунов, дохода они не приносили, а использовать их как прогулочных лошадок не поднялась рука даже у такого горе-заводчика.

В итоге, тот продавал свои владения практически за бесценок, лишь бы хватило рассчитаться с долгами и уехать куда подальше. Желающих было много, но отказывать Тому было равносильно самоубийству, так что вскоре он обзавелся весьма солидной собственностью. Фундамент дома был расширен, и на его месте Том долгих два года возводил особняк. Относительно небольшой, двухэтажный дом в английском стиле, с обширными коммуникациями и несколькими путями отхода на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Вся территория вокруг была надежна перекрыта, так что о местонахождении особняка знали лишь немногие, из самого близкого окружения.

Том жил там почти постоянно, и именно это место считал своим домом. Дженсен же наоборот, каждый вечер упорно возвращался в свою квартиру, даже если было далеко заполночь, предпочитая разделять работу и личную жизнь. Дилан и Себастиан жили на два дома. Когда их присутствие не требовалось рядом с Томом, они проводили будни в городе, разбираясь с делами — или, вернее, с конкурентами — Хардиклана, а весь уик-энд тусовались в особняке, как два раздолбая-сына, вернувшиеся под родительское крыло. А вот Джо был словно призрак: вот вроде вечером он был в особняке, а с утра пораньше уже каким-то чудом оказался в своей адвокатской конторе и вел прием. При этом никто не слышал и не видел, как он приехал и уехал, словно лично прорыл себе где-то под домом тайный ход.

Этот особняк был самой настоящей крепостью, которую Том построил для своей «семьи», и никогда еще Себастиан не испытывал столь мерзкого чувства, въезжая в главные ворота. Тем не менее, как бы паршиво ему ни было, за свои поступки он должен отвечать. Дилан своей безумной вседозволенностью заразил и его, и Себастиан слишком расслабился и, казалось, забыл, кому он обязан своей жизнью и свободой. Том дал ему всё, а теперь он по глупости может это потерять.

Хотя, мысленно возвращаясь к инциденту в больнице, Себастиан кристально ясно осознавал, что все равно не поступил бы иначе. Да, возможно, это самая большая ошибка в его жизни, но он был готов ее повторить.

И понести ответственность тоже.

Дженсен встретил их у кабинета Тома как недовольный дворецкий нерадивых гостей, наследивших на белоснежных коврах. Он коротко кивнул им в знак приветствия и указал на столик у стены.

— Оружие оставьте здесь.

Дилан, несколько притихший за последние полчаса, резко вскинулся на такое заявление.

— Чего-о-о?! Нахрена?!

Себастиан же наоборот, все прекрасно понимал, поэтому спокойно выложил сначала Глок, а потом, все же с некоторой неохотой, но расстался и с Марком-23. Своего «немца» он получил именно от Тома, как только стал частью Хардиклана, и хоть пистолет был неидеален, но это было именно то, что нужно Себастиану.

— Эй, Себ, ты чего? — округлил глаза Дилан. — С какой стати мы должны оставлять оружие? Что за бред?!

— С того, что это приказ Тома, — отрезал Дженсен и протянул руку. — Доставай свои ножички, Дилан.

Дилан последний раз умоляюще глянул на Себастиана, ожидая от него поддержки, но тот невидяще вперился взглядом в узор на двери, стараясь абстрагироваться от происходящего. Дилан тяжело вздохнул, досадливо цокнул языком, но тем не менее, снял с пояса целый набор М-9, и два Импакта с широким лезвием из внутренних карманов куртки.

Дженсен выжидательно на него посмотрел, но Дилан сделал вид, что его больше интересует сползшая с плеча повязка.

— Все ножи, Дилан.

Тот закатил глаза, фыркнул, уперся ногой в столик так, что тот аж жалобно заскрипел, задрал штанину и снял еще один нож с крепления на голени.

— Вот, всё. Доволен?

Дженсен придирчиво осмотрел небольшой склад оружия, образовавшийся в коридоре, потом перевел взгляд на парней, словно сканировал металлодетектером, и кивнул на этот раз сам себе.

— Вполне, — он взялся за ручку и распахнул перед ними дверь в кабинет. — Проходите.

Том расположился за столом, подперев голову кулаком и неспешно заполнял какие-то бумаги. Рядом с ним, присев на край стола, был Джо и что-то методично ему втолковывал, при этом активно жестикулируя, будто подчеркивал каждое произнесенное слово. Увидев Дилана и Себастиана, он замолчал и поднялся на ноги, вставая по правую руку от Тома. Дженсен тоже прошел внутрь и встал по левую руку.

— Может, еще и музыку из «Крестного отца» включить? — съязвил Дилан и скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте. Чувствовал он себя крайне неуютно, особенно без привычной тяжести оружия на поясе. — Ну, знаете, для полноты картины?

Том усмехнулся и оперся обеими руками о стол, немного наклонившись вперед. Говорить ему на самом деле ничего не надо было. Если Том хотел, то его настроение можно было уловить по одному только повороту головы. Но гораздо большее впечатление производило то, как резко он мог заполнить собой все пространство, что аж физически становилось тесно в помещении, независимо от его размеров, будь то чулан или зал ожидания в аэропорту.

— А может, вместо этого расскажешь мне, что происходит? — спокойно, дружелюбно даже предложил Том.

— А что происходит? — захлопал ресницами Дилан. — И вообще, это я хотел спросить, особенно после того, как Джей вытряс с меня при входе все ножи.

Том все так же чуть усмехался уголком рта, но эта усмешка не находила отражения в глазах, и когда он перевел взгляд на Себастиана, тем самым предоставляя ему возможность все рассказать, тот усилием воли заставил себя стоять на месте. Инстинкты кричали, что надо бежать и спасать свою жизнь. Разум — открыть рот и выложить все, как на духу. И тем не менее, Себастиан ни слова не смог из себя выдавить.

— Ясно, — коротко бросил Том и откинулся на спинку кресла, задумчиво потерев бороду на подбородке. Казалось, что он разом потерял всякий интерес к стоявшим перед ним парням.

— А мне вот как раз ничего не ясно, — протянул Дилан, и Себастиану захотелось дать ему затрещину, чтоб перестал изображать из себя непонятно кого.

— Правда? — вскинул бровь Дженсен. — А мне кажется, что только вы двое способны пролить свет на то, кто это.

Дженсен протянул им фото, распечатанное на обычной бумаге. Себастиан сразу опознал того несостоявшегося убийцу, которого он прикончил три часа назад. Что ж, Шерман сработал весьма оперативно и как никогда не вовремя.

— Первый раз его вижу, — повел здоровым плечом Дилан и ведь даже не соврал, убийцу он и правда видел впервые.

— Питер Ходж, — Дженсен сверился со своими записями. — Мистер Ходж, видимо, был мертв еще при жизни, так как на его имя нет ни счетов, ни номера телефона, ни адреса, ни машины.

— В фейсбуке поискать пробовали? — щелкнул пальцами Дилан, словно его озарила гениальная идея.

У Дженсена, кажется, задергался глаз. Дилан и без того обожал его доводить, а тут так и вовсе готов перейти из оборонительного режима в атакующий. Их перепалка мало волновала Себастиана, все его внимание было сосредоточено на Томе.

— О’Брайен! — процедил Дженсен, теряя остатки терпения. — Стэнли любезно поведал нам о том, что во время убийства Питера Ходжа в больнице были сразу двое профессиональных киллеров, один из которых мастерски обращается с ножами. А причиной смерти являлась колющее-режущая рана в области шеи!

— Погоди-ка, — насторожился Дилан. — Ты что, только что сделал мне комплимент? Это я? Мастерски обращаюсь с ножами? Пффф! — он замахал руками. — Что ты! Я ж дилетант! Как ты там любишь говорить? Мелкий пакостник?

Дженсен набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, видимо, намереваясь высказать ему все, что накипело за долгое время, но Том его перебил:

— Дилан, — емко обронил он и приложил палец к губам, призывая замолчать, а потом повернул голову к Себастиану. — Второго шанса не будет.

Сказано это было уже совсем другим тоном, почти незнакомым для ближнего круга, ибо так Том общался лишь со своими подельниками. Себастиан вздохнул, собрался с мыслями, прямо посмотрел на Тома и спокойно выдал:

— Его убил я.

Джо на секунду прикрыл глаза, словно сбылось худшее из его предположений.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Том и продолжил допрос. — Зачем?

— Потому что он хотел убить меня.

А вот это уже не совсем правда. Технически, в тот момент Питер Ходж хотел убить Криса, но про последнего Себастиан вообще бы не упоминал, хотя подозревал, что Том уже и так все знает.

— И чем же ты так ему насолил? — поинтересовался Дженсен, который еще не успел остыть после колкостей Дилана. Который, к слову, мялся рядом с Себастианом, но все же не решался ослушаться прямого приказа Тома и встать на защиту друга.

— Вошел в палату, застал его за попыткой убийства пациента, стал свидетелем преступления, поэтому ему нужно было от меня избавиться, — сухо отчитался Себастиан. — Я не должен был защищаться?

— Если бы все было так, как ты говоришь, то ты бы сейчас не стоял передо мной, вытянувшись по стойке смирно, — Том тяжело вздохнул и открыл одну из папок, лежавших на столе. — Какое отношение все это имеет к Скотту Эвансу?

— Он был пациентом в той палате.

— Ты его знал? — спросил Том без единого намека в голосе.

Джо вцепился пальцами в спинку его кресла, глянул на Себастиана и медленно покачал головой из стороны в сторону. «Не надо», говорил он.

Себастиан и рад был его послушаться, но врать Тому сейчас было бы глупо и самоубийственно.

— Лично — нет.

— А как, если не лично? — голос у Тома постепенно приобретал тяжелые металлические нотки. Должно быть, его терпение тоже не бесконечно.

— Я знаком с его матерью, — осторожно, словно ступая по минному полю, произнес Себастиан.

— И?

— И братом.

Джо снова прикрыл глаза и каким-то обреченным движением помассировал переносицу. Наверное он подозревал об интересе Себастиана к Крису еще с того задержания в участке, но надеялся на его благоразумность.

Ну что ж, его надежды не оправдались.

— А теперь скажи мне честно, Себастиан, — медленно начал Том. — Ты действительно случайно оказался в той палате или нет?

— Нет.

Ну и все, собственно. Себастиан только что подписал себе смертный приговор. Не хватало только театрального «ах!» от толпы зрителей, пораженных поворотом сюжета. Впрочем, Дилан был близок к этому, даже схватил его за рукав куртки, но так же быстро отпустил под тяжелым взглядом Тома.

— Рассказывай.

Его тон сменился на приказной, и Себастиан даже не думал ему противиться.

— Пока Стэнли зашивал Дилана, я вышел в коридор, увидел, как этот Ходж вошел в палату Эванса, и пошел за ним. Завязалась драка, из которой мне посчастливилось выйти победителем.

— И ты был один? — чуть прищурился Том. Все ответы на вопросы, что он задавал, были ему уже известны. По сути, это своего рода тест, врет Себастиан или нет.

Что-то такое было в том отчете, что беспокоило Тома. Действительно беспокоило, иначе бы он не выбивал из Себастиана каждое слово.

— Нет, — Себастиан помолчал немного, тщательно подбирая слова. — Его брат зашел в палату, отвлек Ходжа, и я воспользовался возможностью.

— Вот как, — вскинул брови Том. — Тогда объясни одну вещь — какого хрена капитан полиции говорит, что это он убил его?

Что?

Себастиан попытался скрыть свое удивление, но получилось плохо. Крис сказал копам, что это он убил того парня? Но зачем ему это?

— Я… — растерянно протянул Себастиан. — Я не знаю. Правда, не знаю.

Джо в какой-то момент просто отвернулся к окну, предпочитая созерцать однообразный пейзаж за стеклом.

— А теперь смотри, как это выглядит со стороны, — снова вступил в разговор Дженсен. — Один из наших парней по какой-то причине сначала таскается хвостом за капитаном полиции, потом спасает его брата, а потом еще и обоих оставляет в живых. Хотя тебя еще в твоем агентстве учили не оставлять следов.

— Дело не в этом, — резко обрубил его Том, встал из-за стола и подошел к Себастиану. — А в том, что ты скрыл это все от меня. И рассказывать не собирался.

— Нет! — тут же вскинулся Себастиан. — Мы хотели приехать сразу после этого случая в больнице…

— Так почему не приехали?

— Мы…

Себастиан мельком глянул на Дилана, вспомнив его уговоры не ехать в том мотеле. Нет, тянуть Детку с собой на дно он не хотел. Виноват только он, ему и отвечать.

— Я хотел сначала сам разобраться в ситуации, — твердо произнес Себастиан. — Но не успел. Мне жаль.

— Ясно.

Том осмотрел его с ног до головы, задержался взглядом на шее, а потом повернулся к Дилану.

— Раз мы попали в такую неприятную ситуацию, то прохлаждаться некогда. Идите вместе с Дженсеном, он объяснит, что надо сделать.

Дженсен тут же вышел из кабинета, и Дилан сначала двинулся за ним, но потом остановился и нерешительно обернулся на Себастиана, мол, ты идешь? Тот сначала несмело шагнул к нему, потом немного увереннее, но когда уже поверил, что их вот так вот просто отпустят, Том вдруг остановил его у самой двери.

— А ты куда? — просто спросил он.

— Ну… вместе с Диланом, на задание, — пояснил Себастиан и быстро добавил. — Я хочу все исправить.

— Тебе нельзя.

— Почему?

— А как же твое плечо?

Себастиан недоуменно нахмурился и даже бегло осмотрел себя. Может, Том думает, что ранили его, а не Дилана? Хотя вряд ли. Если они разговаривали со Стэнли, то тот наверняка сообщил, кого из них двоих он зашивал.

— А что с ним?

Том склонил голову набок, а потом просто достал пистолет и выстрелил.

Все произошло в одно мгновение, и Себастиан даже не успел понять, как оказался на полу, и почему с него на ковер капала кровь. Дилана всего перетряхнуло так, будто это в него стреляли, но он стоял, не в силах пошевелиться и изумленно приоткрыв рот. Такое было впервые, чтобы Том стрелял в кого-то из своих.

То есть, нет, не так.

 _Из своих_. Из ближнего круга.

Дженсен, Джо, Джейкоб, Себастиан и Дилан.

Конечно, между ними далеко не всегда все было гладко, но оружие они друг к другу никогда не применяли, даже если очень хотелось. Особенно Дженсену, особенно к Дилану. Но все это оставалось на уровне словесных угроз, чисто для проформы, и все знали, что они никогда не перейдут определенную грань.

До этого момента.

— В чем дело? — как ни в чем ни бывало спросил Том у Дилана. — У тебя есть задание.

— Но… — начал было он, но быстро заткнулся, напоровшись на острый взгляд Тома.

— Не советую тебе здесь больше задерживаться.

Дилан был бледнее полотна и еще с полминуты не мог заставить себя уйти, но в конце концов, тяжелой поступью все-таки вышел за дверь.

Себастиан так и остался на полу, в коленнопреклонной позе, рукой зажимая рану и не решаясь подняться.

— Постарайся не попадаться мне на глаза в ближайшее время, иначе я могу и промахнуться, — Том вернул не успевший остыть пистолет в кобуру под пиджаком. — Считай, что у тебя больничный.

И он тоже покинул свой кабинет, а следом за ним направился и Джо, но он притормозил около Себастиана и быстро шепнул ему:

— Стэнли в гостевой комнате на первом этаже, — Джо уже почти вышел, но потом задержался еще на секунду и обронил как бы невзначай. — Том попросил его приехать. А ведь мог и не просить.

Оставшись один, Себастиан еще какое-то время пытался отдышаться и вернуть себе самообладание, после чего тяжело опираясь здоровой рукой о стоявшее рядом кресло, поднялся на ноги и поплелся к их извечному доктору.

Плечо, конечно, болело, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, в какие узлы завязывало его нутро чувство вины и злости на самого себя. Он совершил огромную ошибку, подвел единственного человека, кто никогда не подводил его самого, и теперь совершенно не представлял, как это исправить.

Том оставил ему жизнь, но жизни без Хардиклана он больше не видел.

 

***

День рождения, помолвка, свадьба, рождение ребенка, повышение на работе, для некоторых даже просто пятница — в общем, любой позитивный повод требовал хорошей компании и не менее хорошей выпивки. Но если же твоя жизнь полное дерьмо, и это единственное, что ты можешь отпраздновать, то пить в центре города виски, стоимостью в сто баксов за бутылку, не стоило.

Идеальным вариант — ирландский паб на окраине, где хозяин за лишнюю десятку ставил перед тобой бутылку потина, который, наверняка, сам и варил в подсобке, и не задавал лишних вопросов.

На самом деле, Стэнли выписал ему антибиотики и строго-настрого запретил ему пить что-либо, крепче кока-колы, но Себастиана хватило ненадолго. Оказавшись без работы и в полной социальной изоляции, уже к концу второго дня он не знал, куда себя деть, и как никогда понимал Шерлока Холмса, что палил в стены от скуки.

Дилан писал ему короткие сообщения по вечерам, чтобы знать, что все в порядке, и Себастиан не собирается делать глупостей (хотя обычно это была его забота, чтобы Дилан чего не натворил без присмотра). Как выяснилось, Том отправил его на дело под прикрытием, прошерстить одну из местных банд, и пока главарь не начал ему доверять, уйти просто так Дилан не мог. А никто больше из Хардиклана не стал бы рисковать ослушаться прямого приказа Тома — обходить Себастиана стороной.

А в том, что такой приказ был, он не сомневался.

Как уже говорилось, жизнь — дерьмо.

В итоге, к концу недели Себастиан не нашел занятия лучше, чем неспешно цедить ирландский самогон под болтовню парочки завсегдатаев в пабе и трансляцию матча по регби. Лысый мужчина на соседнем стуле все два часа усердно делал вид, что его интересует, кто выйграет — Патриоты или Ягуары — но то и дело косился на оставшееся количество спиртного в его бутылке, словно прикидывал, когда, наконец, Себастиана вырубит. Тем более, что из его кармана так призывно торчал бумажник с кучей зелененьких бумажек.

Себастиан прикрыл глаза и уже через несколько секунд почувствовал, как чужие пальцы осторожно лезут в его куртку. Дилетант. Шесть лет назад семнадцатилетний Дилан умудрился стащить его бумажник куда более изящным способом. И до сих пор регулярно пытался умыкнуть какую-нибудь мелочевку — своеобразная игра на двоих, в результате которой Себастиан научился ловить за руку любого, кто только подумает его обокрасть.

Правда, в данной ситуации он решил поступить немного иначе.

Мужчина явно не понял, что пошло не так, когда вдруг дуло пистолета ткнулось ему под ребра.

— Тебе так нужен этот бумажник? — чуть заплетающимся языком поинтересовался Себастиан. — Правда, что ли?

Мужчина застыл, мигом спав с лица, и таращился на него выпученными со страха глазами. Себастиан усмехнулся и щелкнул предохранителем, отчего его несостоявшийся вор аж подпрыгнул на стуле, обливаясь холодным потом.

— Проваливай, — милостиво разрешил ему Себастиан, и тот испарился так быстро, будто бы транграс… тра… транс… Ну, короче, исчез как постоянно делали те близнецы в каком-то там фильме про Гарри Поттера.

Господи, как он соскучился по Дилану и его вечным цитатам из фильмов и книг о самом знаменитом волшебнике. В следующий раз он лично усадит его смотреть все семь — восемь? — фильмов и даст съесть столько лакрицы, сколько тому захочется.

Хах, следующий раз. Будет ли он вообще?

На стул рядом с Себастианом снова кто-то уселся, и он тяжело вздохнул, уткнувшись носом в барную стойку. Если это снова тот воришка, привел друзей там, например, то он явно переоценивает количество оставшихся у него жизней.

— Слушай, я, кажется, ясно выразился, — начал было Себастиан, медленно поворачиваясь к своему соседу, — что я не хочу, что… Ч-ч-чёёёёёёёрт.

Все-таки воришка оказался не так глуп, чтобы вернуться. Его место занял человек, куда более опасный для него, особенно сейчас.

— Не рад меня видеть? — криво усмехнулся Крис и расстегнул замок кожаной куртки. Выглядел он совсем не как полицейский. Впрочем, Себастиану иногда казалось, что и в полицейской форме он бы не выглядел, как полицейский. Особенно портила образ борода, которая вместе с кожанкой навевала мысли о Харлее и скоростной езде по пустой ночной трассе.

Ох нет, неправильные мысли. Ненужные. Совершенно не к месту.

— У меня есть разрешение на ношение оружия, так что отвали, — как можно более недружелюбным тоном ответил ему Себастиан, надеясь, что Крис рядом с ним не задержится, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось обратного.

— Даже если бы не было, меня это не интересует, — равнодушно пожал плечами Крис.

— Да ну? С каких это пор? — фыркнул Себастиан и тут же вспомнил о своем намерении не поддерживать разговор. Мда уж, блестящий план, так держать.

— После того, как получил вот это.

Крис вытащил из внутреннего кармана втрое сложенный лист бумаги, расправил и положил на стойку перед ним. Себастиан неприлично долго пялился на чернильные строчки, но никак не мог вникнуть в их смысл. Разум выхватывал только отдельные слова, которые упорно не складывались во внятный текст.

— Это уведомление из прокуратуры, — подсказал Крис после пары минут недоуменного молчания.

И тогда Себастиан как будто прозрел.

«Уважаемый мистер Кристофер Р. Эванс… временно отстранены от службы… до выяснения обстоятельств… предварительное слушание…»

Вот, значит, как. Капитан полиции больше не капитан. А Себастиан больше не в Хардиклане. Однако, какая ирония. Правда, вряд ли Крис пришел, чтобы с горя распить вместе с Себастианом самогон, а потом порыдать друг у друга на плече, принести клятву вечной дружбы, скрепить ее поцелуем…

Так стоп, это явно из другой оперы.

— Угу, — многозначительно промычал себе под нос Себастиан. — И чё?

— А то, что мне нужны ответы, — жестко припечатал Крис. — И ты все мне расскажешь.

— Ха! — Себастиан хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по барной стойке, отчего почти пустой стакан жалобно зазвенел. — Может, тебе сразу ключи от дома дать? Губешку-то закатай, капитан.

Крис нахмурился больше обычного, посмотрел на бутылку потина с полустершейся этикеткой, а потом перевел оценивающий взгляд на Себастиана, и тот подумал, что, возможно, не все произнесенные им слова звучали так же четко, как в его голове. Хотя Эванс был не так глуп, чтобы упустить общий смысл.

— Кажется, ты меня не понял, — угрожающе медленно начал он. — Это была не просьба.

— Что, привык отдавать приказы? — усмехнулся Себастиан, ни чуточки не испугавшись. Чувство страха покинуло его еще после второго стакана, так что он бы сейчас и к разъяренному Тому полез бы обниматься. — Ну так пора отвыкать.

Он хотел ткнуть в официальную бумажку, промахнулся, уперся пальцем в стол, но не сдался и с противным скрипом по лакированной поверхности попытался-таки добраться до листка, в результате чего тот почему-то оказался на полу. Себастиан залип на его плавном полете вниз, искренне недоумевая, как так получилось, а когда выпрямился — когда он вообще успел так сильно наклониться? — то поймал совершенно нечитаемый взгляд Криса.

— Не очень-то ты сговорчив для того, кто вылакал столько самогона, — задумчиво произнес он.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я был посговорчивее? — тут же перешел на интимный шепот Себастиан и сразу же об этом пожалел. Язык сработал быстрее, чем зашевелившиеся извилины напомнили о его намерении дистанцироваться от Эванса как можно дальше.

— Хочу, — тоже полушепотом ответил Крис, поймав момент. И хоть Себастиан понимал, что для него это просто расчет, но все равно на какие-то пару мгновений позволил себе насладиться звучанием этого короткого и провокационного слова. Фантазировать ему еще никто не запрещал. А потом Крис разрушил все его воздушные замки. — Но не в том смысле, который ты подразумеваешь.

Господи, если бы он мог, то спустил бы курок прямо сейчас. Правда, Себастиан не знал, куда бы именно стрелял — то ли Эвансу в сердце, то ли себе в висок. То ли оба варианта поочередно.

— Тогда катись отсюда, — мрачно буркнул Себастиан и отвернулся от него.

— А мне казалось, ты всегда так жаждал моего общества, — фыркнул Крис и, склонившись к его уху, добавил: — Мы ведь можем договориться, правда, Себастиан?

Блядь.

Блядь, блядь, блядь.

Себастиан скорее бы отгрыз себе руку, чем признался бы, что от этого тона у него внизу живота все сладко подвело.

Нет. Вот просто — нет. Хватит. Он усвоил урок и наступать на те же грабли не намерен, как бы велико ни было искушение. Да и было ли? Эванс тот еще расчетливый ублюдок, и пора было бы уже перестать закрывать на это глаза. Ставки в игре теперь были совершенно неподъемными, так что, фигурально выражаясь, лучше бы ему побыстрее выйти из-за стола.

— Нет, не можем, — отрезал Себастиан и резко поднялся со своего места. Тело, конечно, тут же воспротивилось такому грубому обращению, но он упорно заставлял себя передвигать ноги в направлении к выходу. Будучи за стойкой, ему казалось, что он не настолько пьян, но когда потребовалось осуществлять столь сложные координационные движения, весь дешевый алкоголь будто бы разом ударил в голову. Что было сравнимо по силе с апперкотом прямо в челюсть.

К чести Себастиана, по пути на улицу он не сбил ни одного посетителя или предмета интерьера, пройдя по относительно прямой траектории.

Все-таки, мастерство не пропьешь.

На свежем воздухе стало немного получше, и Себастиан вполне бодро прошел еще с десяток метров. Но когда увидел приближавшееся такси и хотел махнуть водителю, чтоб остановился, его за шиворот втащили в переулок между домами и весьма чувствительно приложили о стену.

— Э-нет, плэйбой, так просто ты от меня не отделяешься.

Себастиан инстинктивно попытался нашарить пистолет в кармане, но его там не оказалось.

— Не это ищешь? — хмыкнул Крис, махнув оружием прямо перед его носом.

— А ну, отдай! — Себастиан вскинул руку, чтобы забрать свой простенький Глок, но Крис легко от него уворачивался, что в данный момент не требовало особой ловкости.

Со стороны это, должно быть, вообще смотрелось по-идиотски, как будто им по пять лет, и они не поделили игрушку в песочнице. Однако Крис недолго над ним издевался, и в какой-то момент просто сдвинул защелку магазина, после чего отбросил пистолет в одну сторону, а обойму в другую. Себастиан без особой грусти проводил улетевший в темноту Глок, ибо это был даже не запасной пистолет для запасного пистолета, но тем не менее, он остался совершенно безоружен.

— И что теперь? — поинтересовался Себастиан, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на Крисе.

— А теперь вернемся к нашему разговору, — в тон ответил тот. — И первый вопрос — что тебе нужно от моего брата?

Себастиан тупо смотрел на него пару мгновений, а потом вдруг рассмеялся.

От брата, как же. Он, конечно, тоже ничего, но зачем ему парень в коме, когда есть Крис — более, чем в сознании.

Хотя остатки здравого смысла вежливо напомнили, что прямо сейчас ему не нужен был ни старший, ни младший Эванс, даже если бы те предлагали себя в вечное рабство.

— Мне нечего тебе сказать, капитан.

Крис нехорошо прищурился и, ухватив его за плечо, притиснул к стене.

— Выкладывай, — прорычал он, с намеком надавив предплечьем ему на горло, но сократившийся объём кислорода волновал Себастиана меньше всего. Он весь как-то скособочился, пытаясь ослабить хватку на плече хоть немного, ибо пальцы Криса впивались аккурат в рану, оставленную Томом.

Еще одно невольное напоминание о том, что с Эвансом пора завязывать.

— Да отъебись ты, — еле слышно прохрипел Себастиан, у которого аж потемнело перед глазами от боли, прошившей всю левую половину туловища. Крис явно не рассчитывал отступать так быстро, но, видимо, интуитивно почувствовал, что что-то не так, и убрал руку. На ладони осталось нечто неприятно-липкое, и, поднеся ее ближе к свету уличных фонарей, Крис с удивлением обнаружил там кровь.

— Что за?.. — недоуменно выдохнул он, растерянно осматривая свою руку, а потом снова повернулся к Себастиану и рванул край куртки вместе с футболкой, обнажая бинты с проступившей на них свежей кровью. — Это еще откуда?

— Не твое дело, — Себастиан крепче сжал зубы и скинул с себя его руку, после чего едва не сполз по стене вниз, но все же устоял на дрожащих ногах. — Я. Ничего. Тебе. Не. Скажу.

Боль отрезвила его достаточно, чтобы отчеканить каждое слово с должным смыслом. И хотя Себастиан понимал, что действует правильно едва ли не впервые с момента знакомства с Крисом, именно ощущения правильности происходящего он не испытывал. И если уж совсем честно, то, окажись он на месте Криса, поступил бы точно так же, если не хуже. А скорее всего, именно хуже — не церемонился бы особо с разговорами, а просто связал и приставил пушку к голове. Быстро и в большинстве случаев действенно.

Крис действовал по-другому, хотя, вполне возможно, он бы тоже не отказался от варианта, включавшего в себя оружие, но, так или иначе, Себастиану было с ним не по пути.

Крис в это время, кажется, тоже обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию и, судя по глубокой складке меж бровей, пришел к каким-то своим выводам.

— Действительно, — он отступил на пару шагов. — Сегодня я вряд ли услышу от тебя что-то дельное.

— Завтра тоже не услышишь, — тут же отозвался Себастиан, улавливая к чему тот клонит.

— Значит, послезавтра, — отрезал Крис. — Или послепослезавтра. Неважно, когда, но я получу то, что мне нужно.

— Удачи, — насмешливо фыркнул Себастиан, сложив руки на груди.

Подуспокоившееся, было, плечо мигом заныло снова, да и вообще, он с трудом удерживал себя в вертикальном положении, но падать к ногам Криса он не собирался. Пьяный мозг тут же выдал на эту мысль неприличную ассоциацию, и Себастиан прикрыл глаза на секунду, испытывая острое желание приложиться головой о стену.

Ну почему у него вечно все через задницу?

А, отлично, еще одна непристойность. Себастиан намеренно повел больным плечом, чтобы немного прочистить мозги, и это, к счастью, помогло.

— Поговорим, как придешь в себя, — уверенно произнес Крис, словно до этого Себастиан не послал его уже пару-тройку раз. Они будто поменялись местами, и теперь Крис шел на него с упертостью барана, игнорируя все протестующие доводы Себастиана.

Опять же, какая ирония. Судьба явно имеет на него зуб, раз так насмехается, вынуждая отказываться от того, что само плывет в руки.

И словно в подтверждение его невеселых мыслей Крис, который не успел отойти далеко, достал пачку сигарет и закурил. Себастиан аж отвернулся и уперся горячим лбом в холодную стену, но картинка успела отпечататься на сетчатке и теперь будет преследовать его до конца дней. Мол, смотри, но даже не мечтай получить.

Себастиан все-таки приложился пару раз головой о стену, чтобы отогнать все лишнее. Все же кое-в чем Крис был прав — ему действительно надо было прийти в себя. Эмоциональный раздрай плюс комбинация из крепкого алкоголя и лекарств не лучшим образом сказывались на его адекватности и функциональности.

Так что, пункт первый — добраться до дома и лечь спать.

Пункт второй — первым делом с утра рассказать все Тому.

 

***

Проснуться от того, что треснулся лбом о дверную панель, — не самый приятный опыт.

Джо раздраженно встрепенулся и неловко потер ушибленный лоб. Конечно, это далеко не самое худшее, что с ним приключалось за всю его жизнь, так, мелочь, по сути, но третью ночь подряд уже порядком выводило из себя.

— Ты же помнишь, что два месяца назад я заказал тот суперкрутой матрац «King Koil»? — проворчал он, плотнее запахивая пальто, хотя в машине был достаточно комфортный температурный режим. — Так какого черта вместо него я пытаюсь уснуть в кресле твоей Ауди?

Том чуть усмехнулся уголком рта и щелкнул одной из кнопок на приборной панели. Джо тут же полетел назад вместе со спинкой кресла.

— Так лучше? — заботливо поинтересовался Том и, оперевшись одной рукой между сидений, навис над Джо. — В багажнике есть плед, и мы могли бы…

Джо, матерясь себе под нос, отпихнул чересчур развеселившегося за его счет Тома обратно на водительское сидение и вернул кое-как кресло в вертикальное положение.

— Да ладно тебе, — фыркнул Том. — Надо же как-то развлекаться.

— А я и предлагаю тебе развлекаться, — парировал Джо. — Дома, в спальне, на матрасе размером кинг-сайз, — он уничижительно посмотрел на Тома и покачал головой. — Но неееееет, мы будем торчать в машине, в какой-то подворотне и сверлить взглядом эту ирландскую забегаловку.

— Это паб.

— От паба там одно название, — и, задумавшись на мгновение, Джо добавил: — Хотя, я бы сейчас не отказался от выпивки.

Том молча достал фляжку из внутреннего кармана куртки и протянул ее Джо.

— Ммм, — многозначительно промычал тот, пытаясь на глаз определить содержимое. — Прям как на нашем первом свидании, — он отпил немного, встряхнулся и добавил ехидно: — Вечный романтик, да?

Том на это только усмехнулся и стер большим пальцем каплю алкоголя, оставшуюся в уголке его губ. Джо немного оттаял, устроился поудобнее и затих на какое-то время, всматриваясь в тусклое стекло заведения.

— Ну вот и чего ты этим добился? — не выдержал он после нескольких минут. — Хочешь, чтобы он напился до зеленых чертей?

— Это вряд ли, — хмыкнул в ответ Том. — Его достаточно хорошо подготовили на предыдущей работе, чтобы быть устойчивым к воздействию токсинов.

— Он пьет потин, — мрачно ввернул Джо. — Который варится каким-то кустарным способом в подвале. С тем же успехом можно пить кислоту.

— Ну, пока все в порядке, — пожал плечами Том.

Джо на это только закатил глаза и сердито нахохлился, из-за чего пальто вздыбилось, приоткрывая белую рубашку в вороте, что делало его похожим на пингвина. Том отвернулся, пряча улыбку.

Он и сам не знал, зачем третий день отслеживал передвижения Себастиана, хотя сам же поставил его в жесточайшие условия изоляции от всего, что так или иначе имеет отношение к Хардиклану. Справедливое наказание за проступок, но узнай кто, что глава мафии продержался пять дней, после чего побежал проверять, все ли в порядке с его подчиненным, был бы ужасный скандал.

Смехотворная ситуация, но по-другому Том поступить не мог. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что не стоит оставлять Себастиана без присмотра, даже если на самом деле он этого не заслуживает, особенно после того, как скрыл свою связь с капитаном полиции.

К слову, о капитане. Помяни черта, что называется.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — шумно выдохнул Джо, прикрыл глаза и устало потер переносицу. — Тебе твой убойный Дезерт Игл или что полегче? Браунинг?

Том некоторое время задумчиво выстукивал пальцами по рулю какой-то незатейливый ритм, наблюдая за Себастианом и присоединившимся к нему Эвансом.

— Ммм, нет. Не сейчас.

Джо изумленно уставился на Тома, который впервые на его памяти отказывался от оружия. Тем более от своего любимого Орла. С такой тяжеленной пушкой мог управляться только он, у Джо от нее уже после пяти минут рука начинала ныть, не говоря уже об отдаче приличной силы. Тем более, Себастиану досталось в том числе за Эванса тоже, и сейчас, когда ситуация повторялась на их глазах, Том был на удивление спокоен и не пылал жаждой убийства.

Тем временем, Себастиан, видимо, отбрил капитана и вышел на улицу, но тот, будучи не менее упрямым, чем о нем говорили, отправился следом, нагнал его и прижал к ближайшей тускло освещенной стене.

— Может, пора? — опасливо уточнил Джо, но Том только медленно покачал головой.

Однако, странные дела творятся в Датском королевстве. Джо аккуратно помассировал ноющие виски. Он окончательно перестал что-либо понимать в намерениях Тома, но раз тот говорил сидеть тихо, значит они будут сидеть тихо.

Даже если этот Эванс ненароком пришибет их пьяного в стельку Котика.

— Эй, — вдруг напрягся Джо и ткнул пальцем в сторону тротуара, метрах в пятидесяти от того переулка, где сейчас Себастиан, видимо, вел задушевные беседы с Эвансом. — Это что, Дилан?

Том тоже весь подобрался и резко повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

— И правда, — коротко бросил он и быстро вывернул с обочины, чтобы вплотную подъехать к еще одному нежданному гостю.

— Может, хотя бы Браунинг тебе достать? — тоскливо поинтересовался Джо, пытаясь уместить в голове весь этот цирк с конями, но Том уже поравнялся с Диланом.

Тот сначала шарахнулся в сторону, заметив подозрительное движение, но, когда узнал машину своего босса, замер истуканом прямо посреди улицы.

— Привет, — дружелюбно махнул ему Том, опустив стекло.

— Вечер, — буркнул Дилан, старательно пряча свой любимый широкий нож за спину, но лезвие предательски отсвечивало в свете фонарей, — добрый.

— Замерз, наверное? — участливо поинтересовался Том. — Садись.

— Да нет, — Дилан постарался незаметно отойти от машины, но получалось плохо. — Я тепло оделся.

Ну да, если майка и тонкая ветровка подходят для позднего осеннего вечера в Бостоне. Том одарил его враз потяжелевшим взглядом и повторил тоном, не терпящим возражений.

— Садись.

Дилан неловко потоптался, бросил взгляд в сторону переулка, где был Себастиан, но все-таки сел в машину. Тут же раздался короткий щелчок, обозначивший, что двери заблокированы.

— Он там один, — тихо произнес Дилан, уставившись в собственное отражение в широком начищенном лезвии ножа. — С этим ублюдком, а вы…

— Ничего ему не будет, — резко оборвал его Том и продолжил практически без паузы. — Кажется, я ясно выразился, когда сказал, что Себастиан отстранен от дел?

— Это к делу не относится! — тут же взорвался Дилан.

— _Ты_ относишься, — Том сделал акцент на первом слове. — _Ты_ все еще в Хардиклане, каждому члену которого запрещено контактировать с Себастианом.

— Ага, конечно, — издевательски хмыкнул Дилан. — А вы тут, можно подумать, случайно проезжали, да?

— Нет, не случайно, — спокойно возразил ему Том, при этом за весь разговор он даже ни разу не взглянул на него и не повернулся к нему лицом. — Себастиан хоть и по-прежнему часть нашей семьи, но он оступился. И я хочу, чтобы он вынес из всей этой ситуации урок. И если я говорю, чтобы ты к нему не подходил, ты берешь ноги в руки и уматываешь отсюда куда подальше.

— А не то что? — дерзко вскинулся Дилан, крепче сжимая рукоять ножа, и Джо, заметив это, против воли потянулся к собственному пистолету на поясе. — Пристрелишь меня? — он раскинул руки в стороны, чуть не испортив обивку. — Ну так давай, вперед! Действуй!

— В тебя стрелять нет смысла, — Том поднял голову и посмотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида. — А вот у Себастиана есть еще одно плечо. Две руки. Две ноги. Как по мне, то достаточно места, чтобы до твоей глупой головы, наконец, дошло, что я не шучу.

Дилан спал с лица в ту же секунду, как Том произнес имя Себастиана. Это всегда срабатывало как заклинание. Себастиан в принципе был единственным, кто способен управляться с Диланом. И хотя оба были крепко завязаны друг на друге, Дилан все же в силу своей неуравновешенности воспринимал все гораздо острее, чем следовало. Себастиан всегда был одновременно и его триггером, и его стоп-краном. Том прекрасно был об этом осведомлен, но использовал крайне редко, полагаясь на то, что Себастиан справится сам, без вмешательства со стороны.

Но, в данном случае обстоятельства были критическими, чтобы следовать мафиозному кодексу чести.

— Мы друг друга поняли? — со свинцовыми нотками в голосе произнес Том.

Дилан отрывисто кивнул, потупив взгляд, как обиженный ребенок.

— Я не слышу.

— Да! — выкрикнул Дилан и безрезультатно подергал ручку двери. — Теперь я могу идти?

— Иди, — милостиво разрешил Том и разблокировал двери. Дилан вывалился наружу, досадливо пыхтя и путаясь в руках и ногах.

К этому времени Эванс уже отпустил Себастиана и ушел к своей машине, а сам Себастиан слабо махал проезжавшему мимо таксисту. Все трое, Том, Джо и Дилан, пронаблюдали, как он неловко забрался на заднее сидение и почти сразу улегся на него, как на диван. Таксист что-то пробурчал, но получил в ответ смятую купюру, видимо, немалого достоинства, и послушно тронулся с места.

Дилан проводил взглядом желтую машину, зло посмотрел напоследок на Тома сквозь тонированное стекло, и спешно скрылся в темноте близ стоявших домов.

— Ты ведь это не всерьез? — после продолжительного молчания спросил Джо. — Про Себастиана? Руки-ноги там?

Том тоже не стал задерживаться у паба, попетлял по узким улочкам, вырулил на основную магистраль и только тогда ответил, казалось бы, совсем невпопад:

— Я никогда не думал, что мне вообще придется стрелять в него.

Джо обессиленно откинулся на спинку кресла и решил, что на сегодня с него достаточно неуместных вопросов.

Достал фляжку, допил содержимое в пару глотков и через несколько минут благополучно заснул под размеренное дыхание Тома и ровный шум дороги под колесами.

 

***

Сказать, что пробуждение было не из приятных — ничего не сказать. Тем не менее, Себастиан с удивлением обнаружил, что на часах всего восемь утра, когда любой другой нормальный человек после бутылки ирландского самогона, как минимум, до полудня не был способен совершать какие-либо телодвижения даже в пределах кровати.

Впрочем, в такую рань его самочувствие оставляло желать лучшего: в голове шумело, как будто бы он еще толком не протрезвел — что, вполне вероятно, так и было, — мышцы отказывались работать, язык неприятно прилип к небу, в рту было суше, чем в пустыне, простреленное плечо ныло от неудобной позы, да и вообще, Себастиан с большим бы удовольствием просто сдох где-нибудь по-тихому.

Но было еще кое-что, гораздо сильнее любых физических неудобств, о чем негласно напоминало пятно подсохшей крови на подушке.

Хардиклан.

Пару недель назад Себастиан вряд ли посчитал бы свою встречу с Крисом чем-то, о чем стоило докладывать Тому, да и сейчас, на относительно трезвую голову, это казалось ему не столь важным событием. Но, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, это был прекрасный повод, чтобы придти к Тому и поговорить, прощупать почву. Да и у самого Тома может быть совершенно иной взгляд на ситуацию с Эвансом, не говоря уже о том, что он предпочитал знать, что происходит вокруг него, вплоть до мельчайших, даже кажущихся незначительными, деталей.

Так что Себастиан, хоть и с трудом, но собрал себя воедино, даже сходил в душ и зажевал полпачки мятных конфет, чтобы предстать перед Томом в более-менее приличном виде.

Охрана особняка пропустила его совершенно беспрепятственно, хотя Себастиан при случае был готов пробиваться с боем. Некоторые даже кивнули ему в знак приветствия, как будто неделю назад его не выставили с позором за ворота. Выглядело это весьма странно, ведь Себастиан был уверен, что его отлучили от двора и лишили всех привилегий.

Коридор около кабинета Тома так и вовсе был пуст, и когда Себастиан отрывисто постучал в дверь, с другой стороны раздалось только глухое «заходи».

Том, как обычно, с утра занимался делами своей компании, так что даже не поднял головы от бумаг. Себастиан замялся у двери, не зная, стоило ли как-то обозначить свое присутствие, ибо складывалось впечатление, что Том ожидал кого-то другого, и только поэтому еще не достал пистолет.

— Чего застыл? — коротко бросил он, по-прежнему не глядя на Себастиана, но тон не оставлял сомнений, что он более чем осведомлен о том, кто его столь ранний гость. — Садись.

Себастиан поначалу тупо уставился на него, но потом шестеренки в голове, со скрипом прокручиваясь, все же донесли до него первую дельную за сегодня мысль — ничего в этом доме не происходило без ведома его хозяина. Наверняка ему доложили о Себастиане, как только его машина въехала на территорию особняка.

А вот почему его не выгнали — это уже другой вопрос.

Том еще с несколько минут напряженной тишины изучал свои бумаги, хмурился, подписывал что-то на полях, вычеркивал. Ничего необычного, на самом деле. Он часто устраивался не только в кабинете, но и в гостиной, вместе с остальными. При этом Дженсен частенько располагался рядом с ним за компьютером, Джо, развалившись на диване, лениво просматривал свои распечатки по текущим делам, а Себастиан на пару с Диланом разбирали и чистили оружие. И никто из них и парой слов мог не перекинуться за целый час, что воспринималось вполне естественно. Вроде каждый занимался своим делом, но они были все вместе, как единый, слаженно работающий организм.

Себастиан отчаянно тосковал по этому чувству единения, отсутствие которого особенно остро ощущалось именно сейчас.

Наконец Том отложил в сторону ручку, расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, подперев подбородок кулаком, и вопросительно вскинул брови, мол, чем обязан.

Себастиан потер пальцами переносицу, не столько чтобы скрыть собственную неловкость, сколько в надежде, что это хоть немного облегчит головную боль, и постарался собрать разбегающиеся мысли.

— Крис Эванс приходил ко мне вчера, — с места в карьер начал он, решив действовать так, как его учили всю жизнь. Быстро, четко, без лишних раздумий. — Спрашивал про своего брата и степень нашей волв… вове… — Себастиан сделал паузу, ибо его артикуляционный аппарат вдруг решил дать сбой, вдохнул и выговорил не поддавшееся с первого раза слово, — вовлеченности.

— О? — Том усмехнулся краешком рта. — И что же ты ему ответил?

— Ничего! — поспешно произнес Себастиан. — Он был очень настойчив, но я ничего ему не сказал.

— Хммм, — задумчиво протянул Том, постукивая пальцем по подлокотнику кресла. — Это, конечно, похвально, но разве ты вообще мог ему что-то рассказать?

Себастиан внезапно почувствовал себя двоечником перед строгим учителем математики, который спросил, что такое мнимая единица. На ум приходило только многозначительное «эээээ», и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как молчать, стыдливо потупившись в пол.

— Нууу… нет? — после длительной паузы осторожно предположил Себастиан.

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — Том говорил все с той же легкой усмешкой, хотя складывалось впечатление, что на самом деле в глубине души он просто дьявольски хохочет. Что, вполне вероятно, так и было, только вот Себастиан не понимал, почему.

Ну, то есть, одна причина была вполне очевидна — его глупый вид преданного щенка, что прибежал к хозяину при первой же возможности. Себастиан понимал, что и правда переборщил, сорвавшись ни свет ни заря докладывать Тому о том, что он вчера пересекался с Эвансом. Хотя по сути, кроме самого факта их встречи, ничего существенного на руках у него не было.

— Даже если так, — кивнул Себастиан и тут же слегка поморщился от столь резкого движения головой, — лучше сообщить тебе об этом, чем умолчать. Или если бы ты узнал все от кого-то третьего.

Себастиан мысленно даже похвалил себя, потому что ему удалось вытащить из своего воспаленного мозга и привести в качестве аргумента именно то, с чем Том спорить не станет. В конце концов именно из-за партизанского молчания он и продырявил ему плечо. И, честно говоря, будь на месте Себастиана кто-то другой, вряд ли он вообще остался бы жив. Так что его наказание было справедливым и заслуженным.

Но и повторения больше не хотелось.

— Зачем ты приехал, Себастиан? — спросил Том уже без усмешки и совершенно другим тоном.

Себастиан чуть было не ляпнул «я не знаю», но вовремя опомнился и прикусил язык. Этот вопрос был из категории тех, на которые Том уже знает ответ, и суть в том, чтобы твой совпал с его. Как в телевикторине: отвечаешь верно — срываешь большой куш, нет — теряешь все.

Но и врать тоже было нельзя. Том за версту чувствовал ложь, как натасканная на наркотики собака героин. Поэтому даже если ответ правильный, но в нем нет и капли правды, то кара будет неизбежна.

— Хардиклан — это все, что у меня есть, — ровно произнес Себастиан, без излишнего драматизма в голосе. — И я не хочу его терять.

— Громко сказано, — Том чуть прищурился, склонив голову набок. — Но с чего ты взял, что уже его не потерял?

Себастиан медленно сглотнул, переживая неприятное стылое чувство внутри, как будто кто-то стиснул в кулаке все его внутренности, облизнул пересохшие губы и пошел ва-банк.

— Если бы ты не оставил мне возможности вернуться, то стрелял бы в голову. Мы оба знаем, что ты не промахиваешься.

Получилось словно хирургическая операция — вскрыть гнойник, чтобы рана очистилась и зажила. По крайней мере, Себастиан надеялся именно на благоприятный исход, а не на гангрену с последующей ампутацией мертвой конечности.

Интересные, однако, образы приходят в его похмельную голову. Надо будет рассказать об этом Дилану — он оценит.

Если Себастиан, конечно, переживет сегодняшний день.

В чем он сильно засомневался, когда Том молча открыл нижний ящик стола, достал оттуда пистолет, щелкнул предохранителем и нацелил ему в лоб.

— Ты прав, — отрывисто бросил Том. — Я не промахиваюсь.

Весьма символично — Себастиан смотрел прямо в дуло собственного пистолета. Марк-23 — тот самый, нежно любимый, который он выложил перед тем, как зайти в кабинет Тома неделю назад.

Инстинкт самосохранения истошно вопил, что надо бежать или попытаться выбить оружие из его рук, или хотя бы пригнуться, чтобы успеть спрятаться за мебель из толстого дерева, но на деле Себастиан даже не дернулся. И удивительно, но страшно ему тоже не было. Отчасти потому что он просто не верил, что Том действительно сейчас выстрелит ему в голову. Отчасти наоборот — потому что всегда безоговорочно доверял ему и его решениям, даже если когда-нибудь это оказался бы его собственный смертный приговор.

Вот как сейчас.

Себастиан и рад бы сказать, что приготовился, — хотя к такому разве приготовишься? — но Том вместо выстрела вернул затвор предохранителя на место и, держа пистолет одним указательным пальцем за спусковую скобу, протянул ему рукояткой вперед.

— И Себастиан, — одернул его Том, когда тот, все еще не веря, несмело потянулся за своим оружием. — Вторых шансов больше не будет.

— Я понял, — тут же отозвался он, уверенно взявшись за пистолет. Привычная тяжесть металла и пластика, шершавая рукоятка, мелкие зазубринки — все такое родное, словно вернулся домой после долгого отсутствия. Что, на самом деле, не так уж и далеко от истины.

Себастиан получил этот пистолет, когда вступил в Хардиклан. И теперь он обрел его во второй раз.

«Спасибо» так и напрашивалось следом, но неважно, насколько бы искренне оно ни прозвучало, Том всегда судил по поступкам. И Себастиану, хоть его и приняли обратно, придется еще попотеть, чтобы доказать свою преданность снова, но уже не только на словах, а на деле.

— У меня есть для тебя задание, — словно в ответ на его мысли произнес Том.

— Я слушаю, — с готовностью кивнул Себастиан, но схлынувший адреналин вернул на место все симптомы алкогольного отравления, и в голове от столь резкого движения словно произошел взрыв атомной мини-бомбы.

— Потом послушаешь, — фыркнул Том, заметив, как тот с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не скривиться от боли. — Иди выспись для начала, иначе твой прекрасный принц сбежит, как только увидит твоё бледно-зеленое лицо.

— У меня не… Какой еще принц? — опешил Себастиан, но Том уже поднялся на ноги.

— Иди-иди, — махнул он рукой в сторону двери, а сам подошел к окну. — А я тут проветрю пока, — и, раздвинув шторы, добавил задумчиво: — И как только стекла не запотели?..

Себастиан обязательно покраснел бы, если бы его нервная система не переживала похмелье и была в состоянии отвечать за подобные реакции, и счел за лучшее решение просто послушаться своего босса.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — пробормотал Том себе под нос, обращаясь то ли к вышедшему за дверь Себастиану, то ли к самому себе.

 

***

Около отдела косметики вот уже минут десять бесцельно топталась миловидная блондинка, не столько выбирая что-то, сколько болтая по телефону с подругой.

— Ужин был чудесный! — услышал Себастиан, когда в очередной раз оказался поблизости со своей тележкой. — Все прошло идеально, он подвез меня до дома, я пригласила его зайти, ну и… — смущенно протянула она и быстро оглянулась по сторонам. — Мы даже позавтракали вместе! Он обещал позвонить, но прошла уже неделя, а от него ни слуху ни духу! Да не говори! Очередной козел! — она замолчала на секунду, всмотрелась в зеркало, поправила помаду у уголка губ и добавила с буддистской невозмутимостью. — Чертовки обаятельный, но козел.

Себастиан мысленно с ней согласился и даже готов был предложить взять по банке мороженого и обсудить всех козлов разом за просмотром какой-нибудь мелодрамы.

Правда, куда заманчивее было выдать ей запасной пистолет и просто пристрелить всех неугодных.

Вообще-то обычно Себастиан решал проблемы мирным путем. Поначалу, по крайней мере. И те, что не были связаны с безопасностью Хардиклана. Но прошло уже две недели после его встречи с Эвансом в баре, где тот наобещал, что не отстанет, будет чуть ли не преследовать, и что в итоге? «Ни слуху ни духу», как выразилась эта дама.

Себастиан прошелся по всем местам, где Крис мог бы «случайно» его выловить, если поспрашивать у местной шпаны, провел несколько ночей в клубе, три раза обедал вместе с толпой копов в популярной забегаловке напротив управления, а вчера и вовсе все утро цедил отвратительный кофе практически у Криса под окнами. И хоть бы один намек на его наглую щетинистую морду!

В любой другой ситуации Себастиан, может быть, уже бы и плюнул на это дело, не хочешь — не надо, но теперь его странные не-взаимоотношения с Эвансом перешли из разряда личной прихоти в первоочередное задание Тома.

Себастиан до сих пор гадал, наказание это или поощрение. Или просто проявление извращенного чувства юмора его босса.

Так или иначе, Том выразился достаточно четко — ему нужно было узнать все, что нарыл Эванс о случаях с передозировками, а также кто, а главное — из-за чего — хочет убить его брата. Поэтому делай что угодно, Себастиан, но заставь его с нами сотрудничать.

Поначалу казалось, что ничего особо трудного в этом нет. Крис сам прибежит к нему не сегодня-завтра, а там останется только правильно разыграть карты, чтобы убедить его в своей добродетели.

Но как будто Эванс когда-то был столь предсказуем.

Две недели тишины, и у Себастиана на руках нет ничего, что можно было бы предоставить Тому. Единственный оставшийся вариант — подкараулить Криса самому, но тогда весь план коту под хвост. Слишком отчаянно Себастиан его отшивал тогда в баре, чтобы явиться потом с предложением всесторонней помощи. Даже курсант академии раскусил бы его в два счета, не говоря уже о капитане полиции.

Конечно, можно было наплести сказку о том, что он рассорился с Хардикланом, что его выперли и теперь ему некуда идти, и все в таком духе, но не тот у них с Эвансом был уровень доверия, чтобы он повелся.

Крис должен прийти сам, чтобы у Себастиана был контроль над ситуацией.

Поэтому ему оставалось только ждать. И ныть, что его кинули на пару с той блондинкой.

— Господи боже, какое позорище, — пробормотал себе под нос Себастиан и притормозил у стеллажа со спиртными напитками.

Пить в начале недели было весьма дурным тоном, не говоря уже о тревожном звоночке подступающего алкоголизма, но, тем не менее, упаковка пива мягко приземлилась поверх большой пачки стейков.

Чтобы тут же вернуться на место.

— Э-нет, плейбой, сегодня ты мне нужен в здравом уме и твердой памяти.

«Блядь, серьёзно?!» — хотелось выругаться Себастиану. Две недели Эванс как сквозь землю провалился, и тут, здрасьте-приехали, вырулил из-за полки с коньяком как ни в чем ни бывало. Даже прикид почти не изменился, все та же кожаная куртка и обильная растительность на лице. Казалось, временно не обремененный служебным долгом, он не считал за необходимость бриться по утрам.

— И давно ли ты печешься о моем здоровье? — взяв себя в руки, ответил Себастиан и вернул пиво в тележку.

— Сильно не обольщайся, — фыркнул Крис и снова поставил упаковку на полку. — Просто с тобой приятнее разговаривать, когда ты способен внятно изъясняться.

Себастиан нехорошо прищурился и взял на этот раз две упаковки пива, но их постигла та же участь, что и предыдущих.

— Может, тебя именно пиво не устраивает? — усмехнулся он и толкнул тележку чуть дальше. — А как насчет вина?

— Красное, полусухое, — произнес Крис и добавил, перехватив руку Себастиана, потянувшуюся к бутылке: — Но как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Ууу, _капитан_ , — предвкушающе облизнулся тот. — Мне кажется, или ты только что назначил мне свидание?

Крис подошел к нему поближе и взялся за ручку тележки рядом с ладонью Себастиана.

— Только если ты расскажешь, какого черта ошивался в палате Скотта за несколько дней до покушения.

Ну вот, просто тварь же, а? И Себастиан еще думал, что если Эванс сам к нему явится, то он будет контролировать происходящее. Черта с два. Абсолютно наглое и беспринципное манипулирование, которое одновременно восхищало и жутко бесило.

— Ну я так не играю, — отвернулся от его голубых глаз Себастиан, словно сбрасывая наваждение. Он хотел, было, вообще отойти от Эванса, но тот не дал ему сделать и шага, крепко ухватив за руку, чуть выше локтя.

— Игры кончились, Себастиан, — Крис сменил тон на куда более прохладный и говорил уже без тени улыбки. — Еще в тот день, когда ты имел неосторожность поздороваться с моей матерью.

— Ладно, — Себастиан весь подобрался, но стоял пока спокойно, не пытаясь вырваться из хватки. — Давай начистоту. Что тебе нужно от меня?

— Я уже сказал, и не раз — правда, — с легким оттенком раздражения ответил Крис. — Зачем ты приходил в палату к Скотту? Зачем спас его? Или ты сам собирался его убить?

Себастиан аж задохнулся от возмущения. Какие ритуальные пляски с бубном ему нужно устроить, чтобы до этого непроходимого тупицы, наконец, дошло, что он не желает зла ни ему, ни его семье?

— Блядь, Эванс, ты полицейский или где?! — рявкнул он, сбросив с себя его руку. — Если бы я хотел смерти твоего ненаглядного Скотта, то просто бы прошел мимо его палаты, а не помчался бы следом за тем британцем, да еще и без оружия!

Крис напряженно наблюдал за ним некоторое время и, видимо, принял его слова на веру, отчего взгляд немного смягчился.

— Допустим, — кивнул он. — Но я все равно не понимаю, зачем это тебе? И нет, я ни за что не поверю, что чисто по доброте душевной.

— Обижаешь, Эванс, — хмыкнул Себастиан. — Не знаю, что ты там себе напридумывал про меня, но я вовсе не плохой парень. В отличие от того киллера в больнице. Неважно, кто именно лежал бы в той палате, я не прошел бы мимо.

Конечно, Себастиан немного слукавил. Может, мимо он бы и не прошел, но за пистолетом бы вернулся. А там бы и Дилан следом поперся, вне зависимости от того, что его в тот момент зашивал Стэнли. И даже если бы жертва к тому времени уже была бы обречена, киллера они бы устранили чисто и бесшумно.

— Брехня, — тут же среагировал Крис. — Даже если я сделаю вид, что поверил, твоя сказочка не объясняет, что ты делал в палате Скотта до этого и зачем расспрашивал про него.

— Хорошо, — вдруг покладисто произнес Себастиан. — Я расскажу тебе, что я там делал, если ты расскажешь, почему взял вину за убийство Питера Ходжа на себя.

И тишина.

Подумать только, он только что уел непробиваемого Эванса, который явно не ожидал подобного поворота.

— А ты чего хотел? — насмешливо вскинул бровь Себастиан. — Что я выложу тебе все за просто так на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой? Все честно, моя правда в обмен на твою.

— У меня были на то свои причины, — уклончиво ответил Крис, даже не скрывая своего нежелания говорить об этом.

— Ну вот и у меня были свои причины спасти твоего брата, — скопировал его интонацию Себастиан и, закинув в тележку многострадальную упаковку пива, неспешно двинулся в сторону кассы.

Ход был рискованный, Крис мог как попасться в его сети, так и сорваться с крючка. Но это был единственный способ заставить его играть по чужим правилам.

Себастиан уже принялся выкладывать продукты на конвейерную ленту, почти уверенный, что упустил блестящую возможность, как Крис весьма бесцеремонно вклинился в очередь между ним и подростком в нелепой цветастой куртке.

— Я предлагаю сделку, — начал он, проигнорировав полный праведного возмущения взгляд в спину. — Ты расскажешь мне все, что тебе известно о Скотте, а я расскажу все, что знаю об участившихся передозировках.

— С чего ты решил, что это равноценный обмен? — решил еще немного поторговаться Себастиан. Особого энтузиазма выказывать все же было нельзя.

— Кто-то с упорством бронированного танка подставляет твоего босса. Думаю, ему будет интересно узнать, кто.

Себастиан молча разглядывал его еще с минуту, усиленно делая вид, что раздумывает над предложением.

Конечно, он был согласен, но Крису необязательно было знать о степени его воодушевления. Хотя в какой-то момент Себастиан поймал себя на том, что взгляд его то и дело сползает с лица на шею и ниже, оглаживая широкие плечи. А в расстегнутом вороте футболки виднелся край татуировки на ключице, которую он заприметил еще тогда в клубе, и оттого еще больше хотелось сдвинуть ткань в сторону, чтобы увидеть ее целиком.

На самом деле Крис был далек от идеального соответствия тому типажу, что ему обычно нравился. Но тем не менее, с Себастианом при виде него творилось что-то странное, чего раньше никогда не было. Пугающее до ужаса, но при этом сладкое, как наркотический дурман, пленником которого хотелось остаться навечно.

— Ну так и? — Крис чуть усмехнулся, вполне вероятно, поймав Себастиана за его разглядыванием. — Каков твой вердикт?

Ощущение было, что спрашивал он тоже не совсем о сделке, а том, понравилось ли Себастиану то, что он увидел.

— Думаю, можно попробовать, — медленно ответил Себастиан. — Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

— Планируешь далеко иду… Что? — раздраженно рявкнул Крис, обернувшись к подростку, настойчиво барабанившему его по спине уже в третий или четвертый раз. — Да расслабься, парень, я ничего не буду покупать. Я вместе с ним.

Крис кивком головы указал на Себастиана, а тот, злорадно ухмыльнувшись, скользнул рукой под кожаную куртку и обнял его за талию.

— О, дорогой, ты наконец-то официально признал наши отношения? — Себастиан захлопал ресницами, подхватил с полки пачку презервативов и помахал у Криса под носом. — Отпразднуем?

Подросток залился краской не то смущения, не то гнева до самых корней волос, что вместе с аляповатой расцветкой его одежды смотрелось крайне забавно. Крис же сначала ощутимо напрягся под его рукой и крепко сжал челюсти, но потом коварно усмехнулся, взял из рук Себастиана презервативы и поменял на другие — большего размера.

— Будем праздновать всю ночь, чтобы ты буквально _нутром чувствовал_ , какие надо брать.

Себастиан и рад бы сказать что-то умное в ответ, но в голове было восхитительно пусто. И если кассирша, которая тоже уже откровенно пялилась на них, вместе со всей очередью попросят охранника вывести их из супермаркета и сдать полиции за непристойное поведение, то будут правы. Крису Эвансу нельзя говорить — и делать! — такие вещи.

Себастиан с огромным трудом заставил себя отлепиться от него и, извиняюще улыбаясь, расплатиться за покупки. Эванс хоть и молчал все остальное время, но его присутствие мощной стеной ощущалось позади.

Господи, зачем вообще Себастиан потянулся к этим презервативам? Теперь в его мыслях поселились крайне заманчивые, но уж слишком уж неуместные образы.

Правда было еще кое-что, что не давало ему покоя — почему у Эванса так туго перебинтованы ребра под футболкой?

 

***

Когда Себастиан впервые встретил Дилана, тот напоминал маленького озлобленного волчонка. Плюс нестабильная психика и привычка тащить все, что плохо лежит. Родителей нет, друзей, по сути, тоже — совершенно один, он слонялся по улицам, заглядывая в приют только в особенно холодные Бостонские ночи. Это был единственный путь, который он знал, и некому было показать ему другой.

В свое время рядом с Себастианом тоже не оказалось правильного человека. Возможно, именно поэтому в нем что-то дрогнуло, когда он поймал Дилана за шиворот и посмотрел в дикие карие глаза. Паршивец умудрился стащить его бумажник так ловко, что он почти не заметил, как это произошло. Только годами выработанные инстинкты заставили его остановиться и проверить карманы.

Себастиан никогда не сомневался, что поступил правильно, приведя Дилана в Хардиклан. Дженсен, конечно, был против, шипел хуже бешеной кошки, даже нашел ему семью, с мамой и папой, которые уверяли, что будут любить и заботиться о бедном мальчике. Но Себастиан был непреклонен. Такие как Дилан никогда бы не прижились в нормальной семье. Той, что живет в большом доме с белым заборчиком, имеет троих детей и устраивает по выходным барбекю с соседями. Не говоря уже о том, что Дилану было уже семнадцать, и перевоспитать его не получилось бы даже у Мэри Поппинс.

Тем более, Себастиан давно уже не верил в систему. Но верил в то, что может помочь одному конкретному подростку.

Том возражать не стал. Но выдвинул условие — «ты его привел, ты с ним и занимайся».

Тогда Себастиан и предположить не мог, что спустя пять лет это малолетнее чудовище будет валяться на его диване в грязных ботинках и, громко чавкая, лопать лакрицу.

— О, ну наконец-то! — промямлил Дилан, лениво махнув ему лакричной палочкой. — Я умираю с голода!

— Да неужели? — насмешливо хмыкнул Себастиан, повесив куртку на крючок. — По-моему, ты и без меня неплохо справляешься.

— Да ну, ей разве наешься? — отмахнулся Дилан. — И зачем тебе столько лакрицы дома, если ты ее терпеть не можешь?

— И правда, зачем? — Себастиан прошел мимо него на кухню, легко щелкнув по носу. Дилан сначала насупился, но уже спустя пару секунд потопал следом.

— Если ты так хотел есть, мог бы просто зака… — Себастиан вдруг осекся, уставился на него во все глаза и чуть ли не зарычал: — Это кто тебя так разукрасил?!

Еще утром все было в порядке, но за то время, пока они не виделись, Дилан успел обзавестись огромным багровым синяком под глазом.

— Что, все так плохо? — фыркнул он и взял сковородку, пытаясь разглядеть в ней свое отражение. — Между прочим, совсем не болит.

Себастиан одарил его скептическим взглядом, достал из пакета упаковку замороженных овощей и всучил ему в руки.

— Приложи к лицу. Возражения не принимаются.

— Как скажешь, мамочка, — язвительно отозвался Дилан, но сделал так, как ему было велено.

— И все же, — не успокоился Себастиан. — Что случилось?

— Да ерунда, — Дилан уселся на высокий стул около кухонного стола, тут же засунув любопытный нос в содержимое пакетов. — В банде еще один новичок. Здоровенный такой. Мы с ним немного повздорили.

Себастиан недовольно покачал головой, хотя то, как Дилан копошился в пластиковых упаковках, невольно вызывало улыбку. Обычно с представителями кошачьих сравнивали его, но из них двоих сейчас именно Дилан больше напоминал котенка, который пришел проверять, принес ли хозяин ему что-то вкусненькое.

— Отправить бы тебя к Джейку, — задумчиво произнес Себастиан, засовывая в холодильник те продукты, что Дилан уже успел изучить. — А то Скарлетт, похоже, уж слишком тебя жалеет на тренировках.

Дилан аж весь скривился при упоминании Джейка. Уж если кто и умел выжимать из своих парней все и даже больше, то только он. В Лэнгли за такого инструктора душу бы продали. Но Дилан с ним почти не пересекался, работая в основном со Скарлетт, которая взялась за него с самого первого дня и воспринимала уже, скорее, как младшего брата. Она прекрасно его обучила, особенно искусству владения холодным оружием, но в рукопашном бою Джейку не было равных.

А Дилан бегал от него, как от чумы. За что теперь и получил по лицу.

— Опаньки! — воскликнул он, вырывая Себастиана из его мыслей. — А что это тут у нас?

Дилан широко разулыбался, выудив из пакета пачку презервативов, и разглядывал ее, как ребенок, нашедший папины журналы под матрасом.

— Я смотрю, ты в ближайшее время планируешь хорошенько так расслабиться? — продолжил он с легкой издевкой в голосе. — Опять клуб? Совместить приятное с полезным? Хотя погоди, — Дилан вдруг внимательно вгляделся в упаковку, перестав улыбаться. — Так это же не твой размер.

Себастиан тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл лицо ладонью.

— Иногда я тебя просто ненавижу, — глухо пробормотал он. — Положи на место. Как дите малое.

Дилан нехорошо прищурился, отложив в сторону и презервативы, и уже подтаявшие овощи.

— Ты уходишь от ответа.

— Вовсе нет, — Себастиан неосознанно сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте. — Просто ты ведешь себя глупо.

— Ага, еще и стрелки на меня переводишь, — парировал Дилан уже совсем без улыбки, словно переключил режим. Вот перед тобой излишне веселый раздолбай, а в следующий момент это уже совсем другой человек, расчётливый, спокойный, с убийственной холодностью во взгляде. — Это тот коп, да? Эванс?

В таких ситуациях Себастиана учили отвечать, что он «не имеет права подтвердить или опровергнуть данную информацию», но Дилану хватило и его секундного замешательства.

— Мне это не нравится, — обронил он, и Себастиан узнал этот тон. После него обычно в живых не оставалось никого. Со стороны Дилан выглядел абсолютно невозмутимым, будто говорил о погоде, но на самом деле это то самое затишье перед бурей. Любое неосторожное слово, и на утро Криса обнаружат мертвым с множественными ножевыми ранениями. Если вообще обнаружат, конечно.

— С чего ты взял, что это имеет отношение к Эвансу? — спокойно поинтересовался Себастиан.

— С того, что как только он появился, ты изменился, — тяжело обронил Дилан. — Ты много чего не договариваешь. Скрываешь. Раньше такого не было.

— Ты понимаешь, что развел истерику из-за пачки презервативов другого размера? Тебе не приходило в голову, что я просто ошибся?

— А ты понимаешь, что я знаю, когда ты мне врешь?

Себастиан снова вздохнул, обошел стол и присел напротив Дилана, который все это время прожигал его взглядом.

— Ладно. Признаю, в чем-то ты прав. Но мне сложно будет тебе объяснить, потому что ты не…

— Я пойму! — резко перебил его Дилан, и Себастиану захотелось просто дать ему пачку лакрицы, завернуть в плед и уложить спать.

Эту фразу — «я пойму» — он повторял очень часто, как только появился в Хардиклане. Конечно, вряд ли людей, состоящих в мафиозной группировке, можно назвать стопроцентно адекватными, но столь явных психических расстройств не было ни у кого. Поэтому Дилан еще с детства часто сталкивался с тем, что вместо того, чтобы объяснить ему, почему кто-то делает то, что делает, люди просто отворачивались и говорили ему «да ты все равно не поймешь!».

Себастиан потратил немало нервным клеток, пока они терпеливо пытались наверстать упущенное.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Все, что касается Криса и моих с ним взаимоотношений, — это, как бы, _личное_ для меня.

«Личное», мда. Громкое слово он умудрился подобрать, учитывая, что Эванс пристрелит его раньше, чем у них появятся эти самые взаимоотношения.

— И что? — нахмурился Дилан. — Я знаю размер твоего члена. Это же тоже личное, да?

— Да. То есть нет. То есть, я сейчас не об этом личном, — Себастиан помолчал немного, стараясь подобрать максимально правильную и понятную формулировку. — Это то, что только мое. То, чем мне не хочется делиться.

— Даже со мной? — обиженно проговорил Дилан, хотя явно старался не показывать этого.

— По крайней мере, не сейчас.

— Я не… — начал, было, Дилан, но осекся, пожевал задумчиво губу и продолжил: — Почему именно Эванс? Когда была та актриса, ты ничего от меня не скрывал.

— Я не знаю, — чуть улыбнулся Себастиан. — Правда — не имею ни малейшего представления, почему так получилось. Ты поймешь, о чем я, когда сам встретишь такого человека.

Не смотря на все свои уверения, Дилан все же не вникал в смысл того, о чем говорил ему Себастиан. У него никогда не было полноценных взаимоотношений ни со своим, ни с противоположным полом. Только случайный секс пару-тройку раз, связь не дальше кожи. Ему просто было не интересно. Это все равно что объяснять дальтонику, какого цвета радуга. Дилан должен был сам ее увидеть, чтобы оценить красоту.

— Что-то мне расхотелось есть, — коротко бросил он и поднялся со своего места.

— И куда ты собрался? — тут же насторожился Себастиан.

— Да расслабься, — невесело фыркнул Дилан. — Никаких глупостей. Просто прогуляюсь.

Еще пару лет назад Себастиан обязательно бы подорвался следом, но сейчас, каким бы нестабильным Дилан порой ни казался, причин не доверять ему у него не было. Беспокоиться — всегда пожалуйста, но в такие моменты все же стоило отступить.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и Себастиан бездумно стер еле заметный кровавый след с пачки овощей на столе.

Интересно, встретит ли его Детка когда-нибудь того, кто сможет стать для него тем самым «личным»?

 


	3. Chapter 3

Дженсен в немалом раздражении швырнул очки на стол и помассировал переносицу, устало прикрыв глаза на несколько секунд. Затем поднялся с кресла, подошел к минибару, но за бутылкой полез куда-то в напольный шкафчик, где хранились особенно ценные экземпляры.

— Это вообще-то тридцатилетний… — начал, было, Том, но, встретившись с тяжелым взглядом Дженсена, сменил тон: — Да, пожалуйста, ни в чем себе не отказывай.

Дженсен одарил его еще одним выразительным взглядом, впечатление от которого не портил даже подслеповатый прищур, налил себе виски со льдом и сел обратно.

— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, — он сделал небольшой глоток и приложил холодный стакан к виску, — что я такого ужасного совершил в прошлой жизни, за что боги послали мне тебя в качестве наказания?

— Тебе еще не надоело строить из себя мученика, Дженс?

— Том, — тяжело обронил Дженсен. — Я стараюсь, как могу. Правда, стараюсь. Но это довольно сложно — финансы, безопасность, да еще и регулярно приходится убирать за твоими щенками. Я пришел сообщить тебе, что мы подчистили хвосты по делу Ходжа, а ты мне что в ответ? «Себастиан теперь работает вместе с Эвансом», и мой мозг просто — пуффф!

Дженсен взмахнул руками, изображая взрыв, и едва не пролил дорогущий виски.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — с легкой ноткой сарказма произнес Том. — И кстати, мог бы и мне налить по старой памяти.

— Беспокоит? Беспокоит?! — издевательски передразнил его Дженсен. — Ты, блядь, шутишь что ли? Или так хочешь, чтобы я разбил тебе бутылку о голову? Между прочим, тоже по «старой памяти»!

Том потер шею и как бы невзначай тронул небольшой шрам на лбу, у линии роста волос. Джо особенно любил эту историю и долго выпрашивал разрешения рассказать о ней всем остальным.

Дженсену тогда было всего-то чуть за двадцать, он заканчивал колледж и подрабатывал барменом в гей-клубе. Стороннего интереса к посетителям у него не было, в отличие от многих официантов и танцоров, что каждый раз после смены уходили под ручку с новым кавалером. Но, тем не менее, место он выбрал не случайно. Любуясь на чересчур красивого мальчика за стойкой, с томным взглядом зеленых глаз и пухлыми губами, которые каждый мечтал видеть на своем члене, клиенты только и делали, что заказывали выпивку рекой и отсыпали щедрые чаевые, лишь бы обратить на себя его внимание. Дженсен прекрасно об этом знал и вовсю пользовался.

Однако он был куда больше, чем просто красивая куколка. Хотя назови его сейчас кто куколкой, то сразу получил бы по зубам, и не важно, что в свои двадцать Дженсен действительно так выглядел. Его бы воля — сжег все фотографии того времени, лишь бы не возникало сомнений относительно его компетентности. А у многих они были, некоторые даже довольно смело высказывались, мол, Том Харди завел себе новую игрушку.

Том же, в свою очередь, внимания на слухи не обращал, особенно после того, как понял, что Дженсен — это действительно самая настоящая находка. Поначалу он просто наблюдал за ним — как работает с клиентами, как выстраивает отношения с коллегами и начальством, и почему доход заведения увеличился на треть с момента его появления. Разумеется, дело было не только в привлекательной внешности. Дженсен умудрился оптимизировать работу барменов, устраивая им едва ли не военное построение перед каждой сменой, нашел новых поставщиков, обновил коктейльную карту, и вообще больше смахивал на управляющего. Когда Том узнал, что он выпускник экономического факультета и лучший на курсе, то даже не удивился. У парня был талант, жизненно необходимый для создания Хардиклана, далекого в то время от нынешних масштабов.

Вот только знакомство у них прошло не очень. Дженсен почти сразу заприметил странного мужика уголовной наружности с пугающими татуировками, выглядывающими из-под коротких рукавов футболки, что мало пил и следил за ним каждый вечер. Поэтому, когда Том, решив, наконец, представиться, вышел следом за Дженсеном через служебный вход и положил руку на плечо, чтобы привлечь внимание, тот, недолго думая, со страху приложил его пустой бутылкой по голове.

К счастью, обошлось без серьезных повреждений, остался только небольшой шрам. А Дженсен получил предложение, от которого не смог отказаться, но все равно в качестве извинения еще с месяц наливал ему за счет заведения.

— Что, голова болит? — насмешливо прищурился Дженсен. Ну или просто пытался его разглядеть, хотя говорил явно с сарказмом.

— Старая травма беспокоит, — в тон ответил Том.

— Понимаю, о чем ты. У меня вот голова просто раскалывается в последнее время.

— Это просто крепкий виски.

Вообще-то, это был не просто крепкий виски, это тридцатилетний Маккалан. Тому и правда было не жаль, но он не рассчитывал, что бутылка пойдет в расход так скоро и из-за такого пустяка.

Ну хорошо, может быть, чуть-чуть жаль ему все же было. И может быть, он попробует втиснуть в ближайшее время поездку в Шотландию. Исключительно в деловых интересах, конечно.

— Ладно, — смилостивился Дженсен, в чем не последнюю роль сыграл значительно опустевший стакан. — Поведай мне свой гениальный план, частью которого вдруг стал этот коп.

— Эванс может быть нам полезен в нашей нынешней проблеме, — Том нахмурился, припомнив, что счет жертв от «передозировок» уже шел на десятки. — Особенно если Себастиан сделает все, от него зависящее, чтобы его раскрутить.

— Прозвучало так, будто ты его сутенер, — скривился Дженсен и чуть съехал в кресле, принимая полу сидячее положение.

— Скорее Купидон, — фыркнул Том, и Дженсена аж всего передернуло, видимо, от представшей перед глазами картинки. — Хотя я не то, чтобы в восторге от их возможных отношений.

— Что?!

Дженсен хотел, было, снова сесть прямо, но, потрепыхавшись немного, махнул рукой и откинулся обратно на спинку кресла.

— Том, ты… у меня слов нет. А какого черта ты тогда послал к Эвансу Себастиана?! Еще бы бантиком обернул!

Том молча поднялся со своего места и плеснул себе тот самый виски — да какая теперь уже разница? В этом была даже своя прелесть, ибо неизвестно, сколько бы эта бутылка пылилась в шкафу, дожидаясь своего звездного часа.

— Том, я действительно не понимаю, — продолжил, тем временем, Дженсен. — Потому что не вижу и капли логики. Хорошо, ты против их отношений. Я тоже. Но тогда зачем было давать Себастиану такое задание? Это все равно что отправить диабетика в кондитерский магазин. Ты же видел его, он буквально с ума сходит из-за этого Эванса.

Том тяжело вздохнул, залпом осушил бокал с виски, толком даже не ощутив его вкус, налил себе еще и только после этого обернулся к Дженсену.

— Вот именно, Дженс. Вот именно.

Тот сначала непонимающе уставился на него, а потом высоко вскинул брови в немалом удивлении.

— Ты это серьезно сейчас? — с сомнением поинтересовался Дженсен и, не заметив и тени возражения со стороны босса, покачал головой. — Ой, дураааак. Старый сентиментальный дурак.

— Мне тридцать восемь.

— Я и говорю — старый _тридцативосьмилетний_ сентиментальный дурак.

— А тебе тридцать семь, _Дженни_ , и ты, конечно, молод, — парировал Том, совершенно не впечатленный полным бешенства взглядом, что Дженсен метнул в него в ответ на весьма обидное сокращение его имени, оставшееся еще со времен работы барменом.

— Иди ты знаешь куда, _Томми_ … — начал было Дженсен, но тут кто-то уверенно постучал в дверь кабинета.

Том усмехнулся и развел руками, мол, прости, но дела не ждут, так что пошлешь меня куда подальше в другой раз, и быстро пошел открывать своему гостю.

— А, Джаред, — Том распахнул дверь пошире, пропуская его внутрь. — Ты как раз вовремя.

Высоченный парень на пороге куда больше походил на телохранителя, который бы наверняка наводил ужас, стоя за спиной своего босса, но внушительный образ портили ноутбук подмышкой, лохматая шевелюра и взгляд самого наивного и добродушного щеночка.

— Том, — Джаред энергично потряс его руку и шагнул внутрь кабинета, но тут же споткнулся о ковер, заметив Дженсена, и чуть не расквасил себе нос, еле собрав свои длинные конечности в стойкую конструкцию.

— Падалеки, — хмыкнул себе под нос Дженсен и сел прямо, отставив пустой стакан в сторону. — Изящен, как всегда.

— Джен… сен… Дженсен, — Джаред протянул ему руку, потом вдруг отдернул ее назад и вытер о штаны, снова протянул и снова отдернул, досадливо уставившись на испачканные чернилами пальцы. — Прости, я… очень рад видеть тебя, да. Давно я… В общем… Привет, да.

Том отвернулся, закрывая дверь и пряча неприлично широкую усмешку. Еще несколько секунд назад Джареда вовсе не беспокоили пятна от чернил, когда он пожимал ему руку. Они с Джо даже заключили пари, наберется ли он смелости признаться Дженсену когда-нибудь. Джо был уверен, что скорее Дилан женится и настрогает десятерых маленьких маньяков, нежели это случится.

Том же был настроен более оптимистично, хотя Дженсен, по всей видимости, считал Джея неуклюжим щенком-переростком, которого хозяева из жалости иногда пускали в дом и кормили с тарелки. Почему-то все координационные механизмы, речевые, двигательные и даже мыслительные, напрочь отказывали Падалеки в присутствии Дженсена. Только слепой и глухой еще не проехался на этот счет, хотя все знали, что цифровая защита и безопасность как особняка, так и всей информационной сети Хардиклана целиком и полностью заслуга Джареда.

— Думаю, мне пора, — Дженсен произнес это полувопросительно и глянул на Тома. Тот кивнул. — Но не думай, что мы закончили этот разговор.

— О! — тут же вскинулся Джаред. — Дженс! И Том, да… Я не хотел вам мешать. Я могу зайти попозже, — Джей неловко взмахнул руками и едва не снес торшер.

— Все в порядке, Падалеки, — Дженсен спокойно поднялся со своего места, одарив его снисходительным взглядом. — Лесли и так уже заждалась меня дома.

На Джареда было больно смотреть каждый раз, как Дженсен упоминал в разговоре свою девушку. Хотя, вообще-то, на весь Хардиклан было больно смотреть, потому что эту раздражающую глаза и уши блондинку переносили только из уважения к Дженсену. Но у Джареда, конечно, был особый случай. В один момент, он практически в открытую залип на расстегнутом воротничке рубашки Дженсена, зеленых глазах без очков и слегка растрепанной прическе — уж слишком непривычный образ для обычно строгого мужчины, одетого с иголочки, — а в следующую секунду уже прикрыл глаза и отвернулся, понимая, что ничего ему тут не светит, как бы сильно ни хотелось.

— Всего хорошего, Джаред, — кивнул ему на прощание Дженсен и вышел, даже толком не слушая сбивчивое бормотание в ответ.

— И тебе! Хорошего вече… ра, — потерянно закончил Джаред в закрывшуюся дверь.

Том дал ему немного времени повздыхать и бездумно попялиться вслед, но потом все же многозначительно кашлянул, сев обратно за стол.

— А да, — тут же опомнился Джаред и кривовато улыбнулся. — Прости.

— Без проблем, — пожал плечами Том и кивнул ему на ноутбук. — Надеюсь, ты ко мне с хорошими вестями.

Джаред быстро вычленил нужные ему провода сбоку от стола, подключил свой лэптоп и поставил его перед Томом, после чего подтащил к себе стул и сел рядом. При этом он нигде ни в чем не запутался, не сломал, не уронил. Буквально чудеса грации. И где они только были пять минут назад?

— Это будет долгий вечер, — предупредил Джаред, пока загружалась система.

Том глянул на початую бутылку Маккалана и устало потер переносицу.

— Что ж, мы никуда не торопимся.

 

***

Конец октября выдался, на удивление, теплым для Бостона. Столбик термометра всю неделю медленно, но верно подбирался к отметке в двадцать градусов и пересек заветную черточку аккурат к уик-энду. Разумеется, большая часть жителей тут же высыпала на улицу, чтобы насладиться последними теплыми деньками. На набережной так и вовсе было не протолкнуться, повсюду влюбленные парочки, семьи с детьми, энтузиасты-фотографы, художники, велосипедисты, бегуны.

Идеальное место для встречи полицейского и мафиози.

Себастиан притормозил около киоска с мороженым и занял очередь вслед за хмурой девочкой с двумя растрепанными косичками. Она крайне недовольно рассматривала свои три доллара, словно не понимая, почему их не хватает на большой рожок с топингом на выбор и хрустящей посыпкой в виде звездочек.

— Четыре пятьдесят, — непреклонно покачал головой продавец, не принимая деньги. — Или выбери что-то другое.

Девочка нахмурилась еще больше, а нижняя губа подозрительно задрожала.

— Дайте два, я заплачу, — не выдержал Себастиан и протянул продавцу пару купюр.

Тот оглядел его с подозрением, будто прикидывая, насколько велика вероятность, что Себастиан маньяк-педофил, а мороженое — деталь его коварного плана по соблазнению невинных девочек. Можно подумать, у маньяков-педофилов есть какой-то свой стиль. И даже если бы он был, то вряд ли включал в себя узкие джинсы, кеды и футболку с ярким и местами нецензурным принтом. А пистолет был на поясе, скрытый подолом свободной ветровки.

— Сдачи не надо, — добавил Себастиан, чуть усмехнувшись, и продавцу разом стало наплевать на его тайные и не очень намерения. С одной стороны, хорошо, минус лишнее внимание, с другой — а вдруг он правда задумал что-то недоброе?

Хотя, все его «недоброе» было припасено для кое-кого, томившегося на лавочке в ста метрах от него.

— Держи, — Себастиан протянул рожок девчонке, и та, поколебавшись с полминуты, все же взяла его и тут же вцепилась, как в самую большую драгоценность.

— Спасибо! Вот, возьмите, — неловко пролепетала она, сунула ему в руки смятые три доллара и убежала так быстро, словно Себастиан мог передумать и забрать мороженое обратно.

— Дети, — с умилением хмыкнула позади него пожилая женщина, наблюдавшая всю картину. — Вы хорошо поступили. Бог обязательно вознаградит вас за вашу доброту.

Себастиан кривовато улыбнулся в ответ на такое заявление, отметил ее длинную юбку в пол, платок на голове и крестик на шее, мысленно пририсовал библию под мышкой и пару цветастых брошюр, и поспешил свалить, пока ему не предложили вступить в секту.

Тем более, что он и так уже состоял в одной из них. И тем более, что кое-кто его уже заждался.

Крис, похоже, и правда был довольно раздражен. Причем настолько, что это было заметно даже окружающим, которые обходили стороной его лавочку и ютились на соседних. Вот кто точно выглядел, как маньяк-педофил. Такой мощный, пугающий, с этой своей обильной небритостью, на границе между щетиной и бородой, и глубокой складкой между бровей.

«Ну вот какой из тебя полицейский, а?» — весело фыркнул про себя Себастиан, неспешно подходя ближе и слизывая потекшие звездочки с края рожка. Все-таки не зря Крис столько лет работал под прикрытием, не будучи раскрытым. Нет в нем того духа слепой веры в систему. Для него это скорее ограничительные кандалы, нежели инструмент для работы. Себастиан был уверен, что дай ему волю, и Крис покажет себя совершенно другим и куда более настоящим.

— Капитан, — он остановился прямо перед ним, загораживая собой яркое солнце над головой.

Крис медленно вдохнул, выдохнул и демонстративно посмотрел на часы.

— Опаздываешь, плейбой.

Себастиану, по правде говоря, не слишком нравилось то, как называл его Крис, но все его недовольство с лихвой окупал тот факт, что это был как бы их личный момент, понятный только для двоих. Так что, он был не прочь побыть «плейбоем» еще какое-то время. Крис ведь тоже не слишком в восторге от «капитана».

— Прости, проголодался, — Себастиан подцепил языком еще одну звездочку, краем глаза отмечая реакцию Криса, но тот был до обидного равнодушен к его небольшому представлению, а потом и вовсе поднялся на ноги, прихватив рядом лежавшую папку. — Ой, да ладно, меня не так уж и долго не было, чтобы ты мог просто обиженно свалить.

Крис удивленно вскинул брови, аж растеряв все свое раздражение.

— Мне что, пять лет, чтобы так делать? — он скользнул по нему взглядом, задержавшись на мгновение на злополучном рожке. — Хотя понятно, почему ты так подумал, раз сам, видимо, недалеко ушел от ясельной группы.

Себастиан почувствовал, как щеки предательски заалели не то от смущения, не то от злости. Крис был далеко не образцом стабильности и предсказуемости, чтобы он мог предугадать его дальнейшие действия!

И вообще, он просто пошутил. Да, неудачная шутка, вот и все.

— С тобой ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, — с легкой заминкой ответил Себастиан. — То ты угрожаешь мне с ножом, то ищешь меня по всему городу с просьбой о помощи.

Крис сжал челюсти, явно останавливая себя от какого-то очередного нелестного замечания, которое так и просилось с языка.

— Я просто засиделся, пока ждал тебя, — вместо этого произнес он. — Хочу размять ноги. Так что придется тебе есть на ходу, плейбой.

И, не став дожидаться Себастиана, спокойно двинулся вдоль набережной. Можно было стоять и пялиться в широкую спину, а можно было пойти следом. Себастиан выбрал второй вариант, хотя нельзя сказать, что этот шаг дался ему легко. Однако было что-то такое в Эвансе, что не просто цепляло его, а вязало по рукам и ногам и тащило за собой.

У Себастиана на самом деле в душе творилась какая-то сумасшедшая мешанина из чувств и эмоций, не подающихся какому-либо логическому упорядочиванию. Крис ему нравился до безумия, но… Но было слишком много «но». И в первую очередь даже не то, что они формально находились по разные стороны баррикад, а то, насколько же Эванс упертая скотина. Шаг вперед, два назад.

Между ними была стена, о которую бился не только Себастиан, но и Крис тоже. Инстинкты подсказывали ему правильное направление, но на пути вставали преграды из предрассудков и ложных опасений.

Хотя в свете случившегося со Скоттом, его можно было понять. А Крис ведь даже не подозревал, что то покушение было не единственным, и если бы не Том со своей предусмотрительностью, неизвестному злоумышленнику удалось бы осуществить задуманное.

Себастиан и сам узнал пару дней назад, когда был в особняке и столкнулся нос к носу с Джаредом Падалеки. На вопрос, по какому поводу его так поздно пригласили в святая святых Хардиклана, тот ответил, что это в связи с новым покушением на Эванса. К своему стыду, Себастиан в первую очередь подумал о Крисе и чуть было не выпрыгнул в окно рыбкой, чтобы немедленно помчаться проверять, насколько все плохо. К счастью, Джей уточнил, что то был младший Эванс, и что очередного наемника скрутили еще на подлете.

И вот при всем, при этом, у Себастиана руки чесались достать пистолет и сделать пару дырок в его шикарном теле. Дикий коктейль из симпатии, страсти, злости, раздражения, неправомерного собственничества и крайне неуместного возбуждения. И что-то подсказывало ему, что Крис испытывал нечто схожее.

— Кстати, хочешь мороженку? — беспечно поинтересовался Себастиан, поравнявшись с ним.

Крис с сомнением покосился на расплывающееся под теплыми солнечными лучами разноцветное безобразие и еле заметно скривился.

— Нет, не люблю сладкое.

— Ууу, какой, — фыркнул Себастиан, поймал убегающую каплю топинга пальцем и беззастенчиво слизнул ее. — Выдерживаешь образ сурового лесоруба?

— Что? Какого еще лесоруба?

— Я про твою бороду. Ей-богу, у тебя вообще, есть дома бритва?

Себастиан коварно улыбнулся и ткнул липким пальцем прямо в заросшую щеку, рассчитывая на определенную реакцию, но та вышла какой-то чересчур бурной — Крис зашипел и отдернулся от него так резко, словно его ударило током.

— И ты меня называл ребенком? — Себастиан сострил больше по инерции, не зная, как правильно это расценивать. — С тем ножом ты не брезговал, а тут вдруг решил поиграть в недотрогу? Подскочил так, как будто…

И тут его осенило. Себастиан вплотную подошел к Крису, взял его за подбородок и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо. Так и есть, легкий синеватый контур немного поверх линии роста волос на щеке и уже затянувшаяся ранка в самом уголке губ. Кто-то не слабо приложил его хуком слева. А в прошлый раз были перебинтованные ребра.

Чем, черт возьми, Эванс занимается в свободное время, коего у него теперь предостаточно?

— Вот этим, — Крис вывернулся из его рук, приподнял ту самую папку на уровень глаз, и Себастиан понял, что сказал это вслух. — Только бога ради, доешь свое мороженое или выброси его к чертям, прежде чем я отдам ее тебе.

Вот именно это Себастиан и имел в виду, говоря, что система его ограничивает. Крис слишком безбашенный и неуправляемый, ему тесно в рамках закона. Казалось даже, что должность капитана, о которой все мечтают, была ему словно форма не по размеру. Неудобно, неправильно и хочется снять поскорее, но приходится носить в соответствии с правилами.

— Ты просто… — начал было Себастиан, но передумал, проглотив все приходившие на ум эпитеты, лестные и не очень, и перевел тему. — Просто предлагаешь мне его выбросить? Да ни в жизни!

Крис обреченно покачал головой.

— Тогда доедай быстрее, — и добавил уже тише, себе под нос: — И как меня угораздило-то?..

Себастиан на это только усмехнулся и оперативно умял рожок, аппетитно хрустя вафелькой и слизывая мороженое с губ. Пальцы, конечно, были все липкие, так что пришлось сполоснуть руки водой из питьевого фонтанчика. Крис все это время был неожиданно терпелив и молчалив, что вызывало подозрения. Точнее, наводило на определенные размышления о том, что необходимая ему информация, которую Себастиан согласился предоставить в обмен на ту, что была в папке, имела колоссальное значение.

Хотя, опять же, все дело упиралось в младшего Эванса.

Такая забота о брате, конечно, подкупала. Случись нечто подобное с Диланом, и Себастиан тоже сделал бы все возможное, чтобы найти и прикончить виновного.

— Ладно, давай посмотрим, что там у тебя.

Однако Крис отдавать папку не спешил. Он свернул к смотровой площадке, огороженной высокими перилами и остановился, уставившись на залив.

— Вид, конечно, очень романтичный, но мы здесь не на свидании, капитан, — поторопил его Себастиан и не удержался от шпильки. — А жаль. Погода так и шепчет, самое оно, чтобы гулять и целоваться.

Крис пропустил последний комментарий мимо ушей или, по крайней мере, сделал вид, после чего вздохнул и протянул ему папку.

— Я должен быть уверен, — начал он, когда Себастиан взялся за ее край, — что это будет равноценный обмен.

— Слово скаута.

Крис одарил его тяжелым взглядом, но удерживать папку больше не стал.

Внутри были материалы, собранные им по тем самым случаям с передозировками. Крис не обманул, хотя Себастиан сомневался, что это все его наработки. Эванс все же не дурак и выкладывать сразу все козыри на стол не собирался. Тем не менее, того, что было, оказалось более, чем достаточно для начала.

— «Химический анализ крови на имеющиеся в ней токсины невозможно было провести из-за несоответствия биологического материала необходимому качеству», — прочитал Себастиан строчку из отчета по делу Эдди Думейна. — Несоответствие качеству? Так теперь называют преднамеренное сокрытие улик?

— Он не один, — Крис облокотился о перила и сцепил руки в замок. — Их несколько таких. В основном все дилеры. Остальные — наркоманы с убойной смесью героина и кокаина в крови. Поставлялось под видом чистого героина.

— Спидбол, — кивнул Себастиан. — А покупали как героин и употребляли в дозе, как героин. А дилеры знали, что за дрянь толкают, или их убрали для профилактики?

— Скорее всего, знали. Эдди точно не употреблял то, что продавал. Больше налегал на спиртное, поэтому ему и подсунули туда клофелин. Старый кустарный способ, но для человека с пороком сердца сгодился.

— Ты знал его лично?

— Не я, — обронил Крис, вглядываясь в воду. — Скотт.

Себастиану хотелось спросить, не чем-то подобным ли траванулся его брат, и вообще, употреблял ли он, будучи под прикрытием, или только делал вид, но не стал пока давить на больную мозоль. И так невооруженным глазом было видно, что на Эванса железобетонной плитой давило чувство вины. Усугублять ситуацию лишним напоминанием все же не стоило.

— Есть еще кое-что, — продолжил Крис. — На улицах появилось много новых парней. Вместо Эдди и ему подобных. Мелким бандам это не нравится, но клиентов у них в избытке, так как цена за грамм просто смешная.

— Бесплатный сыр? — хмыкнул Себастиан, пролистывая полицейские отчеты о вскрытии.

— Вроде того, но никто от передозировки у них пока не умер.

— Это странно.

— Более чем, — подтвердил Крис. — Возможно, эти парни работают не как дилеры спидбола, а как информаторы. В наркобизнесе все всё знают друг о друге.

Себастиан закрыл папку и задумчиво принялся теребить ее уголок. Расклад и правда получался интересный, но все, что у них было — это разрозненные куски информации, которые надо было собрать воедино. Найти что-то общее.

— Твоя очередь, — Крис повернулся к нему, уперевшись локтем в перила. — Зачем вам нужен Скотт?

«Ох, дурачина», — с некоторой долей умиления подумал Себастиан. Спроси Крис про то, зачем он нужен был лично ему еще тогда, до покушения, то мог бы сорвать джек-пот.

Ну или не мог, потому что Себастиан ни за что бы не признался, что втрескался в него, дурака, а даже если бы и признался, то Крис вряд ли бы поверил и утопил бы его прямо в Бостонском заливе.

Хотя нет, все же, не признался бы. Ибо сам не знал, как назвать всю эту какофонию из чувств, бурлившую внутри при одном только взгляде на Криса.

Может быть, влюбленность. А может, и нет.

А может, вообще, что-то куда большее, чем просто…

Так, стоп. В голове буквально загорелась табличка «опасная зона, не входить», и Себастиан вернулся мыслями на грешную землю.

— Твоего брата хотел убить Питер Ходж, бывший агент MI-5, до этого считавшийся погибшим, — спокойно констатировал он. — А в среду наши парни поймали у его палаты Али Халифа, агент Моссада, тоже официально был мертв.

— Чт… Что?!

Крис весь побелел, лицо вытянулось, а пальцы сжались в кулаки.

— Какого черта?! — едва не взревел он, нависнув над Себастианом так, словно это он подослал убийц к его брату.

— Спокойствие, капитан, — резко осадил его тот. — Все под контролем. Больница принадлежит Хардиклану, а у палаты Скотта, помимо твоих горе-полицейских, дежурят еще двое наших.

— Я… — растерянно протянул Крис, с трудом подбирая нужные слова. — Но зачем?

— Мы считаем, что твой брат имеет отношение к этому делу о передозировках. И ты тоже так считаешь, я прав?

Крис медленно кивнул, не доверяя голосу.

— И тут, как только наметились улучшения в его состоянии, к нему подсылают двоих наемников, бывших агентов разведки. Кто-то очень влиятельный хочет, чтобы твой брат больше никогда не очнулся.

— И вы думаете, что он и тот, кто подставляет Тома Харди, — один и тот же человек? — севшим голосом спросил Эванс.

— Да, поэтому мы не заинтересованы в твоей смерти или смерти твоего брата, что бы ты там себе ни думал, Крис, — мягко произнес Себастиан, добавив про себя, что лично он как раз заинтересован в том, чтобы Крис был живее всех живых.

Эванс снова отвернулся от него, опустив голову и переваривая услышанное. Себастиану ужасно хотелось успокаивающе провести по его спине вверх-вниз или хотя бы положить ладонь на плечо, но Крис, скорее всего, воспримет это неправильно.

Гребанные эмоциональные качели. Полчаса назад ему хотелось его пристрелить, а сейчас обнять и не отпускать. И вот так каждый раз.

— Так, ладно, — Крис выпрямился, взгляд его прояснился и обрел былую решительность. — Если я правильно тебя понимаю, в данный момент у нас общая цель?

А-а-аллилуйя! Нет правда, кажется, Себастиан услышал пение ангелов, потому что иначе, как божественным чудом это не назовешь.

— Дошло, наконец? — усмехнулся он. — Больше веры в людей, капитан.

— Угу, — мрачно хмыкнул Крис. — То есть больше веры в мафию, да?

— Мы на одной стороне, ты сам это только что признал. Может, хватит уже нам ругаться?

— Посмотрим на твое поведение, — уклончиво ответил Крис, а потом вдруг замер и уставился в одну точку, нехорошо прищурившись. — Хм, забавно.

— Что? — встрепенулся Себастиан, уловив тревожные нотки в его голосе.

— За нами хвост, — коротко бросил Крис и кивнул в сторону парня, примостившегося на скамейке и усердно делавшего вид, что его интересует только собственный смартфон.

Себастиан присмотрелся повнимательнее. Шапка, торчащие волосы, большие квадратные очки в толстой оправе, клетчатая рубашка, узкие и до смешного короткие штаны, из-под которых выглядывали полосатые носки. Головы парень не поднимал, но Себастиан готов был поклясться…

— Да твою ж мать, — выругался он и на мгновение прикрыл глаза рукой, после чего достал свой телефон и отстучал сообщение по сенсорной клавиатуре так, словно та могла передать всю степень его праведного гнева.

— В чем дело? — нахмурился Крис, наблюдая за ним. — Кому ты пишешь?

— Да вот этому, — Себастиан махнул рукой на парня и, заметив, что тот прочитал сообщение и поднял голову, издевательски поманил к себе пальцем. — Ну, блядь, получишь ты у меня дома!

Парень поднялся со скамейки, поправил тряпичную сумку через плечо и решительно двинулся к ним, но чем ближе он подходил, тем более неуверенным выглядел.

— Серьезно? — Себастиан скептически оглядел его хипстерский прикид. — И это лучшее, что ты смог придумать? Да у тебя крепление для ножа из-под брючины торчит, Дилан!

Крис машинально посмотрел вниз. И правда, короткие брюки еле-еле прикрывали черный ремешок с ножнами сбоку.

— Эй-эй, погодите-ка, — он поочередно оглядел одного и второго. — Так ты его знаешь?

Себастиан устало провел рукой по лицу и неестественно улыбнулся.

— Знакомься, капитан, это Дилан, самая большая заноза в моей заднице.

— Здрасьте, — буркнул Дилан, смотря на обоих диким волком. — Чрезвычайно рад. И наслышан. Всех благ, или что там еще обычно говорят?

Крис походил на испуганного оленя в свете фар — стоял столбом и ошарашенно моргал, будто бы не верил тому, что видел.

— Ааа, — вдруг отмер он и щелкнул пальцами. — Точно. Вы же вдвоем были в участке. Ты тоже из Хардиклана.

— Ммм, гениально, — хлопнул в ладоши Дилан, скривив губы в злой усмешке. — А он не слишком быстро соображает, да?

— Что ты несешь?! — тут же зашипел Себастиан. — И что ты вообще тут делаешь?! У тебя разве дел нет?

— Есть, ага, — закивал Дилан и ткнул пальцем его в грудь. — За тобой присматриваю! Чтоб не вляпался больше никуда! От этого копа одни проблемы!

— Ты… ты… Арррррр! — зарычал Себастиан и аж отошел на пару шагов. — И почему я тогда просто не плюнул на этот бумажник? Прошел бы мимо, но неееет!..

Дилан внезапно дернулся от его слов и понуро уставился на запылившиеся кеды со щитом Капитана Америка. Себастиан попыхтел еще с минуту, но потом остановился, тяжело вздохнул и крепко сжал его плечо.

— Прости, Детка, я не имел в виду того, что сказал. Но ты переходишь все границы. Так делать нельзя.

— Угу, — шмыгнул носом Дилан. Вряд ли он всерьез собирался реветь, но выглядел действительно расстроенным. Причем Себастиан сомневался, что именно его словами, скорее тем, что его поймали с поличным. Но разбираться они и правда будут дома, а не при десятке свидетелей и, в особенности, при Крисе.

— О, — вдруг произнес тот со странной смесью разочарования и недоверия. — Так вы вместе?

Дилан и Себастиан, словно отражения друг друга, сначала непонимающе нахмурились, потом переглянулись, потом снова посмотрели на Криса и уже через пару секунд завопили едва ли не на два тона выше своих голосов:

— НЕТ!!!

— Мы?! — Дилан весь передернулся от отвращения. — Бррррр! Как тебе такое вообще в голову пришло?! — и добавил чуть задумчиво: — Почему это вообще людям в голову приходит?

Крис скептически фыркнул, мол, да как бы, все очевидно, но Дилан и Себастиан выглядели оскорбленными до глубины души.

— Ммм, ну ладно, — равнодушно пожал плечами Крис. — Как скажете.

Себастиан досадливо поморщился. Ему хотелось уверить Эванса как-нибудь понадежнее, что он абсолютно свободен и открыт для отношений, а именно, для отношений с ним самим, но рядом топтался Дилан и обиженно сопел, как пятилетний ребенок, даром что давал огромную фору всем по обращению с холодным оружием.

— Мы уходим, — безапелляционно произнес Себастиан, хотя Крис и не собирался его останавливать. — Но не думай, что легко отделался, капитан. Еще увидимся.

Крис ничего не ответил, только с легким изумлением наблюдал, как Себастиан тащил за собой на буксире Дилана, что-то попутно выговаривая ему в ухо.

И чего так рьяно отпирались, что не пара? Как говорится, милые бранятся только тешатся.

 

***

Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, было настолько ощутимо, что, как говорится, можно было резать ножом. Нарочито расслабленные позы, почти нетронутые спиртное и закуски, холодный пот по спине и острые взгляды друг на друга, словно скрестившиеся в бою шпаги.

— Итак, господа, — Джо нарушил тягостное молчание по праву раздающего. — Тянуть больше нельзя. Вскрываемся.

— Да пошли вы, — Дилан обиженно насупился и швырнул на стол пару двоек. — Дурацкая игра.

— Как скажешь, Детка, — насмешливо фыркнул Себастиан и попытался потрепать его по голове, но Дилан весьма ловко увернулся. — Фул хаус.

— Да как так-то? — вскинулся Джейк. — Я был уверен, что у тебя максимум стрит!

Себастиан пожал плечами, мол, я тут вообще не при чем, так случайно получилось, карты сами ко мне пришли.

— Так удивляешься, как будто первый день его знаешь, — пробормотал Том чуть невнятно из-за зажатой в уголке рта зубочистки и весело подмигнул Себастиану.

— А у тебя самого что, Томури? — вместе с вопросом от Дилана, Джейку прилетел и один из соленых орешков аккурат за широкий воротник футболки.

— О’Брайен! — рыкнул тот, вставая и пытаясь вытряхнуть арахис из-под одежды. — Я из тебя весь дух выбью в следующий раз на тренировке!

— Ну, попробуй, — вместо того, чтобы проникнуться его угрозой, Дилан успел выхватить у него позабытые карты. — Ха, тоже пара! Так мы с тобой в одной команде, а?

— Мы тут, как бы, все в одной команде, — усмехнулся Джо, сделав небольшой глоток пива из бутылки, и вопросительно глянул на их всеобщего лидера. — Том?

Том молча продемонстрировал четырех королей, но забирать свой выигрыш почему-то не спешил, хотя Дилан и Джейк практически в один голос объявили о его победе. После того, как за столом снова возникла тишина, он откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на Дженсена. Все остальные, как один, тоже повернулись к нему, и тот, выдержав драматичную паузу и стрельнув из-под очков взглядом, полным убийственного превосходства, коротко бросил:

— Флэш рояль.

Дилан с громким стуком приложился о зеленое сукно стола, и Себастиан утешающе похлопал его по плечу.

— Да ну нет, — неверяще произнес Джо. — Я же сам раздавал карты, и…

Тут он прикусил язык, поняв, что сам себя выдал, неловко откашлялся и сделал еще один большой глоток пива.

— Что-то не так? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Дженсен, методично укладывая фишки в аккуратные столбики.

— Конечно не так! — пробубнил Дилан, не поднимая головы. — Ты же выигрываешь каждый гребанный раз!

— И что? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Дженсен и чуть прищурился ехидно. — Тебя это расстраивает?

— Расстраивает? Конечно! На целых полторы тысячи расстраивает!

— Ты о чем вообще? — опешил Дженсен, оторвавшись от своего занятия. — У нас ставка была в пятьдесят баксов!

Себастиан фыркнул, попытался скрыть улыбку за своим стаканом, но в итоге все же не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Дилан ведет учет всех твоих выйгрышей, — пояснил он. — Это не бухгалтерская книга, конечно, а огрызок бумаги на моем холодильнике, но тем не менее, все задокументировано.

— Ну, _Детка_ , — растягивая гласные, произнес Дженсен. — Не надо воспринимать все так близко к сердцу.

— Отвали, четырехглазый! — взвился Дилан, опасно сверкая глазами, и Себастиан от греха подальше отодвинул от него небольшой столовый ножик, что лежал рядом с нарезанным неровными дольками лимоном. — Ты жульничаешь! Ты не можешь все время честно выигрывать!

— Конечно, могу, — обескураживающе спокойно отозвался Дженсен. — И ты тоже можешь. Если научишься в кои-то веки играть.

Дилан рассерженно попыхтел, потоптался на месте и опустился на стул, сложив руки на груди и насупившись, как детсадовец, у которого отобрали игрушку.

Вот так вот посмотришь на них со стороны и не скажешь, что за столом сидят два киллера, знающие тысяча и один способ избавиться от неугодных людей, первоклассный адвокат, проигравший дело всего раз за свою карьеру, высококвалифицированный экономист, способный заткнуть за пояс с десяток аудиторов разом, мастер боевых искусств, которого можно уложить на лопатки только толпой в двадцать человек, и директор крупной фармацевтической компании, выстроивший свой бизнес, легальный и нелегальный, буквально из ничего на голом энтузиазме и не дюжей работоспособности.

Вся система их взаимодействия друг с другом с наглостью, присущей только сумасшедшим и подросткам в период гормонального буйства, попирала все каноны, возникшие еще в эпоху сухого закона. Плащи, шляпы, строгие костюмы, стильные машины, дорогие часы и запонки в рукавах — все это не более, чем киношный антураж.

Хардиклан был устроен совсем иначе. И дело даже не в том, что на дворе был двадцать первый век, и классические методы, практикуемые группировками по всему миру, безбожно устарели и не приносили нужного результата. В какой-то степени Том был даже консервативнее многих, ведь на первом месте стояли не деньги, а семья. Пусть не по крови, пусть грызущаяся друг с другом каждый раз, стоит только собраться всем вместе, но в то же время готовая друг за друга порвать глотки любому.

Никто не понимал, как это работает. Иногда даже они сами. Хотя, на самом деле, все было довольно просто. Как теория хаоса, где разрозненные события постепенно складывались в единую упорядоченную картину, повинуясь выверенной математической закономерности.

— А кто-нибудь еще помнит, что мы, вроде как, дела собирались обсудить? — как бы, между делом, обронил Джо, неспешно тасуя карты.

— Успеется, — отмахнулся Джейк, который явно был настроен отыграть хотя бы половину своих денег. — Только отдай мне колоду, раз ты у нас, оказывается, раздаешь карты как-то по-особенному.

— Тебе? Да ну конечно! Ты со своими лапищами не способен быть раздающим. Это, своего рода, искусство, здесь нужно… Эй! — возмущенно воскликнул Джо, когда Себастиан бесцеремонно отобрал у него карты.

— Много болтаешь, — прокомментировал он без капли раскаяния, но колода продержалась у него всего несколько секунд. Дилан ловко подбил ножку его стула, Себастиан опасно покачнулся и был вынужден схватиться за стол, чтобы не упасть, чем тот и воспользовался, взяв карты себе.

— Были твои, стали мои, — Дилан мастерски перетасовывал карты, словно крупье в лучших казино Лас-Вегаса, превращая обычное действие едва ли не в представление.

— И ты правда думаешь, что мы оставим карты в руках уличного воришки? — разрушил очарование момента Дженсен и протянул ладонь, требовательно взглянув на него из-под очков.

— А ты правда думаешь, что я отдам их тебе, чтобы ты снова сжульничал? — в тон ответил Дилан.

— Я не жульничаю.

— Так я тебе и поверил.

— Уж чья бы корова мычала.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Дилан, — прервал их спор Том и оперся обеими руками о стол, добавляя внушительности своей и без того мощной фигуре. — Думаю, ты не будешь возражать, если раздающим буду я?

Как будто даже если бы Дилан и правда возражал, он бы посмел сказать слово против. После того случая с Себастианом, он немного поумерил свой пыл в отношении Тома, и даже немного его побаивался. Или правильнее будет сказать — был настороже. Как бродячий кот, которого взяли в дом, приютили, накормили, отогрели, но даже спустя годы он периодически будет шипеть и царапать гладящую руку, опасаясь, что его снова выкинут на улицу.

— Как скажешь, папочка, — язвительно отозвался Дилан и отдал карты. Себастиан вдруг расхохотался и покачал головой. — А ты чего ржешь?

— Да просто представил, — отсмеявшись, пояснил тот. — Мы и правда как какая-то семейка Аддамсов. Только Руки не хватает.

— И дворецкого, — поддакнул Джо.

— О, заткнись, Мартиша, — фыркнул Дилан и кинул в него орешком.

— Мартиша? — у Джо аж лицо вытянулось от такого заявления, и он не преминул вернуть снаряд обидчику, но промахнулся и попал в Себастиана.

— Эй! — чуть больше, чем нужно возмутился тот и швырнул в ответ уже два орешка, один обратно в Джо, а второй для профилактики в ржущего Дилана. Между ними завязалась самая настоящая война, в которую постепенно был втянут и Джейк.

— Господи, — Дженсен прикрыл глаза рукой, всем своим видом выражая неодобрение. — Как дети малые.

И тут в него тоже прилетело арахисом, прямо в лоб. Джейк, Дилан и Себастиан аж замерли, но не потому что провинились и теперь страшились гнева Дженсена, а потому что это был Том. Вот так вот просто, взял один из орешков, что отлетел от Джейка, и кинул в Эклза, как ни в чем ни бывало.

— Че ты такой серьезный? — в точности копируя интонацию Джокера из небезызвестного фильма произнес Том и улыбнулся так, что у всех поджилки затряслись от его жуткого сходства с киногероем. Только спустя несколько долгих томительных секунд, полных всеобщего изумления, первым хохотнул Джейк, а за ним уже и все остальные.

— Охренеть, — он хлопнул Тома по плечу и слегка сжал. — Да тебе надо было в актеры податься. Отхватил бы Оскар, как пить дать.

— Ты бы тогда сто пудов был его дублером, — все еще улыбаясь, подхватил идею Джо. — Собственно, как и в реальной жизни.

— Кстати да, — усмехнулся Себастиан. — Ватанабе-сан до сих пор уверен, что Джейк — это Том.

— О, у него дома потрясающе додзе, — мигом оживился Джейк. — Я бы еще раз скатался в Японию. У тебя там, случайно, нет никаких срочных дел?

— Пока нет, — развел руками Том и обернулся к остальным. — Еще партию?

— Я пас, — Себастиан залпом допил содержимое своего бокала и поднялся из-за стола. — У меня, в отличие от вас, господа, как раз есть срочные дела. Кража со взломом не ждет.

Дилан подорвался, было, следом, но Себастиан опустил руку ему на плечо и надавил, заставив вернуться на место.

— А ты остаешься здесь, — отчеканил он, одарив многозначительным взглядом. — И не вздумай опять таскаться за мной.

— Ладно, — без энтузиазма согласился Дилан, принимая вид побитой собаки, благо у всех хватило ума на него не купиться.

— Я серьезно. Больше никакой самодеятельности, ты понял меня? Джейк, проследишь?

— Без проблем, — кивнул тот, широко улыбнувшись открывшейся перспективе.

— Бу-бу-бу, — проворчал Дилан и пихнул Себастиана в бок. — Вали уже по своим _личным_ делам, Котик.

Себастиан усмехнулся, оценив шутку, махнул всем на прощание и вышел за дверь.

— Слушай, Том, — спустя некоторое время задумчиво произнес Джо. — А про кражу со взломом он тоже серьезно?

— Более чем, — спокойно ответил тот, раздавая карты.

Джо помолчал немного, а потом наклонился к Тому и понизил голос до шепота.

— А какого тогда он не взял Дилана? Если он снова попадется, как тогда, в две тысячи…

— О, он попадется, — перебил его Том и позволил себе пару мгновений насладиться выражением лица Джо. — Не переживай, никаких исков о хищении имущества не будет.

И, подумав, добавил, мрачно усмехнувшись:

— Ну разве что только о сексуальном домогательстве.

 

***

Первые сомнения появились еще на подходе к дому. Конечно, это был не самый дорогой район в городе, но достаток его жильцов явно должен был быть выше среднего, чтобы позволить себе не только покупку, но и содержание такого жилья. Так что, либо у Эванса были альтернативные источники дохода, либо Себастиану просто дали неправильный адрес.

Хотя Шерман клялся и божился, что никакой ошибки нет и быть не может.

Себастиан перебирал в уме варианты, от родительской помощи до коррупции (последнее, правда, тут же было отброшено как нечто совершенно немыслимое), но так и не нашел ни одного более-менее подходящего. Оставалось только спросить у самого Криса, что он и планировал сделать, как только окажется внутри.

Дом был не слишком новый, по конструкции больше напоминал какой-то промышленный цех, переделанный под жилую площадь, из-за чего проникнуть внутрь было до обидного просто. Пожарная лестница, видимо, делалась на века и была достаточно широкой, чтобы по ней можно было без проблем забраться наверх. Наружной сигнализации тоже не наблюдалось, хотя в этом плане Себастиану было вообще-то все равно, он и не рассчитывал остаться незамеченным. У окон были пусть и крепкие, но старые деревянные рамы с довольно широкими зазорами, из-за чего можно было легко просунуть между ними нож и подцепить щеколду.

И, та-дам — Сезам, откройся.

Себастиан замер на некоторое время у окна, чтобы дать глазам привыкнуть к темноте, после чего принялся осматривать помещение. И вот тут-то он снова засомневался, что пришел по нужному адресу. Пол, в несколько слоев застеленный плотной клеенкой, голые кирпичные стены, какие-то доски, банки с краской, нечто, напоминающее перекрытие для будущего второго этажа, и огромный многоуровневый ящик со строительными инструментами.

— Что за черт? — пробормотал себе под нос Себастиан и осторожно прошел вглубь, стараясь не слишком шуметь, ибо попадаться на глаза кому-то, кроме Криса, все же не стоило. Может, это был и его дом, но он явно затеял здесь ремонт, и, возможно, временно перебрался к друзьям или родителям.

Куда хуже, если это все же окажется путаницей с адресом. Шерман тогда, в лучшем случае, останется без своего ежемесячного заработка от Хардиклана.

Себастиан осмотрелся еще раз повнимательнее и заметил, что хоть фронт работ и был достаточно обширным, тем не менее, занимал не всю квартиру. В нескольких метрах от него с потолка, на манер импровизированной перегородки, свисал плотный, тяжелый брезент, разделенный на две части. Сверху они перекрывали друг друга, но снизу немного расходились, чтобы можно было пройти между ними.

Недолго думая, Себастиан рискнул и прошел в другую часть помещения.

Увиденное, конечно, куда больше походило на жилище человека разумного, а не пещерного. В центре был большой диван, жесткий на вид, но с кучей мягких подушек и толстым пледом, перекинутым через спинку. Всю стену напротив занимал огромный стеллаж под потолок, в котором, казалось, нашлось место для всего, в том числе и всякого хлама. На верхних полках были в основном коробки, остальные по большей части занимали книги — много книг, — часть была отведена под диски, а за закрытыми дверцами, по всей видимости, находилась одежда. Справа два больших окна, слева виднелся проем, ведущий в кухню. Голый паркет, никаких особых украшений или картин, только несколько фотографий. Весьма минималистично и, к счастью, без следа женской руки.

Себастиан шагнул чуть дальше, собираясь рассмотреть личные вещи повнимательнее и поискать хозяина квартиры, или хотя бы следы его пребывания, как вдруг сработало какое-то внутреннее чутье. В сознании словно возникла огромная неоновая надпись «ОПАСНОСТЬ!» вкупе с сигнализацией, аварийным светом, и Себастиан, сам толком еще не понимая зачем, уже вытащил пистолет из-под куртки и развернулся, готовый ко всему.

Ну ладно, не ко всему.

Уж точно не к Крису Эвансу, который, будучи в одних только мягких домашних штанах, в свою очередь, тоже держал его на мушке.

— Ты? — выдохнул он, явно чуть расслабляясь, но опускать пистолет все же не спешил. — Какого черта ты здесь забыл?

Себастиан до последнего вздоха будет клясться, что в тот момент рука его совершенно не дрогнула ни разу, и он вовсе не пялился туда, куда не следует. Что, кстати, правда — благо, он был хорошо обучен, в том числе не отвлекаться ни на что постороннее, если есть хоть малейшая угроза для жизни. Умом он понимал, что Крис вряд ли выстрелит, но утверждать этого со стопроцентной вероятностью не смог бы даже суперкомпьютер.

— Ммм, да вот, решил в гости заглянуть, — пожал плечами Себастиан, насколько это было возможно в данной ситуации.

— А в дверь постучать — не судьба? — чуть склонил голову набок Крис, и на его плече в тусклом уличном свете, проникавшем внутрь сквозь окна, вдруг что-то мелькнуло и исчезло.

Себастиан мысленно взвыл. Вода. Это была вода. Черт, да он же только что из душа!

И почему в программу подготовки в Лэнгли не включали пытки охуенными полуголыми мужиками, едва успевшими вылезти из ванной? Себастиан поставил бы все свое состояние сейчас на то, что под этими штанами нет белья. Руки аж зачесались бросить к чертовой матери пистолет и немедленно проверить сей факт.

Так. Так, лишние мысли в сторону. Сфокусироваться на первоочередной задаче.

— Так интереснее, — ответил Себастиан, пусть и не сразу, но абсолютно твердым голосом. — Тем более, это было совсем не сложно. Никаких мер безопасности в квартире, ай-яй-яй.

— Да неужели? — фыркнул Крис и поудобнее перехватил пистолет. — Просто только у тебя хватает ума, залезть в квартиру капитана полиции.

— Чему я несказанно рад.

На какое-то время оба замолчали, застыв каждый в своих позах, как герои старых боевиков, а крупный план, по законам жанра, обязательно бы выхватил кадры медленно капающей с неисправного крана воды или секундной стрелки на часах.

У них и в более приятной ситуации не всегда клеился разговор, а тут так и вовсе не до праздной болтовни. Да еще и только зажившее плечо у Себастиана неприятно дало о себе знать легкой тянущей болью, словно его тело вовсю протестовало против столь жестокого обращения — уж слишком часто в последнее время он оказывался на прицеле.

— Слушай, мне, конечно, льстит, что ты настолько рад меня видеть, что у тебя ничего не опускается, — небрежно произнес он, чуть усмехнувшись, — но, по-моему, уже можно расслабиться.

Даже в полумраке и при наличии, как минимум, недельной небритости было видно, как крепко Крис сжал челюсти, оценив шутку по достоинству. Хорошо, не спусковой крючок. Но Себастиан ни за что бы не отказался от таких поддразниваний, даже если бы следующее могло в буквальном смысле его убить. Ну или проделать очередную дырку в теле.

— Я и рассчитывал расслабиться, вообще-то, до того, как ты появился, — ответил Крис и сам слегка поморщился от того, как это прозвучало.

Себастиан широко ухмыльнулся, а на ум тут же пришло миллион пошлых шуток, одна хуже другой.

— Значит, я, как никогда, вовремя! Что предпочитаешь? Виски? Массаж? Се…

— Сон! — резко перебил его Крис и добавил, заметив, что у Себастиана и на это было готово предложение. — В благословенном одиночестве!

— Прости, капитан, — хмыкнул тот. — Но с этим придется повременить. И бога ради, опусти уже пистолет!

Крис тяжело вздохнул, неловко дернул плечом от капелек воды с волос, щекотно пробежавших по спине, прошелся по Себастиану оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног, мысленно взвесил все «за» и «против», и, наконец, вынес свой вердикт.

— Сначала ты.

Себастиан подозрительно прищурился, не слишком вдохновленный подобной перспективой.

— Как-то это нечестно, тебе не кажется?

— На счет три? — спокойно предложил Крис. — Раз…

— … два, — подхватил Себастиан.

— Три!

Разумеется, оба остались при своем оружии. Поразительное единодушие при ужасно обидном уровне недоверия.

— Ты не опустил пистолет! — возмутился Себастиан.

— А ты почему не опустил? — справедливо возразил Крис.

— Я не опустил, потому что ты не опустил!

— Я не опустил, потому что знал, что ты не опустишь!

— Откуда ты… аррррр! — буквально зарычал Себастиан, понимая всю абсурдность ситуации. — Так мы ни к чему не придем.

— Согласен, — кивнул Крис. — Варианты?

— Кто-то из нас должен уступить.

Себастиан, если честно, был готов стать этим «кем-то». Очевидно, что Крис ему не доверял от слова «совсем», что было вполне понятно и закономерно, но все равно задевало. Так что он готов был показать ему лишний раз, что пришел без злого умысла, и наступить на горло своим инстинктам.

Его инструктор, наверное, в гробу сейчас переворачивается, но другого выхода нет.

Себастиан осторожно, без резких движений сначала убрал палец со спускового крючка и медленно опустил руку. Крис настороженно наблюдал за ним, но без колебаний убрал пистолет в ту же секунду, как только перестал быть живой мишенью.

— Вот сразу бы так, — сухо произнес Себастиан, поправляя кобуру, и одернул куртку, чтобы скрыть ремни. — Только время зря потеряли.

Крис одарил его многозначительным взглядом, мол, ты всерьез думал, что если вломишься ночью в чужую квартиру, то тебя примут с угощениями и плясками?

— Выкладывай, что нужно, и на выход, — грубо бросил Крис и устало провел рукой по лицу.

Себастиан хотел было среагировать на его тон парочкой едких замечаний, но заметил, что выглядел Крис не очень.

То есть, на самом деле, он выглядел потрясающе, со всеми этими мышцами, татуировками — целых четыре штуки! — и такой непривычно домашний, без своих официальных костюмов и кожаной куртки. Но в то же время слева на ребрах еще виднелся след от ушиба, на плече был свежий синяк, поперек живота косая неглубокая царапина, словно кто-то замахнулся ножом, а Крис вовремя успел уйти от удара, под глазами залегли темные тени, и, вероятно, он и правда в данный момент больше всего хотел просто поспать. В любой другой ситуации Себастиан оставил бы его в покое и даже не слишком сильно приставал с предложениями погреть постель — узкий и жесткий диван, как выяснилось, — но дела не ждут. Все же они договорились о сотрудничестве, и не его вина, что наркоторговцы выползают из своих нор только ближе к полуночи.

— У меня есть наводка на несколько мест, где могут торговать той дрянью, из-за которой в моргах стало тесновато, — мрачно усмехнулся Себастиан.

— И откуда она у тебя? — задал закономерный вопрос Крис.

— Ты правда хочешь знать?

Крис задумался на несколько секунд, а потом решительно мотнул головой.

— Пожалуй, нет. Не хочу. Уже только за то, что ты здесь, мне можно идти и сдавать свой значок.

— Ой, да ладно, — отмахнулся Себастиан, насмешливо прищурившись. — Ни за что не поверю, что тебе на самом деле так неприятно мое общество.

Крис закатил глаза и покачал головой.

— Чтобы продолжать этот разговор, мне нужен кофе.

И без лишних слов развернулся и пошел в сторону кухни. Себастиан, естественно, отправился следом, ворча под нос, что Крис мог бы быть и погостеприимнее, хотя уже в следующий миг готов был простить ему все что угодно за все то великолепие, которое, наконец-то, можно было разглядеть при нормальном освещении. В идеале было бы, конечно, без этих ужасных синяков, но любоваться на скульптурно вылепленные мышцы спины и потрясающую задницу это ни капли не мешало. Себастиан старался слишком не пялиться, но едва ли мог представить раньше, насколько Крис на самом деле хорош собой. И опять же, вот совсем не его тип, но какая к чертям разница?

При одинаковом росте, плюс-минус сантиметр, Крис казался больше за счет пропорций тела — широкие плечи и узкие бедра — и мышечной массы. Обычно Себастиану не слишком-то нравилось, когда партнер превосходил его в размерах, но, как оказалось, все они просто не были Крисом Эвансом. Который, правда, совсем не партнер.

Пока еще нет.

Себастиан титаническим усилием воли заставил себя отвести взгляд от Криса, слегка зависшего около кухонного шкафа, и с тоской глянул на холодильник. Пожалуй, стоило засунуть голову в морозильную камеру и немного остыть. Или срочно чем-нибудь занять себя, иначе он просто наброситься на Эванса. У него уже бог весть сколько времени никого не было, а сил терпеливо ждать, когда его капитан дозреет до нужной кондиции, почти не осталось.

— О, нет-нет-нет, только не растворимый! — скривился Себастиан, увидев зеленую банку в руках у Криса.

— Тебе и не предлагаю, — отозвался тот, но Себастиан пропустил это мимо ушей. Он быстро прошелся по паре шкафов над разделочным столом и нашел упаковку натурального молотого кофе.

— Кофеварка сломана, — предупредил его Крис, когда он потянулся к ее крышке.

— А турка есть?

Крис странно на него посмотрел. Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что хотел сделать Себастиан, но стоило ли позволять ему вот так бесцеремонно хозяйничать у него на кухне? Разум говорил одно, вот только никакого чувства внутреннего противоречия, на удивление, не было. И вот это сбивало с толку.

— Ну? — поторопил его с ответом Себастиан.

Крис помешкался еще немного, но в итоге просто шагнул назад, чтобы не загораживать нижний шкаф, и прислонился спиной к столу, сложив руки на груди.

— Во втором сверху ящике.

Себастиан победно улыбнулся ему и достал турку. Теперь главное было не облажаться, что означало полностью погрузиться в процесс приготовления кофе и не отвлекаться на стоявшего рядом Криса. Задача сложная, но выполнимая. Себастиан не так уж и часто пользовался туркой в последнее время при наличии кофе-машины и Дженсена, который уж что-что, а кофе варил просто божественный. Даже Дилан это признавал, хотя не слишком любил этот напиток и редко его пил, ибо все, что обладало тонизирующим действием, сказывалось на нем не самым лучшим образом. Крепкий чай, кофе, алкоголь, энергетики, никотин и даже сироп от кашля. Приходилось покупать тот, что для детей, иначе его потом можно было всем Хардикланом ловить и не поймать.

Себастиан провозился минут десять, старательно смотря только за тем, что делает, поэтому когда он разлил готовый кофе по чашкам и протянул одну Крису, то не рассчитывал наткнуться на столь пристальный взгляд. Конечно, он не сомневался, что тот наблюдал за ним все это время, но тут было что-то не так. Когда следят, чтобы не напортачили или просто не доверяют, то смотрят по-другому. Крис же как будто… любовался? Весьма сложно было описать мелькнувшее в его глазах чувство, особенно когда он понял, что его поймали на горячем и вернул себе привычную маску сдержанного любопытства. Себастиан сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, но едва ли успел прикрыть улыбку за чашкой кофе.

Ну, дурачина же. Видно же, что его тоже тянет к Себастиану, но он продолжал отчаянно сопротивляться, как будто его там убивают.

— Ну и как? — поинтересовался он, когда Крис сделал первый глоток.

— Мне ужасно хочется сказать, что паршиво, чтобы стереть это выражение самодовольства с твоего лица.

— Но?

— Но нет, это слишком вкусно, чтобы так безбожно врать, — Крис облизнул губы и усмехнулся. — Но не слишком-то обольщайся. Я просто уже неделю не пил нормального кофе.

— Будь честнее, _капитан_ , — очаровательно улыбнулся Себастиан. — Просто признай, что тебе это _нравится_.

« _Признай, что тебе нравлюсь я_ », — так и повисло в воздухе. На этот раз Крис не стал делать вид, что не понял подтекста, чуть дернул уголком рта в намеке на усмешку и сделал еще один обжигающий глоток.

— Не дождешься.

Себастиан с трудом подавил разочарованный вздох. Ну что ж, не все сразу. В любом случае, подобная беседа, практически флирт, куда приятнее, чем сквозь прицел пистолета. Очевидно, Криса кидало из стороны в сторону похлеще, чем самого Себастиана. Он вроде бы и хотел идти на контакт, но каждый раз ему приходится преодолевать какой-то внутренний барьер.

Как катание на крутой горке: долго готовишься, примериваешься, не решаешься, но как только оттолкнешься вниз, то тебя унесет со страшной силой, и самое главное — оно того стоит. Каждая секунда, наполненная адреналином, весельем и по-детски незамутненным счастьем. И хочется еще и еще.

— Так что там с твоими притонами? — выдернул его из раздумий Крис. — И причем тут я?

— Во-первых, они не мои, — придирчиво поправил его Себастиан. — А во-вторых, тебе это даже нужнее, ибо один из них уложил твоего брата в кому.

Крис мгновенно закаменел при упоминании Скотта, и Себастиан поспешил продолжить разговор, хотя иногда ему казалось, что такая реакция несколько слишком острая.

— Ну и плюс ты десять лет отслужил в отделе по борьбе с наркотиками. Это бы мне пригодилось.

— И это обязательно сегодня? — немного обреченно поинтересовался Крис, хотя уже сам знал ответ.

Себастиан кивнул и заметил, что все это время Крис рассеянно водил большим пальцем по татуировке справа на ребрах. Среди витиеватых узоров не сразу можно было вычленить буквы, но судя по сопутствующей надписи, это было имя.

— А кто такой Бэдсли? — нейтральным тоном спросил Себастиан, но мысленно уже просчитывал варианты. Крис сначала нахмурился, а потом понял, что сам невольно указал ему на татуировку, и как-то разом помрачнел.

— Это тебя не касается, — холодно отозвался он и сполоснул пустую кружку в раковине.

Родственник? Друг? Любовник?

Последнее Себастиану особенно было не по душе. Ревность, какой-бы необоснованной она ни была, все же пребольно его уколола при мысли о том, что сердце Криса не свободно. Тем более, что конкурировать с мертвыми возлюбленными — это заведомо неравная схватка.

Выяснить правду было бы не сложно. Подключить к делу Чейза, и тот нашел бы этого Бэдсли в два счета. Вот только хотелось, чтобы Крис сам ему рассказал.

Его это не касается? Хорошо, сейчас не касается, но когда-нибудь точно коснется.

— Я надеюсь, все останется на своих местах, если я уйду на пять минут, чтобы одеться? — Крис кинул на него предупреждающий взгляд.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — укоризненно произнес Себастиан, подумал немного, а потом решил, была не была, и поймал Криса уже на выходе из кухни.

— Что? — тут же насторожился тот.

— Постой с минуту спокойно, я просто хочу прочитать.

Крис сначала не понял, о чем он вообще, но, когда Себастиан шагнул ближе, вглядываюсь куда-то пониже его подбородка, до него дошло — татуировка на ключице. Буквы были мелкие, поэтому разобрать с расстояния, которое позволяли приличия, было практически невозможно, только если ты не Хоукай. Крис, наверное, хотел отойти или возразить, но в следующий момент Себастиан наклонился ближе, беззвучно читая написанное, и задел его краем куртки с крупными зубчиками молнии. Прохладный метал и жесткая плотная ткань прямо по голой коже груди. Крис вздрогнул, едва ли способный контролировать реакцию собственного тела, тем более, что ощущение было отнюдь не неприятным. От внимания Себастиана это не укрылось, и он, злорадно усмехнувшись про себя, поднял руку и легко провел пальцами по черным строчкам.

— «Внутренняя тишина», значит? — полушепотом произнес он, подняв голову.

Крис ничего не ответил, только смотрел почти так же, как и некоторое время назад, когда Себастиан варил кофе.

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. И ни звука больше, только дыхание друг друга. Между ними было от силы сантиметров пять. Ближе, чем когда-либо, но бесконечно далеко, если все, чего хочется — это вжаться всем телом вплотную, чтобы ни миллиметра свободного пространства не осталось. Себастиан скользнул взглядом вниз по шее, мысленно проделывая то же самое языком. Он почти чувствовал вкус его кожи на языке, чистый, не замутненный парфюмом, потом и уличной пылью. Рот наполнился слюной, и Себастиан тяжело сглотнул, представляя сколько всего мог бы сделать. И, пожалуй, первым номером в списке было провести ладонями от живота вверх, к плечам, назад и по спине снова вниз, остановившись на ягодицах, чтобы почувствовать — да-да, наконец-то, мое! Он повторил бы весь этот путь губами и языком, беззастенчиво клеймя своими метками, обвел бы каждую татуировку, искололся бы об щетину, но ни разу не пожаловался бы, потому что едва ли смог перестать целоваться.

Наверное, все его мысли были написаны на лице, ибо Крис — поразительно! — покраснел. Легкий росчерк румянца поверх густой и суровой мужской растительности на лице смотрелся довольно забавно, но Себастиану было не до смеха.

Все его фантазии разбивались об одно единственное слово — нельзя. Как бы он ни хотел, как бы ни стремился к нему всем своим естеством, было еще слишком рано. Не он должен сделать первый шаг. Только Крис. И только тогда, когда будет готов.

В противном случае у них ничего не получится.

Да, поцелуй он его сейчас и прояви настойчивость, все бы наверняка закончилось сексом прямо на кухонном столе. И вылилось бы в итоге в кучу проблем с неизвестным исходом.

Себастиану нужно было совсем другое. Он хотел, чтобы Крис в здравом уме и твердой памяти пришел бы к нему сам. Вот тогда он был бы уверен, что у них есть будущее.

Может быть, это случится через час. Может, через десять дней. Может, через месяц. Так или иначе, но в любом случае ждать осталось совсем не долго.

Наваждение нехотя отпускало их обоих, пока Крис не дернулся, отходя от него на стратегически безопасное расстояние.

— Пять минут, — напомнил он то ли ему, то ли самому себе, как только совладал с голосом. — Ничего не трогай.

Себастиан даже не удосужился кивнуть, только широко улыбался во все тридцать два. Трудно? Безумно, но, как говорилось в одном известном писании, — стучите, и вам откроют. Произошедшее можно смело записывать в счет своих побед, и продолжать и дальше в том же духе.

Крис и правда собрался за пять минут, не изменив привычному уличному образу. Все та же кожаная куртка, рубашка, джинсы и тяжелые ботинки на шнуровке. Перед выходом он подошел к шкафу, покопался там и достал коробку с патронами, после чего зарядил пистолет и сунул его за пояс.

Себастиан с полминуты тупо пялился на происходящее, пока до него не дошло.

— Так он что, — вкрадчиво начал он, — был не заряжен?

Крис усмехнулся, взял ключи и бумажник со столика и положил во внутренний карман куртки.

— Нет.

— А если бы это был не я, а грабитель?

— Как я и сказал — только тебе хватает ума, залезть ко мне в квартиру.

Ах ты ж сукин сын! Себастиан разулыбался еще больше, даже не пытаясь сделать улыбку чуть менее довольной. Все коты со сметаной могут отдыхать в сторонке.

Он первым вышел в коридор и, к счастью, будучи почти что в эйфории, не слышал, как Крис, закрывая дверь, тихонько чертыхнулся и приложился лбом о нее пару раз.

Себастиан и без того сиял как сверхновая.

 

***

Десять лет работы в полиции кажутся весьма солидным сроком, однако парни из убойного, скорее всего, пожмут плечами, мол, ну и что? Бывает и больше. Вот двадцать-двадцать пять лет заслуживают уважения, а ваша десятка и рядом не стояла. «Белые воротнички» с радостью их подержат, и только в отделе по борьбе с наркотиками скептично хмыкнут и укажут на пустующие столы. Там год идет за два, а если работаешь под прикрытием, то и за все пять. Мало кто обладает достаточно твердыми моральными качествами, чтобы не польститься на кругленькую сумму, предлагаемую наркобаронами за невмешательство в их бизнес. Еще меньше способны отработать в банде несколько месяцев, а то и лет, и при этом остаться самим собой. Сколько их было таких, кто после лечения и реабилитации срывался и снова начинал употреблять, потому что слезть уже было невозможно.

Текучка в отделе была сумасшедшая, так что после десяти лет можно было по праву уходить на пенсию — кто бы только позволил.

Крис, правда, отдыхать и не рвался. Наоборот — хотелось продолжить работу, особенно тогда, когда он смог, наконец, прижать местных ублюдков. Он знал свое дело и, без преувеличений, был по-настоящему хорошим полицейским, что понимали и многие другие. Так что, еще только нацелившись на Рэдфорда, Крис был готов ко всему, с чем пришлось бы столкнуться после его задержания — угрозам, шантажу, взяткам.

Но только не с тем, что его повысят до звания капитана.

И ведь даже не сказать, что он того не заслуживал, но шумиха в прессе была излишне громкой для такого дела. Газеты так активно публиковали фотографии бравого полицейского крупным планом, на развороте, с перечислением всех его заслуг за годы службы, будто кто-то хотел, чтобы каждая собака в самом захудалом наркопритоне знала его в лицо.

И этот кто-то был крайне влиятельным человеком, раз мог совершенно свободно передвигать фигуры на поле, вне зависимости от правил игры.

Крис безумно хотел узнать, кто это, и лично поблагодарить кулаком в челюсть за то, что посадил его на бюрократическую цепь бумажной волокиты.

Так что, не слишком уж он был и недоволен, шагая рядом с Себастианом по ночным улицам, от одного сомнительного заведения к другому. Правда, тот, конечно, сильно преувеличил степень необходимости его присутствия, как казалось Крису. Зайти, вычислить продавца, купить пару грамм порошка и выйти он бы смог и один.

Складывалось впечатление, что компания нужна была Себастиану лишь бы не заскучать. Тем более, что веселился за счет Криса он, пожалуй, даже немного чересчур.

— Мне кажется, мы можем сойти за парочку, а-ля, сынок богатеньких родителей и его телохранитель, — Себастиан повернулся к нему лицом, весело подмигнул и теперь шел спиной вперед.

Крис прошелся взглядом по его черной футболке, где большими розовыми буквами было написано «long live rock'n'roll», и тонкой куртке, больше смахивающий на дизайнерский пиджак, и вынужден был признать, что в чем-то он прав.

— Как будто бы тебе нужен телохранитель, — вместо этого скептично хмыкнул Крис, припоминая их несостоявшуюся дуэль.

— О-о-о! Что я слышу, капитан! — воскликнул Себастиан, чудом не споткнувшись о выступ на тротуаре. — Неужто это был комплимент?

— Ну-ну, мечтай дальше.

Себастиан едва ли обратил внимание на его тон, продолжая улыбаться. Собственно, он улыбался с того момента, как они вышли из лофта, из-за чего и так выглядел как обдолбанный.

— Прекрати, а? — попытался одернуть его Крис, впрочем, без особой надежны на положительный исход. — Светишься так, что тот фонарь сейчас от зависти лопнет.

— У меня просто хорошее настроение, — пожал плечами Себастиан. — Что тебе не нравится?

— Тот факт, что в два часа ночи я таскаюсь по улицам, черт знает где, вместо того, чтобы отсыпаться дома после… м-м-м…

— После чего? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Себастиан, тут же уловив его заминку.

— После работы.

— Тебя же отстранили от службы!

— О, так ты тогда все же был не настолько пьян, насколько хотел казаться?

Себастиан подозрительно прищурился, но не стал больше заострять внимание на этом вопросе, тем более, добиться от Криса чего-либо, когда тот не хотел, было совсем не просто. Упрямый же, как стадо баранов!

— У меня тут три грамма кокаина, если хочешь взбодриться, — он достал из внутреннего кармана маленький пластиковый пакетик и беззаботно помахал им, словно упаковкой сахара в Макдональдсе.

Крис должен был уже привыкнуть к его сомнительному чувству юмора, но эту шутку не оценил бы, даже при всем желании. Это надо было додуматься — предлагать кокаин полицейскому из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками, чей брат лежит в коме из-за передозировки, будучи при этом на улице, которая, к счастью, в данный момент была совершенно пустой.

С другой стороны, чему Крис так удивляется? Как будто не знал, с кем связался.

— Воу, капитан, — Себастиан примирительно вскинул руки вверх. — Расслабься, я же пошутил.

— Да ну?

— Думаешь, я наркоман? Так вот, представь себе, нет. Никто из нас не употребляет.

— Из нас — это из Хардиклана? — уточнил Крис, с явным недоверием в голосе.

Себастиан закатил глаза, то ли в ответ на само предположение, то ли на расхожее название их группировки, то ли на все вместе.

— У нас это не приветствуется. Нельзя доверять тому, у кого есть зависимость.

Слова, вроде, были все понятные и правильные, но в голове все равно не укладывалось, что мафия, для которой наркотики — один из основных источников дохода, «не приветствовала» зависимых в своих рядах. Это неизбежно, неважно, какой бы жесткой ни была политика босса.

— Все еще не веришь? — усмехнулся Себастиан, пристально наблюдая за ним. — Ну, хочешь, руки покажу?

А потом он вдруг остановился, и Крис, не успев среагировать, продолжил идти вперед и едва не впечатался в него со всего размаху, замерев буквально в нескольких сантиметрах.

— А, хочешь, я разденусь, — Себастиан склонился к его уху, одновременно с этим скользнув пальцами по внутреннему краю расстегнутой куртки, легко задевая футболку. Невиннейший жест из всех возможных, но ощущался он, как самая откровенная провокация, — и ты проведешь полный и доскональный осмотр?

К этому, пожалуй, Крис тоже должен был уже привыкнуть. Не реагировать он не мог, но и позорно отступать каждый раз, теша чужое самолюбие, тоже было нельзя.

— А знаешь, — в тон ответил Крис, — в эту игру можно играть и вдвоем.

Он обнял Себастиана за талию одной рукой, другой обхватил затылок, вплетаясь пальцами в волосы, и тот мгновенно поддался на ласку, хотя и смотрел как-то растерянно, явно не ожидав такого поворота событий.

— Что ты… — почти беззвучно начал он, но так и не закончил мысль, куда больше сконцентрировавшись на ощущениях. — Крис?

— Да? — он наклонился к нему немного, и Себастиан машинально перевел взгляд на его губы, нервно облизнул свои, и, кажется, совсем забыл о чем-либо вне пространства обнимавших его рук.

Вообще-то, у Криса был гениальный план, как обломать этого самоуверенного засранца, чтобы прекратил со своими бессмысленными заигрываниями. Подпустить к себе, близко, вот так, как сейчас, а потом, в самый последний момент, оттолкнуть, обязательно кинув вслед что-нибудь язвительное. Однако, если с первой частью плана Крис справился на ура, то со второй внезапно возникли затруднения. Он понимал, что надо уже хотя бы просто самому отстраниться от Себастиана, но почему-то не мог этого сделать.

Да и хотел ли?

Несколькими часами ранее они уже стояли вот так вот, близко-близко, и Крис покривил бы душой, если бы сказал, что ему это не нравилось. Нравилось, черт побери, еще как нравилось! И, честно говоря, «гениальный план» больше не казался гениальным, а скорее жалким оправданием, чтобы можно было прикоснуться.

Крис смотрел в серо-голубые глаза Себастиана, и не понимал, зачем вообще ему нужны были эти оправдания? И почему он так сопротивляется, когда мог бы поддаться, и…

Вдруг в переулке неподалеку от них что-то громыхнуло, и оба мгновенно вынырнули из нахлынувшего наваждения, отскочив друг от друга. При этом, если Крис успел только положить руку на пистолет за поясом, то Себастиан уже вскинул свой в сторону источника шума. То ли неизвестный заметил это, испугался и убежал, то ли там просто обвалилась какая-то шаткая конструкция, но тревога, по всей видимости, была ложной.

Хотя и очень вовремя вернула обоих с небес на землю.

— Давай просто закончим это побыстрее, — устало предложил Крис.

Себастиан обернулся к нему, посмотрел со странной смесью эмоций во взгляде, и убрал пистолет в кобуру.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — кивнул он. — Не стоит нам тут больше… кхм… задерживаться.

Остаток пути они проделали в полном молчании.

 

***

Вряд ли сторонний наблюдатель мог назвать работу Джареда работой мечты. Мало того, что официально никакой работы и не было, так еще и офис в подвальном помещении, под толстым слоем освинцованного бетона, как на военной базе. Особняк лишь только внешне был похож на дом какого-нибудь состоятельного господина, а вот его чертежи больше подходили для тайного штаба иностранных шпионов во вражеском государстве. Укрепленные фундамент и стены, узкие оконные проемы с широкими и толстыми рамами, двойное пуленепробиваемое стекло, несколько скрытых выходов и огромная прилегающая территория, тщательно огороженная высоким забором. К безопасности Том относился с особым вниманием, поэтому, попросив Джареда разработать систему, благодаря которой все это великолепие находилось бы под надежной защитой от любых возможных угроз, тот выдвинул только два условия: достаточное техническое оснащение и щедрое вознаграждение за проделанную работу. Том, конечно же, не поскупился ни на первое, ни на второе.

Вот только одного Джаред не учел.

— Иди же сюда, ты, скользкий кусок дерьма!

Джаред отвлекся от мелких строчек кода на экране монитора и повернулся к Дилану, который совершенно бесцеремонно развалился на небольшом диванчике у стены, куда он сам бы никогда не поместился со своим ростом, и пытался одним из своих ножей подцепить упаковку жевательных мармеладок, упавшую на пол.

— А встать и поднять, естественно, не вариант? — фыркнул Джей, наблюдая за ним.

Дилан поднял голову и посмотрел на него взглядом, мол, конечно, не вариант, когда можно дотянуться до пакетика, не вставая с нагретого местечка. Что, на самом деле, со стороны выглядело куда более энергозатратным занятием.

Джаред, недолго думая, оттолкнулся ногой от стола, плавно подъехал на стуле к тяжелой тумбочке у стены, взял оттуда какой-то проводок и, уперевшись в ее край, с силой оттолкнулся обратно, подхватив по пути злополучную упаковку.

— Э-эй! — вскинулся Дилан, не ожидав такой прыткости от человека, что большую часть времени проводил, сидя за компьютером. — Так нечестно!

— Да ну? — самодовольно усмехнулся Джей, вскрыл пакет и демонстративно закинул в рот пару мармеладок.

Дилан нехорошо прищурился, сел прямо, чуть склонив голову набок, затем подбросил нож, эффектно перехватив его за лезвие, и поднял до уровня глаз, словно прицеливаясь.

— Ой, боюсь-боюсь, — Джаред закатил глаза и развернулся к нему спиной, собираясь продолжить работу, как вдруг мимо него что-то пролетело и врезалось аккурат в небольшую доску для заметок, намертво вбив ее в стену. Впрочем, догадаться, что именно, было не трудно.

Себастиан, на самом деле, предупреждал его не раз, что Дилан, мягко говоря, не такой, как все. Что понятия «хорошо» и «плохо» для него размыты, и вообще, он руководствуется совсем иными категориями. По большей части, «хочу» и «не хочу». Еще, пожалуй, «интересно» и «скучно». Все остальное едва ли имело значение.

Так что, когда Джаред поднял голову и увидел торчащий из доски нож, мурашки табуном пробежались по спине.

— Упс, — невинно улыбнулся Дилан, пожимая плечами. — Рука дрогнула.

— И тем не менее, — спокойно ответил ему Джаред, словно Дилану было пять лет, и швырялся он не ножами, а детскими лопаточками, — хватит с тебя сладкого на сегодня.

— Ты говоришь прямо как Себастиан! — взвыл Дилан и снова плашмя упал на диван, сграбастав в объятия подушку. — За-ну-даааа!

Джаред криво улыбнулся и покачал головой.

Вот как это возможно? Несколько секунд назад этот мальчишка метнул в его сторону нож, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, и выглядел при этом весьма пугающе, особенно взгляд — холодная решимость и точный расчет. А в следующий миг, это снова беспокойный ребенок, трогательно свернувшийся у него на диване. Такого только гладить по голове и дуть на разбитые коленки.

Любой нормальный человек уже давно бы собрал вещички и бежал по направлению к Канадской границе. Но Джареда вряд ли можно было назвать нормальным. Как и всех, собственно в этом доме. Но, помимо этого, он прекрасно знал — Дилан не промахивается.

Однажды Джареду довелось увидеть его тренировку со Скарлетт, и это зрелище навсегда осталось в его памяти. Ни единого попадания мимо цели. Неважно, далеко или близко, прямо или под углом. И все это он делал, словно играючи, без малейшего напряжения. Иногда даже вообще не смотрел на мишень!

— Это только кажется, что легко, — тихо произнес тогда Себастиан, который стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене и тоже наблюдал за Диланом, и которого Джаред даже не заметил. — Он, конечно, гений, но и тренируется, как проклятый, вот уже четыре года.

Наверное, с этого все и началось. Джаред стал периодически заглядывать на тренировочный полигон, и однажды не смог сдержать своего восторга, что внезапно пришлось Дилану по душе. А где Дилан, там и Себастиан, и вот так они и сдружились, хотя изначально Джаред был твердо настроен не смешивать работу и личную жизнь.

Правда, этот план окончательно полетел к чертям, стоило ему только увидеть Дженсена.

Джаред невольно вздохнул и повернулся обратно к мониторам. Не стоит сейчас думать о Дженсене, тем более, что он и так думает о нем непозволительно много.

— А где Себастиан, кстати? — поинтересовался Джаред, чтобы отвлечься от ненужных мыслей.

Дилан вдруг скривился, будто слопал огромных размеров лимон, и неопределенно махнул рукой.

— Шляется где-то, по своим «личным» делам, — он сделал крайне выразительный акцент на слове «личным», что без сомнения указывало на причину его скверного настроения.

— Не думал, что… — Джаред осекся, поняв, что чуть было не ляпнул глупость. То, что Дилан и Себастиан не разлей вода, уже давно стало притчей во языцех всего Хардиклана. Многие были уверены, что они вместе, как пара. Да и сам Джаред тоже так думал первое время, но, понаблюдав за ними где-то с месяц, убедился, что это всего лишь глупые сплетни. Они, конечно, были связаны покрепче, чем единокровные братья, но без какой-либо сексуальной подоплеки.

— Что у Себастиана могут быть какие-то дела без меня? — тем не менее, закончил его мысль Дилан. — Ну вот, представь себе.

Джаред несколько растерялся, не зная, что сказать. Да и что вообще принято говорить в таких ситуациях?

— Ну-у-у… — многозначительно протянул он. — Разве это плохо?

Дилан задумался ненадолго, накручивая на палец выбившуюся из шва нитку на подушке, после чего нехотя произнес:

— Наверное, нет. Не плохо. Но мне это не нравится.

«Еще бы тебе это нравилось», — фыркнул про себя Джаред, но вслух ничего не сказал, решив, что не стоит давить на больную мозоль. Было бы неплохо, если бы и у самого Дилана появились «личные» дела. Тогда бы он не чувствовал себя таким потерянным, как сейчас.

— Сменим тему, — снова подорвался с места Дилан и ехидно оскалился. — Чья фотка стоит у тебя на заставке телефона?

Ах ты мелкий гаденыш! Джаред тут, понимаете-ли, щадит его чувства (если таковые вообще имеются), а тот в ответ бьет не в бровь, а в глаз, что называется! И как только узнал?

— Ну так? Пятьдесят баксов на то, что там Дженсен!

Джаред изо всех сил старался не покраснеть, уткнувшись бездумным взглядом в экран, и тряхнул головой, чтобы волосы упали на лицо, хоть немного скрыв его смущение.

— Он кстати, опять сегодня выиграл, — досадливо цокнул языком Дилан.

— Да? — максимально незаинтересованно произнес Джаред, но судя по всему, вышло не слишком правдоподобно.

— Ага. Вот ведь везучий ублюдок! Сто пудов, он жульничал!

— Да у тебя все, кто тебя обыгрывают — жульничают, — хмыкнул Джаред. — А то, что Дженсен так хорош в картах, совсем неудивительно. Он очень умен и изобретателен, и не зря столько лет безупречно управляется со всеми финансами Хардиклана, и… что ты так смотришь?

Дилан и вправду смотрел так, словно не знал, то ли смеяться, то ли плакать.

— Ты безнадежен, — вынес он свой вердикт. — Так это все-таки Дженсен, я прав? На твоем телефоне?

Джаред все-таки покраснел, но быстро взял себя в руки и отмахнулся от него, как от назойливой мухи.

— Нет, это не Дженсен, и вообще, тебя это не касается.

— Ну-ну, — скептически протянул Дилан. — Но эта тема куда веселее. Хочешь, я тебе еще что-нибудь про него расскажу?

— А может, лучше «Guitar Hero»? — быстро сориентировался Джаред.

Дилан задумчиво почесал подбородок, кинул заинтересованный взгляд на приставку, потом снова на Джареда, мысленно взвешивая все «за» и «против», после чего великодушно кивнул.

— Ладно. Считай, что отмазался, Падалеки.

Джаред покривил бы душой, если бы сказал, что не испытал в тот момент облегчения. Учитывая специфику отношений между Дженсеном и Диланом, последний не упускал возможности проехаться по поводу его неуместной влюбленности. Разумеется, без капли сочувствия и деликатности, которые были ему в принципе чужды.

Опять же, любой другой на его месте, наверняка бы, послал зарвавшегося юнца, ну или просто указал ему на дверь так, чтобы не сдохнуть потом на месте от колюще-режущих ранений, но у Джареда никогда и мысли такой не возникало. Помимо Хардиклана, Дилан мало к кому проникался симпатией.

И то, что Джаред каким-то образом оказался для него «своим», на самом деле, говорило о многом.

 

***

Последним в списке мест, где могли продавать спидбол и прочую дрянь под видом кокаина, значился вполне приличный с виду бар с большой и яркой вывеской «У Сэла».

Сам Сэл оказался грузным мужчиной, отсутствие растительности на голове которого компенсировала густая кучерявая борода с проседью. Черная футболка и такая же черная жилетка с металлическими заклепками, татуировки от запястья до самого плеча, и, быть может, гораздо дальше, тяжелая цепь с крупными звеньями на груди и серьга в ухе в виде волчьего клыка.

Крис невольно напрягся, завидев его за стойкой, но тот взглянул на припозднившихся посетителей и добродушно улыбнулся, словно на самом деле он Санта Клаус, переодевшийся матерым байкером на Хэллоуин.

— Вечер добрый, чем могу помочь?

— Мне виски, чистый, — Себастиан лениво облокотился о барную стойку и обвел взглядом полупустое помещение.

Сэл кивнул и вопросительно посмотрел на Криса:

— А вам?

— Пиво, светлое, — так же коротко бросил Крис и отвернулся, не слишком настроенный на пустую болтовню в два часа ночи.

Посетителей было от силы, человек пять, при этом двое уже спали лицом в стол. Крис бы и сам прилег сейчас с огромным удовольствием, тем более, что толку от его присутствия рядом с Себастианом было никакого.

Пока хозяин наливал ему пиво, в бар зашел еще один посетитель. Высокий, худой парень, в потертой одежде, смотревшейся на нем, как с чужого, явно более тяжелого, плеча, он бегло оглянулся, прежде чем направился прямиком к дальнему столику в углу.

— Оп-па, — хмыкнул Крис, отпил из своего бокала и довольно слизал пену с верхней губы.

— М-м-м? — неопределенно отозвался Себастиан и проследил за его взглядом. — Что?

— Смотри.

Парень подсел к посетителю за тем столиком, но уже через пару минут поднялся и вышел так же стремительно, как и появился.

— Думаешь, наш клиент? — с сомнением в голосе спросил Себастиан.

— Не думаю, а уверен, — кивнул Крис и, подхватив свой бокал, направился к тому посетителю. Себастиан жестом попросил хозяина повторить и, тоже взяв стакан с собой, поспешил следом.

Когда они подошли поближе, и мужчина заметил их, то едва ли не выпрыгнул из-за стола, во все глаза уставившись на Криса. Себастиан удивленно вскинул брови, заметив такую реакцию, и тогда ему и закралась в голову одна мысль, получившая подтверждение буквально несколькими секундами позже.

— Тимми, — Крис сел рядом с ним и растянул губы в улыбке, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего ее адресату. — Какая неожиданная встреча!

Тимми и так не блистал загаром, а тут и вовсе побелел, как полотно, и некоторое время просто молча открывал и закрывал рот. Себастиан усмехнулся и сел по другую его сторону, приготовившись наблюдать за представлением.

— Э… Э-эванс, — невнятно проблеял Тимми и уставился взглядом в одну точку, низко опустив подбородок. — Р-рад…

— О, Тимми, — обманчиво ласково произнес Крис и положил руку ему на плечо, от чего тот ощутимо вздрогнул. — Давай без этого, ладно? Я же и так вижу, что ты сейчас готов сквозь землю провалиться, лишь бы не сидеть тут со мной.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, как это у нас заведено, — запричитал Тимми, — если хоть раз увидят вместе с копом, то ты уже стукач! А я не стукач!

Себастиан громко фыркнул и поймал взгляд Криса, который чуть приподнял уголок губ в ироничной усмешке, как бы говоря, ну, конечно, он стукач. Сдаст с потрохами всех, даже родную мать.

— Тимми, да? — обратился к нему Себастиан.

— Тимоти, вообще-то, — начал, было, тот, но осекся, стоило ему только заметить пистолет под курткой. — Но можно и Тимми, да.

— Мне вот интересно, — продолжил Себастиан, — а откуда тогда ты знаешь Криса, раз с копами не водишься?

— Я-я-я… — Тимми снова принялся беспомощно открывать и закрывать рот, что вкупе с большими глазами, чуть навыкате, и узкими губами делало его похожим на рыбу. — Это… это долгая история…

— Отчего же? — перебил его Крис и сильнее сжал его плечо. — Тут и рассказывать-то нечего. Это был мой первый год на службе, я, как и все, сначала отрабатывал патрульным по городу. Так вот, его жена вызывала нас… сколько раз, Тимми?

— Я не помню, два или, может, три…

— Шестнадцать, и это только за два месяца, — резко обрубил Крис. — А почему, тоже не помнишь, Тимми?

— Дай угадаю, — встрял Себастиан, азартно ухмыльнувшись. — Избивал ее, да?

— Бинго, — Крис еще крепче сжал пальцы, стискивая плечо Тимоти так, что наверняка останутся синяки. — Но хуже всего было то, что бедная девушка была беременна от него.

Себастиан, конечно, не думал, что его жена была невинной овечкой, ставшей жертвой обстоятельств, но ублюдков, что бьют женщин, тем более, в положении, готов был беспощадно отстреливать, как больных бешенством собак.

— Как зовут твою дочку, ты хоть помнишь? — холодно поинтересовался Крис.

— Энджел, — еле слышно прошептал Тимми, и лицо его на миг просветлело, так что сразу стало ясно, на что надо давить.

— Энджел, — мягко повторил Крис. — Маленький ангелочек, правда? Я видел их с матерью на суде. Красивая девочка. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, улыбчивая такая. И как только получилась у такого ублюдка, как ты?

— Я не… я… Только не трогай ее! — Тимми попытался сбросить его руку, но проще было сдвинуть с места десятитонный грузовик.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, Тимми? — Крис очень натурально оскорбился, а потом вдруг резко приложил его головой о стол и не дал подняться, склонившись к уху и угрожающе зашептав, из-за чего Себастиану тоже пришлось чуть придвинуться, чтобы расслышать слова. — Но, если ты сейчас же не расскажешь мне, откуда ты берешь наркоту, твое личное дело «случайно» окажется на столе у судьи, с просьбой о пересмотре прав на совместную опеку над дочерью и парочкой порочащих твое «доброе» имя улик.

Крис выпрямился, достал из кармана сигареты и с наслаждением затянулся.

Ей-богу, не будь рядом этого Тимми, Себастиан отдался бы ему прямо здесь, на столе. Опасный, властный и чертовски красивый. Как при первой встрече, когда Крис ткнул его носом в барную стойку.

В полиции, конечно, служили самые разные личности, от правильных мальчиков, как тот офицер, что хвостом ходил за своим капитаном, до коррумпированных ублюдков. И все же, каждый из них был на своем месте. Но только не Крис. Себастиан видел в нем азарт и страсть, присущие тем, кто не следует закону, а нарушает его. Но не потому, что жаден до власти или денег, а потому что тот не дает раскрыть весь имеющийся потенциал.

Потенциал у Криса просто огромен, но вот точка приложения совсем не та.

— Она… это не мое, — невнятно пробормотал Тимми, держась за ушибленный лоб.

— Это всегда не твое, — закатил глаза Крис. — Выкладывай, давай, и побыстрее.

— Есть один мужик, я не знаю, как его зовут. Он говорит, что Джастин, но это не его настоящее имя.

— Откуда знаешь?

— Документы фальшивые, — Тимми излишне усердно закивал головой, словно стараясь показать, что в этом вопросе он специалист, и ему можно доверять. — Сделаны качественно, но не идеально.

— Так, и при чем тут он?

— Это он поставщик. Не знаю, откуда он что везет, но продает за копейки.

Себастиан и Крис переглянулись, подумав об одном и том же. Опять этот загадочный дилер, что раздает наркотики едва ли не даром. Бесплатный сыр и мышеловка — ситуация стара, как мир.

Определенно, стоило взять образец и узнать, где можно найти этого Джастина, кем бы он ни был на самом деле.

— Тимми, будь добр, — Себастиан подпер кулаком подбородок и чуть прищурился, как кот, пригревшийся на солнышке, — одолжи-ка нам пару грамм порошка.

Тот захлопал глазами, вновь напоминая глупую рыбу, и вопросительно обернулся к Крису.

— Что? Какие-то проблемы? — ровно произнес он после того, как выпустил струю дыма.

— Эм, нет, но… Один грамм стоит пятьдесят баксов, а два…

— Разве я сказал «продай»? — удивился Себастиан. — Я сказал «одолжи».

Тимми, казалось, вконец растерялся, и беспомощно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, пока Крис не потерял терпение.

— Два грамма для моего друга, или я конфискую у тебя весь товар, как капитан полиции.

Себастиан быстро поднес к губам стакан с виски, чтобы спрятать за ним невольную улыбку. Выражение лица у Криса было, конечно, совершенно бесстрастное, и не скажешь, что блефует. Его бы к ним, за покерный стол. Хотя, наверное, будь он при значке, наверняка бы так и сделал — просто скрутил бы мужика, доставил в участок и выбил из него всю дурь, в прямом и переносном смысле.

— Нет-нет! — быстро пошел на попятную Тимоти, замахав руками, и суетливо впихнул в руки Себастиана пару пакетиков. — Вот, возьмите! Мне не нужны ваши деньги!

Крис закатил глаза, потушил сигарету и сложил руки на груди.

— И еще кое-что, Тимми, — обронил он, отчего тот аж весь съежился и посмотрел как-то обреченно. — Разузнай, где можно найти этого Джастина.

— Но я же… я… я не могу! Это слишком рискованно, я не…

Тимми осекся, напоровшись на тяжелый, темный взгляд Криса исподлобья. Ему даже говорить ничего не надо было. Или там доставать пистолет, значок и прочие атрибуты. Он просто пришпилил это жалкое подобие человека к стулу, и Себастиан уже даже не пытался скрыть легкую, но ужасно довольную улыбку.

— Хорошо, — вымученно согласился Тимми. — Сделаю, что смогу.

— Вот так бы сразу, — Крис поднялся со своего места, оставив за собой почти нетронутый бокал пива. — Как узнаешь, доложишь мне. Приемные часы в пятницу, с двух до четырех.

До Тимми постепенно доходило, про какие именно часы говорил Крис, и когда он осознал, что ему придется явится в участок, то только одному богу известно, как он вообще остался в сознании.

— Ну, приятно было поболтать, — весело произнес Себастиан и легко догнал Криса в дверях бара, выходя вместе с ним на улицу.

Вокруг не было не единой живой души, и какое-то время они молча шли бок о бок, каждый думая о своем. Ночка выдалась, конечно, та еще. Но Себастиан был всем доволен, несмотря на то, что их так грубо прервали часом ранее. Зато какое представление ему позже довелось увидеть! Тимми было даже немного жаль.

Хотя, потом Себастиан вспомнил про жену, очевидно, бывшую, ребенка, наркотики и прочее — и нет, совсем не жаль.

— А если бы ты не был отстранен от службы, — нарушил молчание Себастиан, — ты бы его арестовал?

Крис неопределенно пожал плечами и устало потер переносицу.

— В данный момент — нет.

— Почему?

— Джастин. Или кто он там. Если Тимми может вывести нас на него, то он куда полезнее на свободе, чем за решеткой.

Себастиан кивнул, соглашаясь с приведенными доводами. Пожалуй, он бы и сам так поступил, вот только он уже давно забыл о том, какого это — работать в системе. Хотя использовать в качестве рычага давления любимую дочку — очень в духе Тома. В том смысле, что из этого олуха можно было выбить информацию несколькими способами. Пытками, например, или предложением денег. Но все это гораздо менее эффективно, чем угроза близким людям.

Не то, чтобы Том когда-либо мог навредить ребенку, конечно, нет. Но заставить поверить в это — запросто. Или как в данном случае — пригрозить тем, что его могут лишить родительских прав и запретить видеться с дочкой.

Себастиан усмехнулся своим мыслям и приподнял вверх пакетик с порошком, чтобы получше рассмотреть содержимое в свете уличного фонаря.

— А может, это и не наш парень, — протянул он, встряхивая пакетик.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Какой-то порошок у него странный.

Крис нахмурился и подошел поближе, чтобы тоже взглянуть на содержимое.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что он такой неоднородный? — полувопросительно произнес он и, дождавшись согласного кивка Себастиана, многозначительно хмыкнул. — С точностью, да наоборот. Чем мельче и однороднее частицы, тем больше кокс разбавлен примесями.

— Хочешь сказать, что этот самый чистый из остальных?

Крис одарил его долгим взглядом, чуть приподняв уголок губ.

— А ты точно из мафии? — насмешливо поинтересовался он. — Для вас это, как валюта. Я думал, ты знаешь.

Себастиан и рад бы сказать, что разбирается в таких тонкостях, но на самом деле, имел лишь абстрактное представление о том, как на глаз можно было определить качество наркотика. Его обязанности заключались в другом, и он крайне редко напрямую контактировал с запрещенными веществами. Да и Том больше контролировал работу мелких банд на своей территории, нежели сам занимался поставками и продажей. Такая политика многими осуждалась, так как не приносила должного дохода, но Том был непреклонен.

— Нет, не знаю, — спокойно признался Себастиан и снова ему подмигнул. — Зато ты знаешь. Говорил же, что твой опыт мне пригодится.

— Ага, прямо без меня ты бы не справился, — язвительно отозвался Крис и поплотнее застегнул куртку. — На этом все? Мы закончили?

— Что ты, _капитан_ , мы только начали, — вкрадчиво ответил Себастиан, закинул руку ему на плечи и рассмеялся над выражением его лица.

Крис повернул к нему голову, и снова оказался в ловушке этих лукавых глаз, замерев на пару мгновений, но как только улыбка начала медленно сползать с лица Себастиана, а уровень напряжения между ними стремительно ползти вверх, он усилием воли заставил себя скинуть его руку и отойти.

— Ты, как хочешь, а я домой и спать, — обрубил он и добавил, заметив, как тут же воодушевился Себастиан. — Один!

— Бу-бу-бу, — передразнил его тот и, наклонившись, томно шепнул в самое ухо. — _Сладких снов, капитан_. Скоро увидимся.

Крис закатил глаза и отправился ловить такси, нехотя признавая, что после такого насыщенного вечера их встреча и правда может состояться очень скоро — во сне.

 


	4. Chapter 4

За последние несколько месяцев мини-бар в кабинете Тома значительно оскуднел. На этот раз в расход пошел коньяк Курвуазье, стоимостью в пару тысяч. Не самый дорогой экземпляр в коллекции, конечно, но и не самый дешевый.

— Мне стоит начинать волноваться? — полушутя поинтересовался Том, взглянув на Дженсена в обнимку со стаканом.

Тот ответил не менее многозначительным взглядом, словно, еле сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не высказать вслух все накопившиеся претензии.

— Я забронировал тебе билеты в Эдинбург, — вместо этого произнес он. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь взять с собой Джейка или Себастиана?

— Нет, это лишнее, — уверенно ответил Том. — Они оба нужны здесь, а мы с Джо вполне справимся и вдвоем.

— Очередной медовый месяц? — насмешливо фыркнул Дженсен и сразу наполовину опустошил свой бокал.

— В смысле, очередной?

— Я видел счет из отеля в Цюрихе, — загадочно улыбнулся Дженсен. — Мороженое, водка, фрукты — ты такой романтик!

— О, Дженни, — отзеркалил его улыбку Том. — Тебе стоит только попросить. Тем более, что ты так уже наполовину пьян, а для полноты картины нам не хватает только мороженого.

— Ага, и трехметровой кровати, — добавил Дженсен и тут же скривился, представив перспективу. Правда, от такого набора он бы не отказался. Номер в шикарном отеле, вредная еда, секс до утра и сон до обеда. И полное отсутствие каких-либо забот.

Когда последний раз у него был отпуск?..

— А Джо вообще в курсе, что вы летите в Шотландию?

Том хотел было ответить, но в этот момент дверь в его кабинет открылась, и Джо, собственной персоной, буркнул нечто вроде приветствия, слабо им улыбнулся и устало растянулся на софе у стены.

— Официально заявляю — я ненавижу людей! — драматично простонал он куда-то в подушку.

Том поднялся со своего места, подошел к мини-бару и плеснул еще один бокал коньяка из початой бутылки.

— Сейчас и узнает.

— Что узнаю? — тут же встрепенулся Джо, а когда Том протянул ему бокал, так и вовсе поднялся, усаживаясь прямо.

— Мы летим в Шотландию, дорогой, — приторно улыбнулся Том и присел рядом с ним, чем Джо тут же воспользовался и тяжело уронил голову ему на плечо.

— О! — еле слышно отозвался тот, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Когда?

— Через месяц, — ответил Том и положил руку ему на бедро, чуть сжимая.

— Что, никак не можешь пережить потерю своего Маккалана? — весело фыркнул Джо и чуть приподнял голову, заглядывая в глаза.

Том что-то тихо ответил ему, и некоторое время они так и сидели, близко-близко и едва слышно переговариваясь между собой. Такие моменты, на самом деле, были редкостью. Об отношениях Тома и Джо все знали, но они не часто демонстрировали свою привязанность даже ближнему кругу. Но иногда обоим хотелось немного поддержи и тепла друг друга, вне зависимости от того, где и с кем они находились. Особенно сейчас, когда проблемы сыплются одна за другой, превращаясь в огромный снежный ком, грозящий накрыть с головой.

Дженсен, наблюдая за ними, чувствовал себя как-то неуютно. Ему хотелось выйти и не мешать им своим присутствием, а еще больше — забрать бутылку коньяка с собой и напиться, потому что у него самого _так_ никогда не было. Чтобы на одной волне, общение без слов. Доверие, возведенное в абсолют.

Прежде, чем незваная тоска успела полностью завладеть его мыслями, Джо оторвался от Тома и потянулся к брошенному на пол портфелю.

— У меня, вообще-то, есть кое-какие новости, — нехотя произнес он, доставая пару смятых бумажек. — Не смотрите так, это всего лишь копия официального протокола.

— Что на этот раз? — тут же сменил тон на деловой Том, и Дженсен тоже невольно подобрался, отгоняя прочь всяческие сантименты.

— Тебе это понравится, — мрачно отозвался Джо и протянул Тому документы. Тот быстро пробежался по ним глазами, с каждой секундой все больше и больше хмурясь.

В какой-то момент Дженсен не выдержал и поднялся со своего места, чтобы узнать, что там такое.

— Хах, — вырвалось у него, когда он прочел до конца. — Это что, шутка такая?

— Нет, не шутка, — ответил Джо. — Сам не поверил, когда увидел.

— Кто его адвокат? — Дженсен, взял бумаги в свои руки и принялся изучать их более подробно. — Реннер? Он что, гений? Или волшебник?

— Дело не в нем, — Том задумчиво потер подбородок. — Дело в Эвансе. Кто-то не поскупился ради этой бумажки.

— Но кто?

Том глубоко вздохнул, взял из рук Джо стакан и выпил содержимое залпом, даже не поморщившись.

— Вот и мне интересно.

 

***

Догадаться, что Джейк был фанатом серии о Безумном Максе, было не трудно. Мало того, что он собственный тренажерный зал назвал «MadMax», так еще и любовно развесил плакаты по стенам, а автограф Мела Гибсона поставил в позолоченную рамочку и поместил у всех на виду.

Себастиану, в принципе, нравилось, но не до такой степени. Однако, название находило отражение не только в оформлении зала, но и в его бойцах, которые, в основной своей массе, были немного сумасшедшие. Но тренироваться с ними было здорово, и он старался заходить к Джейку почаще. Правда, в последнее время, ему это как раз-таки не удавалось, и поэтому, когда он оказался в паре кварталов от MadMax’а, то решил заглянуть и хотя бы просто поинтересоваться, как дела.

Утром в зале было довольно пусто, что, впрочем, неудивительно. Большая часть посетителей приходила в обед или вечером. Себастиан сам бы не встал в такую рань, особенно когда до этого полночи пытался угомонить Дилана. Тот никак не мог вернуться к более-менее нормальному режиму, что обычно бывало после того, как он возвращался от Джареда. Точнее, после того, как Себастиан его забирал, уговаривая, словно маленького ребенка, что капризничал и не хотел уходить. В такие моменты хотелось разбить икс-бокс о голову Падалеки. Правда, Джей смотрел взглядом, хуже, чем у побитого щенка, так что с членовредительством приходилось повременить.

Себастиан не спеша направлялся к административным помещениям, стараясь подавить широкий зевок за глотком обжигающе горячего кофе, чтобы в тот же момент едва не выплюнуть его обратно от увиденного.

Даже если бы до этого он не верил в судьбу, то сейчас бы точно поверил. Особенно в то, что она жестокая тварь и так изощренно издевается над ним.

Крис, чтоб его, Эванс. Собственной персоной. Во всем своем великолепии. Без преувеличений.

Темные тренировочные штаны, белая майка, бугры мышц, татуировки, влажная от пота кожа, раскрасневшиеся щеки и пара прядей, упавших на глаза. Они не виделись примерно с неделю, хотя Себастиан то и дело порывался наведаться к нему в гости, но повода не было, да и вообще, хотелось сохранить хоть каплю достоинства. Он и так более, чем явно, выказывал свою заинтересованность в определенного рода отношениях, так что следующий ход должен был быть за Крисом.

И вот, здрасьте-приехали.

Себастиан очнулся только тогда, когда проходящий мимо посетитель случайно задел его плечом, пытаясь обойти в узком проходе.

— Я, должно быть, все еще сплю, — пробормотал себе под нос Себастиан и потратил еще пару минут на то, чтобы заставить работать враз расплавившиеся мозги.

Нацепив одну из своих самых лучезарных улыбок и покрепче взявшись за стаканчик кофе, чтобы удержать руки подальше от Эванса, Себастиан лениво подошел к нему.

— Капитан, — едва ли не промурлыкал он и получил в ответ именно ту реакцию, на которую рассчитывал.

Крис, естественно, не ожидал его здесь увидеть, из-за чего выглядел одновременно удивленным и растерянным, что, прямо скажем, было для него не свойственно. Кажется, появление Себастиана настолько выбило его из колеи, что он едва ли успел остановить боксерскую грушу, которую сам же последним ударом отправил в полет.

— Ты что, меня преследуешь? — подозрительно выдал он, как только собрался с мыслями.

— М-м-м, я бы с удовольствием, но нет, — протянул Себастиан и сделал еще один глоток кофе. — Просто зашел к другу, а тут ты.

— К другу, говоришь? — еще больше нахмурился Крис. — Забавно, а я ведь совсем недавно начал ходить сюда.

— Совпадение? — разумно предположил Себастиан.

— Я не верю в совпадения, — отрезал Крис.

Себастиан, вообще-то, тоже не верил. Особенно в деле с Крисом, и особенно зная Тома и его методы. Скорее всего, тот хотел держать Эванса на виду. Шерман присматривал бы за ним в участке, Себастиан во время ночных вылазок, а Джейк тут, в зале. Гениально и просто. Возможно, кто-то из его соседей тоже сливал информацию Тому.

А возможно, у Себастиана паранойя. На пару с Крисом.

Хах, _на пару_. Было бы неплохо.

Пауза в разговоре подзатянулась, и пока он подбирал походящую тему, к ним подошел мужчина в строгом костюме и при галстуке, но улыбавшийся неприлично широко.

— Крис! — он протянул руку, чтобы дружески хлопнуть его по плечу, но в последний момент передумал и просто неловко махнул в знак приветствия. — Прости, дружище, но ты весь потный.

«О да», — мысленно согласился с ним Себастиан и облизнул губы. Лично его это ни капли не смущало, и даже наоборот, он был бы не прочь заставить Эванса еще больше попотеть.

— Привет, Джереми, — немного нервно кивнул ему Крис. — Я не ждал тебя так рано.

— Все прошло быстро, — пояснил тот, вытащил из портфеля папку и радостно потряс ей в воздухе. — Кто-то там наверху, видимо, очень тебя любит, чертов везунчик!

Крис, кажется, совсем не обрадовался такому заявлению и вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— С тебя сняты все обвинения! — радостно воскликнул Джереми. — Но не это самое главное! Ты возвращаешься к службе в должности капитана!

Признаться, Себастиан не слишком понимал, почему Крис не разделяет восторженного ликования своего друга. Тот, разве что, не пританцовывал на месте, а Эванс наоборот, застыл истуканом, и только крепче сжимал челюсти, словно ему это все совсем не нравится.

— Если уж быть совсем откровенным, — продолжил Джереми заговорщицким тоном, — то я думал, тебя понизят в лучшем случае до детектива, если вообще не до сержанта, но нет! Судья решил, что твои действия были полностью оправданы и никоим образом не влияют на репутацию полицейского департамента.

Джереми, похоже, был слишком воодушевлен, так как не обращал никакого внимания на Себастиана, выдавая все, как на духу. И хотя его слова были достойны самого пристального внимания, он больше наблюдал за Крисом, который становился все мрачнее и мрачнее с каждой секундой.

— Поздравляю, друг! — Джереми шагнул к нему, чтобы обнять, но снова затормозил на подлете и чертыхнулся. — Ах ты ж! Ай, ладно, обниму тебя, когда примешь душ. Проставляешься сегодня, ага? Ребята за тебя переживали, особенно Тайлер. Он будет на седьмом небе, когда узнает.

Джереми улыбался и выжидательно смотрел на Криса, мысленно, кажется, уже распивая вечером в баре спиртное вместе с другими копами, а вот Эванс точно был где-то не здесь.

— Крис? — несколько обеспокоенно позвал его Джереми, хоть и не переставал улыбаться. — Эй? С тобой все в порядке?

Крис перевел на него взгляд, но ответил не сразу, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Да, порядок, — выверенным тоном произнес он. — Просто не ожидал такого исхода.

— И я не ожидал! Никто не ожидал, — еще шире разулыбался Джереми. — Ну так что? Встретимся вечером? Как обычно?

Крис кивнул, видимо, не доверяя голосу, и, как только Джереми вышел из зала, со всей силы вдарил кулаком по груше. Потом еще раз. И еще.

Себастиан с минуту молча наблюдал, как тот мутузил ни в чем не повинный снаряд, и когда Крис чуть подуспокоился, решил задать мучивший его вопрос.

— Какого черта только что сейчас произошло?

Крис яростно глянул на него, тяжело дыша, как загнанный в силки зверь, и с ответом не торопился.

— Ну? Я жду объяснений, — нетерпеливо произнес Себастиан.

— Жди дальше, — чуть ли не прорычал Крис в ответ и снова саданул по груше.

— Э-э, нет, _ка-пи-тан_ , — сделал отчетливый акцент на последнем слове Себастиан. — Ты не отвертишься. Тебе в пору прыгать от радости, а вместо этого ты зол, как тысяча чертей, словно…

Себастиан вдруг осекся, когда паззл в голове сложился в единую картину. Еще раньше, когда они с Крисом только-только пришли к некоему подобию соглашения, и он спросил у него, зачем тот взял вину за убийство Ходжа на себя, Эванс ответил нечто туманное про какие-то свои причины. Себастиану, естественно, не давало это покоя, но в то же время не было настолько первостепенно важным, чтобы заострять на этом внимание. И вот теперь все стало ясно.

Эванс _рассчитывал_ на определенный вердикт суда. Даже больше — ему нужен был этот определенный вердикт. А именно, понижение в должности. Неважно, до какой степени, но он получил бы то, чего хотел — возможность снова беспрепятственно расследовать дела, в том числе с передозировками и покушением на Скотта. Звание капитана связывало ему руки, и таким образом он хотел от него избавиться.

Возможно, со временем он бы придумал план поизящнее и понадежнее, чтобы уйти от этой должности, но когда подвернулся случай, пусть неидеальный, пусть крайне рискованный, он им воспользовался.

Себастиан одновременно восхитился подобным раскладом и разозлился. Где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что Крис сделал так, потому что чувствовал то же, что и он сам. Ан нет, его просто использовали для достижения цели.

Умом Себастиан все понимал, но чувствовал себя при этом все равно паршиво.

— Не думал, что ты такая сволочь, Эванс, — холодно произнес он, чуть приврав, ибо он с самого начала знал, что у Криса в душе черти штабелями до самого дна. — Но признаю — умно.

Крис криво усмехнулся и одарил его колючим взглядом.

— Можно подумать, ты сам не руководствовался личными мотивами, когда набивался ко мне в друзья.

— О, поверь, именно _личными_ мотивами я и руководствовался! — едко парировал Себастиан, чувствуя, как постепенно закипает.

— Ой ли? — скептически вскинул бровь Крис. — Хочешь сказать, это не Том послал тебя быть моей личной нянькой?

Себастиан смял в руке почти пустой стаканчик из-под кофе и швырнул его в урну, после чего скинул куртку, оставшись в простой серой футболке, аккуратно снял кобуру со своим верным Марком-23 и поднялся на боксерский ринг.

— Многовато пафоса, плейбой, — прокомментировал его действия Крис.

— Думаю, нам обоим не помешает выпустить пар, — проигнорировал его реплику Себастиан. — Или ты трусишь?

Крис, недолго думая, поднялся к нему и встал напротив.

— Ну, давай разомнемся.

Себастиан приготовился, было, как вдруг затормозил и вскинул руку вверх.

— А, погоди, — он наклонился, вытащил из-под штанины небольшой запасной пистолет и отложил в сторону. — Вот теперь можем…

Крис не стал больше ждать и первым нанес удар, от которого Себастиан чудом успел уклониться и отскочить в сторону.

— Ах так? Ну ладно, — азартно прищурился он и стремительно кинулся вперед, намереваясь от души врезать Крису по лицу.

Но тот все же был не лыком шит и довольно легко блокировал его хук справа, так же быстро переходя к ответному удару. У Себастиана мелькнула мысль, что стоило немного размяться перед этим, ибо мышцы запротестовали от столь резко возросшей нагрузки. Крису в этом плане было проще, он успел разогреться, но в то же время и был более уставшим, что могло сыграть против него.

Несмотря на то, что Себастиан видел его в деле, у него ушло минут десять на то, чтобы приноровиться к его стилю и технике. Крис был тяжелее, но не полагался только на массу, двигался размашисто и довольно быстро, из-за чего Себастиан поначалу ушел в глухую оборону.

А потом ему надоело. Раз Эванс хочет по-плохому, то будет по-плохому.

Себастиан резко сменил тактику, несколько замедлившись, но больше силы вкладывая в удар. Крис не успел вовремя подстроиться под него и получил со всего размаху кулаком в челюсть. Он отшатнулся, и Себастиан остановился, давая ему время, чтобы осознать, что именно капает с него на белую майку, оставляя красные пятна.

Крис провел языком по зубам, проверяя все ли целы, вытер кровь с подбородка и посмотрел на Себастиана уже совершенно по-другому, словно не ожидал, что он и вправду его достанет.

— Все еще слишком много пафоса для тебя? — не удержался от шпильки тот.

Эванс повел плечами, сжал кулаки покрепче и двинулся к нему, явно намереваясь ответить тем же. Себастиан легко ушел от него в сторону, но Крис быстро учился и встретил его на полпути мощным ударом в бок, а затем еще одним и еще, пока тот силой не вывернулся из захвата.

Их бой изначально не был тренировочным, а сейчас и вовсе превратился в самую настоящую драку двух переполненных адреналином пополам с тестостероном самцов. Один наносил удары — второй блокировал, и наоборот. Периодически кому-то из них удавалось задеть другого, и так к разбитой губе Криса добавилась еще и приличных размеров царапина на щеке, а у Себастиана была рассечена бровь. И все это помимо многочисленных ушибов и ссадин.

К двадцатой минуте оба были уже на последнем издыхании, и Себастиан на какое-то мгновение чуть ослабил напор, чтобы собраться с силами, из-за чего Крис подумал, что в итоге выйдет победителем, но сильно ошибся с выводами. И рано расслабился.

Себастиан вдруг, блокировав его удар одной рукой, другой уперся в плечо и стремительно взмахнул вверх, обхватывая коленом за шею, а в следующий миг Крис уже лежал, уткнувшись носом в пол, а Себастиан сидел на нем сверху, окончательно лишив возможности встать и продолжить.

Крис поначалу еще попытался дернуться, но он надавил сильнее, и пришлось признать поражение.

— Ну что? — Себастиан дышал тяжело, но голос все равно был полон самодовольства. — Сдаешься?

Крис ответил не сразу, так как сам не мог толком отдышаться, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть слово. Последний раз он дрался так… Да никогда он так не дрался! Противники были разные, но ни одного, равного Себастиану. Мысль эта била даже больнее кулаков, но в то же время раззадоривала и так немалый интерес к его персоне.

— Ты выиграл, — наконец, произнес Крис, чуть повернув к нему голову.

Себастиан даже опешил на мгновение и ослабил давление на его спину, позволив Крису выпрямиться и сесть, тяжело упираясь ладонью в пол.

— Надо же, — немало удивился он. — Не думал, что ты так просто это признаешь.

Крис коснулся пальцами разбитой губы и продемонстрировал ему оставшуюся на них кровь.

— Просто? Это, по-твоему, просто?

Себастиан пожал плечами, и тело тут же отозвалось болью. Синяков они наставили друг другу прилично. По правде говоря, Себастиан не ожидал, что дело так затянется и ему придется выложиться едва ли не полностью, чтобы справиться с Крисом. Впрочем, тот тренировался в зале у Джейка, с его парнями, и далеко не в первый раз, так что, это уже показатель его выносливости.

— Надо было нам сразу подраться, — вдруг произнес Крис, слегка улыбаясь.

— Или потрахаться, — фыркнул в ответ Себастиан раньше, чем успел подумать, и уже приготовился к долгому осуждающему взгляду от своего капитана, но Крис только рассмеялся и неопределенно повел плечом.

— Можно и так, — сказал он, чем ввел Себастиана в ступор.

Что? Что?!

Крис Эванс только что на предложение потрахаться ответил «можно и так»?!

Что?!!!

Мысленно Себастиан заходился в истошном крике, и, наверное, отголоски его потрясения отразились и на лице, раз Крис только шире улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на разбитую губу.

Они смотрели друг на друга, постепенно остывая и успокаиваясь, и стараясь уложить в голове полученную информацию. Правда, о том, что творилось в голове у Криса, Себастиан мог только догадываться, особенно после всего случившегося, но в одном он точно был уверен — его приняли.

Спустя столько времени он, наконец, добился признания, и эйфория от осознания этого факта опьяняла почище ирландского самогона. Себастиан легко улыбнулся в ответ, и Крис, будто завороженный, чуть качнулся к нему, сам до конца не осознавая, зачем.

— Эй! — раздался громогласный голос Джейка.

Судьба, ты такая коварная сука, чуть ли не взвыл Себастиан.

Все очарование момента было разрушено, и Крис уже снова отстранился, вопросительно глянув на Джейка.

— Вот, — он кинул им обоим по пакету со льдом. — И чтоб больше такого тут не было.

— Как скажешь, босс, — слабо кивнул ему Крис и потихоньку поднялся на ноги, морщась с каждым неосторожным движением.

Себастиан тоскливо посмотрел на него снизу вверх, но тут Крис подал ему руку, и вот это точно было неопровержимым доказательством того, что он, наконец, пробил брешь в многослойной броне Эванса.

— До тебя доходит, видимо, только с кулаками, — хмыкнул Себастиан и, обхватив его ладонь, тоже поднялся. — Учту на будущее.

— Ну да, — Крис аккуратно приложил лед к губе и задержался взглядом на Себастиане чуть дольше необходимого. — И у тебя это отлично получается.

Себастиан сцепил руки за спиной, чтобы не вцепиться в Криса, который медленно поплелся к раздевалкам. А вот смотреть вслед и любоваться на широкие плечи и вздувшиеся от напряжения мышцы ему никто не запрещал. Его бы воля, и Крис всегда бы ходил в майке. А лучше совсем без нее. Как тогда, у него в лофте.

Еще немного, и, Себастиан уверен, он получит возможность снова насладиться подобным зрелищем.

— О господи, ты хуже, чем влюбленная школьница, — Томури неслышно подошел к нему и легко толкнул плечом в плечо, заставляя вернуться с небес на землю, а потом тоже оценивающе глянул на еще не успевшего скрыться за дверью Криса. — Хотя, тебя можно понять.

Себастиан аж изменился в лице, медленно повернувшись к Джейку, но тот не выдержал должной паузы и рассмеялся.

— Ну и шуточки у тебя, — прохладно отозвался Себастиан.

— Да на вас достаточно один раз взглянуть, чтобы понять, что тут ничего не светит, — легко махнул рукой Джейк и добавил уже гораздо более серьезным тоном: — Раз уж ты здесь, нужно кое-что обсудить.

Себастиан что-то согласно промычал и пошел вместе с Джейком в его кабинет, прикладывая по пути лед к лицу.

Мышцы болели, на щеке и подбородке была кровь, да и вообще выглядел он наверняка сейчас как жертва ограбления, но это не мешало ему легко улыбаться своим мыслям.

 

***

Последний раз Джаред не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места в течение пятнадцати минут был, когда Сэди улеглась на него, придавив к дивану всеми своими откормленными килограммами. На самом деле в ней их было всего тридцать два, что вполне нормально для ее породы, но после тяжелого рабочего дня, двух бутылок пива и с переполненным мочевым пузырем, они ощущались, как все пятьдесят.

На этот раз не было ни любимой собаки, ни какого-либо еще препятствия, кроме лаконичной серой вывески «L’Espalier».

Нет, ну а чего еще можно было ожидать, увидев в сообщении адрес на Бойлстон-стрит? Дешевой забегаловки с плохо говорящими по-английски работниками?

У Джареда в кармане от силы было долларов двадцать, на которые он мог купить здесь, разве что, носки. Конечно, он не бедствовал, наоборот — его работа, как официальная, так и неофициальная, достойно оплачивалась, так что он вполне мог себе позволить и гораздо более крупные покупки, но никогда этого не делал, ибо… зачем? Джаред прекрасно себя чувствовал без изысканной французской кухни каждый день на обед, дорогого алкоголя, по штуке за бутылку, брендовых шмоток и обуви из кожи какой-нибудь вымирающей рептилии. Его вещи были удобными и практичными, что незаменимо, когда постоянно копаешься в технике, и хорошо если просто в серверной, а зачастую и под столом какого-нибудь офисного клерка, где чего только нет.

Обычно его это полностью устраивало, но сейчас он вдруг почувствовал себя крайне глупо.

За той дверью его ждал Дженсен, а он был в потертой куртке и мятой рубашке с пятном горчицы на груди, оставшимся после хот-дога, перехваченного утром на ходу вместо завтрака. Джинсы на коленках давно вытянулись и теперь некрасиво пузырились, а ботинки не помешало бы почистить.

Джаред тяжело вздохнул, снял шапку, кое-как пригладил волосы, снова вздохнул и решительно дернул за ручку входной двери.

— Добрый день, — вежливо улыбнулся ему метрдотель за стойкой. — К сожалению, свободных мест в зале сейчас нет. У вас заказан столик?

— Да, — Джаред бездумно кивнул и неловко провел рукой по волосам, убирая назад лезущие в глаза пряди. — То есть, нет. Дженсен. Дженсен Эклз. Я к нему.

— Мистер Эклз уже ожидает вас. Прошу, за мной.

Персонал тут был, конечно, выдрессированный, раз метрдотель ни словом, ни взглядом не показал, что внешний вид Джареда не соответствует статусу заведения. Правда, за него это сделали другие посетители, что цокали языком и смотрели ему вслед крайне неодобрительно, пока он пробирался к дальнему столику в углу.

Дженсен, разумеется, вписывался в обстановку просто идеально. В темно-синем костюме и белоснежной рубашке, но без галстука, увлеченный своими бумагами даже во время перерыва на обед, он выглядел преступно роскошно. Джаред засмотрелся на расстегнутый воротничок и с грохотом врезался в стол, из-за чего бокалы жалобно зазвенели, словно оскорбленные таким отношением.

— Падалеки, — коротко обронил Дженсен вместо приветствия, смерив его неодобрительным взглядом, и благодарно кивнул метрдотелю. — Спасибо, Уилл.

— Шеф МакКлеланд очень сожалеет, что не смог поприветствовать вас лично, и просил передать свои наилучшие пожелания.

— Мы с ним обязательно увидимся в другой раз, — слегка улыбнулся Дженсен. — Скоро у нас с Лесли годовщина.

— Думаю, он будет рад устроить вам незабываемый ужин, — улыбнулся в ответ Уилл и чуть склонился в почтительном жесте. — Официант подойдет к вам, как только будете готовы сделать заказ. Приятного дня.

Джаред отчасти был даже благодарен за эту сцену, во время которой он мог перестать, наконец, краснеть от собственной неловкости, но, когда Дженсен снова перевел взгляд на него, краска против воли вновь поползла на щеки.

— Так и будешь стоять? — насмешливо поинтересовался он. — Садись.

Джаред максимально осторожно попытался отодвинуть стул, но тот зацепился о ножку стола, и он едва ли не опрокинул все вместе, из-за чего только разозлился, грубо дернул предательски сговорившуюся против него мебель и обиженно плюхнулся на мягкое сидение.

Дженсен наблюдал за ним из-под очков и, по ходу, уже жалел, что пригласил его на обед вместо того, чтобы просто отправить письмо по электронной почте.

— Прости, я… — начал, было, Джаред, не зная, как исправить впечатление. — Сегодня, видимо, не мой день. Да и надо было, наверное, переодеться… Но я не думал, что…

— Джаред, — перебил его сбивчивые оправдания Дженсен и поправил привычным жестом очки, толком даже не отслеживая это движение. — Мне абсолютно все равно, насколько удачно сложился у тебя день, и, уж тем более, твой внешний вид. Ты здесь не за этим.

Джаред, конечно, понимал, что все это звучит вполне справедливо, но все равно было немного обидно. Не то, чтобы он ждал к себе какого-то особого отношения, особенно учитывая то, что у него все из рук валилось при виде Дженсена, но трудно было удерживать в узде все неуместные чувства, когда мужчина твоей мечты приглашает тебя на обед в шикарный ресторан, а ведет себя все так же холодно, собранно и исключительно по-деловому. Да, казалось, к тому же метрдотелю он испытывал большую симпатию, чем к нему!

Надежда, все же, глупое и жестокое чувство.

— Хорошо, — Джаред попытался собраться и не думать о лишнем. — Тогда зачем я здесь?

Дженсен сложил руки перед собой в замок и уперся в них подбородком, не слишком торопясь с ответом. Он пристально смотрел на Джареда, словно все еще сомневался в правильности принятого решения и готов был в любую секунду пойти на попятную. Именно этот момент выбрал официант, чтобы узнать, готовы ли они сделать заказ.

— Ризотто с лесными грибами, пожалуйста, и салат с зимней зеленью и клюквенным сорбе, — Дженсен говорил уверенно, видимо, прекрасно зная меню.

Официант все записал и вопросительно взглянул на Джареда.

— Эм-м-м… — протянул он, ибо сам даже не заглядывал в кожаную папку с эмблемой ресторана. — Мне только салат. Который с сор… с зеленью.

— Что будете пить? — спросил официант, вновь поворачиваясь к Дженсену.

— Мерло две тысячи двенадцатого, — ответил тот.

— Просто воды, пожалуйста, — криво улыбнулся Джаред, как никогда ощущая отсутствие забытой дома кредитки. Этот обед и так влетит ему в копеечку, а уж если добавить к нему и спиртное, пусть даже это и довольно молодое вино, то домой сегодня он будет добираться пешком.

Дженсен странно на него посмотрел, но ничего не сказал. Он вообще молчал до тех пор, пока официант не наполнил его бокал, а Джаред все это время со скрипом пытался вспомнить, какая же из вилок была для салата.

Точно не та, что с двумя зубчиками. Вроде бы. Или та?

Руки так и чесались достать телефон и погуглить. Ну или хотя бы поиграть, пока Дженсен занят своими мыслями и не спешил посвящать его в них.

— У меня есть одна проблема, Джаред, — наконец выдал он после того, как слегка пригубил вино.

— У тебя — это у тебя? — уточнил Джаред, несколько опешив. — Или у всех? У Тома, там, Джо…

— У меня — это у меня, Падалеки, — грубо отрезал Дженсен. — Личного характера.

Наверное, будь это письмо, он бы выделил последние слова жирным шрифтом и подчеркнул, чтобы Джаред проникся важностью послания.

Хотя Джаред проникся еще в тот момент, когда получил приглашение на обед.

— Эм, ладно, — понятливо кивнул он, словно старался уверить, что глупых вопросов больше не будет. — И в чем она заключается, эта проблема?

Официант снова прервал их разговор, когда принес заказ, и Джаред с тоской вспомнил об утреннем хот-доге. Ингредиентов в его салате было много, но сама порция небольшая, не говоря уже о том, что мясом тут и не пахло. Зато на козий сыр повар не поскупился. Изысканная французская кухня в его глазах с треском проиграла вредной еде навынос.

Джаред был из Техаса, в конце концов, а не из Прованса!

— У Тома за все время вашего знакомства не было претензий к твоей работе, — издалека начал Дженсен. — Так что, у меня нет причин сомневаться в твоей компетентности, — а вот последнее замечание имело явный подтекст, относящийся к его неуклюжести и проблемам с изъяснением своих мыслей в присутствии Дженсена.

Только вот сам Дженсен не знал, что это только при нем так. С другими Джаред не вел себя, как идиот. С тем же Томом, например. Если они когда-то его обсуждали, то наверняка ощущение было, будто говорили о двух совершенно разных людях.

— М-м, спасибо? — полувопросительно произнес Джаред. — Но к чему это?

Дженсен кивком головы указал куда-то себе под ноги. Джаред опустил взгляд и сразу узнал фирменную сумку для ноутбука от Джека Спэйда. У него самого в офисе начальство таскалось в обнимку только с такими, переживая, порой, больше за нее, чем за содержимое.

— И что мне с этим делать?

— Забрать и провести полную диагностику, — ответил Дженсен тоном, не терпящим возражений.

— А что с ним не так? — Джаред все равно чувствовал себя глупо, задавая столько вопросов. Да и обстановка совсем не располагала к комфорту. Он даже до сих пор не решился взяться за вилку — которую из пяти? — чтобы попробовать салат. Не то, чтобы ему уж очень хотелось жевать всю эту зелень, но и цедить одну воду тоже было не слишком прилично.

— В последнее время он стал работать гораздо медленнее, — пояснил Дженсен, снова поправив очки, и Джареду подумалось, что это не просто привычка, но и способ скрыть неловкость. — И время от времени появляются странные системные окна, которые сразу же исчезают.

— Черный фон, белые строчки? — скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал Джаред, мысленно прикидывая, что, вероятнее всего, это какой-то червячок в автозапуске. Вариант, конечно, относительно безобидный, но Дженсен вряд ли бы беспокоился просто так.

— Верно, — подтвердил тот и добавил, словно в продолжение мыслей Джареда. — Быть может, это просто пустяк, но, учитывая особенности моей работы, лучше лишний раз перестраховаться.

— Нет проблем, — Джаред пожал плечами, так как задание было простое, да еще и наклевывался повод снова встретится с Дженсеном.

Правда, кое-что ему не давало покоя. Помимо пижонского салата, конечно, вычурной обстановки и пяти вилок на столе.

Если бы это просто была бытовая проблема, то Дженсен, скорее всего, обратился бы в сервисный центр, как обычный человек, так как очень строго разделял работу и личную жизнь. То, что он обратился к Джареду, указывало на то, что дело, все же, так или иначе касалось Хардиклана. Возможно, он опасался за их офшорные счета или же просто чего-то не договаривал. Джаред интуитивно больше склонялся ко второму варианту, так как знал, что Дженсен не был бы обеспокоен потенциально опасным вирусом на домашнем компьютере просто так. У всего этого была причина, о которой он умалчивал, и, вполне вероятно, что не только от Джареда.

— Есть еще кое-что, — словно в подтверждение его мыслей, произнес Дженсен и чуть склонил голову, пристально посмотрев на него поверх очков. — Наша с тобой беседа, равно как и моя просьба, должны остаться строго между нами.

— Ты в этом уверен? — на всякий случай переспросил Джаред, зная, что Том, мягко говоря, не одобряет секретов, особенно внутри ближнего круга. Дилан не вдавался в подробности, но в ту неделю, когда Себастиан не появлялся в особняке, на нем лица не было. Он впадал то в ярость, то в уныние, но на все вопросы отвечал, что они сами виноваты.

— Если я говорю, что это должно остаться между нами, то я имею в виду, что если об этом хоть кто-то узнает, тем более Том, ни одна система безопасности в мире не спасет твою задницу от меня, — отчеканил Дженсен так, словно гвозди забивал. — Я достаточно ясно выразился, Падалеки?

Джаред не сомневался в серьезности его намерений, но все же чувствовал себя больше смущенным, чем напуганным, ибо, к неловкости от самой ситуации примешалось еще и непрошенное возбуждение.

Дженсен и так был красив (по мнению некоторых, даже слишком), но, когда он злился, его маска холодного чопорного джентльмена тут же давала трещину, сквозь которую можно было разглядеть его настоящего. Простого парня из Далласа, с незаурядным умом и акульей хваткой, пробившего себе дорогу от бармена в гей-клубе до исполнительного директора «Eames Pharmaceutical».

До такого Дженсена можно было дотянуться, когда обычно он казался далекой звездой на небе.

— Кристально ясно, — подтвердил Джаред с легкой хрипотцой в голосе.

Дженсен удовлетворенно кивнул и, наконец, приступил к обеду. К несчастью, он начал с ризотто, когда Джаред рассчитывал подсмотреть, каким же прибором все-таки стоит подцепить зелень со своей тарелки. Он снова растерянно опустил взгляд на салат, прикидывая, что будет лучше — поискать правильный вариант в интернете или же не мучиться и взять любой подходящий, на его взгляд, прибор.

— Третья вилка, Падалеки, — холодно обронил Дженсен, для которого все же не остались не замеченными его потуги.

— Слева или… О!

Вилок было всего пять, так что не имело значения, третья она слева или справа. Правда, теперь этой вилкой хотелось ткнуть себе в глаз, потому что каждый раз, как ему казалось, что нельзя еще больше ударить в грязь лицом перед Дженсеном, как он буквально открывал новые горизонты.

И, опять же, только Джаред подумал, что вилка — самый большой провал для этого обеда, как им принесли счет.

Двадцать один гребанный доллар за салат! Двадцать один! За что? За двести грамм травы на слишком большой для этого тарелке?

Однажды сестра развела его на сэндвич за двадцать пять баксов, но он был сантиметров тридцать в длину и совершенно божественным на вкус. Джаред тогда даже слизал крошки с пальцев и едва ли не пошел за вторым, благо Мэг отдала ему почти треть своего, который не смогла доесть.

Мысленно он уже приготовился выложить на стол три помятых купюры вместе с мелочью, но Дженсен сразу забрал папку себе, вложил туда стодолларовую банкноту и отдал официанту. Джаред тут же принялся мямлить нечто, призванное выразить его протест, но тот остановил весь поток малопонятных словоизлияний, легко вскинув ладонь вверх.

— Я пригласил тебя, Джаред, — спокойно пояснил Джеснен. — Я и угощаю, — и добавил, чуть усмехнувшись, — так что ты мог смело заказывать хоть утку, хоть цыпленка, хоть пасту, которую, к слову, тут просто восхитительно готовят.

Джаред так и застыл, глупо хлопая ресницами, не зная, что сказать, но потом он вдруг… разозлился? Это чувство было новым по отношению к Дженсену, но никак по-другому он не мог охарактеризовать то жгучее ощущение внутри, от которого против воли сжимались руки в кулаки.

В конце концов, у всего есть предел.

— Спасибо, конечно, за столь великодушное предложение, — едко произнес он, выпрямившись во весь свой немалый рост и расправив плечи. — Но я бы не стал заказывать здесь ничего, даже если бы у меня с собой было больше, чем двадцать долларов. Я не нуждаюсь в претенциозной еде для удовлетворения своего самолюбия, и уж тем более, для унижения других.

На этот раз застыл Дженсен, явно обескураженный такой метаморфозой того, кого он привык считать косноязычным дылдой с проблемами с координацией.

— Я посмотрю твой ноутбук, но ты мог бы просто меня попросить, без всего этого фарса.

Джаред взял сумку и, не прощаясь, направился к выходу, на удивление, ничего не сбив, а ловко лавируя между столиков.

— Все в порядке, мистер Эклз? — вежливо поинтересовался метрдотель, заметивший их напряженное окончание разговора.

— Да, Уилл, — после некоторого молчания, наконец, отмер Дженсен. — Все отлично.

«Ну надо же», — хмыкнул он про себя. — «И кто бы мог подумать».

 

***

Мальчику было около четырех лет, может быть, чуть старше, он с усердием альпиниста, покорявшего неприступные горы, пытался взобраться на широкое ограждение, отделявшее проезжую часть от пешеходной зоны. Наконец ему удалось ухватиться за выступ и подтянуться наверх, но момент триумфа был разрушен обеспокоенной донельзя мамочкой, которая быстро перехватила его поперек туловища и оттащила обратно.

— Господи, Томми! И как тебе только в голову такое пришло! — она, крепко прижав сына к себе, продолжала выговаривать ему что-то, пока не зацепилась взглядом о Дилана, вышагивавшего по тому самому ограждению, как ни в чем не бывало. — Так, идем отсюда, живее.

— Но, мам, я хочу, как вон тот…

— Не спорь, Томми! Пошли!

Себастиан усмехнулся им вслед и мельком глянул на Дилана.

Да уж, дурной пример заразителен.

Другие прохожие тоже с некоторой долей неодобрения во взгляде косились на странного парня, предпочитавшего для прогулок элементы городской архитектуры, а не старый-добрый асфальт. Себастиану было, в общем-то, все равно, хоть он и следил краем глаза, чтобы тот не свалился башкой вниз прямиком под колеса автомобиля. Это был, видимо, инстинкт, близкий к родительскому, который никак не выкорчевать из головы, когда при желании, Дилан мог бы пройти, ни разу не покачнувшись, по выступу, в три раза уже его ступни, с завязанными глазами и спиной вперед.

— Слезай, давай, — Себастиан остановился, сложив руки на груди, и кивком головы указал в сторону дорожки, резко уходящей влево. — Дальше придется идти, как обычному смертному.

Дилан недовольно скривился и отзеркалил его позу, явно не собираясь сдаваться просто так.

— А это обязательно?

Себастиан снял солнечные очки и посмотрел на него взглядом средней степени суровости.

— Тебе не надоело каждый раз ломаться, когда нам надо зайти в «Имс»?

— Но ты же знаешь, как я это не люблю! — справедливо возразил ему Дилан. — Там все расхаживают в костюмах, а на входе металлодетекторы!

— Как будто тебе это когда-то мешало пронести с собой оружие, — закатил глаза Себастиан. — Тем более, уж кого-кого, а _нас_ там точно никто проверять не будет.

— Вопиющая, кстати, брешь в безопасности, — хмыкнул Дилан. — А вдруг я собираюсь подорвать все здание?

— А ты собираешься подорвать все здание?

— Зависит от того, там ли сейчас Дженсен.

Себастиан тяжело вздохнул, но предательская усмешка, скользнувшая по губам, испортила всю картину.

Дилан, разумеется, не подразумевал всерьез навредить Дженсену или кому-либо еще в офисе, но не упускал возможности подцепить Эклза, даже когда того не было рядом, чтобы оценить шпильку. Такое трепетное отношение одного к другому иногда наводило на мысль, что это все, на самом деле, от большой любви, что уже сам Себастиан использовал, как бескрайний простор для шуток над Диланом.

— Дженсен редко бывает в исследовательском корпусе, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, — фыркнул Себастиан и дернул его несильно за рукав куртки. — Так что, увидитесь как-нибудь в другой раз. А теперь, пошли уже.

Дилан помялся еще немного для вида, не иначе, но все же послушно спрыгнул на землю и поплелся к видневшемуся за редкими деревьями пятиэтажному зданию — самому молодому и относительно невысокому среди своих собратьев по логотипу «Eames Pharmaceutical» на фасаде, но при этом весьма обширному по занимаемой площади, что было необходимо для его внутренней инфраструктуры, которая обеспечивала оптимальные условия работы в лаборатории.

А точнее, в лабораториях, выполнявших огромный объем исследований, как рутинных, так и для научных изысканий самых светлых умов в их компании.

Честно говоря, Себастиан не слишком-то интересовался подробностями, в основном из-за того, что его познаний в химии и биологии едва ли хватало для понимания инструкции к фармпрепарату, но, тем не менее, он должен был быть в курсе хотя бы некоторых основных моментов деятельности в «Имсе». Особенно когда Дилан этим даже не заморачивался.

Вопиющая брешь в безопасности, как сам он только что выразился.

Себастиан счел за лучший вариант воспользоваться служебным входом, чтобы не светиться лишний раз перед сотрудниками и охраной, тем более, что дело все же было весьма щекотливое, хотя ему достаточно было всего лишь предъявить парочку документов, чтобы их пропустили без лишних вопросов.

— Как думаешь, что нас ждет на этот раз? — усмехнулся Дилан, когда они подошли к нужной двери.

— Сейчас и узнаем, — отзеркалил его усмешку Себастиан и провел пропуском над электронным замком. Панель над ним плавно отъехала в сторону, явив взору какую-то головоломку.

— Видимо, надо составить картинку? — предположил Дилан, рассматривая передвижные детали, в узоре которых угадывались общие очертания.

Себастиан на пробу переставил несколько квадратиков, составив левый нижний угол.

— Это как в пятнашках, — задумчиво произнес он и подтолкнул Дилана локтем в бок. — Может, поможешь?

— Да это, вроде как, по твоей части, Котик, — тот сложил руки на груди и пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Себастиана. — Ну там, всякие коды, шифры, загадки. Давай-давай, самое время вспомнить бурную молодость.

— Ты на что это намекаешь?

— Да так, ни на что, — невинно произнес Дилан и сделал вид, что его куда больше интересует тонкая трещинка в самом углу под потолком, за что тут же получил подзатыльник. — Ауч! За что?

— За то, что много болтаешь, — невозмутимо отозвался Себастиан, вернув все свое внимание к дверной панели.

— Бу-бу-бу, — насупился Дилан и все последующее время, что Себастиан занимался головоломкой, шумно сопел ему в ухо, пытаясь то ли понять принцип, то ли просто вывести из себя.

Картинка получилась весьма необычной. Круг с причудливой закорючкой внутри и мелкими символами по краям, напоминающий нечто библейское. Или сатанинское.

Тут как посмотреть.

— Быстро ты, — присвистнул Дилан. — Я в прошлый раз часа два пытался сложить похожую штуку. Думал пальнуть в нее уже и не мучиться.

— Угу, — хмыкнул Себастиан, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока система безопасности, наконец, признает его гений и разрешит войти. — А наш чудик тебе бы потом всадил шприц прямо в шею за такие фокусы.

— Ха! — хмыкнул в ответ Дилан. — А ты бы его потом за это убил.

— А Том бы за это убил меня.

— Мда-а-а… Какая бесславная кончина.

— И надпись на надгробной плите — «пал жертвой собственной глупости».

— Ах ты!.. — тут же вскинулся Дилан, чувствительно двинув Себастиану в здоровое плечо. — Глупости, значит?!

Тот только рассмеялся и ласково потрепал его по макушке, словно успокаивал излишне разыгравшегося щенка. Дилан вывернулся из-под его руки и, гордо задрав подбородок, первым шагнул в открывшуюся дверь, словно это он в два счета решил загадку на входе. Правда, едва ли он прошел пару метров, как вдруг резко сбавил скорость и в итоге совсем остановился, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Ну и где?

Себастиан прошел следом, тоже пребывая в некотором недоумении относительно местонахождения хозяина лаборатории. Свет горел, оборудование и компьютеры включены, на доске какие-то незаконченные химические уравнения, но никто почему-то за всем этим не следил.

— Если мы зря сюда приперлись… — начал, было, Дилан, непроизвольно потянувшись ко внутреннему карману куртки.

— Погоди, не кипятись, — притормозил его Себастиан. — Может, он занят где-то в другом месте.

— Ага, или просто спит.

Себастиан и рад бы возразить, но, увы, и такой расклад вполне имел место быть.

— Даже если и так, отчет по токсикологической экспертизе он должен был сделать, так что давай все зде…

— Да-да, — подхватил Дилан, перебив его на полуслове, и встал у ближайшего стола. — Я понял. Уже ищу твои бумажки.

— Надо же, какое похвальное рвение, — усмехнулся Себастиан, прекрасно понимая, что приступ внезапной работоспособности связан ни с чем иным, как с желанием убраться отсюда поскорее. Впрочем, сам он тоже не слишком хотел задерживаться в лаборатории дольше положенного, тем более, что на вечер у него уже были планы куда интереснее. Стыдно признаться, но этот отчет нужен был даже не столько для дела, сколько как повод заглянуть в гости к любимому капитану.

— Ну что? Нашел что-нибу… — спокойно начал Себастиан, но возмущение всколыхнулось волной, стоило ему оглянуться на напарника. — Дилан!

— Что? — невинно переспросил тот, пристроив кружку у кофе-машины, переделанную владельцем под собственные нужды. — Расслабься, ты же знаешь, что это не кофе.

— Да я вообще не знаю, что это и из чего оно сделано!

— Ну вот сейчас и узнаем.

Себастиан шагнул к нему с твердым намерением отобрать кружку и, быть может, даже привязать к стулу, но в этот момент заскрежетали двери грузового лифта, привлекая внимание обоих.

— Да ладно, — фыркнул Дилан. — Миша?

— Коллинз? — в один голос с ним произнес Себастиан.

Дело в том, что лифт хоть и назывался грузовым, но предназначался для перевозки реагентов и небольшого оборудования, грубо говоря, — металлическая коробка метр на метр, максимум. Мало того, что Миша умудрился сложиться пополам, чтобы влезть туда, так еще и вез с собой зеленый чай в пластиковом стаканчике и бумажный пакет, судя по запаху и масляным пятнам на нем, с какой-то выпечкой.

— Ну блин, — расстроенно произнес он, когда, зацепившись халатом о дверцу, пролил немного чая на себя. — И так каждый раз! — и добавил, наконец, заметив гостей в своей лаборатории. — О, привет, ребята! А-а-а… как вы вошли, если не секрет?

Дилан и Себастиан переглянулись между собой, словно вели некий безмолвный диалог: «Он это серьезно?» — «Видимо, да».

— Через дверь, — с небольшой заминкой ответил Себастиан и указал большим пальцем себе за спину.

— О! — тут же воодушевился Миша. — Круто, чувак! Можешь нарисовать мне тот символ, что должен был получиться? — и, даже не дав ему вставить слово, сам ответил на свой вопрос: — Конечно, можешь, я знаю, я читал твое личное дело.

Себастиан удивленно вскинул бровь и чуть склонил голову набок, взглянув на него так, словно прицеливался.

— Могу, — коротко бросил он. — Но зачем?

— А, — беззаботно отмахнулся Миша, поставив свой обед прямо рядом со штативом с пробирками. — Я уже неделю не могу попасть в свою же лабораторию из-за этого замка.

— В смысле? — опешил Дилан. — Нахрена ты тогда его установил?

— Я был под кайфом, — пожал плечами Миша и принялся насвистывать какую-то попсовую мелодию.

Дилан и Себастиан снова переглянулись, молча вынеся вердикт: «Вот придурок» — «И не говори». Тут Дилан чуть дернул уголком рта, вопросительно глянув на Себастиана. Тот так же легко усмехнулся в ответ и еле заметно кивнул.

— Кста-а-а-ати, Миша, а что это у тебя тут такое? — протянул Дилан, ткнув в одну из кнопок на «кофе-машине» и наблюдая за тем, как его кружка заполнялась коричневой жидкостью. — Все же похоже на кофе. Но это, ведь, не кофе? Да же? Да?

Миша подскочил к нему и с некоторой грустью уставился на содержимое кружки, а потом на индикатор на аппарате, сменивший цвет с желтого на красный.

— Нет, не кофе, — несколько обреченно произнес он. — Это мой общеукрепляющий чай на травах, — и добавил, тяжело вздохнув. — Был до этого.

— Как раз то, что мне нужно! — радостно заулыбался Дилан и сделал глоток. — М-м-м, сладенький. А то я что-то в последнее время все время чихаю, да и голос чего-то хрипит… Правда, Котик?

— Угу, — подтвердил Себастиан, излишне старательно вырисовывая символ на большом листе бумаги.

— Сходил бы к доктору, — мрачно бросил Миша и как бы невзначай попытался оттеснить Дилана поближе к выходу.

— Ой, нет, все эти иголки, которыми непременно захотят в меня потыкать, бр-р-р-р!

Себастиан склонил голову еще ниже, чтобы спрятать неприлично широкую усмешку. Дилан обычно увешан ножами, как рождественская елка гирляндами, и любой, кто знает об этом, ни за что бы не повелся на россказни о страхе перед колющими предметами. Миша, собственно, и не повелся, судя по его скептическому хмыканью, но спорить тоже не решился — себе дороже.

— Ой, а это что? — Дилан уже выбрал новый объект для изучения. — А, я знаю, это центрифуга!

— Да, и она очень чувствительная, — все с той же обреченностью Миша вытаскивал пробирки, которые Дилан успевал туда ставить. — И ее не за чем включать сейчас.

— Почему? — с практически неподдельным разочарованием спросил Дилан. — Тут же вон сколько пробирок стоит самых разных! Просто так, что ли?

— Вот именно, что разных, — терпеливо ответил Миша. — В них просто вода, и они нужны, чтобы уравновешивать образцы для исследования, когда их нечетное количество.

— А что будет, если не уравновесить? — полюбопытствовал Дилан, ловко сунул первые попавшиеся пробирки в гнезда, захлопнул крышку и нажал кнопку «старт». — Например, вот так?

— Нет! — Миша схватился за голову, но прежде чем он успел остановить центрифугу или же просто выдернуть шнур из розетки, та сама опасно задребезжала и отключилась автоматически.

— Ну-у-у, так неинтересно, — буркнул Дилан, недовольный, что эксперимент сорвался, и двинулся дальше. — Так, а тут что?

— Это спектрофотометр! — Миша в два прыжка оказался перед ним, загораживая грудью драгоценный прибор. — Он очень дорогой!

— Спектро… что? А, ладно, мне все равно больше нравятся вон те пробирки, такие прикольные. Давай расставим их по цветам радуги?

И, не дожидаясь его согласия, Дилан уже схватился за штатив, и они в четыре руки принялись переставлять пробирки, которые лишь жалобно звенели от такого обращения. Себастиан наблюдал за ними краем глаза, стараясь не рассмеяться.

Миша, в общем-то, был неплохим парнем и, как ни странно, отменным специалистом в своей области, истинным гением, но в то же время излишне увлекался всякими нетрадиционными и малонаучными методами расслабления и достижения дзена. Даже здесь, в лабораторном корпусе у него была целая комната для йоги. Сделал работу, скинул халат и вперед, на коврик, под соответствующую музыку и благовония. Неудивительно, что он смог так свернуться, чтобы залезть в тот лифт.

— Блин, тут нет голубого, — озадаченно произнес Дилан и, оглядевшись, заметил холодильник с реагентами, куда тут же сунул нос. — О, вот тут, может быть? Фу, нет, бе-е-е, гадость какая, — он отставил первую попавшуюся коробку и принялся перебирать остальные. — А вот эта? Тоже нет. А эта? О, вот, что-то голубое!

— Господи ты боже мой! — не выдержал Миша и вцепился во флакон, пытаясь отобрать его у Дилана. — Это биуретовый реактив, а не подкрашенная краской водичка!

— Ну и что? Зато она голубая!

— Себастиан! — в отчаянии обратился к нему Миша. — Может, поможешь?

— О, нет-нет-нет, — покачал головой тот. — Ты и так прекрасно справляешься. Тем более, если я отвлекусь, то могу и забыть, что там была за картинка на двери.

— Да чтоб вас обоих!..

Возможно, это и было жестоко, но зато поучительно для любителей головоломок, травки и лезть куда не надо.

Себастиан покопался над рисунком еще немного, после чего вывел последнюю закорючку и торжественно протянул ее Мише. В тот же миг Дилан бросил то, чем занимался, взял в руки отставленную кружку с травяной настойкой и встал рядом с ним, словно и не пытался последние десять минут разнести лабораторию к чертям.

— Держи, хотя за стопроцентную воспроизводимость не ручаюсь.

— Спасибо, теперь я смогу перепрограммировать замок, — облегченно выдохнул Миша и прижал бумагу к груди с излишним трепетом. — Представляешь, какое это унижение заходить со всеми через главный вход, а потом корячиться, чтобы влезть в лифт?

— Главное, чтобы об этом не узнал Дженсен, — хмыкнул Себастиан. — Он и без этого сомневается в твоем интеллекте.

— А ты говорил, что Миша проткнет меня шприцом, если я пальну в дверь, — обвиняюще ткнул в него Дилан и одним глотком допил свой чай.

— Шприцом? — удивленно переспросил Миша. — Зачем же грязь разводить? У меня тут где-то был яд… — он многозначительно глянул на кружку в руках Дилана, — … который, кстати, хранился в этой кружке, но пришлось пересыпать, чтобы самому случайно не выпить.

Реакция Дилана не заставила себя ждать — он тут же выплюнул обратно все, что еще не успел проглотить, и принялся отплевываться, словно это могло чем-то помочь.

— Да брось, Детка, — Себастиан хлопнул его по плечу, привлекая внимание. — Он просто шутит.

— Конечно, шучу, — произнес Миша таким тоном, что Дилан тут же бросился к раковине, чтобы прополоскать рот. — А кстати, почему мне самому не пришло в голову пальнуть по двери?

Себастиан одарил его скептическим взглядом и молча протянул свой пистолет. Миша с готовностью ухватился за него, но едва не выронил, обнаружив, что тот гораздо тяжелее на вид, чем кажется, после чего попытался перехватить поудобнее, что тоже не получилось. Оружие категорически не ложилось ему в руку, со стороны это больше походило на неудачную попытку жонглирования, и в конечном итоге, когда Мише удалось, наконец, взяться за пистолет по-человечески, он случайно нажал на спусковой крючок и инстинктивно зажмурился, хотя выстрела не прозвучало.

— Ой, — слабо пискнул он, разлепив глаза, ожидая увидеть, как минимум, мертвое тело перед собой.

— Вот поэтому никто в здравом уме не даст тебе заряженный пистолет, — Себастиан помахал перед ним магазином, который предварительно оставил у себя, и спокойно забрал свое оружие назад, собрав его быстрее, чем Миша успел уследить.

— Ненавижу вас, — хмуро буркнул тот, сложив руки на груди.

— Да-да, — усмехнулся Себастиан, поправляя кобуру под курткой. — Давай уже мой отчет, и мы свалим отсюда, оставив тебя в покое.

— Какой отчет? — притворно удивился Миша, но, напоровшись на убийственный взгляд Себастиана, махнул рукой куда-то ему за спину. — Да вон там он, около двери, на тумбочке.

— Вот так бы сразу, — Себастиан, подхватив Дилана под локоть, который все еще пальцем пытался почистить зубы, повел его к выходу. — Ну, бывай.

— Ага, — кисло улыбнулся в ответ Миша и махнул им рукой. — И вам не хворать, — и добавил себе под нос, — черт бы вас побрал.


	5. Chapter 5

Работа в полиции требовала не только определенных навыков и подготовки, но и не дюжего желания, без которого достаточно тяжело было вынести все тяготы, так мало освещаемые СМИ и ТВ-шоу. Особенно если ты всего лишь год, как закончил академию. Работы много, деньг мало, плюс куча бумажной волокиты и нескончаемые насмешки со стороны нескольких придурков, что были старше по званию.

Тайлер в такой обстановке обтесался довольно быстро, но при этом умудрился не растерять те идеалы, что изначально сподвигли его поступить на службу. Во многом этому способствовал пример капитана перед глазами, которого он знал еще со студенческой скамьи как старшего брата лучшего друга. Скотт так вообще равнялся на Криса во всем, буквально до мелочей, и своим рвением заражал и его.

Тайлер тяжело вздохнул и поправил табличку со своим именем на краю стола.

Не он сейчас должен был тут сидеть, а Скотт, но судьба распорядилась иначе.

Из-за двери в кабинет капитана послышался короткий шум, за которым последовало сдавленное ругательство, и Тайлер решил, что Крису не помешает еще одна чашка кофе. Пожалуй, стоило даже открыть ту пачку крепкого колумбийского, который обычно приберегали для высокопоставленных гостей из правительства, но те, к счастью, заглядывали редко, а вечер обещал быть слишком долгим, чтобы и дальше травиться дешевой бурдой.

— Тайлер? — удивленно вскинул брови Крис, когда тот поставил перед ним кружку с эмблемой полицейского управления. — Ты еще здесь?

Выглядел он, конечно, уставшим, но, судя по целой кипе бумаг на столе, уходить домой пока явно не собирался.

— Я сегодня дежурю, — коротко пояснил Тайлер, сложив руки за спиной, как образцовый служащий.

— А Шерман где?

— Мы поменялись.

— С чего это вдруг? — усмехнулся Крис и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, с легким прищуром глянул на него. Очевидно, что он и так знал ответ на свой вопрос, но ему было интересно, как Тайлер будет выкручиваться и будет ли вообще.

— Если вы здесь, капитан, то и я тоже, — смущенно пробормотал тот, но взгляда не отвел и добавил чуть громче. — Я хочу помочь, чем смогу.

— Похвальный энтузиазм, Хеклин, но единственное, чем ты можешь мне помочь — это сбегать в «Subway» за сэндвичем.

— Я… я… — несколько растерялся Тайлер. — Я не должен покидать пост, но если вы хотите…

— Эй, сержант, отставить, — рассмеялся Крис и взялся, наконец, за кружку. — Это была шутка. Видимо, неудачная.

— А, ясно, — понятливо кивнул Тайлер и, подумав немного, принялся перебирать варианты: — Но у меня есть с собой картофельный пирог, если хотите? Или я и правда могу сходить в магазин, тут же недалеко, вряд ли что случится за десять минут…

Крис фыркнул прямо в кружку, едва не подавившись, и махнул рукой.

— Тайлер, я серьезно — расслабься. Ничего не надо, кофе вполне достаточно. Спасибо.

— Не за что, это пустяки.

— Иди работай.

Тайлер молча кивнул, чувствуя себя так, словно где-то успел облажаться, особенно учитывая, что Крис, наверняка, намеренно его отсылал, чтобы не мешал разбираться со всеми этими бумагами. И все же у самого выхода он не удержался и обернулся, сказав то, что давно хотелось:

— Хорошо, что вы вернулись, капитан.

Крис поднял голову и слабо ему улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Тайлер.

Он прикрыл за собой дверь и сел за свой стол, хоть и смущенный, но довольный донельзя. В его словах, на самом деле, не было и капли лукавства, он и правда был рад возвращению Криса. Все то время, что его не было, участком заведовал Уильям Херт, один из самых возрастных сотрудников. Все прочили ему звание капитана, когда Джон Слэттери после долгих лет службы покинул свой пост и ушел на пенсию. Но должность отошла к Крису, из-за чего многие были недовольны и шипели ему в спину, и громче всех сам Херт, но за последние несколько недель ситуация кардинально поменялась.

Если в отсутствие капитана парни еще как-то худо-бедно могли организовать свою деятельность, действуя по накатанной схеме, то с Хертом в качестве заместителя в участке творился самый настоящий кавардак. Тот почему-то решил заняться реформаторской деятельностью, толкая витиеватые речи на каждой планерке, больше похожие на бред сумасшедшего. Бумагами он не занимался от слова совсем, зато активно инспектировал рабочие места, требовал приходить за час до начала рабочего дня, пенял за крошки и кофейные пятна на столах, за отсутствие галстука, мятые рубашки, грязную обувь, и неважно, приехал ли человек из дома или провел ночь в участке, добирался ли на машине или пешком в жуткий ливень.

К концу второй недели все дружно взвыли от такого начальника и ждали возвращения Криса, как манны небесной.

Крис вернулся и вот уже третьи сутки практически безвылазно сидел в кабинете, разгребая все то, что осталось в наследство от Херта.

Тайлер очень хотел ему помочь, но ему оставалось только наблюдать со стороны и стоять на страже, чтобы особо не докучали всякими пустыми просьбами и поздравлениями. Ну и периодически поставлять свежий кофе. И, быть может, даже сделать короткий звонок миссис Эванс, ибо только эта женщина могла хоть как-то повлиять на Криса.

На часах было уже около девяти, когда в участке появились неожиданные посетители. У Тайлера было смутное ощущение, что он их откуда-то знал, но куда больше его волновало, что дежурный на входе не сообщил ему ничего об этих двоих.

— Добрый вечер, офицер, — лучезарно улыбнулся тот, что постарше и облокотился обеими руками о его стол. — Нам бы очень хотелось поболтать с твоим капитаном.

— Говори за себя, Котик, — тут же вскинулся второй. — Это _тебе_ очень хочется с ним поболтать, лично я буду нем, как рыба.

— Ну да, как будто такое вообще возможно, — закатил глаза «Котик» и снова обратился к Тайлеру. — Крис ведь у себя, я правильно понимаю? Отметь нас, где нужно, имена можешь придумать на свой вкус.

— Только не нужно банального «Джон Смит», — вновь подал голос второй. — Я хочу быть Стюартом. Или Томасом.

— Ты скорее Джейн, Детка.

— Так, стоп, — Тайлер преградил им путь и положил руку на пояс, поближе к табельному оружию. — Ни один из вас не сделает больше и шага, пока не предъявит мне документы и внятное объяснение цели вашего визита.

— У-у-у, — «Детка», кажется, не слишком впечатлился его предупреждением и встал чуть ближе. — Оп, смотри, я только что сделал шаг. О, а вот еще один. И еще.

В итоге он оказался практически нос к носу с Тайлером, ничуть не смущаясь такого положения, лишь ехидно скалясь прямо ему в лицо.

— Вы забываетесь, сэр, — отчеканил тот и, не скрываясь, положил ладонь на рукоять пистолета, пока еще в кобуре. — Отойдите, или я буду вынужден применить силу.

— О, как это мило, — «Детка» еще больше растянул губы в усмешке и обернулся к своему напарнику. — Он и правда думает, что может нас остановить.

— И да, офицер, если ты хотел нас напугать, то для начала надо было хотя бы расстегнуть кобуру, — дружески хлопнул его по плечу «Котик», и Тайлер едва не отскочил от него, ужасно смущенный своей оплошностью. Видел бы это его инструктор из академии — вышвырнул бы без права на восстановление.

— Сержант Тайлер Хеклин, — как можно тверже произнес он, стараясь не показывать слабину. — Ваши документы, пожалуйста.

Парни переглянулись между собой, обмениваясь одними им понятными сигналами, после чего младший усмехнулся совсем не по-доброму.

— Допустим, у меня нет с собой документов, — проговорил он так, словно загадывал загадку. — Ну и что ты будешь делать дальше, офицер?

— Сержант, — сквозь зубы выдавил Тайлер и все-таки вытащил свой пистолет. — Шаг назад, живо!

— Ух ты, — присвистнул «Котик». — Кажется, мы его разозлили.

— И ты тоже!

— Ладно-ладно, не кипятись, офицер.

Тайлер сжал зубы так, что стало больно, и быстро похлопал по карманам куртки того парня, что стоял ближе к нему. В левом обнаружились водительские права и небольшая пачка лакрицы.

— Дилан О’Брайен, значит? А говорил, что документов нет.

— Я сказал, «допустим», — с важным видом уточнил тот. — Я не говорил, что нет.

Правый карман оказался пуст, а вот во внутреннем он наткнулся на неожиданный сюрприз.

— Это что? — севшим голос произнес Тайлер, вытаскивая наружу два тонких цельных лезвия в пластиковом чехле. — Нож?

— Нет, это такая оригинальная зубочистка, — язвительно отозвался Дилан. — Конечно, это нож, офицер. Даже два.

— И вы хотели, чтобы я вас вот с этим пропустил к капитану? С ума сошли? Как вы вообще пронесли их через главный вход? Через дежурного?

— Слушай, офицер… эм-м-м… сержант, — быстро исправился второй, наткнувшись на свирепый взгляд Тайлера. — Мы здесь с самыми добрыми намерениями. И с разрешением на ношение оружия. И по вполне официальному поводу, — он достал из внутреннего кармана свернутую в трубочку папку и ткнул в эмблему на титульном листе. — Вот, отчет по токсикологической экспертизе запрещенных веществ, изъятых у подозреваемых, который капитан Эванс заказывал в нашей независимой лаборатории.

От Тайлера не укрылось, каким многозначительным взглядом одарил напарника О’Брайен, но уж больно складно звучала его речь.

— Так что, быть может, не будем терять время зря, и ты просто пропустишь нас? Ну или хотя бы сообщишь капитану о нашем визите?

— А что же вы, мистер...

— … Стэн.

— … мистер Стэн, с этого не начали, раз у вас все официально? — скептически поинтересовался Тайлер.

Тот просто пожал плечами, видимо, решив прикинуться дурачком, но Дилан сдал их обоих с потрохами.

— Да просто захотелось тебя поддразнить, — безмятежно выдал он.

Если до этого Тайлеру казалось, что разозлиться еще больше на эту парочку невозможно, то он явно ошибался. Внезапно приобрели смысл все эти суровые полицейские шутки насчет табельного и гражданских, которых иногда хочется пристрелить. До этого дня такие мысли к нему в голову не приходили, но, как оказалось, он просто не встречал еще подходящих людей.

Или встречал?

Все же внутри прямо-таки все зудело оттого, что лица обоих были ну очень ему знакомы.

— Рад, что смог удовлетворить ваши извращенные порывы, — старательно подбирая слова, ответил Тайлер. — Но теперь, даже при наличии всех официальных документов, я не могу допустить вас к капитану с оружием.

— Так это все, больше нет, — невинно улыбнулся ему Дилан.

— А если найду?

Дилан заухмылялся и чуть склонился к нему, понизив голос до полушепота:

— А ты уверен, _сержант Хеклин_ , что это не я сейчас буду удовлетворять твои извращенные порывы?

Сзади послышался сдавленный звук, нечто среднее между смешком и хмыканьем, но Тайлер едва ли обратил на это внимание, побагровев, кажется, до кончиков ушей.

— Вы не оставили мне выбора, _сэр_. Руки за голову, ноги на ширине плеч, — он резко развернул парня спиной к себе и ответил той же монетой, прошипев в самое ухо. — И только попробуй дернуться.

 

***

Крис искренне сомневался в здравомыслии тех, кто назначил исполняющим обязанности капитана Уильяма Херта на время его отсутствия. Не то чтобы он сам был идеальным капитаном, но хотя бы вовремя отписывал так необходимые правительству бумажки, а не ждал до последнего момента. И ведь Херт, тварь эдакая, как знал, что Криса восстановят в должности аккурат к срокам подачи документов, и все шишки свалятся на его голову. Как будто и без этого у него мало проблем.

Он уже давно потерял счет времени, стараясь сделать по максимуму за сегодняшний день, чтобы хотя бы к концу недели разгрести весь этот бардак, как вдруг за дверью послышался вполне отчетливый звон.

Конечно, кабинет капитана полиции не был звукоизолирован, но тяжелая дверь из толстого дерева, плотно прилегавшая к облицовке, довольно надежно отгораживала его от шумной жизни в участке.

Звон повторился, и Крис настороженно вскинул голову, прислушиваясь.

Кажется, помимо этих странных звуков, были еще и голоса?..

Собственный разум, почти доведенный до температуры кипения, услужливо подкинул мысль о голосах и их связи с ментальными расстройствами, и Крис на миг прикрыл глаза, вдыхая и успокаиваясь, после чего ткнул в кнопку интеркома и довольно требовательно произнес:

— Тайлер?

— Да, _мой капитан_? — последовал незамедлительный ответ, от которого Крис неловко дернулся и довольно чувствительно впечатался коленом в стол.

Не узнать этот голос, даже искаженный динамиком, он не мог, но догадка была уж слишком сумасшедшей.

С другой стороны, о нормальности он забыл с момента их встречи.

— Стэн?

С той стороны послышался легкий смешок и привычный — господи, уже привычный! — ленивый тон:

— Надо же, _капитан_! Я польщен!

Какого?..

Крис решительно встал, распахнул дверь и застыл в проеме, наблюдая перед собой наичудеснейшую картину: Себастиан, по-хозяйски развалившись в кресле Тайлера и закинув ноги на стол, без особого интереса разрисовывал уголок какого-то отчета в то время, как сам Тайлер со стремлением кладоискателя обшаривал многочисленные карманы Дилана, который хоть и стоял со скрещенными за головой руками, выглядел так, словно нежился на шезлонге под солнышком.

— Какого?.. — начал было Крис, на этот раз вслух, но Себастиан шикнул на него и замахал руками.

— Погоди, капитан, сейчас самое интересное начнется.

— Что? Ты в своем…

— Да ладно тебе, — улыбнулся Себастиан и указал на внушительных размеров кучку холодного оружия рядом с теми двумя. — Твой подопечный нашел аж десять штук, что, кстати, весьма похвально.

— Себастиан! — прорычал Крис, угрожающе нависнув прямо над ним. — Что вы тут устроили?!

Тайлер, кажется, только сейчас понял, что его начальник не просто здесь и все видит, но и, мягко говоря, не слишком доволен происходящим, и опасливо обернулся, вытянувшись по струнке.

— Капитан, я все могу объяснить! — резво затараторил тот. — Дело в том, что они пришли к вам, но не представились, а потом я обнаружил оружие у одного из них, и я не мог не…

Крис просто поднял руку, одним жестом заставляя его умолкнуть, потом еще раз обвел взглядом помещение, остановившись в конечном итоге на Себастиане.

— Ты, — коротко обронил он. — В мой кабинет.

Себастиан беспрекословно поднялся и прошел в открытую дверь.

— Но… — дернулся за ним Дилан, но напоролся на тяжелый взгляд Криса, который в этот момент даже чем-то напомнил ему Тома.

— Никаких «но». Раз вы, детки, тут развлекаетесь, то развлекайтесь дальше, а взрослым надо поговорить. Тайлер… — Крис в одном только имени сосредоточил все свое отношение к его поведению. — За такие выходки всю следующую неделю будешь патрулировать в Дорчестере. Я ясно выразился?

— Да, капитан, — кивнул Тайлер, не зная, то ли краснеть от смущения, то ли бледнеть от открывшейся перспективы.

Крис покачал головой, прошел в свой кабинет, закрыл дверь на замок и устало провел рукой по лицу. Себастиан обнаружился у стены с фотографиями, где вперемешку с моментами из жизни участка были и семейные фото.

— Ты, определенно, самый симпатичный из всех, — вынес свой вердикт Себастиан, обернувшись к нему.

— А ты понимаешь, как сильно я хочу сейчас приложить тебя об эту стену? — светским тоном поинтересовался Крис.

— Если с той целью, о которой я думаю, то я даже не против.

Крис закатил глаза и сел, жестом приглашая его сделать то же самое, но Себастиан вместо этого устроился рядом с ним, примостившись пятой точкой на краешке стола.

— Какого черта вы там устроили?

— Ну не злись, Эванс, — миролюбиво ответил Себастиан. — Это все твой сержант. Мы просто не смогли устоять.

Крис слукавил бы, если бы сказал, что не понимает, о чем тот говорит. Он и сам порой не знал, как объяснить этому щенку, что грош цена его идеалам в этом мире. Но Тайлер упорно верил, что «служить и защищать» распространялось на всех в той же степени, как и на него самого, и Крис все гадал, что же должно произойти, что сломало бы эту слепую веру.

— Все равно, это не повод устраивать цирк.

— А что мы должны были делать? — закономерно спросил Себастиан. — Вырубить его?

— Можно подумать, ты не знаешь протокол и пришел неподготовленным, — парировал Крис.

— Туше, — легко признал Себастиан. — Но протоколы — это ужасно скучно.

— А тебе лишь бы веселиться.

— А тебе не помешало бы расслабиться.

— Я не в настроении, Себастиан, — Крис устало откинулся на спинку кресла и стянул с шеи галстук, который и так до этого был низко приспущен. — Давай ближе к делу.

— М-м-м? — задумчиво отозвался тот, смотря аккурат в открытый вырез рубашки. — А, вот. Птичка на хвосте принесла.

Крис с сомнением покосился на помятые листы, что легли перед ним на стол, но все же заглянул в их содержимое.

— Те самые образцы? — он вопросительно глянул на Себастиана и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, продолжил: — Так значит, я был прав, и тот, что дал нам Тимми и правда самый чистый.

— Шестьдесят три процента, — подтвердил Себастиан. — Чище только в личном сейфе Пабло Эскобара.

— У Рэдфорда было, максимум, двадцать пять.

— Вот-вот. Так что мне прямо интересно, кто это такой богатенький, что поставляет подобный товар на рынок.

— И этот кто-то имеет очень большой зуб на твоего босса, — в тон добавил Крис. — И не скупится на средства для достижения цели.

— Но все же это не спидбол, — напомнил ему Себастиан. — И, получается, не имеет отношения к передозировкам.

— Ты правда в это веришь?

— Нет, но я не вижу связи, и меня это бесит.

Крис понимающе кивнул и с долей обреченности во взгляде глянул на бумаги, высившиеся неумолимой горой на столе. Вместо того, чтобы толком заняться этим расследованием, он должен сидеть в кабинете, не поднимая головы. Шею свело от одного только напоминания, и Крис неловко повел плечом, стараясь сбросить напряжение.

Краем глаза он уловил движение сбоку, а в следующее мгновение Себастиан уже оказался за его спиной и положил руки ему на плечи, слегка сжимая.

— Что ты?..

— Тш-ш-ш, капитан, — тихо выдохнул Себастиан ему на ухо. — Я же говорю, тебе надо расслабиться. Хоть чуть-чуть.

— Себастиан, я же сказал, я не… О-о-о! — звук сорвался с его губ практически против воли, когда Себастиан в два движения нашел самый центр напряжения на уровне седьмого шейного позвонка и с силой надавил, отчего мурашки приятной волной пробежались по спине.

— Вот так, — удовлетворенно произнес Себастиан и продолжил разминать его плечи и шею. — _Не сопротивляйся_.

Откровенно говоря, Крису не очень-то и хотелось. Себастиан и впрямь знал, как и куда нажать, чтобы его мышцы едва ли не воском растекались под умелыми пальцами. Сильно, но не до боли, и отчетливо ощущались именно мужские руки, широкие, мозолистые. Он уже и забыл, из-за чего злился вначале и зачем вообще Себастиан к нему пришел, теперь лишь бы только не останавливался.

Однако, как бы хорош он ни был, нужно было многим больше, чтобы Крис ослабил контроль.

— Ну и что ты делаешь? — с легкой хрипотцой заговорил он, поймав Себастиана за запястье, когда его ладонь скользнула за воротник рубашки.

— Помогаю тебе расслабиться, — теплые пальцы щекотно прошлись по ключице. — Массаж — это ведь только прелюдия, капитан.

— Прелюдия к чему? — Крис повернул голову одновременно с тем, как Себастиан склонился к нему, и так они и замерли в считанных миллиметрах друг от друга, уже в который раз.

— Как будто ты не знаешь, — прошептал Себастиан ему в губы, подавшись, кажется, еще ближе. Крис понимал, что должно случиться, и, хотя разум истошно верещал, что это плохая идея, вовсе не думал отстраняться. Он чувствовал чужое жаркое дыхание и, кажется, будто бы даже вкус его губ, хотя едва ли успел их коснуться, как судьба в очередной раз вбила между ними клин.

От трели интеркома оба подскочили, отшатнувшись друг от друга, и Крис еле нашел в себе силы ответить на вызов.

— Что? — хрипло гаркнул он, не слишком заботясь о манерах.

— Эм-м-м, капитан, — неуверенно отозвался с той стороны Тайлер. — Тут к вам еще один посетитель. Тимоти Фрост.

— Час от часу не легче, — пробормотал Крис себе под нос и оглянулся на Себастиана. Тот отошел от него метра на два, практически в противоположный конец кабинета, и засунул руки глубоко в карманы джинсов. — Ладно, пусть войдет.

 

***

— В ботинке?

— Нет.

— В другом ботинке?

— Нет.

— В скрытом кармане?

— У меня нет скрытого кармана.

— Может быть, они вшиты куда-то?

— Куда, например?

Тайлер внимательно прошелся взглядом сверху донизу по фигуре Дилана, словно он Кларк Кент, пытавшийся задействовать рентгеновское зрение.

— В подклад куртки?

— М-м-м, — Дилан задумчиво побарабанил длинными пальцами по лезвию ножа, который до этого собирался вложить обратно в ремень на поясе. — Мысль неплохая, но доставать их было бы чрезвычайно трудно.

— А, по-моему, все это брехня, — категорично высказался Тайлер, сложив руки на груди. — Я два раза тебя обыскал, не было у тебя больше оружия с собой.

— Не умеешь ты достойно принимать поражения, сержант.

Вот насчет последнего Тайлер вполне мог бы поспорить, учитывая, что в данный момент он спокойно сидел за своим столом, наблюдал за тем, как Дилан рассовывает обратно все свои ножички, и почти мирно рассуждал, куда могли деться еще три, которые, по словам последнего, он так и не нашел. Правда он больше склонялся к версии, что их действительно больше не было, и все это просто выдумки излишне заносчивого юнца.

Странный тот был, конечно. И напарник его тоже. Еще и дела какие-то водили с Крисом.

Любопытство так и подмывало спросить, в чем дело, но, во-первых, Тайлер сомневался, что Дилан ответит ему, а во-вторых, лезть в дела Криса было себе дороже. Капитан предпочитал держать все под своим контролем и страшно бесился, когда все шло не плану. Помнится, когда Скотт решил погеройствовать, то больше боялся, что старший брат об этом узнает, нежели, что ему придется сунуться в наркопритон.

Так что Тайлеру теперь оставалось только спокойно ждать своей участи. А в том, что недельным дежурством в одном из самых криминальных районов города дело не закончится, он был уверен.

Однако кое-что ему все же не давало покоя.

— Откуда я тебя знаю? — после долгой паузы спросил он у Дилана.

Тот замер на секунду, потом поднял голову и посмотрел на него, забавно нахмурившись.

— О-очень сомневаюсь, что такое вообще возможно.

— Может быть, я когда-то задерживал тебя?

— Ха, — ухмыльнулся Дилан. — Да если бы я запоминал каждого, кто меня задерживал, точнее пытался… — вдруг он осекся и посмотрел на него уже иначе. Буквально в тот же миг, как его глаза расширились в узнавании, Тайлера тоже осенило догадкой.

— Я арестовывал тебя! Тебя и твоего дружка! За пьяный дебош в клубе!

Господи, какое это было облегчение. Словно удалось, наконец, почесать беспрерывно зудящую в течение последнего получаса пятку.

— Точно! За вами еще приехал такой тип в костюме, — припомнил Тайлер, — адвокат, вроде бы. И с капитаном они поцапались из-за…

Тут настала очередь Тайлера замолкнуть, потому что память уж очень живо подсунула ему обрывки из того разговора, и, получается, что эти парни к лаборатории имели весьма посредственное отношение. Зато хамское поведение, вопиющая наглость и десять — тринадцать? — ножей внезапно стали вполне объяснимы.

— Уверен, что хочешь развить эту мысль до конца? — с убийственным спокойствием поинтересовался Дилан, без улыбки, отчего сразу стал старше и куда опаснее, чем с тем же ножом в руках до этого.

— Что здесь, вообще, происходит? — слова слетели с губ раньше, чем Тайлер успел подумать головой.

Дилан удивленно приподнял бровь, словно его реакция оказалась не такой, на какую он рассчитывал.

— Я тебе что, гугл? С такими вопросами обращайся к своему боссу.

Вот и поговорили.

Честно говоря, ощущение было не из приятных, словно он младший брат, которого старший не взял с собой погулять. Трэвис, кстати, частенько так делал, когда ему было пятнадцать, и его больше интересовали девчонки из группы поддержки, из-за чего Тайлер был вынужден играть в бейсбол с самим собой.

Крис, конечно, не был его старшим братом, да и вообще не имел с ним никаких родственных связей, но все же он был не просто его капитаном, но еще и другом.

По крайней мере, Тайлер думал, что они друзья. И до сегодняшнего вечера у него не было повода в этом усомниться.

Пока не заявились эти двое.

Тайлер усилием воли подавил тяжелый вздох и с удивлением обнаружил, что пока он занимался самокопанием, Дилан куда-то делся. К счастью, искать долго не пришлось — тот обнаружился в другом конце комнаты, у стенда с наградами служащих в отделении. В основном, это были различные сертификаты, дипломы, благодарности и мелкие сувениры за призовые места в соревнованиях, устраиваемых для «популяризации и создания позитивного образа государственных служб города», как выразился мэр.

— Эй! — окрикнул его Тайлер, заметив, что тот уже вертит в руках какую-то ручку с гравировкой. — Положи на место!

— Да тут все равно нет ничего интересного, — разочарованно протянул Дилан и громко фыркнул, вчитавшись повнимательней в витиеватые буквы на ручке. — Смешная фамилия у этого Пипкиса.

— Это начальник убойного отдела, — Тайлер отобрал у него ручку и кивнул на фото грузного мужчины в правом верхнем углу. — Над ним никто не смеется.

Дилан едва ли обратил внимание на фотографию, потеряв всякий интерес к стенду и сунулся к столу детектива Райли, но Тайлер каким-то чудом успел перехватить его на полпути.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ищу себе занятие, разве не видно?

— Ты в полицейском участке! — Тайлер положил руки на пояс, что должно было придать его словам строгости, но со стороны больше походило на то, как если бы расстроенная мать отчитывала неразумного ребенка. — Единственное занятие, которые ты можешь себе найти, — это сидеть на стуле и не дергаться!

Дилан издал нечто среднее между хмыканьем и фырканьем, одарил его насмешливым взглядом и потянулся к очередному блестящему позолотой сувениру.

— Эй! — Тайлер крепко перехватил его за запястье. — Я серьезно. Мне плевать, что ты…

Дилану явно не понравился подобный расклад, и он попытался вывернуться, но Тайлер быстро учился и, заведомо ожидая сопротивление, пресек эту попытку на корню, вывернув ему руку за спину.

— Повторяю еще раз — я не шучу, — отчеканил Тайлер, используя свой самый угрожающий тон для разговора с преступниками.

Дилан нахмурился, смотрел куда-то в пространство между ними, сократившееся до минимума, и вообще был подозрительно молчалив. Кажется, он был в замешательстве, но не понятно, чем вызванном: то ли тем, что его так легко перехватили, то ли каким-то внутренним конфликтом. Когда он, наконец, взглянул на него, Тайлер будто бы споткнулся на ровном месте. Он был твердо уверен, что приструнит этого парня, неважно, придется ли для этого приковать его наручниками к стулу или, вообще, посадить в обезьянник, но теперь вдруг засомневался. Что-то было такое в этих карих глазах, что Тайлер никак не мог идентифицировать, да и сам Дилан, похоже, тоже, и оба они странным образом зависли в довольно неудобном положении, но почему-то не спешили из него выбираться.

— Кхм-кхм, — раздалось красноречивое покашливание от двери. — Сержант, тут к капитану посетитель.

Тайлер резко отшатнулся от Дилана, отчего тот даже слегка покачнулся, внезапно потеряв равновесие, и обернулся к дежурному, за спиной которого маячил невысокий мужчина с жидкими белесыми волосами, небрежно зачесанными назад.

— Я объяснил ему, что часы приема уже давно прошли, но он настаивает, — продолжил дежурный. — Говорит, у него есть какая-то важная информация.

— Да, — кивнул Тайлер. — Это Тимоти Фрост, я его знаю, сейчас разберемся.

Тимоти сделал широкий шаг в сторону, пропуская дежурного на выход, и с опаской покосился сначала на Дилана, которому совсем не было до него дела, а потом на Тайлера.

— Э-эванс сам мне сказал прийти, — принялся оправдываться он, словно его в чем-то обвиняли.

— Капитан Эванс, — резко поправил его Тайлер. Не хватало еще, чтобы такие, как он, проявляли неуважение к Крису в его собственном участке. — Жди здесь, я сейчас доложу о тебе.

Тайлер двинулся к своему столу, чтобы сообщить Крису о посетителе через интерком, ибо врываться в кабинет, когда там тот второй, он все же не рискнул бы. Краем глаза он заметил, что Дилан уже был в другом конце помещения, между стеллажом с документами и вешалкой для верхней одежды, и решил ускориться, пока тот не натворил чего без присмотра.

Или не спер его бумажник, например.

— Эм-м-м, капитан. Тут к вам еще один посетитель. Тимоти Фрост.

 

***

Себастиан был несказанно рад выйти, наконец, на улицу. И хотя окно в кабинете у Криса было распахнуло настежь, воздух там казался ему раскаленным сильнее, чем в финской сауне.

Еще бы какие-то жалкие несколько секунд, и он бы узнал, такая же колкая у Криса щетина под его губами, как и под пальцами.

Честно говоря, первым порывом было пальнуть в этого Тимоти, как только он зашел. Наверное, у Себастиана это было написано на лице, ибо тот блеял все время как перепуганная до смерти овца. Благо, что предоставил дельную информацию, иначе бы живым из кабинета не вышел.

Как только флер наваждения выветрился из его головы, Себастиан обратил внимание, что Дилан, шагавший рядом с ним, не проронил ни слова с тех пор, как они вышли из участка.

— Эй, Дил, — Себастиан положил руку ему на плечо и чуть сжал. — С тобой все в порядке?

— М-м-м? — неопределенно отозвался тот. — А, да. Все круто.

На это не купился бы даже первый встречный, не то что Себастиан. Похоже, что-то произошло, пока они с Крисом разговаривали, но что?

— Помнишь Хогана?

Дилан непроизвольно дернулся и в его взгляде промелькнула тень того воришки, которого он поймал когда-то за руку.

— С чего это ты вдруг о нем вспомнил? — резковато ответил вопросом на вопрос Дилан, явно не слишком желавший развивать эту тему.

— По-моему, мы договорились кое о чем, когда я его пристрелил.

«Пристрелил», пожалуй, слишком мягкое слово. Себастиан разрядил в старика всю обойму, ни капли не жалея о содеянном. Он до сих пор слышал тот звук сухих щелчков, когда закончились патроны, а он продолжать жать на спусковой крючок. И до сих пор ему казалось, что это была слишком легкая смерть для такого подонка.

Майкл Хоган был тем, на кого работал Дилан и куча других детей, таких же как он. Голодающие сироты, которых он подобрал на улице и научил воровать. Всю свою выручку они приносили ему, и если ее было недостаточно, то он избивал их до полусмерти. Если смели сказать слово поперек — тоже избивал. Попытался сбежать — считай, что ты труп. Двух девчонок, что были с ним, без зазрения совести подкладывал под своих подельников. Некоторых мальчишек тоже. Да и сам не брезговал подобными развлечениями.

Из-за этого Дилан и сбежал. Он подрос, и кто-то из клиентов стал заглядываться на него, а так как Дилан дураком никогда не был, то быстро понял, к чему все идет и дал деру, как только представилась возможность. Шансов выжить было крайне мало, люди Хогана рыскали повсюду в его поисках, и тогда-то он и наткнулся на Себастиана, который взял его с собой в Хардиклан.

Вот только даже год спустя Хоган не забыл, что Дилан его кинул. Случайная встреча, три огнестрельных и критическое состояние.

Себастиан никогда бы этого не допустил, если бы знал всю историю до конца, но Дилан упорно отказывался рассказывать ему или кому-либо еще о своем прошлом. Пришлось поднимать старых знакомых из прошлой жизни, чтобы все выяснить.

В день, когда Себастиан перебил всех ублюдков в доме Хогана и его самого, в том числе, Дилан пришел в себя в больнице. Ему несказанно повезло, что пули не задели жизненно важных органов, и через пару месяцев он полностью поправился. Но в тот момент, когда он открыл глаза и первым делом наткнулся на Себастиана, дежурившего у его постели, до него, наконец, дошло, что он может ему доверять.

— Слушай, — необычайно бесцветным тоном произнес Дилан, — я не знаю, что тебе сказать.

— Ты? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Себастиан. — Не знаешь, что сказать?

— Ну вот представь себе!

Так, это уже интересно. Дилан мог часами говорить, не затыкаясь, что частенько использовал, чтобы довести того же Дженсена до ручки, но вот чтобы наоборот — это был крайне тревожный симптом.

— Ладно, — Себастиан решил подойти к проблеме с другой стороны. — Тогда просто расскажи, что происходило, пока меня не было.

Дилан долго молчал, пиная камушек перед собой, и только когда они подошли к машине, вдруг выдал:

— Тот сержант… Тайлер. Он меня схватил.

Себастиан аж промахнулся ключом мимо замка и чуть было не оставил на дверце машины внушительную царапину.

— В смысле, «схватил»? — враз похолодевшим тоном переспросил он, мысленно подписывая этому сержанту смертный приговор.

— Да не, — отмахнулся Дилан, уловив ход его мыслей. — Я что-то хотел взять, а он перехватил мою руку и не дал вырваться, и… И потом словно кто-то выключателем щелкнул. Чик — и все.

— Что все?

— Ну-у-у… я не стал ничего делать. Просто стоял.

Себастиан облокотился руками о крышу машины и изучающе глянул на Дилана. Наверное, вряд ли кто-то другой понял бы, в чем проблема, но на самом деле, это действительно было странно. Дилан категорически не выносил ограничений своей свободы, ни моральной, ни физической, мало кому шел на уступки, и то, что он позволил кому-то постороннему, тем более, сержанту полиции удерживать себя, было на него не похоже.

Обычно, такие ситуации заканчивались, как минимум, вывихами и переломами, а как максимум… Кхм.

Довольно грязно и кроваво, в общем.

— И чем в итоге дело кончилось? — осторожно поинтересовался Себастиан.

— Он сам меня отпустил, когда явился тот белобрысый чувак, — ответил Дилан и нахмурился, сложив руки на груди. — Мне это не нравится.

— Что именно? — чуть усмехнулся Себастиан, интуитивно чувствуя, что дело принимает интересный поворот.

— Это… ощущение, — Дилан обвел перед собой руками какую-то неопределенную фигуру. — Из-за которого я ничего не сделал.

— И что это за ощущение?

Дилан снова нахмурился и усиленно потер лоб, словно это способствовало мыслительному процессу.

— Не знаю, — растерянно проговорил он. — Такого раньше не было. А, и еще вот.

Дилан достал из кармана армейский нож, годов, эдак, семидесятых, явно видавший виды, но вполне ухоженный, без особых зазубрин и вычищенный до блеска.

— Это что?

— Его нож, — коротко пояснил Дилан. — Сам не знаю, зачем взял.

— Вот оно как, — понятливо протянул Себастиан и чуть склонил голову, пряча усмешку. Ситуация ему была крайне знакомая, так что тут его вмешательство пока что не требовалось. Дилан должен прийти к осознанию своих… «ощущений» самостоятельно. — Не зацикливайся на этом.

— Думаешь?

— Всему свое время, — уклончиво ответил Себастиан и первым сел в машину. — Поехали домой.

— Ага, — бодро отозвался Дилан, но, тем не менее, всю дорогу рассеянно поглаживал тупую сторону лезвия украденного ножа, бездумно уставившись в окно и провожая взглядом мелькавшие огни фонарей.

 

***

— Не хрен расслабляться, — повторил Джейк слова рэпера, чей речитатив лился из колонок. — Сорок минут, а ты уже сел.

Том вытер полотенцем пот с лица и шеи и сделал глубокий вдох. Томури, конечно, его друг, но в моменты тренировок превращался в беспощадного инструктора, какие гоняют желторотых юнцов, мечтавших стать морскими котиками.

— Поднимайся давай, — Джейк чувствительно приложил его боксерской «лапой». — Еще два подхода.

Том одарил его тяжелым взглядом исподлобья, но тот даже не попытался сделать вид, что проникся.

— Три, если сейчас же не встанешь.

Да уж, мотивация что надо. Том поднялся на ноги и встряхнулся пару раз, скидывая напряжение с мышц.

— Знал бы ты, как мне хочется в такие моменты тебя уволить.

— Ха, — громко фыркнул Джейк и подставил «лапу» под удар правой. — Ну, попробуй. Посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься без меня.

Том несколько раз ударил с одной стороны, потом с другой, потом коленом и снова вернулся в исходную позицию.

— Ну вот, — довольно оскалился Джейк. — Можешь же, когда хочешь.

Тактика была отработана за столько-то лет: Джейк специально его провоцировал, заставляя выкладываться по полной, а Том позволял себе вестись на это. Эффективно не только для физической формы, но и для эмоционального равновесия.

В свете последних событий, ему было особо некогда выделить время для тренировки, за что Джейк его сегодня гонял в хвост и гриву. Хотя, справедливости ради, нельзя было сказать, что он особо сильно зверствовал, наоборот — щадил его даже чаще, чем обычно, понимая, что после такого перерыва давать сразу максимум нагрузки нельзя. Но тем не менее, необходимый минимум заставлял отрабатывать от начала до конца.

— Перерыв пять минут, — смилостивился, наконец, Джейк, когда замах Тома значительно потерял в ширине, и, стянув «лапы» с рук, протянул ему бутылку воды. — Когда вернешься из Эдинбурга, первым делом в зал. Ты слишком размяк.

— А ты, как всегда, сама тактичность, — хрипло выдохнул Том, после того как залпом выпил сразу полбутылки.

— А ты, если не сделаешь, как я сказал, совсем потеряешь форму, — жестко высказался Джейк. — Тебя сейчас даже Эванс уделает.

Том удивленно вскинул брови, но не столько в счет замечания, сколько самому упоминанию этого имени.

— Только не говори, что и ты тоже им проникся, — полушутя произнес Том.

— Он хорош, — просто ответил Джейк. — Сильный, выносливый. Надо поработать над техникой, чтобы увеличить скорость удара, которая страдает при его габаритах, но в общем и целом, я впечатлен.

— Ты это серьезно сейчас? — после недолгой паузы спросил Том.

— Вполне, — пожал плечами Джейк. — Если у них с Себастианом все сложится, мы получим ценного союзника.

— Я думал об этом, — признался Том, почесав небритый подбородок. — Но его достоинства перевешивает один большой недостаток.

— То, что он коп?

Том развел рукам, и Джейк согласно кивнул, ибо это действительно было проблемой. Эванс был не из тех, кого можно было подкупить. Их сотрудничество основывалось исключительно на общей цели, а не общих принципах, что не гарантировало стабильности.

— Не забывай, что в уравнении есть еще одна переменная, — напомнил Джейк.

И тут он был прав, как никогда. Старший Эванс был единственной зацепкой к тому, что скрывал младший Эванс, а в важности этой информации для Хардиклана Том не сомневался.

— Так, ладно, продолжаем, — Джейк натянул «лапы» обратно и принял стойку. — Раз ты снова начинаешь думать о делах, значит, достаточно отдохнул.

Том закатил глаза, но послушно поднялся и приготовился к еще одному раунду.

 

***

Бордовая кожаная куртка от Дольче занимала почетное место в гардеробе Себастиана, хотя ему не часто выпадала возможность покрасоваться в ней перед кем-либо — уж очень приметный был цвет для того, кому нужно скрываться в тени.

Но сегодня он мог нацепить что угодно, хоть боа, и никто бы слова ему не сказал, кроме собственного чувства прекрасного. Ибо боа — это все же перебор для него. Даже если это вечер пятницы в модном клубе.

По словам Тимоти Фроста, некий Джастин — тот самый, что распространял наркоту по подозрительно низкой цене — сегодня должен был быть там, с очередной поставкой своего товара. У них с Крисом не было ничего, что могло бы указать на личность Джастина в толпе — ни фото, ни толкового описания. Тимми уверял их, что достаточно будет спросить о нем у бармена, но Эванс на это не повелся, посему пришлось брать Фроста с собой на разведку.

Очередь у клуба была впечатляющей длины и двигалась крайне медленно, так что они все втроем обосновались в машине у входа и наблюдали за посетителями.

— Терпеть не могу эту часть работы, — пожаловался Себастиан, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

Крис чуть улыбнулся в ответ на это замечание. Сам он был куда напряженнее, чем Себастиан, сидел прямо и практически не отрывал глаз от входа в клуб.

— Напоминает о времени, когда я работал простым патрульным, — размеренно произнес он и добавил чуть резче, глянув в зеркало заднего вида. — Правда, Тимми?

Тот вздрогнул и весь как-то сжался, стараясь стать еще незаметнее чем до этого. Себастиан и рад бы забыть, что в машине был кто-то третий, кроме них с Крисом, тем более, что Тимоти вел себя действительно тише воды ниже травы, но достаточно было одного тихого сопения откуда-то справа, чтобы разрушить кажущееся уединение.

— А это еще надолго? — елейным голосом спросил Тимми.

— До тех пор, пока ты не опознаешь этого Джастина, — отрезал Крис. — Так что, советую тебе не отвлекаться.

Себастиан глубоко вдохнул и длинно выдохнул.

Вообще-то, его самого этот план тоже не слишком устраивал, но лучшего, к сожалению, не нашлось. Если они с Крисом еще могли как-то выкрутиться и пройти в клуб, то Тимоти не пустили бы туда даже за взятку. Можно было сверкнуть значком и пройти без вопросов всем троим, но Джастин тогда исчез бы в тот же момент, и поминай как звали.

Оставалась только старая-добрая засада. Будь они вдвоем, Себастиан бы даже не жаловался, но присутствие третьего лишнего убивало всю романтику.

Время тянулось, как прилипшая к ботинку жвачка, из-за чего Себастиан в какой-то момент достал пистолет и принялся его чистить. Крис только хмыкнул с легким неодобрением и закатил глаза на это, зато Тимми шумно сглотнул и принялся беспокойно ерзать позади них, что доставляло определенное садистское удовольствие.

Аккурат к тому, как Себастиан вставил обратно магазин, Фрост, наконец, выпалил долгожданное «Это он!» и ткнул пальцем в мужчину, который подошел к охраннику на входе. Внешне он совсем не отличался чем-то особенным: среднего роста, худощавый шатен, каких в одной только очереди перед клубом можно было найти с десяток. Однако, его имя буквально распахнуло перед ним двери — охранник сверился со списком и любезно пропустил его внутрь.

— Так, Фрост, свободен, — приказным тоном отчеканил Крис, но следом притормозил схватившегося, было, за ручку двери Тимоти. — Но не дай бог, это окажется не он, и ты остаток своей жизни проведешь за решеткой, видясь с дочкой только в мечтах. Это ясно?

— Д-да, кристально ясно, — лихорадочно закивал Тимоти и пулей вылетел на улицу, улепетывая так, будто за ним по пятам гнались адские гончие.

Себастиан еле сдержался от ехидного комментария, ограничившись только насмешливым взглядом вслед этому придурку.

— Итак, какой план, капитан? — весело поинтересовался он.

— Для начала нужно попасть внутрь, — решительно ответил Крис, после чего многозначительно глянул на Себастиана. — Мы, конечно, можем встать в очередь, но, думаю, у такого плейбоя, как ты, есть идея получше?

— М-м-м, есть, но вряд ли она тебе понравится.

— Ты собираешься кого-то убить?

— Нет.

— Покалечить?

— Нет.

— Тогда вперед.

— Потом не жалуйся, капитан, — предупредил его напоследок Себастиан и легко выскользнул из машины.

Единственным способом попасть в клуб раньше завтрашнего утра и не наделать шуму при этом — оказаться в списке вип-гостей. Разумеется, приписать себя ручкой не получилось бы, тем более, что список находился в руках у охранника и вряд ли в ближайшее время оказался бы без присмотра, однако можно было подойти с другой стороны.

Себастиан давно приметил парня, что подъехал к клубу еще минут двадцать назад, но выходить из машины не спешил, милуясь со своей подружкой. Та, вроде бы сопротивлялась, но, скорее, больше для вида, чем всерьез, так что особых угрызений совести Себастиан не испытывал, когда деликатно постучал в окно.

— Чего тебе… Ой, — тут же осекся паренек, сменив тон развязного сынка богатых родителей на кроткого мальчика из воскресной школы, когда его взгляд уперся в дуло пистолета.

— У меня нет особо времени с вами возиться, — с притворным сожалением произнес Себастиан и глянул на девчонку. — Ты. Кыш!

Та не заставила себя ждать и выскочила из машины, совершенно не гнушаясь оставлять своего кавалера на произвол судьбы.

— Теперь ты, — Себастиан просунул руку во внутренний карман его куртки и достал водительское удостоверение. — Ти Джей, значит. Смотрю, ты сегодня собирался в клуб со своей подружкой?

— А-ага, — выдавил из себя тот.

— А жить хочешь?

— Х-хочу.

— Тогда дуй домой и побыстрее, — Себастиан указал пистолетом на ключ зажигания в замке, и Ти Джей, недолго думая, повернул его и рванул с места. — Какие пугливые все стали, — довольно цокнул языком Себастиан и убрал оружие за пояс.

Правда, долго ликовать ему не дали — Крис пребольно схватил его за локоть и развернул к себе.

— Ты что творишь? — прошипел он, яростно сверкая глазами.

— Я же сказал, что мой план тебе не понравится, — скучающе отозвался Себастиан, настойчиво пытаясь вывернуться из хватки. — Тем более, у тебя было всего два условия — не убивать и не калечить. Я никого не убил и не покалечил. Так что не понимаю, в чем претензия.

Логика была непробиваемая, так что возразить Крису было нечего, отчего тот только еще больше злился, но все же молчал, крепко сжав зубы.

— Ой да ладно тебе, как будто первый день меня знаешь, — Себастиан махнул перед ним удостоверением. — Главное — результат. У нас есть пропуск в клуб на двоих, так что пошли, пока этот Джастин еще там.

Крис прикрыл глаза на секунду и глубоко вдохнул, видимо, призывая себя к спокойствию, после чего двинулся, было, в сторону клуба, но Себастиан его вдруг остановил.

— Погоди-ка, — он критически осмотрел его с головы до ног и, взявшись за полы рубашки, принялся стягивать ее с Криса. — Это надо снять.

— Нахуя? — не стесняясь в выражениях, выдал Эванс, опешив от такой наглости.

— Клетчатая фланель больше подходит для паба, где тусуются суровые канадские лесорубы, — Себастиан сделал паузу, чуть склонив голову набок, и продолжил уже с гораздо меньшим количеством яда в голосе. — Хотя, должен признать, это даже возбуждает.

Крис не выдержал, наконец, и прикрыл лицо ладонью, но все же не стал тратить время на споры и стянул с себя рубашку, оставшись в простой белой футболке и джинсах.

— Теперь доволен? — резко бросил Крис, сложив руки на груди.

— О да, более чем, — удовлетворенно отозвался Себастиан и потянул его ко входу.

 

***

Последние две недели у Криса выдались невероятно тяжелыми ввиду загруженности, в первую очередь, бумажной работой, да и парни без конца бегали к нему со своими делами, наверстывая упущенное за время его вынужденного отсутствия. На пятничную тусовку сил не было от слова совсем, но тут выбирать не приходилось. Этот Джастиан оказался первой за долгое время стоящей зацепкой, что могла пролить свет на дело Скотта и упускать ее было бы верхом глупости.

Ситуацию осложнял Себастиан. Или упрощал.

Крис так и не определился, потому в один момент тот делал все, как полагается, а в другой выкидывал нечто совершенно непредсказуемое, не говоря уже о том, что незаконное. И хуже всего было то, что хоть по всем правилам его и возмутила эта выходка с, фактически, кражей удостоверения, сам Крис не сделал бы лучше. И больше бесил не столько Себастиан, сколько то, что на самом деле, внутренних противоречий его действиям у Криса не было.

Под левой ключицей легонько кольнуло, словно напоминание о том, что иногда нужно просто сказать себе «тш-ш-ш».

Крис сделал еще один глубокий вдох — неизвестно, какой по счету — и кинул взгляд в сторону диванчика, на котором вальяжно расположился Джастин.

— Расслабься, капитан, — выдохнул ему в ухо Себастиан, который успел уже не только заказать себе виски, но и осушить бокал почти наполовину. — Никуда он от нас не денется.

Крис уперся локтями в колени, сложил пальцы в замок и потер костяшками лоб, пытаясь отогнать головную боль, что только нарастала от громкой музыки, душного воздуха и наглых прилипчивых котов, которые в один прекрасный момент нарвутся на то, чего так активно добиваются.

— Мне нужны его отпечатки, чтобы пробить по базе, — терпеливо пояснил Крис, не поднимая головы.

— Тебе нужно выпить, — Себастиан ткнул ему в шею холодный бокал со своим виски, отчего на коже остались капли конденсата с наружной поверхности стекла, и Крис непроизвольно дернулся в сторону. Себастиан хохотнул и наклонился к нему так, словно намеревался слизать их, но в последний момент просто растер пальцами. — Ну же, Крис.

Он выпрямился, устало глянул на Себастиана и даже хотел что-то сказать, сам толком не зная, что именно, то ли возразить, то ли согласиться на все и сразу, но все его планы были прерваны внезапно завибрировавшем в кармане телефоном.

— Да уж, — недовольно прищелкнул языком Себастиан, взглянув на имя, высветившееся на дисплее, и откинулся назад, на барную стойку. — Твой сержант без тебя вообще прожить не может?

— Я должен ответить, — Крис поднялся со своего места и почти что бегом направился к выходу на террасу, где было хоть немного потише.

Не то чтобы он на самом деле должен был срочно ответить, тем более, что Тайлер, как выяснилось, действительно звонил по пустяковому поводу. Точнее, по одному и тому же поводу последние три дня, с тех пор, как потерял армейский нож своего отца и нигде не мог его найти. Почему-то он свято был уверен, что тот каким-то образом завалялся где-то у Криса и терроризировал его каждый вечер с просьбой «посмотреть внимательно еще раз».

Разговор с Тайлером занял не больше двух минут, но Крис не спешил возвращаться, оставшись на свежем воздухе чуть подольше, чтобы выкинуть из головы лишние мысли, и повторяя про себя снова и снова — все это не более, чем просто шум.

У него есть работа, есть семья и есть четкая цель. Отвлекаться нельзя. Неважно, насколько велик был соблазн.

Успокоив собственный разум и, кажется, вновь нащупав точку равновесия, Крис вернулся в зал, чтобы в тот же миг все выстроенные внутри мантры полетели к чертям собачьим.

Тот самый Джастин каким-то неведомым образом оказался подле Себастиана на месте, что еще пятнадцать минут назад занимал Крис в то время, как сам Себастиан с виду вовсе не был против такого поворота событий. Он широко улыбался, смеялся, откидывая голову назад, выставляя напоказ идеальную линию шеи, стрелял хитрым взглядом из-под ресниц и как бы невзначай касался их подозреваемого. Джастин, к слову, был совершенно очарован и активно подавал знаки бармену, чтобы тот подливал им спиртное в бокалы.

В голове у Криса успела мелькнуть последняя разумная мысль, что Себастиан делает все это специально, ради их общей цели, но все это смыло волной яростного чувства, которому он побоялся давать название.

— Развлекаешься тут без меня, Котик? — процедил сквозь зубы Крис, нависнув над ними мощной стеной.

Себастиан оглянулся на него и на короткий миг его улыбка чуть погасла, чтобы в следующий разгореться еще больше, и он полностью развернулся к Крису, оставляя без внимания своего новоявленного кавалера.

— Тебя долго не было, — просто ответил Себастиан со смесью веселья и укора в голосе. — И мне стало скучно.

Крис нехорошо прищурился и шагнул к нему вплотную, вклиниваясь между бедер и обхватывая за талию, на что Себастиан легко вскинул руки вверх, обнимая за плечи и шею так, будто бы только этого и ждал.

— Эм-м-м… — растерянно протянул сбоку от них Джастин, о котором оба уже позабыли. — Ти Джей?

Крис хмыкнул про себя и отметил краем глаза, что тот успел оставить за это время пару окурков в пепельнице, так что, даже не поворачивая головы, просто бросил ему емкое «Проваливай». Джастин был на голову меньше него и худее раза в три, посему счел за самое оптимальное решение убраться от них подальше.

— Ну и что это было? — промурлыкал Себастиан, даже не пытаясь добавить к тону требовательных ноток. — Будь добр, объяснись, _ка-пи-тан_.

— То же самое хочу спросить и у тебя, — Крис чуть отстранился от него, но не отошел. — Какого черта ты делаешь? Он подозреваемый, а ты флиртуешь с ним, как с королевой выпускного бала.

— И что? — справедливо возразил Себастиан.

— Мы сюда пришли по делу, а не развлекаться.

— И дело сделано, — Себастиан проследил за взглядом Криса на пепельницу и насмешливо фыркнул. — Да нет, у меня есть кое-что получше, — он сунул ему в задний карман джинсов маленький пластиковый пакет с чем-то плоским внутри. — Его зажигалка.

— Как ты?..

— Просто умею совмещать приятное с полезным. Тебе бы это тоже не повредило.

Крис не знал, чего хотел больше — ударить этого ублюдка или поцеловать. И рука, что до сих пор покоилась в заднем кармане его джинсов, не добавляла определенности.

— Простите, сэр, — обратился к Себастиану бармен и пододвинул к нему ярко-голубой коктейль. — Это просили передать вам вон от того молодого человека.

Бармен указал ему на еще одного поклонника, павшего жертвой обаяния Себастиана, и тот уже потянулся за коктейлем, как Крис перехватил его руку, дернул, буквально впечатывая в себя, и накрыл его губы своими в поцелуе, полном яростного собственничества. Все, кто наблюдали эту картину, пооткрывали рты — кто от удивления, кто от зависти — но сделать замечание никто бы в здравом уме им не решился.

Крис не столько целовал его губы, сколько кусал, до боли сжимая руками за талию, которую так и не отпустил, даже когда принялся отчитывать, словно своего подчиненного, и, вспыхнув так ярко, он так же быстро и остыл, разрывая поцелуй и отстраняясь.

Оба тяжело дышали, словно только что тягали железо, а потом Себастиан одарил его взглядом шальных глаз и со вкусом облизнул губы.

— Ну наконец-то, — выдохнул он и притянул Криса обратно к себе, на этот раз в куда более спокойном и чувственном поцелуе, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке. Крис, в свою очередь, провел рукой по его бедру вниз, до колена, и обратно, после чего снова положил горячую ладонь ему на талию и несмело скользнул пальцами под футболку, мазнув по коже у самой кромки ремня. Себастиан вздрогнул всем телом и издал какой-то нечленораздельный звук прямо ему в губы.

Такие поцелуи опьяняли почище самого крепкого алкоголя, и Крис чувствовал, как его безбожно ведет.

— Ненавижу тебя, — жарко прошептал ему в шею Себастиан, поднимаясь легкими поцелуями к линии челюсти.

— Взаимно, — с не меньшей страстью ответил ему Крис и настойчиво потянул со стула, не в силах отвести взгляд от его припухших губ. — Пойдем отсюда.

 

***

Разумеется, все складывалось слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

У Себастиана мелькнула грешная мысль на задворках сознания, что судьба не может быть настолько к нему благосклонна, но он поспешил отмести ее как излишне пессимистическую.

Однако, это просто был здравый смысл.

Крис слишком долго возился с ключами от машины в то время, как Себастиан ему только мешал, прижавшись со спины и запустив руки под футболку. Ему вообще сложно было отлипнуть от Эванса, особенно когда он, наконец, дорвался до него, и можно было делать все то, о чем раньше только мечтал. Например, с силой прочертить большим пальцем по животу, от груди до пупка, и ниже, почувствовать, как напряглись из-за этого мышца пресса и обвести каждую из них.

— Хочу сделать то же самое языком, — еле слышно прошептал Себастиан, утыкаясь подбородком ему в плечо.

— Ты не помогаешь, — почти что с отчаянием отозвался Крис и развернулся к нему лицом, собираясь что-то добавить, но Себастиан воспользовался моментом и прижался губами к губам, в ту же секунду углубляя поцелуй. Что-то звякнуло об асфальт — кажется, это были те самые ключи от машины — но обоим не было до них никакого дела.

А вот настойчивый звук телефона отвлекал гораздо сильнее.

— Клянусь, если это снова твой сержант… — угрожающе начал Себастиан, нехотя отрываясь от Криса.

— Вообще-то, это у тебя, — хмыкнул Крис.

Оу.

А ведь и правда, из динамиков раздавался призыв исполнителя «run boy, run», который четко указывал на личность звонившего. Себастиан в раздражении фыркнул и вырубил звук, прекрасно зная, что Дилан, оставшийся сегодня дома, звонил ему чисто из вредности. Как младшие братья звонят старшим, чтобы сорвать свидание.

Однако, когда Себастиан засунул телефон в карман и потянулся обратно к Крису, тот вдруг отстранился и даже отошел на шаг.

— Разве тебе не нужно ответить?

Сердце Себастиана упало еще до того, как Крис заговорил, а теперь и от одного только тона было ясно, что продолжения в ближайшее время не предвидится.

— Дилану просто скучно, он так развлекается. Не бери в голову.

Крис отошел еще на шаг и покачал головой.

— Нет, я так не могу.

— Как не можешь? — осторожно поинтересовался Себастиан, не совсем понимая, из-за чего весь сыр-бор.

Крис неловко потер шею, неопределенно махнул рукой и бросил на него странный взгляд, каким обычно смотрят на сладкое люди, сидящие на диете. Хочется, но нельзя.

— Не в моих правилах связываться с теми, кто уже состоит в отношениях.

Себастиан не знал, то ли ловить брови, убежавшие далеко вверх, то ли челюсть, с грохотом приземлившуюся внизу. Ему в принципе мало кто отказывал, и то, это было в школе, когда он своей комплекцией походил на пухлый пончик, так что упорство Криса изначально было для него в новинку. Хотя и вполне объяснимо. До этого момента, когда к реальным причинам вдруг прибавилась выдуманная.

Если только это не одно большое недопонимание.

— Крис, — терпеливо начал Себастиан, — с чего вдруг ты решил, что я состою в отношениях?

— А разве нет? — нахмурился Крис. — Ты и Дилан. Вы же пара, так?

Себастиану захотелось побиться головой о ближайшую твердую поверхность. Он настолько привык, что их принимают за парочку, что даже особо не опровергал ходившие о них слухи, довольствуясь тем, что те, кто ему действительно важен, знают правду. Плюс ему давно никто не нравился настолько сильно, чтобы требовалось изначально оповестить о специфике их с Диланом взаимоотношений. И, видимо, никому из его бывших партнеров он тоже не нравился настолько, чтобы захотеть его в личное и безраздельное пользование, потому что никто даже слова против не говорил.

Понимание того, что Крису он нужен был весь, обдало горячей волной схлынувшего, было, возбуждения.

— Нет, Крис, мы не пара, — Себастиан постарался использовать свой самый убедительный тон, чтобы тот ему поверил. — Это довольно распространенное мнение, но оно ошибочно. Я абсолютно свободен.

Теоретически, уже нет, учитывая все то, что происходило между ними не только за сегодняшний вечер, но и за все время их знакомства, но со статусами можно было и подождать, пока они все не выяснят.

— Ты же понимаешь, как вы выглядите со стороны? — с сомнением уточнил Крис. — Это не похоже просто на друзей.

— Мы и не друзья, — согласно кивнул Себастиан. — Мы как братья. Даже ближе. Это… сложно, — он сделал паузу, стараясь подобрать подходящие слова. — У нас специфические взаимоотношения. Как и у всех в Хардиклане. Мы семья.

Себастиан понял, что ляпнул что-то не то, когда Крис вдруг изменился в лице.

— Что? — глухо спросил он. — На этот раз — что?

— Ты мне напомнил об одной важной детали, — Крис устало провел рукой по волосам, зачесывая их назад. — Хардиклан.

— И-и-и?

— Ты состоишь в мафии, Себастиан. А я капитан полиции.

— Двадцать минут назад тебя это не смущало, — резковато отозвался Себастиан, сложив руки на груди.

— Ты мне нравишься, — вдруг выдал Крис. — Это правда, не скрою. И мне сейчас очень хочется сесть в эту машину с тобой и уехать, но я не знаю, стоит ли оно того.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Честно говоря, задавая этот вопрос, Себастиан и сам прекрасно знал на него ответ. Он достаточно давно уже откладывал эти мысли в долгий ящик и больше тянуть, видимо, было нельзя.

— Мы из разных миров, — озвучил их Крис. — У нас вряд ли что-то получится. Рано или поздно мы столкнемся с ситуацией, с которой один из нас не сможет смириться. Либо ты пойдешь против закона, либо мне придется последовать ему, и это все разрушит. Так не лучше ли прекратить все сейчас, пока это не зашло слишком далеко?

Себастиан знал, что Крис прав. Знал с самого начала. Но верить в это не хотел. Его пальцы все еще чувствовали тепло его кожи, губы — вкус его губ, а щеки горели от колкой бороды, и сейчас от всего этого ему нужно отказаться?

— Это твое решение?

— Да, — тяжело обронил Крис. — Мне жаль.

Он вздохнул, скользнул взглядом по Себастиану и даже шагнул вперед, словно хотел напоследок сделать что-нибудь глупое, но оборвал себя посередине движения, вместо этого подобрав с асфальта ключи.

— Я… Я дам тебе знать насчет этого Джастина, — скомкано произнес Крис на прощание и сел в машину.

Себастиан кивнул, показывая, что услышал его, и позволил себе тяжелый вздох, только когда машина отъехала от него на добрые сто метров.

Один из немногих моментов в его жизни, когда он совершенно не представлял, как быть дальше.


	6. Chapter 6

Если бы захотел, Джаред мог бы сделать потрясающую презентацию на тему «Что хранится на компьютере у среднестатистического американца в возрасте от шестнадцати до шестидесяти». С графиками, диаграммами и схемами, основанными на колоссальном количестве персональной техники, что прошла через его руки за все эти годы. И у каждого — буквально — у каждого тут или там было припрятано порно. У кого-то, конечно, и не припрятано, а прямо с рабочего стола призывно стреляла густо подведенными черным карандашом глазами какая-то безымянная красотка в одном только бикини, а когда и вовсе без него. У кого-то была одна заветная папка, «надежно» спрятанная за семью другими под каким-нибудь совершенно безобидным и не вызывающим желания заглянуть названием. У кого-то была целая подборка, тщательно расфасованная по жанрам, актерам, режиссерам, кинкам, длительности и так далее. О некоторых индивидуумах вообще хотелось доложить в соответствующие органы, ибо найденные материалы выходили за рамки специфичных и были уголовно наказуемы в большинстве цивилизованных стран.

Так или иначе, но на диаграмме, представляющей распространенность порнографических материалов у среднестатистических американцев в возрасте от шестнадцати до шестидесяти, девяносто девять процентов ее сектора занимали бы те, у кого эти самые материалы имеются. И лишь один процент выбивался бы из общей массы.

Дженсен.

Ей-богу, в какой-то момент Джаред едва не задремал, пролистывая бесконечный поток рабочих документов. С другой стороны — а чего он, собственно, ожидал?

Дженсен был из тех, кто четко разграничивает работу и личную жизнь. Ноутбук, что он отдал на диагностику, был исключительно для работы. Стандартная тема, стандартные обои, из параметров персонификации — только имя пользователя и пароль. Ничего лишнего — и личного — не было вообще. Даже в удаленных файлах. То есть, Дженсен даже не озаботился подчистить за собой, просто отдал то, что было.

В такие моменты Джаред даже начинал сомневаться, что Дженсен был человеком. Андроидом — и то вероятнее.  По крайней мере, это объясняло бы его потрясающий профессионализм, математический гений, высокую работоспособность и, чего уж греха таить, идеальную внешность.

Джаред тяжело вздохнул и запустил другую утилиту для поиска уязвимостей.

Честно говоря, ему до сих пор было обидно за тот унизительный обед в лягушачьем ресторане, но злиться на Дженсена долго не получалось. И хотя Джаред считал, что был прав от первого до последнего слова, все равно ему было жаль испорченных вконец отношений.

Если там, конечно, вообще было что портить.

Джаред старался провести четкую грань между теми представлениями о Дженсене, что существовали в его голове, и тем, что было в реальности, но получалось не всегда. В тот день он явно был где-то в мире собственных грез, которые, впрочем, быстро разбились о суровый взгляд зеленых глаз.

В такие моменты Джаред чувствовал себя тринадцатилетней девчонкой — впору было заводить личный дневник в розовой обложке и старательно выводить на каждой страничке имя Дженсена в сердечке.

— Слушай, может, тебе газировки какой принести? — поинтересовался Дилан, который до этого, казалось, был целиком и полностью поглощен гейм-боем. Впрочем, он и сейчас не отрывал взгляда от маленького экрана и шустро тыкал по кнопкам, видимо, пытаясь спасти Полин от Донки Конга. По крайней мере, судя по звукам это был именно Донки Конг.

— С чего вдруг такая забота? — Джаред развернул свой стул и вопросительно глянул на него.

— Ну, у тебя такое кислое лицо, что так и хочется предложить тебе что-то сладкое.

— Откуда ты знаешь, какое у меня лицо? Ты же меня даже не видишь.

— Зато слышу! За последние десять минут ты трижды вздохнул так, словно у тебя гиповентиляция легких.

— Хватит умничать, — закатил глаза Джаред и выдвинул верхний ящик стола. — У меня тут где-то были мои «мишки»…

— Не-а, — Дилан кивком головы указал на пустую упаковку от жевательного мармелада рядом с собой. — Уже нет.

— Будь проклят тот день, когда я открыл тебе дверь, — безрадостно отозвался Джаред и отвернулся обратно к ноутбуку.

— Неправда, — Дилан откинул игрушку себе в ноги, подскочил с дивана и с хрустом потянулся. — Без меня ты бы тут умер со скуки.

Джаред одарил его многозначительным взглядом, мол, ну да, а так я просто прыгаю от радости, разве не видно? Дилан это, предсказуемо, проигнорировал, осмотрелся по сторонам и задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— Жрать охота, — выдал он так, словно озвучил ключевую идею длительных философских размышлений.

— У меня ничего нет, если ты об этом, — тут же предупредил Джаред и кивком головы указал на пакетик, сиротливо оставшийся лежать на диване. — Теперь уже точно нет.

— Будет, — Дилан как ни в чем ни бывало взял его бумажник, вытащил оттуда двадцатку и усмехнулся. — Я угощаю. Пицца?

Джаред обреченно вздохнул. И где была наличность в его бумажнике всего неделю назад?

— Пицца, — согласился он. — Только сыра…

— … побольше, да, — отмахнулся Дилан, засовывая деньги в задний карман джинсов, — и никаких ананасов, я помню-помню.

Как тут не запомнить, когда Джареда всего раздуло от маленького кусочка, попавшегося в прошлый раз, и пришлось вызывать скорую.

— И желательно без оливок, — добавил он вслед Дилану. — И без анчоусов! И никакого лука! — крикнул он уже в закрытую дверь, которая, впрочем, тут же открылась.

— Ты такая девчонка, — закатил глаза Дилан. — Еще какие-нибудь пожелания будут? — издевательски прищурился он, но ответа ждать не стал. — Нет? Ну тогда я пошел.

Джаред выждал пару минут, а потом написал ему сообщение: «И без морепродуктов!». В ответ ему пришел один злобный смайлик и сразу четыре с ножом, что, наверное, можно было воспринимать как угрозу. Или что Дилан в отместку принесет пиццу со всем этим безумным набором и демонстративно слопает ее в его присутствии, даже если на вкус это будет совершенно отвратительно.

А это точно на вкус будет совершенно отвратительно.

Джаред прямо представил эту картинку и заметил, что непроизвольно улыбается. Как бы он ни отпирался, а присутствие Дилана и правда поднимало ему настроение. Даже если тот потратит его двадцать долларов на какую-нибудь дрянь и оставит обоих голодными. Точнее Джаред будет голодным, а Дилан с несварением желудка. Правда тогда разбираться с ними придет уже Себастиан, который, когда дело касается его Детки, сначала стреляет, а потом спрашивает.

Боже, и когда это успело стать его жизнью?

Занятый своими размышлениями, Джаред не сразу заметил, что дверь в серверную снова открылась. Зато запах поджаренных итальянских колбасок и плавленого сыра мгновенно отозвался жалобным урчанием в желудке.

— Что-то быстро ты-ы-ы-ы… э-э-э… — Джаред крутанулся на стуле, ожидая увидеть в проеме Дилана, но вместо него там оказался Дженсен.

Дженсен, мать его, Эклз. Да еще и в каком виде!

Обычно отдававший предпочтение костюмам, сейчас Дженсен был в темных джинсах и простом светлом джемпере. Вроде бы в той же привычной официальной манере — белый верх, черный низ — но смотрелось это совсем иначе. Джаред привык к строгим линиям его дорогущих пиджаков, рубашек, галстуков, брюк, поэтому такой непривычно мягкий образ на раз выбивал из колеи.

— Падалеки, — вместо приветствия произнес Дженсен и оглядел помещение так, будто впервые его увидел. Что, кстати, было не исключено. Джаред попытался вспомнить, а спускался ли вообще Дженсен когда-нибудь сюда или нет, но сделать это было крайне затруднительно. Гораздо проще было пялиться на него во все глаза.

— Э-э-эм… — Джареду пора было уже смириться с тем, что в присутствии Эклза он не способен был издавать членораздельные звуки, но он все же постарался собрать разбегавшиеся мысли воедино. — Дженсен?

Ну вот, хотя бы просто произнести его имя, уже прогресс. Джаред надеялся, что оно прозвучало с нужной интонацией, мол, что ты здесь делаешь?

Дженсен открыло, было, рот, закрыл, выглядя при этом несколько растерянным. Взгляд его снова прошелся по комнате, в надежде за что-то зацепиться, и потом он вдруг протянул ему коробку с пиццей, словно вспомнил, что она у него есть.

— Я… Вот, — Дженсен поставил ее на ближайшую к нему тумбу и пододвинул чуть ближе к Джареду, как если бы передавал груз на нейтральной территории и опасался заступить на вражескую границу. — Не знал, какую лучше взять. Поэтому там только что-то мясное, сыр, соус и помидоры.

Мозг Джареда отчаянно пытался донести до него тот факт, что Дженсен Эклз принес ему пиццу.

Дженсен Эклз. Принес ему пиццу.

И даже угадал с предпочтениями.

— Нестареющая классика. Без всяких добавок и, уж тем более, без ананасов. Хоть иногда мне и хочется тебя убить, — добавил тот, слабо усмехнувшись.

Джаред буквально чувствовал подступающую истерику.

Единственным рациональным объяснением происходящего было то, что пока он тут отсиживался, Землю захватили инопланетяне и поработили ее жителей. Потому как стоявший перед ним мужчина определенно **_не_** мог быть Дженсеном Эклзом, которого он знал.

Дженсен Эклз **_не_** носит джинсы и джемпер.

Дженсен Эклз **_не_** приносит ему пиццу.

Дженсен Эклз **_не_** знает, что у него аллергия на ананасы.

Джаред сделал глубокий вдох, длинно выдохнул, незаметно ущипнул себя за руку и только тогда решился, наконец, заговорить:

— Кто ты и куда ты дел Дженсена?

Вообще-то он намеревался спросить, к чему все это, но язык сработал раньше, чем мозг. На прошлой неделе он перечитывал выпуски «Секретного вторжения», и теперь был готов поверить в существование скруллов.

Дженсен, кажется, только сейчас заметил, что его поведение не лучшим образом сказалось на психике Джареда, и поспешил объясниться.

— Слушай, Падалеки, — начал он, принявшись нервно крутить серебряное кольцо на пальце, но почти сразу оборвал себя и сложил руки на груди. — Я не… В общем…

Дженсен замялся, бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд, крепко сжал челюсти и, видимо, заставил себя продолжить.

— Я повел себя некорректно тогда, в ресторане.

Джаред еле удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. «Некорректно» — теперь это так называется. Да Дженсен повел себя как последняя сволочь, даром, что симпатичный.

Джаред снова прошелся взглядом по нему снизу вверх и невесело хмыкнул себе под нос. Мда уж, «симпатичный» — это сильное преуменьшение. На симпатичного он бы все еще злился и вряд ли бы вообще пустил на порог. На Дженсена же злиться было невозможно, особенно когда он стоит весь такой… мягкий? И еще эти еле порозовевшие скулы!

У Джареда не было ни единого шанса. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.

— Я должен был быть более снисходителен, тем более, что сам обратился к тебе за помощью, — Дженсен кивнул на собственный ноутбук, что стоял позади Джареда. — И учитывая, что ты так и не поел толком, я решил, что пицца будет кстати. Особенно такому как ты.

Джаред удивленно вскинул брови.

— В смысле — такому, как я?

Он уже мысленно приготовился к характеристике, вроде «техасский плебей, неспособный оценить изысканную французскую кухню», но Дженсен вдруг улыбнулся, почти что по-доброму.

— Джаред, ты взрослый мужчина под два метра ростом, а не хрупкая барышня на диете, чтобы довольствоваться салатом из зелени.

Джаред дернул уголком рта в безуспешной попытке сдержать улыбку, но миссия была провалена. Впрочем ему было все равно, так как Дженсен только что принес ему свои извинения. В своеобразной форме, конечно, но пицца явно была предложением мира.

При условии, что это все не проделки злобных инопланетян.

— Я… эм-м-м… я… — ну вот, и снова он вернулся к нечленораздельному мычанию. Молодец, Джаред, ничего не скажешь. — Спасибо? Наверное?

Дженсен посмотрел на него своим фирменным взглядом, полным снисходительного презрения, но Джареда это больше не задевало. Теперь он знал, что Эклз, несмотря на все свои рамки и стереотипы, был способен от них отступить. Расширить границы и взглянуть на предмет под другим углом.

И хоть Джаред старательно заталкивал назад проснувшуюся, было, надежду, та уже подняла голову и принялась нашептывать ему всякие глупости. Он и так неприлично много времени тратил на наблюдение за Дженсеном, но, оказывается, видел только одну сторону. Сейчас ему приоткрылась другая, и он был готов на все, лишь бы взглянуть на нее еще разок.

— Дженсен, я…

— Ну что, соскучился по мне? — Дилан, как всегда, как мини-торнадо ворвался в комнату и тут же почти впечатался в Дженсена, так и простоявшего все это время у двери. — Ух ничего себе! Его величество соизволило, наконец, спуститься в подземелье и проведать своих подданных?

Джаред с одной стороны был благодарен Дилану за то, что спас его от позора, который наверняка бы случился, ляпни он то, что собирался. Но с другой стороны, а что, если бы Дженсен, возможно, под влиянием момента согласился бы на то, чтобы пообщаться как-нибудь вне стен Хардиклана? Вдруг они бы смогли подружиться?

Однако Джаред видел, как Дженсен моментально закрылся, стоило только Дилану объявиться. Момент был упущен.

— Дилан, — Дженсен снова нацепил на себя эту маску въедливого бухгалтера, у которого дебит с кредитом всегда сходится, несмотря ни на что. — Ты должен быть наверху, а не прохлаждаться черт знает где. Том и остальные тебя уже заждались.

— Это что, так обязательно? — скривился Дилан, намереваясь вернуться на полюбившийся ему диван, но Дженсен бесцеремонно схватил его за капюшон толстовки и потянул на себя.

— Блядь, Дженсен! Я ж не вижу нихрена! Ты меня слышишь, вообще?! Сволочь очка-а-а… хр-р-р… — Дженсен перехватил его еще и за болтающиеся спереди завязки, слегка придушив, дабы не повадно было обзываться.

— Всего хорошего, Падалеки, — чинно кивнул ему напоследок Эклз и потащил матерящегося Дилана наверх. Тот легко мог вывернуться, но не делал этого.

Один только Бог знает, почему.

 

***

— У меня плохое предчувствие.

Том оторвался от своих бумаг и взглянул на Джо, кто, как всегда, игнорировал стулья, предпочитая им его стол, крепость которого они уже не раз проверяли. Оттого, впрочем, Том и не слишком любил эту его привычку усаживаться прямо поверх документов — с этого все и началось когда-то давно и теперь каждый раз вызывало ассоциации, далекие от рабочего процесса.

— Не то чтобы я не доверял твой интуиции, но с чего вдруг?

Вместо ответа Джо кивком головы указал ему на стоявшего у окна Себастиана, который был непривычно тих с того момента, как вошел в кабинет.

— Для полноты образа не хватает только ливня за окном, — стоило только Джо произнести это, как на улице тут же громыхнуло, предвещая скорую смену погоды.

— Может, на шоу тебя отправить? — усмехнулся Том. — Ну знаешь, где устраивают испытания для всяких там медиумов и колдунов. А то, я смотрю, способности-то имеются.

— Да иди ты, — Джо врезал ему кулаком в плечо, ничуть не умаляя силы удара, благо, замах был небольшим по амплитуде, да и для Тома это все равно не больнее, чем поставить прививку. — Я, между прочим, серьезно. Может, стоит отложить поездку?

— Уже поздно что-то менять, — Том покачал головой и снова обратил внимание на бумаги, которыми занимался. — Тем более, мне нужно встретиться с некоторыми людьми в Эдинбурге, которые могут нам помочь. И которым можем помочь мы.

— А, то есть, это еще и не отпуск, оказывается? — полушутя возмутился Джо. — Я так и знал.

— А ты все-таки подумай насчет шоу, — улыбнулся Том и еле успел увернуться от очередного удара.

— О, молодец, Джо, так ему, а то совсем расслабился, — похвалил Левитта Джейк, только что вошедший в кабинет. — Эй Себ, — он дружески хлопнул Себастиана по плечу, — а где ты потерял своего сиамского близнеца?

Себастиан только вяло улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Он внизу, наверное, у Джея, — ответил он, тем не менее, и снова отвернулся к окну.

Джейк нахмурился и одними губами поинтересовался у Тома, что с ним такое, на что тот вместе с Джо синхронно закатили глаза, и последний так же беззвучно ответил «Эванс». Джейк понятливо кивнул и сел в свободное кресло, решив не дергать больше Себастиана.

Том вздохнул и откинулся на спинку своего стула, бросив задумчивый взгляд на него.

— Что? — поинтересовался Джо, проследив за этим его движением.

— Мне с самого начала это не нравилось, но… — тихо произнес Том и устало потер пальцами переносицу, — …я надеялся на лучшее.

Джо мягко улыбнулся и положил руку ему на запястье.

— Он взрослый мальчик, который вполне способен учиться на своих ошибках.

— Я знаю, но…

— Ты ничего не мог сделать.

Том снова вздохнул. Джо был прав, как это обычно бывает. Умом он понимал, что и правда не мог как-то существенно повлиять на ситуацию. Разве что только пристрелить Эванса. В остальном, любые запреты рано или поздно были бы нарушены, и ему снова пришлось бы прибегнуть к карательным мерам, чего он точно не хотел. Том на самом деле надеялся, что из этого союза мафиози и полицейского что-то, да выйдет, хоть и не слишком в это верил. Но лучше так, когда он знает, что происходит и может это контролировать, чем что-либо за его спиной, как это было в самом начале.

Впрочем, Себастиан уверил его, что их с Крисом деловое сотрудничество никак не пострадает от личных разногласий.

У Тома не было причин в этом сомневаться, однако он на полном серьезе предложил ему оставить это дело. Черт с ним, с Эвансом, они бы нашли другой способ узнать, кто подставляет Хардиклан. Гораздо хуже было видеть Себастиана таким… мрачным.

Для Тома не было ничего дороже семьи, а его семья должна быть счастлива.

— Шагай давай, — послышался из коридора раздраженный голос Дженсена и следом невнятное, но вряд ли цензурное бормотание.

Все, как один, обернулись к двери и имели удовольствие наблюдать, как Дженсен втащил за собой в кабинет Дилана.

— Однако, — многозначительно выдал Джейк, оглядывая их с головы до ног. — Не думал, что кто-то, помимо Себастиана, имеет на него управу.

Том демонстративно прокашлялся, но Джейк только фыркнул.

— Ой да ладно тебе, босс, все мы знаем правду.

В этот момент Дилан, наконец, вынул голову из задравшейся вверх толстовки, выглядя при этом как взъерошенный воробей.

— Да я тебя сейчас... — прорычал Дилан и рванул к Дженсену, видимо, намереваясь поквитаться, но на этот раз за капюшон его схватил Себастиан и потянул на себя. — И ты, Брут! Сговорились, что ли?!

Это должно было звучать грозно и обиженно, но получилось глухо и невнятно, так что, когда Дилан снова выпутался из собственной одежды, все вокруг только посмеивались.

— Я вас всех ненавижу, — насупился Дилан и демонстративно уселся в дальний конец комнаты, сложив руки на груди и громко сопя.

— Ну раз все в сборе, — начал Том, облокотившись локтями о стол, — то можем начинать. Думаю, ни для кого не секрет, что завтра утром мы с Джо улетаем в Эдинбург?

— Только виски не забудь привезти, — невозмутимо произнес Дженсен, поправив очки, на что Джо громко хмыкнул, еле сдерживая смешок.

— Не забуду, Джен, — в тон отозвался Том и продолжил. — Однако, помимо этого, Джейк со своими парнями уезжает на соревнования по MMA*.

— Но это не значит, что можно будет отлынивать от тренировок, — сурово предупредил тот. — Скарлетт проследит за вами, а я приеду — проверю.

— Я в отпуске с сегодняшнего дня, Томури, так что поумерь свой пыл, — насмешливо глянул на него Дженсен.

— О боже, ты знаешь, что такое «отпуск»? — притворно удивился Джейк.

— Так вот, — повысил голос Том, прерывая начавшуюся перепалку. — А Дженсен с сегодняшнего в отпуске. Таким образом, Себастиан, Дилан, вы остаетесь одни.

— Звучит так, как будто мы маленькие дети, которых родители первый раз оставляют дома без присмотра, — усмехнулся Себастиан.

— А оно так и есть, — припечатал Том. — Зарубите себе на носу, что пока нас нет, вы сидите тише воды ниже травы. Потому что, если вдруг что-то случится, помощи ждать будет неоткуда.

— Погоди-погоди, — подал голос Дилан. — Что значит «тише воды ниже травы»? У Веласкеза крупная поставка оружия в эту пятницу, это нельзя оставлять без внимания.

— Веласкез сейчас наименьшая из наших проблем, — категорично ответил Том. — И если я говорю, что ты должен сидеть и не высовываться, ты сидишь и не высовываешься.

— Второго такого шанса может не представиться, с ним давно уже надо было разобраться!

— Дилан вообще-то прав, Веласкез настоящая заноза в заднице, — поддержал его Джейк. — Мелкая сошка, но этот его горячий латинский нрав приносит слишком много неудобств.

— Вот именно, — Том посерьезнел, и с каждой секундой черты его лица становились все жестче, отбивая охоту спорить. — Он проблема, но он непредсказуем. Мы разберемся с ним чуть позже, когда все будут в сборе. Ибо если вы туда сунетесь и что-то пойдет не так, вы можете пострадать. Этого я не хочу. Я ясно выразился?

— Вполне, — кивнул Себастиан.

— Дилан?

Дилан явно был настроен продолжить спор, но наткнулся на выразительный взгляд Себастиана и не менее выразительный Тома и неохотно буркнул:

— Кристально ясно.

— Присмотри за ним, — на всякий случай попросил Том Себастиана, и тот усмехнулся в ответ:

— Как и всегда.

И хоть у Тома не было причин не доверять ему, однако противный червячок сомнений завозился где-то внутри. Дело было даже не в том, что что-то могло случиться, пока их не будет, да и Себастиан, неважно, живой или полумертвый, костьми ляжет, но Дилана убережет.

Просто какое-то странное «предчувствие», черт бы побрал Джо и его длинный язык.

Тот, к слову, смотрел на него так, словно прекрасно слышал все его мысли, и вопросительно вскинул бровь, мол, может все-таки отложим поездку? Том еле заметно качнул головой в ответ, на что Джо неодобрительно поджал губы и отвернулся к Себастиану, который буквально на пальцах что-то втолковывал разобиженному Дилану.

Иррациональное желание сдать билеты и остаться в Бостоне было ничем иным, кроме как порождением гипертрофированного чувства ответственности за этих двух остолопов, которые, так, на секундочку, все же не дети и в состоянии сами о себе позаботиться. Периодически приходилось напоминать об этом и себе, и всем остальным, в том числе самому Дилану и Себастиану.

— Вопреки расхожему мнению, — Том бросил острый взгляд в сторону Дженсена, — в Эдинбурге меня ждет работа, и мне не хотелось бы от нее отвлекаться, особенно из-за вашего глупого ребячества.

— Никакого ребячества, — тут же заверил его Себастиан. — Слово скаута.

— Которым ты никогда не был, — хмыкнул Дилан, но тем не менее, тоже неохотно добавил: — Я понял, Том. С первого раза еще, не тупой.

Дженсен явно хотел опровергнуть это утверждение и даже открыл рот, но Джо успел пребольно ущипнуть его за руку, тем самым не дав высказать ни единого оскорбительного эпитета в адрес Дилана. Том еле удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза или побиться лбом о столешницу, ибо все время, если не один, так второй начинал вести себя, мягко говоря, по-детски.

— Я надеюсь на благоразумие с вашей стороны, — со значением произнес он и добавил, последовательно оглядев всех присутствующих в кабинете. — Каждого из вас.

 

***

В их семье как-то так получилось, что любовь к форме и строгим костюмам досталась младшему из братьев Эвансов, при том, что старшему гораздо чаще приходилось облачаться в официальные наряды, начиная с самого детства. Скотт всегда в шутку жаловался, что мама больше любила Криса, так как всегда одевала его с иголочки — белоснежная рубашка, галстук, а чаще бабочка, и обязательно пиджак, даже если комбинацию ему составляли джинсы и кроссовки, которые Крис категорически отказывался менять на брюки и жутко неудобные туфли.

Конечно, с возрастом пришло понимание необходимости дресс-кода, особенно во время учебы в полицейской академии, но, тем не менее, Крис до сих пор пользовался любой возможностью сменить ненавистные тряпки на что-нибудь куда более комфортное.

К сожалению, должность капитана обязывала носить строгий костюм, дабы обеспечить положительное представление полицейского департамента, как внутри коллектива, так и при сотрудничестве со СМИ и другими официальными лицами, занимавшими высокие посты в правительстве города.

С другой стороны, о каком положительном представлении может идти речь, когда его подчиненные приходят к нему разбираться с проблемами, свойственными школьникам младшего возраста?

— Итак, Холланд занял твое парковочное место, — спокойно произнес Крис после того, как два сержанта минут десять наперебой жаловались ему друг на друга. — Но ты против, хотя твоя машина уже год как стоит в гараже и ждет ремонта. Я правильно понял суть претензии, Эндрю?

— Но это мое место! — снова завел свою шарманку тот, возвышаясь над его столом двухметровой каланчой и размахивая своими длиннющими руками.

— Да ты все равно на метро ездишь! — вторил ему Холланд, пришедший к ним в участок всего пару месяцев назад. — Какая тебе разница, чья машина стоит на твоем месте!

— Как это, какая?! — вызверился Эндрю, злобно сверля его взглядом сквозь упавшую на глаза челку. — Я вот так приеду утром на работу, а место мое занято! И куда мне машину ставить, а?!

— Да ты сначала почини свою развалюху!

— Так! Заткнулись оба! — не выдержал Крис, рявкнув на обоих щенков. — Том, ставь машину на том месте, которое тебе изначально выделили.

— Но оно же в самом конце… — попытался запротестовать Холланд, но осекся под тяжелым взглядом капитана.

— Дослужишься до детектива, тогда может и получишь что поприличнее, а пока не жалуйся, — припечатал Крис и повернулся к победно ухмылявшемуся Гарфилду. — А ты либо чинишь машину, либо отдаешь место тому, кому нужнее. Это понятно?

— Да, сэр, — улыбка Эндрю несколько поувяла, но он все равно чувствовал себя победителем, что, правда, продлилось недолго.

— И чтобы больше неповадно было соваться ко мне со своими ребяческими выходками, вы у меня весь следующий месяц будете дежурить по субботам.

Оба парня вытаращились на него с огромной обидой в глазах, но возражать никто из них не решился.

— Да, сэр, — вразнобой произнесли они убитыми голосами.

— Ну и? — спустя несколько долгих секунд спросил Крис. — Чего ждете? Пошли вон, глаза б мои вас не видели!

Парни поспешили ретироваться из кабинета начальника, пока им еще что похуже дежурств не прилетело вслед, из-за чего едва не сбили очередного посетителя, остановившегося в дверях.

— Воспитываешь молодняк, а, Эванс?

Хейли, как всегда, сияла лучезарной улыбкой еще с самого порога, отчего очень хотелось надеть солнечные очки. Или хотя бы подпортить ей настроение, чтоб не так отвратительно светила оптимизмом направо и налево среди угрюмых полицейских.

Призвание таких людей, как она, лежало где-то в социальной сфере, может, даже в работе с детьми. Наверное, с теми же Эндрю и Томом она справилась бы намного лучше, нашла бы какие-то другие, более правильные слова, разрешила конфликт мирным путем, без репрессивных мероприятий, однако Хейли много лет назад каким-то ветром занесло в криминалистику. И хотя они с Крисом уже давно были знакомы, он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к этой ее лавине позитива, который обрушивался на него, неважно хотел он того или нет.

— И тебе доброе утро, — с некоторой обреченностью в голосе поприветствовал ее Крис.

— Ну-ну, — скептически хмыкнула Хейли и по-хозяйски устроилась в кресле напротив, кинув на стол небольшой пластиковый пакет. — Вот, держи.

Крис взял его в руки, узнав внутри ту самую зажигалку, что Себастиан каким-то одному ему известным способом умудрился стащить у их потенциального подозреваемого.

Тут же воспоминания о том вечере прокатились по нутру щекотной волной мурашек.

Всего лишь несколько поцелуев и жарких прикосновений — у старшеклассников прелюдия и то бывает откровенней, — но Крис и так в последнее время слишком часто врал самому себе относительно тех чувств и эмоций, что будоражил в нем Себастиан. Вера в сказки, воспитанная великим миром Диснея, казалось, осталась в детстве и напоминала о себе только во время традиционных семейных походов в Диснейленд, однако чутье подсказывало ему, что они с Себастианом подходят друг другу. Не идеальные кусочки паззла, конечно, не ключ с замком и прочие аллюзии на родственные души, но они чувствовали друг друга, цепляли и на многие вещи смотрели одинаково, хоть и находились по разные стороны.

Ах да, вот. Вот оно.

Как бы хорошо у них с Себастианом не складывалось, неважно, ругались они при этом, дрались, просто разговаривали или даже целовались, у Криса на поясе был полицейский жетон, а у Стэна, фактически, «лицензия на убийство» и безумный напарник с тринадцатью ножами. Тайлер, к слову, потом бледнея и краснея кое-как признался, что искал самым тщательнейшим образом и нашел только десять. Когда Дилан уверял, что должно быть тринадцать.

— Эй, Крис? — Хейли щелкнула пальцами у него перед носом, выводя из размышлений. — Спишь на ходу. Тяжелые рабочие будни?

«И не только будни, и не только рабочие», — мысленно добавил про себя Крис, хотя, учитывая количество бумажной волокиты, на любые дела вне стен участка практически не оставалось времени.

— Вроде того, — кивнул он и вернул внимание к зажигалке. — Так ты выяснила, чьи это отпечатки?

— Вот за что я тебя люблю, Эванс, — издалека начала Хейли, — что ты никогда не приходишь ко мне с простым заданием. Вечно какие-то трудности…

— Ближе к делу, Хейли, — прервал ее Крис. Ему уже хватило на сегодня пустых рассуждений о парковочном месте.

Хейли тяжело вздохнула, побарабанила пальцами по столу и в конце концов сложила руки на груди в защитном жесте.

— Нет, не выяснила.

Крис, конечно, ждал, что такой скользкий экземпляр, как этот «Джастин», успел уже где-нибудь засветиться, но тот, на удивление, оказался более осторожным, чем на первый взгляд. Ну или более везучим. Странно, что Хейли вся как-то сдулась, как будто восприняла эту неудачу на свой счет.

— Ты мне чего-то недоговариваешь?

— Вот вся эта компьютерная база данных — это, конечно, хорошо, здорово облегчает работу и все такое. Я вообще уже забыла, когда писала от руки что-то длиннее собственной подписи… — в своей привычной манере затараторила Хейли.

— Этвелл, — в который раз обрубил на корню ее болтовню Крис, начиная потихоньку раздражаться.

— Если вкратце, то эти отпечатки когда-то были в базе, но потом они загадочным образом куда-то пропали.

А вот это уже интереснее. Одно дело, когда сукин сын просто оказался на «ты» с госпожой удачей, и совсем другое, когда кто-то явно постарался, чтобы замести все следы. В том, что это был сам Джастин, Крис сомневался, так как мужчина явно не обременен интеллектом, да и вообще, во всей этой постепенно вырисовывающейся иерархии, был не более, чем исполнителем чужой воли.

— Программистов не привлекала? Электронного следа не осталось?

Хейли на это лишь насмешливо фыркнула.

— Чтобы привлечь программистов, мне нужен официальный запрос, Эванс. Сам же попросил, прогнать эти отпечатки по-тихому. Чудо, что я вообще решила на всякий случай заглянуть в реестр, который бог знает когда последний раз чистился. Все ради тебя, сволочь ты неблагодарная.

Крис не сразу сообразил, что последние слова адресованы ему, перебирая в уме возможные варианты поиска удаленной информации.

— Неблагодарная сволочь? — с легкой улыбкой переспросил Крис. — Ты понимаешь, что назвала так своего начальника?

— А вот и нет, — в тон ответила Хейли. — Я назвала так парня, который регулярно наведывается ко мне со всякими сомнительными предложениями, и хоть бы раз в благодарность принес цветы. Или даже цветочек! Один! Можно даже с клумбы перед парадным входом — все приятнее, чем твое хмурое «спасибо» сквозь зубы.

Крис несколько опешил от такого напора, как, впрочем, и всегда, когда Хейли заводилась не на шутку, но он и понятия не имел, что с ее стороны все выглядит так печально.

— Это ведь как-то связанно со Скоттом, да? — вдруг заговорила Хейли совершенно другим голосом, полным сочувствия и неясной тоски. — Можешь не отвечать, я и так вижу. Ты сильно изменился за последнее время, я почти перестала тебя узнавать.

— Хейли… — тяжело обронил Крис, намереваясь свернуть неприятный разговор.

— Да знаю я. Это не мое дело. Но я переживаю за тебя. Мы все переживаем.

Она была права, Крис даже внутренне с этим не спорил, но это и правда не ее дело. Трагедия, случившаяся со Скоттом, целиком и полностью его вина, и исправить ситуацию, насколько это вообще возможно, может только он. Единственное, чем Хейли и остальные могли ему помочь, — это не лезть.

— Я ценю это, — после некоторого молчания произнес Крис. — Но я делаю то, что считаю нужным, так что, пожалуйста, давай договоримся больше эту тему не поднимать ни между нами, ни с кем-либо еще?

— Как скажешь, кэп, — деланно беспечно пожала плечами Хейли, хотя и невооруженным глазом было видно, что слова Криса ее задели. Наверное она рассчитывала на откровенный разговор, но получилось с точностью, да наоборот.

— А цветы я тебе подарю, — попытался разрядить обстановку Крис, что отчасти ему удалось.

Хейли улыбнулась, но уже не так ярко и искренне, когда только вошла к нему в кабинет.

— Ловлю на слове.

 

***

— Терпеть не могу облегченное оружие, — проворчал Себастиан, активно орудуя щеткой. — Столько времени уходит на то, чтобы вычистить нагар со всех прорезей.

Дилан так и замер с чашкой в одной руке и ложкой, полной хлопьев, в другой, не донеся ее до рта.

— Меня что, так долго не было? — он недоуменно нахмурился, оглядывая гостиную. — Когда ты успел перетащить сюда весь свой арсенал?

Себастиан расположился на полу перед диваном, оперевшись о него спиной. Вокруг он разложил едва ли не половину имевшегося у него оружия и, кажется, собирался начистить все это до заводского блеска.

— Нашел фигурку Альтрона?

— Нет, — обиженно промямлил Дилан. — Очередной Железный человек.

— Злодеи не так популярны, да? — усмехнулся Себастиан и взялся за растворитель, чтобы убрать грязь изнутри ствола. — Кстати, я не нашел твои «Ка-Бары»**, куда ты их опять засунул?

Дилан неопределенно пожал плечами, зачерпнул побольше хлопьев в ложку и принялся старательно жевать. Себастиан смерил его внимательным взглядом с головы до ног, но решил оставить без комментариев более чем очевидный уход от ответа.

— Кстати, не думал, что ты так просто успокоишься насчет Веласкеза, — как бы, между делом бросил он.

— Не сыпь мне соль на рану, а? — Дилан кинул в него фигуркой Железного человека. — Контейнер с его пушками уже наверняка прибыл в порт.

— Мы обязательно нанесем ему визит, — заверил его Себастиан и добавил с явным намеком: — Но не сегодня.

— И скольким из своих латиносов он за это время успеет раздать по Глоку?

— Чем крупнее поставка, тем больше времени нужно, чтобы ввести ее в оборот, ты же знаешь.

— И все равно, я не понимаю, почему Том запретил нам действовать, — Дилан старательно облизал ложку и взмахнул ей, словно размышлял над чем-то глобальным. — У Веласкеза мало людей, а мы с тобой справлялись и с большим количеством, причем поодиночке.

— Дело не в количестве, — резко качнул головой Себастиан. — Веласкез умен, иначе бы до сих пор был на побегушках у картеля. Нам нужно больше информации, чтобы прижать его и его бизнес.

— Возможно, ты и прав, — неохотно отозвался Дилан.

— Возможно? — насмешливо выгнул бровь Себастиан.

— Ой, заткнись, умник.

Дилан закатил глаза и отвернулся от него, решив, что куда интереснее — пытаться удержать ложку на носу. Вот только та то и дело падала на пол с грохотом, слишком громким для такого маленького предмета. Обычно Дилан обладал куда большей ловкостью в обращении с любыми металлическими изделиями, но тут почему-то никак не мог справиться с самой обычной ложкой.

— Дилан! — не выдержал Себастиан после очередной неудачной попытки. — Тебе больше нечем заняться?

— Не-а, — тот упал спиной в кресло, вскинув ноги вверх и болтая ими в воздухе. — Есть предложения?

Себастиан красноречиво обвел рукой вокруг себя и помахал чистой тряпкой.

— Помощь мне бы не помешала.

— Да ты и без меня неплохо справляешься, — Дилан свесил голову вниз и прочесал пальцами волосы, ставя их торчком.

— Сядь нормально, а то Капитан Кранч попросится наружу, — уже гораздо более строгим голосом произнес Себастиан и тяжело вздохнул, возведя глаза к потолку, словно спрашивая у высших сил, за что ему все это.

— Мне ску-у-у-у-у-у-учно! — взвыл Дилан, принимая вертикальное положение, с волосами, как будто пролетел через аэротрубу, потом подхватил несколько ножей с пола и запустил ими в стену напротив.

Себастиан закатил глаза и покачал головой.

— Полегчало?

— Не очень.

Дилан метался по квартире из угла в угол, хватаясь за все, что плохо лежит, и явно не зная, куда деть бурлившую внутри энергию. Вскрыл пачку чипсов с креветками, попробовал парочку, скривился и тут же выплюнул в раковину, но уже в следующий момент умял полпачки тех, что были с сыром. Переставил все безделушки с места на место. Раз двадцать просто так открыл и закрыл дверцу холодильника. Повисел на перекладине в коридоре несколько минут, будто проверяя, через какое время затекут руки, только вот терпение закончилось быстрее, чем выносливость. Заглянул во все ящики и в каждый шкаф. Посмотрел десять минут какого-то боевика, раскритиковал в пух и прах технику главного героя и запустил пультом в экран.

В конце концов, после еще нескольких минут бесцельного шатания от одной стены к другой, он схватил куртку и принялся натягивать ботинки.

— Ну и куда ты собрался? — поинтересовался Себастиан, отвлекаясь от чистки очередного пистолета.

— Пойду прогуляюсь до магазина, — ответил Дилан, крепко затягивая шнурки. — У нас молоко кончилось.

— Потому что ты питаешься одними хлопьями, — тут же отозвался Себастиан и, помолчав немного, добавил: — Подожди немного, вместе сходим.

— Вдвоем за молоком? — фыркнул Дилан. — Да я уж как-нибудь сам с этим справлюсь.

— Уверен?

— На все сто.

Дилан махнул ему рукой и быстро выскочил за дверь.

Впрочем, как только та захлопнулась, он тут же сменил свою ребяческую безбашенность на холодную сосредоточенность.

Выйдя из дома, Дилан прогулочным шагом направился в сторону магазина, но как только оказался вне радиуса видимости из окон их с Себастианом квартиры, повернул в другую сторону, прошел еще пару кварталов и свернул в глухой переулок. Раньше там был китайский магазинчик с травами, служивший прикрытием для торговли совсем другими травами. Полиция накрыла их года три назад, но в стенах до сих пор остались тайники, которые можно было использовать в своих целях. В том, что был за мусорным баком, Себастиан хранил одну из сумок на экстренный случай, с деньгами, паспортом и парой пистолетов. А на противоположной стороне Дилан спрятал кое-что из своего оружия, в том числе те самые Ка-Бары.

То, что нужно, если собираешься подпортить жизнь одному мексиканскому ублюдку.

Себастиан, конечно, убьет его, как только узнает, а Том так и вовсе будет в ярости, когда вернется, но Дилан был уверен, что ждать в деле с Веласкезом нельзя. Себастиан сам сказал, что тот умен, а значит, много времени ему не понадобится, чтобы вооружить свою банду новыми пушками. А как только это случится, он начнет расширять территорию, что кончится кровавыми разборками между бандами.

Тем более, что Дилану пришлось попотеть ради того, чтобы получить приглашение в его святая святых.

Он старательно припрятал ножи по потайным карманам, специально прошитым так, чтобы нельзя было нащупать оружие при беглом досмотре на входе, из-за чего фигура в такой куртке смотрелась килограмм на пять тяжелее, чем на самом деле. Собственно, поэтому тот сержант тогда и не смог найти все тринадцать штук.

Дилан усмехнулся собственным мыслям, припомнив его растерянное лицо, но тут же тряхнул головой, приказав себе не отвлекаться. Он застегнул куртку, растрепал волосы, заглянул в ближайший бар, заказал там стакан самого дешевого виски, большую часть опрокинув на себя, и в таком виде отправился на территорию Веласкеза.

Самым прибыльным из его объектов было подпольное казино, разумеется, внешне замаскированное под питейное заведение. Посетителей для вечера пятницы было не так уж и много, и среди них легко угадывались люди Веласкеза — загорелые, темные глаза, черные кучерявые волосы и такая же черная борода. Один из таких сидел за барной стойкой, двое за столиком в углу, один у игровых автоматов и еще один у двери в подсобку.

Учитывая, какая крупная поставка оружия была у Веласкеза сегодня, его парни должны были следить за тем, чтобы никто подозрительный, особенно копы, не ошивались поблизости. Однако они бы куда лучше справлялись со своей задачей, не будь столько выпивки в пределах их досягаемости. Те, что были за столиком, кажется, уже были готовы подраться между собой, а тот, что у бара, почти что спал лицом в стойку. Тот, что за игровыми автоматами, уже был потерян для общества, играя в «Дикого стрелка» — Себастиана бы сюда, ему не было равных в любой игре с огнестрельным оружием. И не только игре.

И лишь тот, что был на стреме у двери, действительно выполнял свою работу.

Дилан присмотрелся повнимательнее, когда подошел ближе: парень был довольно молод, о чем можно было догадаться по одной только бороде, росшей некрасивыми клочками, чересчур напряжен и хватался каждый раз за пояс под курткой, стоило только кому-то оказаться в радиусе двух метров.

Дилан пару раз показательно споткнулся, едва не навалившись на него, пьяно улыбнулся и принялся шарить по своим карманам, пока не выудил помятую игральную карту.

— Я же по адресу, да? — выдохнул он охраннику прямо в лицо.

Тот скривился, но все же пропустил Дилана внутрь.

За дверью был темный коридор, едва освещенный идущим из комнаты впереди светом. Тут показательно спотыкаться даже не пришлось, потому что на полу был ковер, тут и там собранный в складки, о которые легко можно было зацепиться и упасть.

Выматерившись несколько раз по пути к комнате, большей частью специально, чтобы дать понять находившимся внутри, что к ним сейчас присоединится еще один гость, Дилан, наконец, вышел на свет и почти сразу уткнулся в двоих амбалов в дверном проеме.

— Привет, ребята, — полупьяно пролепетал он.

Те одарили его хмурым взглядом, но тут же расступились, когда сам Диего Веласкез пренебрежительно махнул им, словно отгонял сторожевых псов.

— Стьюи, — он положил руку Дилану на плечо и крепко сжал. — А я уж боялся, ты не придешь.

«Ну еще бы», — фыркнул про себя Дилан, но вслух произнес совсем другое:

— Как я мог пропустить вечер покера? Пришлось зайти по пути в банк, а то вы же карточки не принимаете, — он вытащил из кармана внушительную пачку банкнот и глупо улыбнулся.

У Веласкеза тут же загорелись глаза от обилия зеленой наличности, и он широким жестом провел его к покерному столу, словно Дилан его самый близкий друг.

Америка есть Америка. Неважно, кто ты по национальности, но на территории этой страны один закон работает вне зависимости от времени и действующего правительства — деньги решают все.

Попасть к Веласкезу на покер можно было двумя способами: либо быть членом его банды, либо представлять из себя, так называемый, «банк». Те, кого его парни будут старательно обдирать весь вечер. И лучше отдать все деньги за столом, иначе после ты отдашь их в ближайшей подворотне под дулом пистолета.

Сегодня Дилан играл роль Стюарта, сынка богатых родителей, любителя острых ощущений и запретных удовольствий. Пришлось несколько раз посетить стриптиз-клуб Веласкеза, вытерпеть целых четыре танца на коленях и спустить около трех тысяч, чтобы тот заметил его и пригласил поиграть в «настоящий покер», с «настоящими мастерами».

— Давай я тебя познакомлю со всеми, — Веласкез указал ему на тех, кто уже устроился за столом. — Тут у нас Марсело и Хосе, мои двоюродные братья, и мой друг Чиро.

Так, вот, значит, те, кто сегодня заработает на благо своей мексиканской семьи.

— Абрахас Шульц, мой деловой партнер, — Веласкез кивнул представительному немцу, который смотрелся довольно странно в своем костюме, весь такой белокожий, со светлыми волосами и в очках, в окружении троих латиносов бандитской наружности. — И Ти Джей.

Дилан еле удержался от того, чтобы резко повернуть голову к последнему игроку за столом.

Неприлично узкие черные джинсы, футболка с ярким принтом, черная жилетка и пижонская шляпа, низко надвинутая на глаза.

 _Ти Джей_ , значит, да?

— А это, друзья мои, Стюарт, — Веласкез указал ему на свободное место и сильнее сжал его плечо, мол, садись уже и будем играть.

Дилан сел и пристально уставился на скрытое за полами шляпы лицо напротив.

Ти Джей легко закинул ноги на стол, проявляя вопиющее неуважение к игре и собственную недюжую наглость, и вскинул голову вверх, одаривая его острым взглядом серых глаз.

— Приятно познакомиться, _Стюарт_.

Ну, никаких сомнений в том, что Себастиан его убьет за эту выходку, не осталось. Была бы его воля, пристрелил бы, наверное, прямо сейчас. Из своего любимого, только что начищенного Марка-23. Который он наверняка умудрился впихнуть даже под эти тесные брендовые шмотки.

— И мне, _Ти Джей._

Себастиан, определенно был в ярости. Вряд ли кто-то еще из присутствующих заметил неладное, но Дилан прекрасно видел заострившиеся черты лица, заметил изменившийся ритм дыхания и готов был покраснеть, как школьник, еще раз встретившись с ним взглядом.

— Ну что, играем? — глухо буркнул кто-то из мексиканцев, Чиро, кажется.

Себастиан перетасовал карты своим любимым жестом фокусника, вальяжно откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно оглядел всех за столом, почти не задержавшись на Дилане.

— Играем.

 

***

Все шло по плану, если можно было так сказать.

Мексиканцы мастерски преумножали свой выигрыш, и, пожалуй, одному только немцу было невдомек, что на самом деле происходит. Он и по-английски понимал далеко не все, а эта троица так и вовсе больше половины времени говорила на своем родном языке.

Дилан, к своему стыду, больше следил за Себастианом, чем за Веласкезом, потому что, справедливости ради, Себастиан в данный момент был куда опаснее, чем вся мексиканская банда вместе взятая.

Зато сам Себастиан, то и дело, как бы невзначай кидал взгляды на Диего, будто бы проверяя, здесь ли он еще.

Веласкез сам не играл, но следил за происходящим, поддерживал разговор, отвлекал чужих и помогал мухлевать своим. Дилан едва удержался, чтобы не отрезать ему руку, когда тот вытащил из его кармана припрятанные пятьсот долларов. Себастиан тоже это заметил и еле заметно качнул головой, мол, отыграешься потом.

Правда вот когда именно — «потом»?

Веласкез, кажется, совсем не собирался уходить, чтобы принять поставку оружия. То ли он уже это сделал, то ли доверил кому-то другому. Оба варианта были маловероятны, так как, во-первых, кто в здравом уме потащит ящики с оружием через весь город посреди бела дня? А во-вторых, Веласкез тот еще контрол-фрик, чтобы оставить такое дело без внимания. Ходили слухи, что он в принципе ничего не оставлял без своего внимания, особенно то, что касалось денежных вопросов. Будь это пять баксов за хот-дог на улице или же полмиллиона за новенькие пушки.

Дилан проиграл уже больше десяти тысяч, когда где-то на задворках сознания зашевелилась какая-то неясная тревога, сродни чувству опасности, как у Человека-паука. Он не мог сказать наверняка, что именно было не так, но инстинкты вдруг забили тревогу, из-за чего по спине пробежался холодок, а рука невольно потянулась к ближайшему припрятанному в куртке ножу.

Себастиан заметил его манипуляции и тоже подобрался, убрав ноги со стола и сев прямо.

Тут, словно в ответ на их изменившийся настрой, у Веласкеза зазвонил телефон. Он извинился и отошел в сторону, принимая вызов. На несколько минут за столом повисла тишина, нарушаемая только шорохом фишек и карт.

Дилан и Себастиан переглянулись между собой, без слов понимая, что кульминация вечера уже близко.

Когда Веласкез вернулся, он хлопнул по плечу Хосе, который сидел справа от Дилана, и тот сразу же поднялся со стула, уступая свое место боссу.

— Стьюи, — проникновенно произнес Диего, одной рукой уперевшись в стол перед Диланом, другую положив на спинку его стула. Учитывая, что слева находился еще один мексиканец, второй из братьев, чье имя Дилан напрочь забыл, он, по сути, оказался окружен со всех сторон. — Ты, наверное, не знаешь, но я очень не люблю, когда меня обманывают.

— А кто любит? — фыркнул Дилан, все еще поддерживая образ пьяного выскочки. Если играть, то до конца.

— Верно, — кивнул Диего. — Нравишься ты мне, Стьюи. А вот ему нет.

Дилан вовремя заметил движение, но уйти от него не успел, так как пространства для маневра у него совсем не было. Дуло пистолета уперлось ему прямо под горло, заставив чуть запрокинуть голову.

— Ты ведь за этим здесь, да? — продолжил, как ни в чем ни бывало, Веласкез, совершенно не обращая внимания за замерших Себастиана и немца. — Зиг-Зауэр, триста двадцать. Новенький. Вчера только привезли. Еще ни разу из него не стрелял.

— Мои поздравления? — в тон ответил Дилан, незаметно вытаскивая нож.

— Забавный ты, Стьюи, — улыбнулся Веласкез и ткнул пистолетом сильнее. — Только вот это же не твое настоящее имя, правда? Как и весь этот образ.

— С чего такое недоверие?

— С того, что ты — одна из собачонок Тома Харди.

Дилан тяжело сглотнул и бросил быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц на Себастиана. Тот был весь натянут, как струна, и удивлен не меньше него.

Откуда, черт побери, Веласкез узнал, что он из Хардиклана?

— О, у меня очень хорошие информаторы, — словно в ответ на его мысли, произнес Диего. — Видишь ли, твой босс нравится далеко не всем.

Дилан не знал, стоит ли как-то реагировать на это. Очевидно, что Веласкез был уверен в полученной информации, однако напрямую подтвердить ее?

То, что он еще не убил его, значило, что Дилан нужен ему живым.

А вся эта история с поставкой оружия — всего лишь приманка.

— Ну? — уже гораздо менее терпеливо произнес Веласкез. — Будешь продолжать этот фарс?

Дилан покрепче перехватил нож в руке и посмотрел на Себастиана.

Веласкез проследил за его взглядом и постепенно на его лице стало проступать понимание.

— Хреновые у тебя информаторы, — бросил Себастиан и резко опрокинул покерный стол.

Дилану хватило этого секундного замешательства, чтобы отскочить в его сторону, попутно полоснув Веласкеза по руке, отчего тот выронил пистолет.

Они разделились, двое против шестерых. А нет, четверых — тех двоих амбалов на входе Себастиан успел подстрелить.

— Бежим или?.. — выдохнул Дилан, оказавшись рядом с ним.

Себастиан без лишних слов толкнул его к ближайшей двери, не переставая стрелять, чтобы не пристрелили их самих. Выход в бар был на другой стороне, так что бежать пришлось куда-то дальше в подсобные помещения.

Фактически, они были в логове мексиканской банды, поэтому на шум выстрелов сейчас сбегались все, кто был поблизости. За любым поворотом и за любой дверью они могли наткнуться на кого-то из них. Лестница, как и выход через подвал или крышу, отпадали сразу, ибо она была одна и там бы их непременно поймали.

Дилан молча следовал за Себастианом, доверяя его опыту, чувству направления и способности ориентироваться на незнакомой местности. У очередного поворота он резко затормозил и приложил палец к губам.

— Как сквозь землю провалились, — послышался из коридора грубый мужской голос.

— Они не могли далеко уйти, — возразил ему другой.

Себастиан посмотрел на Дилана, тот кивнул, и оба вплотную вжались в стену, ожидая, когда те двое появятся в зоне видимости.

Как только из-за угла показался ствол пистолета, Себастиан тут же перехватил чужую руку за запястье и резко выкрутил, заставляя бросить оружие. Дилан тенью проскользнул мимо них и скрутил второго, прежде чем тот успел бы среагировать и выстрелить.

— Сороковка, — скривился Себастиан, вытащив обойму из брошенных пистолетов.

— Видимо, решили сэкономить, — пожал плечами Дилан. — Сколько патронов у тебя осталось?

— Три. У тебя?

— Только ножи.

Себастиан глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и встал, уперев руки в бока, напряженно думая.

И без экстрасенсорных способностей можно было понять, о чем именно.

Им нужен был максимально чистый путь отхода, потому что отбиться против целой банды с имеющимся оружием практически невозможно. Конечно, бывали времена, когда они вдвоем справлялись с куда большим количеством человек, но тогда у каждого при себе был мини-арсенал и отличное знание местности.

Здесь же чужая территория, узкие коридоры, множество дверей, куча вооруженных до зубов мексиканцев против них двоих, трех патронов и десяти ножей.

Том был прав — нужно было больше информации, прежде чем лезть на рожон.

Но с другой стороны — откуда было Дилану знать, что его раскроют? О чем, кстати, стоит подумать отдельно, потому что никто до этого не мог настолько близко подобраться к Хардиклану, чтобы узнать кого-то из ближнего круга.

Себастиан, кажется, размышлял в данный момент о том же, потом снова глубоко вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу.

— Так, туда, откуда пришли мы, точно нельзя, — он указал на коридор позади них. — Туда, откуда пришли эти двое, тоже нельзя.

Учитывая, что в данный момент они были, как бы, на развилке, вариант оставался только один.

— Значит, идем направо? — на всякий случай уточнил Дилан.

Себастиан кивнул и первым шагнул вперед.

Поначалу они шли осторожно, но когда вдалеке послышался шум, то пришлось ускориться, а потом и вовсе перейти на бег, как только стали различимы голоса. Коридор петлял то в одну сторону, то в другую, пока наконец не вывел их к кухне за баром. Идти в сам бар они не рискнули, так как там бы они точно наткнулись на целую ораву мексиканцев. Кухня, судя по расположению, вела в тупик, поэтому, практически не сговариваясь, они один за другим нырнули в узкое окошко для приема грязной посуды.

Что ж, в том, что отсюда можно было выйти, они не ошиблись.

Проблема была в том, что это оказалась вовсе не моечная.

Восемь человек, с головы до ног упакованные в белые защитные костюмы, как по команде, замерли и уставились на них.

— Упс, — выразил общее мнение Дилан и перевернул ближайший к нему стол, из-за чего весь порошок, что там был, поднялся в воздух, создавая белую завесу.

Три выстрела — три попадания в цель. Еще двоих снял Дилан, что довольно четко обозначили два полных боли крика. Себастиан не глядя протянул ему руку, и Дилан вложил в нее тот нож, что носил специально для него. Сам он не любил такие, с искривленным лезвием, но тут, пожалуй, дело было не в нем, а в рукояти. Сделанная на заказ, с каким-то абстрактным узором, который напоминал глаз хищного животного, излишне тяжелая для боевого ножа, но безусловно красивая. А Себастиан, как известно, был падок на такие вещи, и никакой смещенный баланс не мешал ему орудовать этим ножом с мастерством спецназовца.

С оставшимися тремя пришлось повозиться. В первую очереди они занялись тем, у которого был пистолет. Один удар в живот, второй в шею, выкрутить руку, сломать в двух местах и приложить головой о стол.

Второго Дилан вырубил, со всей силы въехав коленом в грудь.

Последний сам грохнулся на колени, умоляя о пощаде, но Себастиан не купился и отправил его отдыхать ударом ботинка в лицо.

Порошок к этому времени как раз осел на пол, присыпав и всех, кто валялся там без сознания, и Дилана с Себастианом.

— У Веласкеза еще и наркота, значит? — Дилан попытался отряхнуться и пару раз оглушительно чихнул.

— Мексиканцы и наркотики, какая неожиданность, — скептически отозвался Себастиан, а потом вдруг резко изменился в лице и крикнул: — Дилан!

Тот среагировал на одних инстинктах, разворачиваясь в ту сторону, куда смотрел Себастиан, и уже через секунду метнул нож, намертво прибивая руку одного из этих «кулинаров» к стене, буквально в нескольких миллиметрах от кнопки сигнализации. Он взвыл, но вместо того, чтобы бросить свою затею, собрал последние силы и дернулся вверх, распоров руку еще больше, но дотянувшись-таки до кнопки.

Тут же зазвучала сирена, давая знать всем и каждому в этом здании, где именно находятся нарушители.

— Блядь, — выругался Себастиан, а потом заметил, что в конце коридора, ведущего к выходу, прямо перед дверью стала опускаться решетка.

— Мы успеем проскочить, — Дилан уже дернулся туда, но Себастиан вдруг перехватил его.

— Они пристрелят нас раньше, чем доберемся, — он указал на то самое окошко, через которое они влезли сюда, где было видно, как к ним направляется, как минимум, с десяток человек. — Один из нас должен остаться и задержать их.

— Чт… — Дилан догадался, о чем он, раньше, чем успел договорить. — Нет! Я без тебя не уйду!

— Уйдешь! — приказным тоном ответил Себастиан и встряхнул его за плечи. — Мы нужны им живыми, так что они меня не убьют. Я смогу продержаться до того момента, как ты приведешь кавалерию.

— Какую кавалерию?!

— Любую!

Дверь опасно затряслась под натиском ломившихся внутрь мексиканцев, и Себастиан с силой толкнул его в сторону выхода.

— Вперед, Дилан! Считай, что это приказ!

Тот помедлил буквально секунду, но все же подчинился и рванул к двери, успев проскользнуть в закрывающуюся решетку в последний момент. Было слышно, как Себастиан пытается отбиваться, и Дилан, взявшись за ручку, на миг приложился лбом к холодной поверхности, уговаривая себя, что так надо.

Тут над его ухом просвистела пуля, потом еще одна угодила в решетку, и Дилан даже не стал оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что те парни уже взяли Себастиана и отправились за ним. Резко дернув дверь на себя, он выскочил на улицу, и здесь столкнувшись с тремя охранниками, но те не стали для него большой проблемой, ибо уж слишком долго доставали пистолеты из штанов.

Дилан бежал и бежал вперед, пока не удостоверился, что его никто не преследует.

Остановившись у какого-то супермаркета, он прислонился спиной к стене и пытался отдышаться, попутно прокручивая в голове варианты.

Самым очевидным было позвать нескольких парней из Хардиклана и надрать Веласкезу задницу, вот только Дилан не знал, может ли он им доверять. Веласкез же узнал откуда-то, кто он такой на самом деле. Может, кто-то из своих сливает этому мексиканскому ублюдку информацию о Томе?

Но если не Хардиклан, тогда кто?

Кто мог бы помочь ему вытащить Себастиана?

Кому можно было довериться в такой ситуации?

— Эй, сынок, с тобой все в порядке? — раздался голос над его головой.

Дилан вскинулся и уперся взглядом в начищенный полицейский значок на груди патрульного офицера.

— Да, — на автомате кивнул он и незаметно натянул рукава куртки пониже, пряча испачканные чужой кровью руки. — Да, все нормально.

Патрульный внимательно осмотрел его, но все же не стал наседать и отошел к своей машине.

И тут Дилана осенило.

Был один человек, кто точно мог бы ему помочь.

Кавалерия практически в прямом смысле этого слова.

— Эй, сэр, — окликнул он патрульного. — Вообще-то у меня к вам есть одна просьба.

— Да? — с готовностью отозвался тот.

Дилан спрятал руки в карманы, состроил жалобные глаза и постарался принять самый невинный вид из возможных.

— Не могли бы вы подвезти меня до полицейского участка?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MMA (от англ. Mixed Martial Arts) — боевые искусства (часто неверно называемые «боями без правил»), представляющие собой сочетание множества техник, школ и направлений единоборств.  
> **Ка-Бар — боевой нож, который выглядит [вот так](https://www.copquest.com/product-images/ka-bar-usmc-fighting-utility-knife_68-4000.jpg).


	7. Chapter 7

По ощущениям, плечи и шея к концу дня стали просто каменные. Крис медленно наклонил голову вправо-влево, чувствуя, как неохотно поддаются затекшие мышцы. Работы в участке и так хватало, а он все никак не мог разобрать оставшийся после Херта бардак.

Как — ну как?! — можно было за месяц с небольшим так все испортить? У этого сумасшедшего старика, определенно, был талант к разрушению.

В последнее время Крис курсировал только между участком и лофтом, с работы домой, из дома на работу. Плюс тренажерный зал в редкие, относительно свободные дни, иначе бы его тело уже приняло форму стула.

В этот вечер к нему несколько раз заглядывали сослуживцы, предлагая пойти вместе с ними в бар, для чего, как выяснилось, был чрезвычайно веский повод — пятница. Однако достаточно было одного хмурого взгляда через заваленный бумагами стол, и все предложения тут же сменялись на сочувственные улыбки и пожелания хороших выходных.

Тайлер остался сегодня сверхурочно вместе с ним, что было бы мило, не пытайся он загладить свою вину за тот случай с Себастианом и Диланом, когда прямо перед его кабинетом они устроили самый настоящий цирк.

Крис тяжело вздохнул, отложил в сторону ручку и откинулся на спинку стула.

Да уж, не думал он, что в свои тридцать пять будет переживать, как пятнадцатилетняя школьница.

Вся его любовная драма закончилась еще в старших классах, когда Эшли Харрис бросила его ради одного из квотербеков за неделю до выпускного бала. Пару дней ему казалось, что жизнь кончена, но потом все вернулось на круги своя: трава зеленеет, солнце ярко светит и уже совсем не хочется пойти и утопиться в бассейне на заднем дворе.

С тех пор, конечно, много воды утекло, он встречался и с женщинами, и с мужчинами, и ни один из его романов не закончился трагедией. Практически с каждым из своих бывших Крис остался в хороших отношениях, с кем-то даже дружил до сих пор, а с кем-то только обменивался дежурными поздравлениями два раза в год, на День рождения и Рождество. Однако никаких скандалов, битья посуды, драк и прочей грязи.

А потом в его жизни появился Себастиан.

И ведь между ними даже толком ничего не было.

Да и быть не могло.

Крис решил это еще в самом начале, когда Себастиан крайне настойчиво стал оказывать ему знаки внимания. У него хватало проблем на работе и в семье, чтобы обзаводиться, до кучи, еще и проблемным любовником.

В итоге любовником он не обзавелся, а проблем почему-то, наоборот, прибавилось.

И тут, словно в ответ на его мысли, за дверью послышалась какая-то возня, все набиравшая и набиравшая обороты с каждой секундой.

Крис поднялся со своего места и вышел из кабинета, намереваясь выяснить в чем дело.

Ну прямо дежа вю.

Ну почти.

Дилан стоял напротив Тайлера и активно размахивал руками, пытаясь ему что-то объяснить. Выглядел он при этом так, будто бы только что вылез из мусорного бака, а после окунулся головой в мешок с мукой.

— Я повторять больше не собираюсь, упрямый ты осел! — Дилан перехватил руку Тайлера и заломил так, словно тот был кадетом в полицейской академии, а не копом со стажем.

Тайлер дернулся, было, но Дилан усилил нажим, пресекая любые попытки к сопротивлению.

Крис неожиданно для себя даже восхитился такой прытью, учитывая, что внешне Дилан не производил впечатления опытного бойца. Плюс он явно был на взводе, что только прибавляло ему сил.

— Во имя всего святого, — начал Крис, устало проведя рукой по лицу, — что здесь происходит?

Дилан тут же переключил все свое внимание на него, в два прыжка оказался рядом и схватил за рукав пиджака.

— Ты должен пойти со мной! Прямо сейчас! — выпалил он и потянул на себя, словно собирался тащить на буксире, вне зависимости от того, согласен Крис или нет.

— Дилан, стой! — Крис, в свою очередь, даже с места не сдвинулся, не смотря на опасно затрещавшие швы на ткани пиджака. — Сначала объясни, в чем дело.

Дилан шумно выдохнул, словно прикидывая в уме, получится ли обойтись без этого. Оглядел Криса с ног до головы, кинул неприязненный взгляд на Тайлера, разминавшего пострадавшую руку, насмешливо фыркнул и, наконец, сдался.

— Ладно, — почти мирно произнес он. — У нас неприятности.

— У кого — у нас? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Крис.

Дилан посмотрел на него так, словно тот задал наитупейший в мире вопрос, и теперь он сильно сомневался в уровне интеллекта капитана полиции.

— У нас — это у меня и у Себастиана, у кого ж еще!

— Какого рода? — Крис проигнорировал его нетерпеливо-презрительный тон, продолжая методично выпрашивать подробности.

— Мы влезли к Веласкезу…

У Криса внутри аж все оборвалось. Он, конечно, знал, что Дилан и Себастиан вовсе не паиньки, как и весь Хардиклан, но в то же время, он надеялся, что хоть у них есть хотя бы одна извилина на двоих, чтобы не делать глупостей.

Очевидно, он ошибался.

— Что? — спросил Крис севшим голосом. — Вы с ума сошли?

— Ты знаешь о нем? — подозрительно прищурился Дилан.

— Я десять лет отработал в отделе по борьбе с наркотиками, конечно, я знаю о нем, — язвительно отозвался Крис.

— На самом деле, мелкая сошка, только и всего, — отмахнулся Дилан.

— Нет, Дилан, не мелкая, — отрезал Крис, будто бы строгий учитель на уроке. — Да, он не занимается крупными поставками, но он работает только на себя. Лишний раз не привлекает внимания, подчищает все хвосты так, что единственное, что мы можем ему предъявить, — штраф за парковку в неположенном месте. Мы подозреваем, что у него есть свой человек в полиции, но выяснить, кто именно, пока не представляется возможным.

Дилан недовольно поджал губы, нехотя принимая чужую правоту, и, стыдливо опустив глаза, промямлил:

— Кажется, в Хардиклане у него тоже кто-то есть.

Крис удивленно вскинул брови и тут же перевел взгляд на Тайлера, который внимательно их слушал.

— Тайлер, иди домой, — коротко бросил он тоном, не терпящим возражений.

— Но, капитан… — попытался возразить тот, но напоролся на выразительный взгляд, обещавший кару небесную за неподчинение, и, взяв свои вещи, быстро вышел за дверь.

Крис проводил его взглядом, подождал еще немного и вернул все свое внимание Дилану.

— Так, а теперь по порядку, — строго произнес он, уяснив уже, что этому мальчишке спуску давать нельзя. — Что именно с вами произошло?

— У меня была информация, что у Веласкеза сегодня должна быть поставка оружия, — начал Дилан, все так же уставившись в пол. — Я изначально хотел ее сорвать, но Том запретил.

— Однако тебя это не остановило, — не удержался от шпильки Крис, за что получил сердитый взгляд.

— Так вот, — старательно сдерживая ответные колкости, продолжил Дилан. — Я пошел к нему, Себастиан пошел за мной. Мы играли в покер, я ждал, когда Веласкезу позвонят и сообщат о прибытии товара, но вместо этого ему позвонили и сообщили, что я из Хардиклана.

— И все полетело к чертям?

— В общем и целом — да.

Господи, и куда только смотрит их босс? Честно говоря, если все свои дела Хардиклан проворачивает вот так вот, через пень колоду, то Крис удивлен, как они смогли подчинить себе половину города.

Он снова провел рукой по лицу, прикрыл глаза на мгновение, а потом спросил:

— Так, а с Себастианом что?

Тут Дилан совсем низко опустил голову и подозрительно шмыгнул носом.

— Он остался там, — тихо ответил он. — Мы были не готовы, что нас раскроют. Оружия толком при себе не было, а вокруг толпа разъяренных мексиканцев. И Себастиан, в общем…

Дилан замолчал, и Крис не стал его торопить, терпеливо ожидая, когда он не столько ему, сколько самому себе признается в произошедшем.

— Он остался, чтобы я мог уйти, — потерянно закончил Дилан, а потом поднял голову и посмотрел на него горящими глазами. — И привести помощь.

— Меня? — опешил Крис. — Ты пришел за помощью ко мне? Когда у тебя за спиной весь Хардиклан?

— Никого нет в городе, — покачал головой Дилан и продолжил в ответ на недоуменный взгляд. — Никого из тех, в ком я могу быть уверен на сто процентов.

— Потому что кто-то сдал тебя Веласкезу, — медленно проговорил Крис, подхватывая его мысль. — И, тем не менее, ты решил, что просить помощи лучше всего у капитана полиции?

— Но это же Себастиан, — просто ответил Дилан.

Было бы смешно, кабы не было так грустно.

Насколько же глубоко этот наглый котяра успел прокрасться ему под кожу, и даже хуже — насколько очевидно это было, что Дилан был так уверен в его безотказности?

Крис невесело усмехнулся. И кого он только пытался обмануть?

— Сколько людей у Веласкеза?

Дилан расплылся в широкой улыбке маньяка, задумавшего крайне изощренное и кровавое убийство.

— Около сорока, может больше.

Крис тяжело вздохнул и достал из кармана телефон.

— В таком случае мне нужно позвонить.

 

***

У каждой женщины в гардеробе должно быть, как минимум, одно черное платье. Насчет красных точную цифру никто не приводил, но уж точно не меньше, чем черных.

— Детка, ты выглядишь сногсшибательно, — восхищенно выдохнул Крис, оглядывая жену с ног до головы.

— Не смотри на меня так, — Анна застегнула сережки и глянула на его отражение в большом зеркале во весь рост. — Я не хочу снова опоздать на прием.

— Тогда тебе надо было надеть что-то другое, — Крис подошел ближе и провел пальцами по открытой спине в длинном вырезе.

— Кристофер Майкл Прэтт! — резко осадила его Анна и отошла на безопасное расстояние. — Будешь распускать руки тогда, когда я вернусь. А сейчас даже не думай!

Крис едва ли не взвыл от досады, потому что спереди платье хоть и было закрытым наглухо, однако имело длинный разрез на юбке, выше середины бедра, вдобавок к пикантному вырезу на спине.

В свои сорок его жена выглядела максимум на тридцать, такая стройная, практически миниатюрная, из-за чего рядом с ней он всегда чувствовал себя неповоротливым увальнем. Особенно когда в нем было на сорок фунтов больше, чем сейчас.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я отпущу тебя одну в таком виде?

— Ты сам отказался. «Нет ничего скучнее, чем благотворительные приемы», — твои слова, — напомнила ему Анна, хитро прищурившись.

— Я был пьян?

— О да.

— Каюсь-каюсь, — покорно склонил голову Крис, скорее пряча улыбку, нежели действительно чувствуя себя виноватым.

В следующий момент у него в кармане зазвонил телефон, и Крис недоверчиво нахмурился, услышав мелодию, которую не слышал уже довольно давно.

— Надо же, какие люди, — с притворным недовольством протянул он, отвечая на звонок. — Как стал капитаном, так тут же забыл про старых друзей! Да ну конечно! Работы у него много, заливай давай!

— О, это Крис? — тепло улыбнулась Анна. — Передавай ему от меня «привет».

— Тебе «привет» от моей жены, самой прекрасной и понимающей женщины на свете, которая, бог знает почему, тебя любит, — фыркнул в трубку Крис. — Больше, чем меня? Мечтай!

— О, гораздо больше, чем тебя! — громко подтвердила Анна, весело усмехаясь.

— Я так и знал, что вы, голубки, спелись за моей спиной, — закатил глаза Крис, но уже через минуту посерьезнел, разом перестав придуриваться, что, конечно, не укрылось от внимания жены. — Эванс, ты неподражаем. Приспичило же тебе опять погеройствовать!.. Да, знаю я… Да… Обижаешь! Конечно, я в деле!.. М-м-м, ну есть у меня на примете еще один человек, который согласится на…. эм-м-м… мексиканскую кухню. Ха! Понял, да? Круто получилось же?.. Ой, заткнись, или тебе не нужна моя помощь?.. Да, я понял. Дай мне двадцать минут. Да, до встречи.

— Вечер перестал быть томным? — поинтересовалась Анна, как только он сбросил вызов.

— Ага, — закивал Крис и прошел в гардеробную, вытаскивая с верхней полки стеллажа тяжелую черную сумку. — Кажется, меня ждет кое-что поинтереснее благотворительного приема. А где?..

— Беретта? — мигом подхватила Анна. — Она в той сумке, что под ковром в гостиной.

— А почему?..

— Потому что «отныне в нашей спальне будет храниться только старое-доброе американское оружие». Твои слова.

— В тот раз я тоже был пьян?

— Еще немного, и ты бы начал отстреливаться от зеленых чертей, пришедших по твою грешную душу.

Крис задумчиво оглядел скромный арсенал перед собой и взял только Кольт, служивший ему верой и правдой еще в армии.

— Раз ты нашел себе занятие на вечер, то я с чистой совестью могу оставить тебя одного, — Анна подошла к нему и легко поцеловала на прощание. — Поздно придешь?

— Вернусь раньше тебя, — заверил ее Крис и подался вперед, срывая с губ еще один поцелуй. — Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, — улыбнулась ему напоследок Анна и вышла из комнаты.

Крис проводил ее полным обожания взглядом, чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком на земле.

 

***

Дилан нетерпеливо расхаживал взад-вперед, то попадая под свет уличных фонарей, то скрываясь в тени близ стоящих зданий. Его терпение явно было на исходе, но, кроме него и Криса, в округе больше никого не было, если не считать редких случайных прохожих на другом конце улицы.

— Ну и где твои друзья? — в который раз спросил Дилан, встав перед Крисом и уперев руки в бока.

Крис тяжело вздохнул, достал сигарету из пачки, закурил и выразительно посмотрел на него.

— Скоро будут, — коротко бросил он и добавил, когда Дилан снова открыл рот. — Еще один такой вопрос, и я свяжу тебя, засуну в рот кляп и брошу в багажник.

Дилан оглядел его с головы до ног и презрительно фыркнул.

— Ну попробуй.

— Я не шучу, — отчеканил Крис тоном, который безотказно действовал на Скотта, когда тот пытался свалить вину за разбитую вазу на Шану или на пса. — Позволь напомнить тебе, что Себастиан попал к мексиканцам исключительно из-за того, что ты не умеешь слушать приказов. Поэтому, когда я говорю тебе сидеть и ждать, ты сидишь и ждешь. Это понятно?

Дилан закатил глаза, но огрызаться все же не стал.

Он бы, конечно, ни за что в этом не признался, но перечить Крису не очень-то и хотелось. Пожалуй, какая-то часть его была даже рада, что с ним сейчас находится человек, который держит все под контролем.

Дилан не просто привык к Себастиану, он почти что сросся с ним. Они так давно работали вдвоем, что Дилану иногда казалось, что так было всегда.

Хотя, на самом деле, всего-то чуть больше пяти лет.

С другой стороны, до встречи с Себастианом он не столько жил, сколько выживал.

Поэтому, выбравшись от мексиканцев, Дилану на какой-то миг показалось, будто бы ему снова семнадцать, он живет где придется, обчищает случайных прохожих, что не дает ему умереть от голода или замерзнуть на холодных улицах Бостона, и все время оглядывается по сторонам, потому что головорезы Майкла Хогана рыщут повсюду в его поисках. Тогда у него никого не было, ни семьи, ни друзей — не на кого было положиться, кроме самого себя.

А потом он попытался обокрасть Себастиана на выходе из Хилтона, которого посчитал за очередного богатенького мальчика, наследника многомиллионного состояния, что родился с серебряной ложкой во рту.

Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что тот спустя сто метров схватит его за руку крепче наручников.

И больше не отпустит.

Многое изменилось с того времени, но, пожалуй, впервые за все пять лет Дилан по-настоящему испугался, что снова останется один. Конечно, до этого бывали ситуации и похуже, на уровне «нам точно не выбраться живыми из этого дерьма», но, если бы они и погибли, то погибли бы вместе.

Себастиан — его все. Он больше не знал, как жить без этого чувства, что у него есть тыл. Что за его спиной непоколебимой стеной стоит Себастиан.

Тот, кто привел его в свою семью, которая полюбила его и приняла таким, какой он есть.

Так что да, Дилан напуган и зол, и поэтому почти что благодарен, что среди всего того хаоса, что творится даже не столько вокруг, сколько в его голове, твердый и жесткий голос Эванса не дает ему слететь с резьбы.

Некоторое время они провели в напряженной тишине, пристально следя за каждым прохожим и проезжавшей мимо машиной.

Наконец, из-за угла вывернул черный внедорожник, в котором Крис признал Шевроле Тахо, что Прэтт держал в своем большом гараже, как раз на такие случаи. Правда о том, какие конкретно случаи входили в этот список, Крис предпочитал не знать, ибо за большинство из них, если не за все, ему пришлось бы упрятать друга за решетку.

С другой стороны, в первую очередь ему стоило надеть наручники на самого себя и добровольно сдаться коллегам. Так что лучше не вдаваться в подробности, кто, как, когда и сколько раз нарушал закон.

— Ты в своем репертуаре, Прэтт, — вместо приветствия фыркнул Крис, когда тот вышел из машины.

— Отвали, Эванс, — отмахнулся он в ответ. — Скажи спасибо, что я вообще приехал.

— Как будто ты мог пропустить такое веселье, — Крис улыбнулся и дружески хлопнул его по плечу. — Надеюсь, ты не растерял свои навыки от счастливой семейной жизни на гражданке?

Прэтт слегка поморщился и неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Признаться, я давно не практиковался. Поэтому и привел с собой друга.

— Эванс! — громыхнуло над головой Криса, и его тут же сграбастали в медвежьи объятия. — Сто лет тебя не видел!

Крис буквально почувствовал, как затрещали ребра, но вывернуться из хватки не представлялось возможным, пока тебя не отпустят.

— Хэмсворт, — сдавленно поприветствовал его Крис и добавил без особого энтузиазма. — И ты здесь.

— Ага, — весело отозвался Прэтт, наблюдая за ними с хитрым прищуром. — Все Крисы в сборе. Как в старые добрые времена.

— Слышал, ты теперь капитан, а? — Хэмсворт еще раз крепко сжал его напоследок и отпустил. — Как всегда, большая шишка?

Крис скривился, как от зубной боли, и нехотя кивнул.

— Капитан, да. Но не то, чтобы я к этому стремился.

— Ну еще бы, — хмыкнул Прэтт и добавил, ткнув Хэмсворта локтем в бок. — Нашего лейтенанта посадили на цепь, прикинь?

— Думаешь? — в тон отозвался тот. — Если бы так, нас бы здесь не было.

— Кстати об этом, — Прэтт все еще ухмылялся, но уже не так широко. — Что у тебя такого стряслось, что потребовалась поддержка старых боевых товарищей?

Крис глубоко вздохнул, оглядел их с головы до ног и слабо улыбнулся.

По статистике, в армии США каждого пятого зовут Крисом, однако в его взводе их было всего трое. Младший лейтенант, Крис Эванс, штаб-сержант Крис Прэтт, и капрал Крис Хэмсворт. И так получилось, что именно они больше всего сдружились между собой. Про них даже байки сочиняли, потому что Хэмсворт, как самый безбашенный, вечно куда-то вляпывался, откуда его вытаскивали двое лучших друзей.

За что потом уже от начальства получал Эванс, как командующий их взводом.

Нет, Хэмсворт был, конечно, крут, но иногда его крутизна зашкаливала до уровня Терминатора, когда хватило бы и Сары Коннор.

Не то, чтобы Крис не рад был его видеть, но теперь план по-тихому зайти и выйти не представлялся возможным.

— Один мой… друг попал в беду, — с некоторой заминкой ответил, наконец, Крис. Почему-то язык не поворачивался называть Себастиана другом, что подтвердило громкое фырканье Дилана за его спиной. — Поссорился с мексиканцами.

— Не самая умная вещь с его стороны, — как бы между прочим обронил Прэтт. — Кстати, не представишь нам это милое создание с целым набором «Ка-Баров»?

Крис обернулся и увидел, что Дилан уже успел достать пару ножей и смотрел так, словно мысленно целился каждому из них в голову.

— Его зовут Дилан, — представил его Крис. — Он друг того друга, что попал в беду.

— Что-то ты темнишь, Эванс, — подозрительно протянул Прэтт и перевел взгляд на Дилана. — Крис Прэтт, — представился он, а потом указал на Хэмсворта. — И еще один Крис, Крис Хэмсворт.

— Приятно познакомиться, друг! — тот двинулся к Дилану, на фоне которого смотрелся еще больше, чем на самом деле, и энергично потряс руку парня, несмотря на зажатый в ней нож.

Дилан явно опешил от такого энтузиазма, иначе бы всадил оба Ка-Бара ему в грудь по самую рукоятку за столь грубое нарушение личного пространства. Эванс, будто почуяв, что до этого дойдет, если Хэмсворт не приберет свои загребущие лапища, схватил его за ворот футболки и оттащил подальше.

— Дилан, — стальным тоном проговорил Крис, сосредоточив все свое внимание на нем. — Это мои бывшие сослуживцы, парни толковые и с нужными навыками для того, чтобы вытащить Себастиана. Так что отложи свои планы по особо жестокому двойному убийству на потом.

— Тройному, — мрачно припечатал Дилан, но все же немного расслабился, и даже как будто бы усмехнулся.

— Ну попробуй, — вернул ему его же шпильку Крис, и на этот раз точно увидел, как его губы растягиваются в ухмылке.

— Если с приветствиями мы покончили, то, может, перейдем к делу? — вклинился между ними Прэтт.

— Ага, какой план, босс? — поддержал его Хэмсворт, встав плечом к плечу.

— Вы захватили оружие? — полувопросительно поинтересовался Крис.

— Обижаешь! — Прэтт открыл багажник, убрал пару одеял и откинул крышку, скрывавшую потайной отсек с арсеналом, как минимум, для небольшой армии.

— Вау! — восторженно воскликнул Дилан, подскочил к багажнику и принялся рыться в содержимом, будто в подарках на Рождество. — Что, серьезно? Нано*?

Дилан двумя пальцами выудил из всего многообразия пушек самую маленькую и держал так, словно боялся испачкаться.

— Эй! — возмущенно пробасил Хэмсворт и забрал у него пистолет. — Размер не имеет значения! Знаешь, сколько раз эта малышка меня выручала?

— Как скажешь, здоровяк, — насмешливо фыркнул Дилан и принялся рыться дальше.

— А он мне нравится, — заметил Прэтт и снова обернулся к Крису. — И все же, каков план действий?

Крис достал свой собственный пистолет, проверил магазин, снял с предохранителя и передернул затвор.

— Действуем, как в две тысячи четвертом, с сыном того дипломата. Только без гранатомета.

— Уверен? — переспросил Хэмсворт, закидывая эту махину себе на плечо, как будто та ничего не весила.

— Нет, давайте с гранатометом! — Дилан едва ли не запрыгал на месте от восторга.

Крис тяжело вздохнул, нацепил на лицо лучшее из своих выражений «я здесь главный, так что не спорь со мной» и отрицательно качнул головой.

— Ну вот, а могло быть так весело, — проворчал Хэмсворт, но все-таки убрал гранатомет обратно в багажник.

Дилан тут же сочувственно похлопал его по плечу, уже и забыв, что пять минут назад горел желанием всадить в него нож.

— Они друг друга стоят, — улыбнулся Прэтт и добавил невзначай. — Но с гранатометом и правда было бы веселее.

Крис еле подавил еще один тяжелый вздох и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Я вас всех ненавижу.

 

***

Одно сломанное ребро слева. Еще одно, справа, скорее всего, треснуло.

Сотрясение, с большой долей вероятности.

Плюс многочисленные ушибы.

Честно говоря, Себастиан ожидал куда большего ущерба. И был к нему готов, учитывая его богатое на приключения прошлое. Чего стоил один только бесконечно долгий год в Виста Эрмоса. Хотя, по сравнению с тремя месяцами в Северной Корее, даже Венесуэльская тюрьма казалась райским уголком на побережье океана.

Сдаваясь мексиканцам, Себастиан был уверен практически на сто процентов, что убивать его не станут, пока, по крайней мере, не получат нужную информацию. К тому времени, когда Веласкез поймет, что ничего от него не добьется, Дилан уже вернется с подмогой.

Себастиана привели в полупустые складские помещения за баром, привязали к стулу и стали избивать, прерываясь на короткие сессии одних и тех же вопросов.

— Хватит, — раздраженно бросил Веласкез, прерывая очередную серию ударов. — Это бесполезно.

Себастиан улыбнулся окровавленными губами и встряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от легкого звона в ушах.

— Неужто до тебя, наконец, дошло? — медленно проговорил он.

— Заткнись! — один из мексиканцев — Чиро, кажется, — ударил его кулаком в живот.

Себастиан глухо закашлялся, но после снова улыбнулся.

— А они у тебя не слишком умные, да? — хмыкнул он, глядя поверх плеча амбала перед ним на самого Веласкеза.  — То «говори», то «заткнись». Вы бы, парни, определились уже, а?

За это он получил еще один удар в живот.

— Скажи мне, где найти твоего босса, и я не стану тебя убивать, — почти что ласково произнес Диего.

Себастиан тут же расхохотался прямо ему в лицо.

— Боже, даже моя бабушка и то лучше блефует, чем ты!

Веласкез сжал зубы, слегка кивнул головой, и Чиро снова принялся его избивать.

Себастиан почти что меланхолично отмечал про себя, на что жаловаться доктору Туччи при скорой — как он надеялся — встрече. Тот, наверняка, будет настаивать на госпитализации, но пока что Себастиан твердо был намерен отлеживаться дома с пачкой обезболивающего. Если, конечно, Веласкез не прибегнет к чему-то более существенному.

— Хватит, — снова повторил он, останавливая своего подручного, подтащил стул поближе к Себастиану и сел напротив. — Ну что, не передумал?

Себастиан наклонился к нему, насколько позволяли связывающие его веревки, не обращая внимания на боль, и посмотрел так, будто собирался поведать самую страшную тайну.

— С тобой та-а-а-а-ак ску-у-у-у-учно, — хрипло протянул он, закатывая глаза. — Уже сколько? Два часа? И все одно и то же. «Говори, где твой босс», «я ничего не скажу», и серия весьма неумелых ударов. Мой тебе совет, — проникновенно произнес Себастиан, с удовольствием наблюдая за каменеющим с каждым его словом лицом Веласкеза, — тренируй своих парней получше. Конечно, можно накачать мышцы, но надо ж уметь ими пользо…

Веласкез прервал его, вскочив со стула и наотмашь врезав по лицу.

— Разнообразия захотелось? — по-змеиному прошипел он, упиваясь каждой каплей крови, что капала с подбородка Себастиана на его футболку. — Чиро, неси шприц!

— Ты уверен, Диего? — с сомнением пробасил мексиканец, но, наткнувшись на полный бешенства взгляд босса, молча вышел из комнаты.

Все те десять минут, что его не было, Веласкез нетерпеливо расхаживал взад-вперед. Когда, наконец, Чиро вернулся, он буквально выдернул у него из рук черный сверток и разложил его на ближайшем столе.

— Вау, вот это вечеринка! — усмехнулся Себастиан, наблюдая, как Веласкез наполняет шприц наркотиком. Судя по той кухне, где его взяли, вряд ли это был героин. Или хоть что-то более-менее качественное. Скорее всего, какая-то синтетическая дрянь.

В любом случае, этого было недостаточно, чтобы выудить из него хоть что-то полезное.

Если бы Себастиан был здесь вместе с Диланом, то, возможно, со временем, до Веласкеза бы дошло, что с помощью одного можно было разговорить другого. И то, пришлось бы прибегнуть к гораздо более жестким и бесчеловечным методам ведения допроса.

Примерно, как в Северной Корее.

Себастиан не стал бы с уверенностью утверждать, что Веласкез на такое не способен, однако мозги у него все же были на месте. Его проблема была в том, что он понятия не имел, кто такой Себастиан на самом деле. Да, он связан с Хардикланом, но в чем его функция? Должность? Может быть, он мелкая сошка, а, может, член ближнего круга? Знает ли он вообще, как выглядит Том Харди? Спишут ли его смерть на производственные потери, или за один только волос с его головы Хардиклан уничтожит всех мексиканцев в Бостоне?

Иными словами, Веласкез просто не знал, что с ним делать. Оттого и бесился.

— Эй-эй, погоди, — притормозил Себастиан Веласкеза, когда тот намерился всадить иглу ему в руку. — Ты что, первый раз это делаешь? А как же жгут? А обработать поле? Хоть бы перчатки надел, вдруг я болен чем-то?

— Много болтаешь, и все не по делу, — цокнул языком Веласкез, другой рукой схватил его повыше локтя, что едва ли ему помогло, так как он тут же воткнул шприц ему в вену.

Себастиан невольно поморщился. Игла вошла глубоко и, даже если попала в сосуд, то проколола его насквозь. Так или иначе, теперь будет гематома на всю руку, и неделю придется ходить в одежде с длинными рукавами.

Спасибо, что хоть шприц был одноразовый, хотя перестраховаться и сдать после всего этого анализы все равно не помешало бы.

— Ну что? Поговорим по душам? — довольно оскалился Веласкез и хотел, было, сесть обратно напротив Себастиана, как вдруг из-за дверей послышался грохот. Потом еще раз, и еще.

— Чисто ради интереса, — размеренно начал Себастиан, — это наркотик на меня уже подействовал, или ты тоже это слышал?

Веласкез кинул на него короткий взгляд, но не стал отвечать, бросившись к двери сразу после того, как за ней отчетливо послышались выстрелы.

— Трам-пам-пам! — весело пропел ему вслед Себастиан, уже не сомневаясь в своем измененном восприятии мира. — А вот и кавалерия!

 

***

Пройти через узкие коридоры подсобных помещений в мексиканском баре было не сложно. Ограниченное пространство для маневров сводило на нет численное преимущество противника. Дилан еще на входе скрутил одного из головорезов, в два счета выпытав у него, что Себастиана держат где-то на складе, за баром.

Вот там-то и начались проблемы.

Большие комнаты. Много больших комнат. С кучей всякого барахла. И вооруженными до зубов мексиканцами.

За первой же дверью их поджидало человек тридцать. Немая сцена длилась несколько долгих секунд, а потом Крис коротко скомандовал «Врассыпную!», и каждый из них резко рванул в сторону от него.

Мексиканцы и так оказались сбиты с толку неожиданным появлением чужаков, а когда те еще и разбежались по разным углам, так и вовсе растерялись на пару мгновений, которых, к счастью, хватило, чтобы подстрелить самых нерасторопных.

С остальными пришлось уже сложнее.

Крис поначалу еще краем глаза фиксировал положение других, но, когда по нему принялись палить сразу пятеро, он укрылся за стопкой из каких-то больших мешков, считая выстрелы.

Как говорится, все что ни делается — к лучшему.

За последнее время Крис пересмотрел столько отчетов от своих подчиненных, что информация всплыла в голове сама собой. Мексиканцы не отличались патриотичностью в плане оружия и пользовались, в основном, Береттой-9000, с девятимиллиметровыми патронами. Емкость магазина при таком раскладе — двенадцать патронов, а это значит, что еще семь, шесть…

«А мозгов у них не очень много», — хмыкнул про себя Крис, с каким-то мрачным весельем отмечая бессмысленность стрельбы по мешкам, за которыми он прятался.

… три, два, один — а вот и окно!

Крис вынырнул как раз под аккомпанемент сухих щелчков наставленных на него пистолетов, и сходу снял двоих парой точных выстрелов. Третий резко кинулся на него, но Крис легко увернулся от летящего прямо в лицо кулака, ушел вперед и вправо, ударив противника рукояткой пистолета по затылку, отчего тот тут же бесформенной кучей свалился на землю.

Оставшиеся двое нерешительно замерли и быстро переглянулись. Перезарядить оружие они уже не успевали, иначе оба получили бы пулю, пока возились. Поэтому они решили действовать сообща, понимая, что Крис сможет выстрелить только в одного, в то время как у второго будет шанс его достать.

Так оно и получилось, вот только кое-что они не учли — разницу в весе.

Один мексиканец был тонким и худощавым, другой же раза в четыре больше.

Разумеется, Крис выстрелил в первого и успел уклониться от второго, что замахнулся на него с ножом, правда, его любимая куртка, в результате этого выпада, приобрела модную прореху в рукаве.

Мексиканец вложил в свой удар б ** _о_** льшую часть силы, поэтому, промахнувшись, сильно завалился вперед и, когда выпрямился, в лоб ему уперлось дуло чужого пистолета, еще не остывшее после последнего выстрела.

Он поднял испуганные глаза на противника и, кажется, успел все же понять, что тот не собирался его убивать, потому что за мгновение до того, как Крис ударил его рукояткой в висок, в них промелькнуло нечто, похожее на облегчение.

Что ж, со своей пятеркой он справился.

Крис быстро обвел взглядом помещение, выхватывая расположение остальных.

Хэмсворт одним мощным хуком справа впечатал последнего из своих оппонентов прямо в стену, поднял голову, встретился взглядом с Крисом, коротко кивнул ему, а потом помог Прэтту разобраться с теми двумя, что почти загнали его в угол.

Так, а Дилан?

Крис невольно почувствовал, как по спине пробежалась липкая волна страха за парня, быстро обернулся, да так и замер.

Дилан, скучающе подперев подбородок обеими руками, спокойно сидел на паре сложенных друг на друга мешков.

— Ну наконец-то! — раздраженно воскликнул он и пружинисто поднялся на ноги. — А то мне уже надоело вас ждать!

Крис буквально затылком чувствовал, как Прэтт и Хэмсворт за его спиной застыли от шока, но сам он подсознательно был готов к чему-то подобному. Вокруг того места, где сидел Дилан, безвольно валялись шестеро мексиканцев, так что он не совсем уж прохлаждался, когда другие работали, однако Крис все равно был намерен всыпать ему по первое число.

Он нехорошо прищурился, в два широких шага оказался рядом с Диланом, схватил его за отвороты куртки и впечатал в ближайшую пригодную поверхность, оказавшуюся все той же стопкой из мешков, только повыше. Дилан то ли не ожидал от него такого, то ли не боялся совсем, то ли и то, и другое, но он совсем не выказал сопротивления.

— Слушай меня внимательно, Дилан, — чеканя каждое слово, начал Крис. — Я не знаю, какие порядки заведены у вас в Хардиклане, но ты сейчас не с ними, а со мной и моими друзьями. Мы работаем в команде. И ты на ближайшее время часть этой команды, так что засунь себе в задницу все свои дешевые ребяческие понты, иначе можешь идти дальше в гордом одиночестве. Так что я спрашиваю последний раз — ты меня понял?

Дилан смотрел на него без особого выражения, казалось, даже и не слушал толком. Крис разочарованно фыркнул и отпустил его, делая шаг назад, с явным намерением выполнить угрозу и оставить его разбираться с остальным мексиканским кланом в одиночку. Он отошел уже достаточно далеко, как Дилан вдруг подался вперед и схватил его за рукав куртки.

— Я понял, — глухо пробубнил он, старательно глядя в пол.

Крис вскинул бы бровь в удивлении, но нельзя было выказывать даже малейшего признака неуверенности рядом с Диланом. Было достаточно очевидно, что с дисциплиной у него проблемы, о чем в Хардиклане, как выяснилось, не слишком-то беспокоились, так что политика ежовых рукавиц оказалась для Дилана в новинку, благодаря чему, видимо, пока и работала.

— И чтобы мне больше не требовалось это повторять, — тем же стальным тоном добавил Крис.

Дилан обжег его коротким, злым взглядом исподлобья, но все же кивнул.

— Вот и умница, — сухо произнес Крис и махнул в сторону выхода. — Двигаемся дальше.

Прэтт поравнялся с ним и насмешливо хмыкнул, хлопнув по плечу.

— Все так же воспитываешь молодняк, а?

— А ты думал, его капитаном просто так сделали? — подхватил его тон Хэмсворт, и оба заржали, на что Крис только бессильно закатил глаза.

 

***

— Мы как Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, — вдруг выдал Хэмсворт, когда они шли через очередной склад, на удивление оказавшийся пустым.

— Тогда ты, как самый патлатый, будешь Гермионой, — насмешливо фыркнул Прэтт, по ходу перезаряжая оружие. — Жаль, только, мозгов у тебя от этого не прибавится.

— Эй! — обиженно пробасил Хэмсворт и провел рукой по своей золотистой гриве с достоинством топ-модели на подиуме. — Вообще-то я имел в виду, что нам бы пригодилась мантия-невидимка.

— Да она бы на тебя одного даже не налезла, не говоря уже о трех взрослых мужиках!

— Я, по-твоему, толстый?

— Ты, по-моему, баба.

— Хватит цепляться к моей прическе!

— Если бы дело было только в ней…

— Да заткнитесь вы уже, наконец! — шикнул на них Крис, смерив обоих строгим взглядом, и добавил, чуть усмехнувшись. — И если уж на то пошло, то нас, вообще-то, четверо.

Прэтт и Хэмсворт синхронно, как по команде, обернулись к Дилану, шедшему немного позади. Тот был подозрительно притихшим, но за сутью разговора, кажется, следил, потому как поднял голову и издевательски махнул им рукой в ответ, мол, «да, я все еще здесь, ребята».

До следующего склада они, к счастью, дошли в благословенной тишине. Одно помещение от другого было отделено небольшим изогнутым коридором, что позволило им аккуратно выглянуть из-за угла и разведать обстановку.

Очевидно, они достигли цели, потому что среди разношерстной кучи мексиканцев виднелся сам Веласкез. Он стоял в дальнем конце, около тяжелой металлической двери и эмоционально переговаривался о чем-то с одним из своих подчиненных.

Крис был впереди, поэтому вовремя успел среагировать и, выкинув руку вперед, оттеснил Дилана на место, пока он не выдал их всех.

— Ты довольно предсказуем, ты знаешь? — со вселенской усталостью в голосе произнес Крис, крепко удерживая его на месте.

— Там Себастиан! Я точно знаю! — воскликнул Дилан, и тут все три Криса зашипели на него, как огромный трехголовый змей.

— Их там слишком много! — Эванс говорил полушепотом, но почему-то воспринималось это, как на полной громкости. — Нам нужен план, иначе это равносильно самоубийству!

— Да это и без плана равносильно самоубийству, — хмыкнул Прэтт, а потом его взгляд упал на несколько картин, небрежно сваленных в кучу у стены. — Или нет.

Крис проследил за его взглядом и недоверчиво покачал головой:

— Да ты, должно быть, шутишь.

Но Прэтт уже не обращал на него внимания, максимально тихо перебирая картины.

— Бинго! — он расплылся в широкой улыбке, выудил из общей кучи нужное ему полотно, отряхнул его от пыли и критично осмотрел. — Пожалуй, сойдет.

— Сойдет для чего?.. — растерянно начал Хэмсворт, а потом и до него дошло, что тот собирался выкинуть. — О, нет. Не-не-не. Ты с ума сошел?

— А у тебя есть план получше? — парировал Прэтт и поудобнее перехватил картину, выставив ее перед собой на всеобщее обозрение.

— Даже не думай! — предпринял последнюю попытку Крис, но, поскольку он все еще удерживал Дилана, дотянуться до друга не представлялось возможным.

— Ты же сам сказал, что действуем, как в две тысячи четвертом, — подмигнул ему Прэтт и повернулся к Хэмсворту. — Только, смотри, не просри момент, как в прошлый раз!

— Какого хрена тут происходит? — нахмурился Дилан.

— Это, малыш, называется «Трюк с Моне», — назидательным тоном произнес Прэтт и кинулся в самую толпу мексиканцев.

— Ничему его жизни не учит, — обреченно качнул головой Крис.

— Как будто это хоть раз прокатывало, — согласно кивнул Хэмсворт и снял с пояса светошумовую гранату, готовый использовать ее в любой момент.

 

***

Сказать, что мексиканцы охренели — ничего не сказать.

Они были готовы к чему угодно: к перестрелке, драке, облаве спецназа полиции, к группе крутых наемников, нашествию зомби или инопланетян, — но точно не к тому, что какой-то мужик вдруг выскочит из-за угла с картиной в руках.

— Тихо-тихо, ребятки, — быстро запричитал тот, когда все они автоматически вскинули оружие в сторону предполагаемой цели. — Это Моне. «Вокзал Сен-Лазар», стоимостью, приблизительно, сто миллионов долларов.

Все мексиканцы, как один, застыли, уставившись на картину. По глазам было видно, как крутятся шестеренки в их головах в попытке соотнести невнятную серо-голубую мазню с такой астрономической суммой.

— Одна царапина, — вкрадчиво продолжил мужчина, тем временем, — или шальная пуля, и картина будет безвозвратно испорчена.

Так они и замерли. Один с полотном в руках, а напротив толпа вооруженных головорезов, которые не решались в него выстрелить.

— Идиоты! — вдруг громыхнул в повисшей тишине голос Веласкеза. — Это всего лишь копия! Стреляйте уже!

Когда смысл предложения дошел до них, было уже поздно.

Что-то громыхнуло, ослепило, и помещение заволокло густым дымом.

 

***

Все, кто так или иначе был знаком с Диланом, сходились во мнении, что он полный псих. Но псих с ножами, так что лишний раз злить его не стоило, особенно если рядом не было сдерживающего фактора в лице Себастиана. Почти каждый, даже Джо или Джаред, которые испытывали к нему нечто, что в нормальном обществе классифицировалось, как дружеская привязанность, смотрели на него со страхом, иногда явным, иногда хорошо скрытым. Будто бы он дикое животное, что, вроде бы, приручили, но которое может в любой момент укусить гладящую его руку.

Дилан прекрасно знал об этом, и его это не задевало. Ему достаточно было Себастиана, который никогда его не боялся.

Еще, конечно, был Том, но едва ли тот вообще боялся в своей жизни кого-то. Или чего-то. И, если уж совсем честно, то Дилан сам его побаивался.

Немного. Совсем чуть-чуть.

В общем, долгое время все социальные взаимодействия у Дилана шли по накатанной схеме, как вдруг на горизонте нарисовался гребанный капитан полиции Кристофер Эванс. Он бесил Дилана и сам по себе, и своей должностью, и тем, что Себастиан вился вокруг него, как мартовский кот вокруг кошки. Ну, или кота.

И вот если бы не последний, то Дилан бы еще в самом начале подкараулил бы Эванса в каком-нибудь темном переулке по пути домой, и никто бы даже сильно не удивился наутро, обнаружив труп героя-полицейского.

Сейчас же Дилан не мог сказать наверняка, что изменилось, потому что Крис все еще бесил его, но убить его так сильно уже не хотелось.

Однако, самое странное было даже не это, а то, что Крис командовал им направо и налево, а Дилан почему-то слушался.

Если бы кто-то из Хардиклана это видел — не поверил бы своим глазам.

С ним и сам Себастиан не всегда мог справиться, а тут его взял в оборот — вы только подумайте! — полицейский.

Дилан мог бы воспротивиться, взбрыкнуть, действовать так, как привык, но вместо этого решил довериться чужой воле. Он не мог толком объяснить, почему, но в глубине души он чувствовал, что так надо. Что Эванс, как бы он к нему ни относился, знает, что делает.

И самое главное — Себастиан был ему небезразличен. Казалось, Крис костьми ляжет, но вытащит его из лап мексиканцев. И неважно, что между ними было до этого.

Себастиан доверяет ему.

А это значит, что и Дилан доверяет тоже.

 

***

Несмотря на то, что они застали мексиканцев врасплох, справиться с их численным преимуществом все же было не просто.

Крис методично укладывал одного противника за другим, прокладывая себе дорогу напрямую к Веласкезу. Краем глаза он так же старался следить за Хэмсвортом и Прэттом, которые, к слову, выглядели подозрительно довольными. Хотя Крис едва ли мог их в этом винить, когда и сам наслаждался испытываемым им азартом.

Веласкез в ярости палил из своего пистолета в разные стороны, практически не целясь. Одного из тех, кто его прикрывал, Хэмсворт отправил в нокаут, скалясь во все тридцать два, а второго, ловко и практически бесшумно, снял Дилан при помощи одного из своих ножей с другого конца комнаты, тем самым полностью расчистив ему пусть к Веласкезу.

Тот наставил на приблизившегося к нему Криса пистолет и принялся лихорадочно жать на спусковой крючок, но в ответ раздавались только сухие щелчки.

— Проблемы? — хмыкнул Крис, вскидывая в ответ свое оружие.

Веласкеза всего перекосило, но он все же поднял руки вверх, когда огляделся вокруг и понял, что все его подручные выведены из строя.

— Неужто капитан полиции собственной персоной? — Веласкез из последних сил старался держать лицо, но получалось плохо.

Прэтт подошел ближе, тоже наставив на него пистолет, и слегка нахмурился.

— Тебя что, каждая собака теперь знает в лицо? — спросил он, обращаясь к Крису.

— Кто-то очень позаботился, чтобы так и было, — мрачно отозвался Крис и вернул свое внимание Веласкезу. — Ты знаешь, зачем мы здесь?

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, — сжав зубы, выплюнул Веласкез.

— Да ну? — громко фыркнул Дилан, встав рядом и окончательно отрезая ему все пути к отступлению.

Веласкез медленно перевел взгляд с Криса на него и обратно.

— Вот, значит, как? Повязаны с мафией, капитан? — издевательски протянул он.

Прэтт и Хэмсворт синхронно повернули головы к Крису, но, видимо, каждый решил оставить все вопросы на потом, посему секунду спустя снова заняли прежние позиции.

— Нет, — Крис качнул головой и чуть усмехнулся. — Но ты забрал кое-что мое.

Дилан закатил глаза, Веласкез непонимающе нахмурился, и вдруг в наступившей тишине отчетливо послышались странные завывающие звуки, отдаленно напоминавшие какой-то музыкальный мотив.

Крис оглянулся на Дилана и кивнул ему в сторону железной двери за спиной Веласкеза.

Тому не надо было повторять дважды, и уже через несколько секунд он копался в тяжелом замке. Пришлось, конечно, немного повозиться из-за не самой простой конструкции, но механизм все же поддался ловкости рук и с тихим щелчком открылся.

Дилан распахнул дверь и кинулся внутрь, но, сделав пару шагов, замер не то от представшей ему картины, не то от прямого столкновения с музыкальным талантом Себастиана.

— I'd tried so not to give in! I said to myself: this affair never will go so well! — фальшиво напевал он, прикрыв глаза, но потом, хоть и с опозданием, все же среагировал на шум. — Дилан! Ну наконец-то!

Дилан подозрительно прищурился и осторожно подошел ближе.

— Ты что, под кайфом? — выдал он после беглого осмотра.

— Я?! Пффффф! Нееееееет, — Себастиан постарался придать лицу максимально серьезное выражение, но раскололся уже в следующее мгновение и глупо захихикал. — Ну может, немного.

— Ну класс, — обреченно резюмировал Дилан и поудобнее перехватил нож. — Так, ладно, сейчас я освобожу тебя от веревок, так что постарайся не дер…

— От каких веревок? — весело ухмыльнулся Себастиан и свободно вскинул руки вверх. — У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы их развязать. Даже слишком. Тут тааааак скучно, скажу я тебе.

— Поэтому ты решил добавить немного музыки? — поинтересовался Дилан, осторожно поднимая его на ноги.

— Ну а кто не любит Фрэнка Синатру?

Дилан усмехнулся, закинул одну его руку себе на плечи, обхватил за талию и потихоньку повел к выходу.

— У меня для тебя сюрприз, — загадочно произнес он, предвкушая тот момент, когда они с Себастианом выйдут наружу.

— Правда?! — обрадовался он, как ребенок, первый раз оказавшийся в Диснейленде. — Какой?!

— Сейчас увидишь.

Себастиан удивленно вскинул бровь, но как только перешагнул порог комнаты, в которой его держали, тут же натолкнулся взглядом на Криса. Улыбка медленно сползла с его лица, и он будто бы даже пришел в себя на какое-то время.

— Вот уж точно, сюрприз, — без прежнего энтузиазма, навеянного наркотиком, пробормотал он.

Крис напряженно следил за его передвижениями и с каждым его шагом хмурился все больше, и в конце концов не выдержал и в два прыжка оказался рядом, оглядывая с ног до головы.

— Ты как? — спросил он, цепляясь взглядом за каждый из его красочных синяков.

— А ты сам как думаешь? — насмешливо хмыкнул Себастиан и неожиданно рванулся вперед, отчего Дилан его чуть не уронил. — Какого хрена ты здесь забыл, Эванс?

— Спасаю твою задницу, вообще-то, — в тон ответил Крис, но аккуратно придержал его за талию с другой стороны.

Как бы они ни грызлись, все равно сознательно или подсознательно тянулись друг к другу. Так и Себастиан, смотрел волком, но потянулся навстречу, навалившись почти всем весом.

— Так, давайте-ка дальше без меня, — Дилан сгрузил его Крису на поруки, отошел к Веласкезу, скрутил и увел в ту комнату, где держали Себастиана. Прэтт и Хэмсворт даже не стали возражать, во все глаза уставившись на развернувшееся перед ними шоу.

Крис осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки Себастиана, стирая кровь.

— Больно? — тихо спросил он.

— Да, — так же тихо ответил Себастиан, даже не вздрогнув, и добавил спустя пару долгих секунд: — Не смотри на меня так.

— Как?

— Как будто хочешь меня поцеловать.

Крис промолчал, но что-то в его лице изменилось, словно он и вправду еле удерживал себя от необдуманных поступков. И Себастиан читал его, как открытую книгу.

— Даже не думай, — качнул он головой и ткнул пальцем в грудь Криса. — Ты же сам сказал, что нам нельзя быть вместе. Ты са-а-а-ам!..

Он продолжал сосредоточенно тыкать его в грудь, смотря в эту же точку, пока Крис не перехватил его руку и не отвел в сторону. Себастиан тут же вскинулся и, кажется, собирался выдать очередную колкость, но потом вдруг весь как-то сдулся, со стоном подался ближе и уперся лбом ему в лоб.

— Зачем ты так сказал?..

Крис молча изучал его, а потом, словно в отражении, длинно выдохнул, будто бы тоже ломаясь под натиском чего-то большего, чем он сам.

— Я не знаю, — просто сказал он.

 

***

Дилан оставил Веласкеза привязанным к стулу без какой-либо возможности освободиться, так как узлы он вязал мастерски. Ну а чтобы он не слишком шумел и брыкался, ввел ему тот же наркотик, что он притащил для Себастиана.

До выхода вся процессия шла молча. Только Себастиан что-то мурлыкал себе под нос. Слов было не разобрать, но мотив походил на все ту же «I've got you under my skin».

Дилан шел впереди, спокойный, как удав, по сравнению с тем, каким он был до этого.

А вот Прэтт и Хэмсворт шли последними, и Крис буквально чувствовал их взгляды, впившиеся ему в спину.

— Нет, я все же спрошу, — не выдержал, наконец, Прэтт, как только они вышли на улицу. — Мафия? Серьезно, Крис?

— Да ладно тебе, — беспечно протянул Хэмсворт. — Зато у нашего лейтенанта, наконец-то, появилась личная жизнь.

Если бы Крис не поддерживал Себастиана, обязательно бы прикрыл лицо ладонью.

— Давайте, парни, выкладывайте все сразу, — тяжело вздохнул он.

— Ну, кстати, я всегда ждал от тебя чего-то подобного, — продолжил свою мысль Прэтт. — Правда, я думал, что ты скорее напялишь трико и будешь мстить злодеям по ночам, а не то, что продашься мафии.

— Я не продался мафии, — терпеливо поправил его Крис. — Это сложно объяснить.

— А, по-моему, все проще некуда, — фыркнул Хэмсворт и добавил в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Прэтта. — Ну ты, разве, не видишь? Он же по уши…

— Хэмсворт! — резко осадил его Крис.

— Да ну нахер, — пораженно выдохнул Прэтт. — А ведь и правда!

— Лейтенанта? — вдруг с запозданием встрепенулся Себастиан. — Тебя понизили в должности?

Крис глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, призывая на помощь всю имеющеюся у него выдержку.

— Так, во-первых, моя личная жизнь вас не касается…

— Слышал? — Хэмсворт толкнул локтем в бок Прэтта. — «Личная жизнь»!

— Оставить разговоры в строю! — прикрикнул на них Крис и продолжил: — Во-вторых, да, у меня есть кое-какие дела с мафией, но не потому что они мне платят или что-то в этом роде. И в-третьих, нет, Себастиан, меня не понизили в должности, лейтенантом эти двое меня называют по-привычке.

— А-а-а-а! Военное прошлое, — понятливо закивал Себастиан с излишним энтузиазмом.

— Я даже не удивлен, что ты в курсе. Небось Левитт собрал на меня целое досье?

— Не, не Джо, — отмахнулся Себастиан так, что чуть не завалил их обоих на одну из припаркованных у обочины машин. — У нас для этого есть…

— Кхм-кхм! — громко прокашлялся Дилан, прямо в ухо Себастиану, подлетев с другой стороны, и принялся перетягивать его на себя.

— Упс, — захихикал тот, поняв, что чуть не сболтнул лишнего.

— Пожалуй, вам пора, — хмыкнул Крис, ничуть не расстроившись, что не услышал предложение до конца. До него давно уже доходили определенные слухи о том, кто и в какой степени повязан в Хардиклане.

— Не буду спорить, — глухо крякнул Дилан, приняв на себя весь вес Себастиана.

— Крис! — вдруг выкрикнул тот.

— Что? — в три голоса отозвались Прэтт, Хэмсворт и Эванс.

Себастиан замер на несколько долгих мгновений, после чего расплылся в улыбке Чеширского кота.

— Ну надо же! То ни одного Криса, то сразу трое!

— Проваливайте уже, — закатил глаза Эванс.

Дилан изобразил нечто неловкое, похожее на прощальный взмах рукой и поплелся с Себастианом на противоположную сторону улицы.

— А он ничего так, одобряю, — со знанием дела произнес Прэтт, улыбаясь до неприличия широко.

— Явно не из твоей лиги, — согласно закивал Хэмсворт, критично осмотрев уже самого Криса.

— Но, правда, с довеском.

— Весьма проблемным довеском!

Крис сложил руки на груди и выжидательно уставился на них.

— Это все? Или будут еще какие комментарии?

— А свадьба когда? — оживился Хэмсворт. — Мы всем взводом придем!

— Еще бы! Пропустить такое зрелище, как свадьба нашего лейтенанта! — подхватил Прэтт и тут же ударил пальцами по губам. — Ох, простите! Не лейтенанта — капитана!

— Уже больше десяти лет прошло, а вы все такие же два придурка, какими были во время службы, - обреченно сказал Крис.

Прэтт засмеялся, откинув голову назад, после чего немного подуспокоился и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Да ладно тебе! Мы же просто шутим.

— А то я не понял, — проворчал Крис.

— Но если серьезно, — начал Хэмсворт, — то ты просто не видел вас со стороны.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Прэтт и Хэмсворт переглянулись между собой, будто бы решая, стоит ему говорить или нет.

— Вы с этим Себастианом, как Ромео и Джульетта, — не выдержал все же Прэтт.

— Ага, несчастные влюбленные и все такое, — поддержал его Хэмсворт. — Только еще и с ребенком.

— Вот-вот! Прямо такой строгий отец, и Дилан — непослушный сын.

Крис остановил их коротким взмахом руки и устало помассировал переносицу.

— Так, ребят, оставьте свои инсинуации при себе, — отрезал он. — Я, конечно, благодарен вам за помощь, но не лезьте куда не просят.

— Так точно, сэр, — хмыкнул Прэтт, шутливо отдавая честь, и добавил уже серьезнее: — Будешь должен, Эванс.

— Сочтемся, — кивнул он.

— И не думай, что мы так просто отстанем, — подмигнул ему Хэмсворт и бросил напоследок, кивком головы указав на бар мексиканцев. — Как ты планируешь все это утрясти?

Крис посмотрел в ту же сторону и мрачно усмехнулся.

— Я же капитан полиции, о чем вы не устаете мне напоминать. Что-нибудь придумаю, — он замолчал ненадолго, а потом вдруг весь подобрался, словно его осенило. — Где там твой гранатомет?..

Хэмсворт сначала удивленно вскинул брови, а потом широко ухмыльнулся и полез в багажник их машины.

 

***

Если где-то и было виски лучше, чем в Шотландии, Тому было все равно, потому что в данный момент у него в руке был чистый односолодовый Макаллан. Лучше только секс.

Который просто обязан случиться, учитывая ту гору пакетов, что сейчас заняли всю их кровать королевского размера в номере люкс.

— Может, не стоило все же брать эту рубашку от Дольче? — Джо придирчиво рассматривал свое отражение в зеркале, склонив голову набок. — Мне кажется, она плохо сидит.

— Это Дольче, — устало пробормотал Том. — Она, по определению, не может плохо сидеть.

— Тоже мне, знаток моды, — фыркнул Джо и снова скрылся в глубине спальни, примеряя очередной дизайнерский шедевр.

Почти семь часов — семь часов! — похода по магазинам.

Одежда, обувь, аксессуары, две картины — «Это же Джереми Манн! То, что нужно, для моего офиса!» — пара бутылок коллекционного вина, дорогущие хрустальные бокалы и много чего еще, что Том уже просто не замечал, молча подписывая чеки об оплате.

— Этот галстук или этот? — Джо вышел из спальни в новом костюме от Гуччи и с двумя галстуками в руках, поочередно прикладывая к воротнику рубашки то один, то второй. — Гуччи для Гуччи? Или плевать на правила, и все же Диор?

Том тяжело вздохнул, сделал очередной глоток виски, отставил стакан в сторону, поднялся и подошел к нему, забирая один из галстуков.

— Знаешь, как говорят? — он быстро и аккуратно повязал ему образцовый узел, как делал почти каждый раз перед важным заседанием в суде. — Подлецу все к лицу.

— Ах вот как? — выгнул бровь Джо, цепляясь за отвороты его простого пиджака и притягивая к себе вплотную. — Кому, как ни тебе, об этом лучше знать.

Поцелуи со вкусом виски были самые пьянящие. Колючие, как и всегда, но Джо уже почти и не помнил, каково это — целовать гладко выбритого мужчину.

Поправочка — гладко выбритого Тома, ибо за любого другого его бы просто убили на месте.

Как будто ему был нужен кто-то другой, когда можно было закрыть глаза и отдаться на милость этим сильным рукам, будучи в полной уверенности, что удержат. И не отпустят.

— Кинг-сайз? — выдохнул Джо, с наслаждением проводя ладонями по его широкой груди вниз, до ремня на джинсах, натыкаясь на него, как на досадную преграду.

— Ты мне льстишь, дорогой, — усмехнулся Том, обнимая его одной рукой за талию, а второй беззастенчиво хватая за задницу, затянутую в тесные пижонские брюки.

— М-м-м, — протянул Джо, запрокидывая голову и подставляя шею под короткие поцелуи-укусы, после чего каким-то неимоверным усилием все же заставил себя оттолкнуть Тома и отойти на достаточное расстояние. — Сначала это все надо убрать, — он махнул рукой на пакеты на кровати. — И пожрать. Я умираю с голоду.

— Вечный романтик, — хмыкнул в ответ Том, возвращая ему его любимую шпильку.

Тот показал ему язык и кивком головы указал на телефон.

Том слегка тряхнул головой, отгоняя легкий флер возбуждения, и присел на диван, чтобы заказать еду в номер.

Тут включился телевизор — видимо, он присел на пульт, что затерялся где-то в подушках — и очередная ведущая новостей с CNN принялась вещать о крупных криминальных событиях, произошедших за последнее время.

— … один хорошо прожаренный стейк, один с кровью, пожалуйста, овощи-гриль в качестве гарнира, две бутылки… — Том вдруг замер, уставившись в экран телевизора и едва не выронив трубку телефона. — Какого?..

— Сэр? Сэр? — доносился приглушенный голос администратора отеля, но было уже совсем не до него.

Джо не сразу понял, что что-то не так, только когда за спиной стало подозрительно тихо.

— Том? — он выглянул из спальни и с удивлением обнаружил его, застывшего каменным изваянием на диване перед телевизором. — Ты заказал ужин? Том?

— Иди сюда, — замогильным голосом бросил он. — Смотри.

Джо подошел и перевел взгляд на экран, постепенно вникая в речь диктора и мелькавшие кадры полыхающего здания.

— … пожарные, приехавшие на вызов, обнаружили целый склад оружия и наркотиков, принадлежащий Диего Веласкезу. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы полиция могла выдвинуть обвинения…

— Блядь, — емко высказался Джо и положил обе ладони Тому на плечи.

Тот чуть расслабился и откинулся на спинку дивана, но все так же продолжал сверлить напряженным взглядом экран.

Джо тоскливо оглянулся на кровать, видневшуюся в дверях спальни, вздохнул и поднял брошенную трубку местного телефона.

— Добрый ве… Да, номер люкс. Эм-м-м… — Джо слегка замялся, быстро глянув на Тома. — Да, это мистер Харди. Нет, отмените заказ на ужин. И закажите два билета на самолет на ближайший рейс до Бостона.

 

***

Себастиан выдал впечатляющую речь о том, что с ним все в порядке, что бывало и хуже, что это всего лишь пара синяков и сломанных ребер, которые совсем не требуют стационарного лечения, однако доктор Туччи оказался непреклонен. Вколол нейролептик, уложил на кровать и велел санитару привязать пациента к ней покрепче. Дилан даже не стал возражать, ибо когда Себастиан начнет приходить в себя, неизвестно, для кого он будет опасней — для себя или для окружающих.

Его самого Стэнли настойчиво выпроваживал домой. Дилан отнекивался поначалу, но через полтора часа ему стало слишком скучно, и он принялся доставать персонал, которому и без того хватало ночной работы, в результате чего нарушителя спокойствия силком и угрозами (преимущественно, угрозами, и, преимущественно, теми, где доктор Туччи клялся позвонить Тому) выставили за дверь.

Впрочем, дома тоже было не слишком весело.

Конечно, Дилан нашел себе занятие.

Сходил в душ. Переоделся. Поел. Разобрал оружие. Почистил. Поспал немного. Поиграл в GTA.

В общем, еле-еле дотянул до утра, чтобы можно было с чистой совестью наведаться к Себастиану.

Хорошие новости — он пришел в себя, и хотя все еще был немного заторможен, но уже не буянил и в целом, вполне адекватно воспринимал реальность. Так же доктор Туччи уверил Дилана, что никаких серьезных повреждений внутренних органов нет, но отпустить его он сможет не раньше, чем через три-четыре дня, когда будут готовы все анализы.

— А мне что делать? — насупился Дилан, кое-как дослушав его до конца.

Стэнли выразительно посмотрел на него поверх очков, видимо, из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не расписать в красках все возможные варианты.

— Могу сделать тебе один укол, и ты займешь соседнюю с ним койку, — сухо ответил он, наконец, и судя по подозрительно оживившейся позади них медсестре, она уже была готова проводить Дилана в процедурную.

— Только попробуйте чем-нибудь в меня ткнуть! — яростно зашипел Дилан, тут же схватившись за рукоять ножа, закрепленного на поясе под курткой. — Иначе на соседнюю койку ляжете вы! — он обернулся и зыркнул на медсестру. — А вы в палату напротив!

Стэнли не слишком впечатлился, а вот девушка испуганно уткнулась в документы на столе и больше головы не поднимала.

— Можешь остаться здесь, Дилан, — терпеливо пояснил доктор Туччи. — Но не мешай никому. Мистер Харди у меня на быстром наборе.

Дилан старался придерживаться этого нехитрого правила, хотя несколько автоматов с шоколадками в холле все же пострадали.

Когда Себастиан окончательно пришел в себя, стало намного веселее, и оставшиеся три дня пролетели довольно быстро.

Поэтому, на четвертый день, Дилан немного не ожидал, что Себастиан будет спать во время его визита, хотя сегодня вечером они должны были благополучно выписаться.

Дилан не стал его будить и присел на стул возле кровати, бесцеремонно закинув ноги на пластиковый каркас под матрасом. Он попытался посмотреть телевизор, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять, но дневное телевидение наводило на него еще большую тоску. Игрушки в телефоне смогли отвлечь его ненадолго, но и без того низкий заряд батареи уже через полчаса достиг критической отметки, и экран окончательно потух.

Еще через десять минут, когда он уже почти расковырял кожаную обивку на подлокотнике, в палату вошел доктор Туччи.

— Здравствуй, Дилан, — кивнул он ему и протянул бумажный стаканчик. — Держи, подумал, что тебе не помешает что-нибудь горячее.

Кофе. Боже, это было кофе.

Если бы Себастиан не спал в данный момент, то уже бы отобрал у него стакан и выкинул куда подальше.

Но без этого Дилан не в силах был устоять, когда вот он, уже в твоих руках, настоящий, горячий, ароматный, а не та дрянь из больничного кафетерия.

— С сахаром? — едва ли не захлебываясь слюнями, поинтересовался Дилан.

— Три пакетика, если я правильно помню? — чуть улыбнулся Стэнли, и в любой другой момент это бы показалось несколько подозрительным, но Дилан уже сделал большой глоток, ощущая, как горячий напиток согревает изнутри и будоражит нервные окончания.

— Себастиан меня убьет, — почти простонал Дилан и снова с жадностью припал губами к стакану, словно боялся, что кто-то его сейчас отберет.

— Боюсь, ему будет не до того, — коротко бросил Стэнли и приоткрыл дверь палаты, впуская внутрь троих людей в дешевых костюмах.

Дилан попытался вскочить на ноги, но его резко повело в сторону, и он бессильно упал обратно в кресло, не в силах толком пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой.

— Какого?.. — еле ворочая языком, произнес он, с ужасом наблюдая, как один из незнакомцев пристегивал руки Себастиана наручниками к кровати.

— Прости, Дилан, у меня не было выбора, — невозмутимо сказал доктор Туччи, достал из кармана тонкий шприц, подошел к нему, взял сухими пальцами за подбородок и заставил наклонить голову.

Последнее, что запомнил Дилан, это укол в шею и безэмоциональные лица «костюмов», а потом все провалилось в темноту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Нано – имеется в виду пистолет Beretta BU-9 «Nano», очень компактный, с длиной ствола всего 77 мм. Поместится даже в маленькой женской сумочке, из-за чего и считается «женским» оружием.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда его телефон неожиданно разразился какой-то популярной попсовой мелодией, Крис поначалу не понял, почему он вообще издает звуки. Спустя пару секунд мозг соотнес между собой песню и изображение «любимой» сестры на экране, и все сразу стало ясно.

— Шана, какого черта ты опять рылась в моем телефоне? — прорычал Крис, не особо обременяя себя приветствиями.

— И я рада тебя слышать, мой дорогой сын, который не звонил мне уже неделю, — раздался по ту сторону вкрадчивый голос матери.

— А, мам, это ты, — разом растеряв весь запал, выдохнул Крис. — Что, Шана сразу решила пустить в ход тяжелую артиллерию?

— А как еще нам заставить тебя явиться вовремя на семейный ужин? — резонно возразила Лиза.

— Мам, у меня много работы, мы недавно накрыли банду мексиканских наркоторговцев…

— Да, дорогой, я знаю. Я смотрю новости.

Крис тяжело вздохнул, призывая на помощь все свои внутренние силы.

Он, конечно, безумно любил свою семью, но иногда до них упорно не доходило, что Крис не мог вот так вот взять и все бросить, чтобы успеть к четырем на день рождение племянника.

Кто вообще устраивает вечеринку так рано?

Ну ладно, для детской вечеринки это, пожалуй, даже поздно.

Но все равно, большинство взрослых людей даже по пятницам работают, как минимум, до пяти. И далеко не все способны уйти пораньше. Глупо ждать от гостей пунктуальности.

— Майлз ждет тебя, — укоризненно произнесла Лиза. — Спрашивает без конца, когда ты приедешь.

— Я постараюсь приехать, как можно скорее, но мне нужно закончить дела, — терпеливо пояснил Крис, старательно игнорируя то, как неприятно заныло сердце, стоило только представить большие грустные глаза Майлза.

— Уже половина пятого, Крис, — настойчивости его матери было не занимать.

— Я понял, мам, — твердо отрезал Крис, тем самым пресекая любые дальнейшие возражения. — Приеду, как только смогу.

— Хорошо, дорогой, — смягчив тон, сказала Лиза. — Мы тебя ждем. До встречи.

— Пока, мам.

Крис раздраженно отбросил телефон на кипу бумаг, но спустя пару секунд снова взял в руки, чтобы удалить нахрен ту мелодию, что поставила ему на звонок Шана. Спасибо, что хоть не основной темой, а только на себя любимую.

Как он ни старался, но отложить бумаги в сторону ему удалось только через сорок минут. И все же, Гарфилд посмотрел на него круглыми от удивления глазами, когда Крис вышел из кабинета и засобирался домой.

— Э-э-э, капитан? — недоверчиво пробормотал он, мельком глянув на часы, будто не верил, что те исправны. — Вы уже уходите?

Крис поплотнее запахнул пальто, невольно поморщившись от того, как мигом сковали плечи строгие линии тяжелой ткани. Жаль, что кожаную куртку с костюмом не наденешь.

— Вас что-то не устраивает, сержант? — тоном «я твой начальник, так что не вздумай мне перечить» поинтересовался Крис.

— Нет-нет, — поспешно замотал головой Эндрю и даже открыл перед ним дверь. — Хорошего вечера, сэр.

Крис насмешливо хмыкнул и с невозмутимым видом покинул участок под ошеломленными взглядами сослуживцев.

Шерман тоже проводил начальника взглядом до самого выхода, после чего зашел в пустую комнату для допросов и достал телефон.

— Привет, это я. Он ушел, все чисто. Да, привозите его.

 

***

Дилан приходил в себя медленно.

Чувства возвращались по очереди, один за другим, будто по щелчку выключателя.

Самое первое ощущение — он сидел на чем-то жестком и жутко неудобном. Неяркий искусственный свет хоть и не бил по глазам, но все же не сразу позволил разглядеть небольшое помещение с грязными, серо-зеленого цвета стенами. Посередине был металлический стол с двумя стульями, на одном из которых как раз и расположился Дилан. Одна его рука была прикована наручниками к подлокотнику, другая к специальному кольцу на столе — явно для того, чтобы лишить его возможности освободиться.

Напротив сидела немолодая женщина в строгом черном костюме, сложив руки на груди и внимательно следя за каждым его движением. Испещренное морщинами лицо, неброский макияж и светлые, почти полностью седые волосы, собранные в тугой пучок на затылке. По бокам от нее, на расстоянии пары шагов, было еще двое, в серых костюмах, которых он уже видел в палате у Себастиана.

Итак, трое агентов ФБР и комната для допросов, а значит — «вы имеете право хранить молчание, все сказанное вами может и _будет_ использовано против вас в суде».

— Итак, Дилан, вижу, ты пришел в себя, — тихо начала женщина, раскрыв перед собой тонкую светлую папку, где легко можно было различить несколько его смазанных фотографий. — Я специальный агент Патриша Кларксон, Федеральное Бюро Расследований.

Дилан молча смотрел на нее, никак не реагируя на официальное представление.

— Как я и думала, — она поджала губы в привычном для себя выражении недовольства. — Что ж, Дилан, церемониться мы с тобой не собираемся, тем более, что Себастиан тоже у нас. Список стран, жаждущих его экстрадиции, — Кларксон перевернула пару страниц в папке и бросила короткий взгляд вниз, — весьма обширен. Мы рассчитывали отдать его тем, кто больше заплатит, но тут есть и куда более интересные варианты.

Дилан нечеловеческим усилием воли заставил себя не дергаться, хотя больше всего хотелось вгрызться этой сучке в горло и разорвать зубами артерию, чтобы она захлебнулась собственной кровью.

— Мне очень нравится Венесуэла, — продолжила, тем временем, агент. — Себастиан рассказывал тебе о Виста Эрмоса?

Дилан до боли сжал зубы.

Да, рассказывал. Не много, но и того, что он услышал было достаточно, чтобы понять — второго раза Себастиан не переживет. Ресурсы у Хардиклана были достаточно обширными, но даже их не хватило, чтобы полностью избавить его от сетки причудливых шрамов на левом боку. Слишком уж глубокими и рваными они были, даже для современных достижений в медицине.

Самое страшное, что первый раз, когда Дилан их увидел, они еще были похожи на рисунок. Неровный, тупым ножом по коже — но рисунок.

— Это должна была быть картина на живом холсте, — безжизненным голосом пояснил Себастиан, и больше Дилан не спрашивал.

Так что да, в Венесуэлу Себастиану нельзя.

— Ситуация такова, Дилан, — агент Кларксон поправила воротник своей белоснежной рубашки и снова сложила руки на груди. — Либо ты рассказываешь мне все, что знаешь о Томе Харди, либо Себастиан отправляется наслаждаться… «Прекрасным видом»*.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — сквозь зубы выдавил из себя Дилан.

— Плохо, Дилан, — Кларксон сжала губы в еще более тонкую линию и достала телефон. — Это агент Кларксон. Да, Бонни выбрала для Клайда Венесуэлу. Отправляйте посылку.

Дилан не удержался и дернулся на стуле, словно и правда мог достать до нее, но та даже не шелохнулась, зато двое громил живо усадили его обратно.

— Итак, продолжим нашу с тобой игру? — мерзко улыбнулась Кларксон, убрав телефон. — Антонио Сартонелло в данный момент отбывает в Виста Эрмоса три своих пожизненных срока. Он много чего натворил. Убивал, пытал, насиловал. Полный набор. Но особой жестокостью он отличался в отношении белокожих. Его держат подальше от таких заключенных, но еще один мой звонок, и Себастиан окажется на соседней с ним лежанке.

Дилан едва ли не взвыл, представив, что будет с Себастианом, окажись это все правдой.

На самом деле, он не верил, что эта сучка действительно отправила Себастиана в Венесуэлу. И это, и все эти рассказы про местных маньяков — лишь способ заставить его говорить.

Но Дилан слишком хорошо помнил выражение лица Себастиана при упоминании о Виста Эрмоса, и те шрамы…

В общем, слова агента достигали своей цели, били прицельно и очень больно.

— Том Харди, Дилан! — чуть повысив голос, напомнила ему Кларксон. — Рассказывай все.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — глухо отозвался Дилан, низко опустив голову.

Кларксон вздохнула и снова достала телефон.

— Ты разочаровываешь меня, Дилан. Да, это снова я. Да, он отказывается говорить, поэтому поместите Стэна в блок дельта, как можно ближе к Сартонелло, — короткая пауза и снова этот холодный взгляд. — Итак, третий раунд?

 

***

Крис был уже на полпути к родительскому дому, как вдруг его осенило — Сокол Тысячелетия.

Гребанная игрушка от Лего за двести баксов, собирать которую они, естественно, будут всей семьей.

Майлз выпрашивал ее уже больше года, и от его бесконечного нытья даже Лиза готова была лезть на стену.

А Крис умудрился забыть эту огромную коробку в участке.

Вместе с кучей других, ибо нельзя было заявиться на детский праздник с подарком только для именинника. Остальные десять спиногрызов обступят его со всех сторон и не отстанут, если не откреститься от них какой-нибудь безделушкой, ну или хотя бы шоколадкой.

В общем, пришлось развернуться и поехать обратно в участок.

Конечно, мама и сестры будут в ярости, но их гнев пережить гораздо проще, чем слезы-сопли кучи обиженных детишек.

Дежурный офицер на входе невозмутимо кивнул ему в знак приветствия, словно для капитана полиции в порядке вещей возвращаться на работу через час после того, как ушел.

Крис прошел внутрь, занятый своими мыслями, как вдруг нос к носу столкнулся с Гарфилдом.

— Эндрю? — удивленно вскинул брови Крис. — Ты еще здесь?

— Могу задать вам тот же вопрос, капитан, — криво усмехнулся тот в ответ.

Крис чуть склонил голову набок, мол, «я твой начальник, так что без шуток, сержант».

Эндрю тут же подобрался, немного покраснев, и махнул рукой в сторону комнат для допроса.

— Да я давно бы уже ушел, — грустно вздохнув, пояснил он. — Но Шерман застрял в допросной вместе с чуваками в костюмах.

Крис поднял брови еще выше, будто бы у Эндрю вдруг выросла вторая голова.

— Какие еще чуваки в костюмах? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.

— Шерман привел какого-то парня в наручниках, усадил в допросной, а буквально через десять минут явились четверо человек в костюмах, — принялся рассказывать Эндрю, как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

— И ты не поинтересовался, кто это и откуда? — теперь Крис смотрел на него, как на идиота.

— С ними был этот… ну как его… — Эндрю смешно насупился, силясь вспомнить имя. — Ну тот адвокатишка, такой напыщенный сноб… Мелькает тут каждый раз, как в обезъяннике оказывается сын какого-нибудь сенатора.

— Левитт? — Крис непроизвольно скривился, как если бы у него вдруг разболелся зуб. — А остальные кто?

— Тоже адвокаты, наверное, — пожал плечами Эндрю. — Может, стажеры, — он задумчиво почесал затылок, словно припомнив что-то. — Хотя одной из них лет шестьдесят, как минимум, так что, может, и не стажеры.

— Боже, чему вас только учат в академии, — раздраженно выдохнул Крис и провел рукой по лицу. — А тебе не пришло в голову спросить, кто именно это был?

— Ну так не я же дежурный, а Шерман, — отмахнулся Эндрю. — Он там с ними уже почти час торчит.

Крис бросил долгий взгляд в сторону допросной, почти что физически ощущая, как крутятся шестеренки в голове.

Левитт был первым, кого он уличил в связи с Томом Харди. Хотя «уличил», пожалуй, слишком громкое слово. Тот особо и не скрывался, ибо со стороны закона к нему было не подступиться. Что вполне логично для такого адвоката, как он.

Собственно, и сам Том Харди был крайне загадочной личностью, которого подозревали во многом, но ничего не могли доказать. Все знали о степени его влияния на жизнь города, но молчали. Те, кто пытался раскрыть рот, замолкали еще до суда, встретившись всего раз с личным адвокатом Тома.

О других способах устранения неугодных можно было, опять же, только догадываться.

И тут, Джозеф Гордон-Левитт, собственной персоной, в его участке, и надо же — так удачно в отсутствие капитана.

Крис усмехнулся про себя и решительно двинулся в сторону допросной.

 

***

— Вы уверены, что это необходимо? — нервно постукивая пальцами по подбородку, спросил Шерман.

— Иначе он не поймет, — Джо коротко взглянул на него и снова повернулся к стеклу, за которым разыгрывалось целое представление.

Признаться, на Дилана было страшно смотреть.

Поначалу он злился, пытался вырваться из оков, но осознав тщетность своих усилий, застыл неподвижно на стуле, что было ему крайне несвойственно. Лицо его напоминало застывшую маску, белое, как полотно, плотно сжатые зубы, а взгляд пустой. Мертвый.

Дилан был не то на грани истерики, не то просто отключился от происходящего.

Патриша хоть и была в отставке уже несколько лет, навыков спецагента совсем не растеряла.

Касательно тех двоих амбалов, что она притащила с собой, у Джо были вопросы, но Патриша гарантировала ему, что им можно доверять, и они только рады будут поучаствовать в спектакле.

Уже после Джо припомнил, что парни у нее на службе всегда были примерно одного типа, огромные, широкоплечие, неповоротливые, но мощные. Бегали за ней, как преданные собачонки.

Сколько было слухов вокруг о причинах подобного преданного подчинения, и, пожалуй, глядя на Патришу и ее парней сквозь стекло, Джо впервые задумался о степени их правдивости.

— Может, хватит уже? — Шерман с каждой минутой нервничал все больше. — Вдруг кто-то придет? Что, если привезут задержанного?

— Посидит в другой камере, — отмахнулся Джо. — Дверь заперта, сюда все равно никто не…

Он не успел договорить, как вдруг замок на входной двери щелкнул, и та открылась, впуская того, кого Джо меньше всего ожидал увидеть.

— Ну надо же, — протянул Крис, окидывая его взглядом. — Какая встреча.

— Эванс, — разочарованно пробормотал себе под нос Джо. — Как всегда вовремя.

— Капитан Эванс, — поправил его Крис и прошел внутрь. — А теперь потрудитесь объяснить, какого черта здесь происходит?

Ну естественно, у «Капитана Эванса» есть ключи от всех дверей в участке, кто бы сомневался.

Джо, конечно, не готовился к подобному повороту событий. Шерман уверил его, что Криса точно не будет сегодня вечером в участке. У него семейный праздник, и уж кто-кто, а миссис Эванс точно заставит сына остаться дома.

Впрочем, диплом адвоката в золотой рамочке на стене его кабинета висел не просто так.

— Формально — мы арендуем помещение под некоторые свои нужды.

— Разве для этого не требуется согласие владельца? — в тон произнес Крис.

— Вы не владелец, капитан, — тут же возразил Джо, поправив галстук. — Полицейский участок — собственность государства.

— И здесь я являюсь его уполномоченным представителем.

— Как и я.

Крис одарил его злым взглядом и заговорил совершенно другим тоном:

— Хватит заговаривать мне зубы, Левитт. Пока у меня есть значок и пистолет, я имею полное право вышвырнуть отсюда и тебя, и твоих… — он вдруг замолчал, уставившись на тех, кто находился за стеклом. — О мой бог, это что, Дилан?

Джо несколько удивился, услышав в его голосе… беспокойство?

Да, точно, бравый капитан волновался за Дилана. Даже это свое суровое выражение подрастерял, прислушавшись к «допросу».

Неожиданный, однако, поворот событий. И крайне интересный.

С другой стороны, где Себастиан, там и Дилан, а учитывая, что Себастиан последнее время не отлипал от Эванса, то неудивительно, что тот проникся симпатией к ним обоим.

— Да как вы вообще… — Крис от гнева и возмущения аж захлебнулся собственными словами, и едва ли не зарычав, кинулся к двери, за которой были Дилан с липовыми агентами.

Джо досадливо поморщился, ибо все труды коту под хвост.

Из-за Эванса.

Снова.

Патриша и ее парни тут же вскинулись, выходя из образа, как только Крис нарушил их уединение с Диланом. Тот, в свою очередь, даже головы не поднял, продолжая бездумно пялиться в стол.

— Все, хватит, заканчивайте это представление, — Крис, кажется, готов был разнести все в этой комнате, если кто-либо посмеет оказать сопротивление.

— А это еще кто? — Патриша медленно поднялась со своего места, бросив короткий вопросительный взгляд на Джо.

— Капитан Кристофер Эванс, — Крис продемонстрировал ей значок. — И это мой участок.

Патриша привычно поджала губы, принимая изменившиеся правила игры, и снова повернулась к Джо.

— Думаю, мы в невыгодном положении, моя дорогая, — с легким разочарованием констатировал он, разведя руками.

— Ключи, — тем временем, потребовал Крис.

Патриша немного поколебалась, но все же вытащила из кармана два ключа и осторожно потянула их ему, словно тот мог откусить ей руку.

Хотя, наверное, мог, судя по его напряженной позе.

— Не стоит излишне зазнаваться, капитан, — не удержалась от шпильки Патриша. — Участок, может быть, и ваш, но за его территорией вы — никто.

Крис криво усмехнулся, снимая с Дилана наручники.

— Как и вы, «моя дорогая», — передразнил он Джо и добавил, внимательно ее оглядев. — Как думаете, стоит сообщить Джеффри, чем занимаются его агенты в отставке?

— Да как ты смеешь, щенок! — тут же вызверилась Патриша, растеряв все свое ледяное спокойствие. — Морган еще пешком под стол ходил, когда я!..

— Патриша! — резко осадил ее Джо, и в комнате на некоторое время повисла напряженная тишина.

Крис хмыкнул, после чего взглянул на Дилана, который так и застыл, словно изваяние. Казалось, тронь — разобьется.

— Дилан, — Крис осторожно положил ладонь ему на плечо и слегка сжал. — Идем.

Тот сидел, как будто не услышал его, но потом, слегка вздрогнув, все же поднялся на ноги.

На какой-то миг Джо подумал, что, возможно, они немного переборщили, потому как Дилан был похож на дикого зверя, которого поймали, избили и долго держали на цепи, а потом вдруг открыли клетку.

Тот же испуганный и непонимающий взгляд.

— Уходим, — Крис легко подтолкнул его вперед, и Дилан нерешительно двинулся к выходу.

Поравнявшись с Джо, он остановился, долго молчал, но все же пересилил себя и спросил:

— А Себастиан… он?..

Джо фыркнул, закатив глаза, и раздраженно поморщился.

— Да, дома он. И, наверняка, задается вопросом, где ты пропадаешь.

Дилан еле заметно кивнул и вышел из допросной.

Крис тут же двинулся следом за ним, но вдруг тоже приостановился около Джо.

— А тебе чего надо? — с еще большим раздражением проворчал тот.

— Как у вас только рука поднялась, — тихим угрожающим тоном произнес Крис. — Он же еще ребенок.

— Ему двадцать пять, — Джо недоуменно взглянул на него. Дилан, конечно, не отращивал бороду, как некоторые, но все же выглядел примерно на свои года. И ребенком его точно нельзя было назвать.

— Ты понял, о чем я. Возраст — это не только цифра в паспорте.

Джо очень хотел съязвить в ответ, но ничего достаточно острого на ум не пришло, и в итоге он просто молча проводил Криса взглядом. И самое ужасное — действительно понял, о чем тот говорил.

Дилан, наверное, и в тридцать, и в сорок, и в пятьдесят уровнем своего развития будет больше похож на подростка.

Психованного подростка.

Ну ладно — психованного подростка с кучей ножей и полным отсутствием моральных принципов.

— Можно его устранить? — Патриша, казалось, все еще не остыла, гневно раздувая ноздри. — Этого гребанного капитана?

— Да пожалуйста, — великодушно разрешил Джо, но, выдержав драматичную паузу, вкрадчиво добавил: — Только вот после, тот самый Себастиан, экстрадиции которого жаждут более чем в двадцати странах, устранит тебя.

Джо с мрачным удовлетворением наблюдал, как все больше вытягивалось лицо Патриши по мере того, как до нее доходила суть произошедшего. Хмыкнув, он достал телефон и ткнул в первый номер на быстром наборе.

 — Эй, привет. Да, мы уже закончили… Ха, скажи спасибо Эвансу, любителю появляться из ниоткуда, словно праведный мститель… Забрал его с собой… Да, представь себе… Так, что нам теперь... Э-э-э, подожди, что значит «все в порядке»?.. Том?.. Том!

 

***

Тягостное молчание в машине длилось с того момента, как они отъехали от участка.

Честно говоря, Крис не знал, как нужно вести себя с теми, кто пережил подобное потрясение. При том, что работа частенько обязывала его успокаивать и приводить людей в чувство, все равно он так и не научился находить нужные слова.

Спустя еще десять минут Крис все же не выдержал и, прочистив горло, поинтересовался:

— Куда тебя отвезти?

Дилан в ответ и бровью не повел, все так же глядя в окно на ночные огни города. В машину усадить его удалось без проблем. Он даже особо и не сопротивлялся, словно был в каком-то трансе.

Крис в замешательстве почесал большим пальцем над бровью, чувствуя, как глухое раздражение потихоньку поднималось из глубины души.

Так, ладно, он умел находить общий язык с кучей своих племянников, значит сможет разговорить одного упрямого засранца.

— У вас… в Хардиклане, это в порядке вещей? — предпринял еще одну попытку Крис. — Такие вот… психологические пытки?

Дилан мельком глянул на него, но ничего не ответил.

— Для чего вообще это было? — не сдавался Крис. — Воспитание характера? Моделирование ситуации в случае, если попадетесь на горячем? Репетиция театральной постановки?

— Это было наказание! — сорвался вдруг Дилан, но тут же затих и весь как-то сгорбился на сидении.

— Наказание? За… А-а-а, мексиканцы, — понятливо протянул Крис. — Видимо, ваш босс оказался не очень доволен, что вы сунулись туда вопреки его приказу.

Дилан грозно зыркнул на него исподлобья и сложил руки на груди.

— Это… — начал он, снова глянул на него, словно, сомневался, стоит ли говорить, но после некоторого молчания все же продолжил. — Короче, это все я виноват.

— В чем?

— В том, что мы оказались в мексиканском баре. Том запретил мне туда лезть. Мне! Но я не послушал его. И… вот.

Что ж, Тома можно было понять. Крис и сам бы на его месте запретил приближаться к Веласкезу.

Собственно, он и запретил — своим парням, что патрулировали улицы вблизи его притона или работали под прикрытием. Максимум разведка, но никаких активных действий, пока у полиции на руках не будет железных доказательств его причастности к торговле оружием и наркотиками.

Ну, вроде полыхающего склада, набитого под завязку и тем, и тем.

И, все равно, коллегия адвокатов, что непробиваемой стеной окружила Веласкеза, уже отмела все обвинения, кроме очевидных — незаконное хранение оружия и запрещенных веществ. Прокурору еще придется постараться, чтобы доказать факт их распространения.

— Интересный выбор наказания, — осторожно бросил Крис. — Логично предположить, что другие способы не возымели бы эффекта?

— Да ты гений просто, — язвительно отозвался Дилан и, поежившись, сунул сложенные ладони меж колен.

Крис слегка нахмурился.

На улице, конечно, уже далеко не лето, но все окна в машине были закрыты, кондиционер работал на подогрев, а на Дилане была довольно теплая куртка, так что он не должен был замерзнуть. Тогда с чего вдруг…

И тут Криса осенило.

Он видел Дилана в деле. Схватить его просто так вряд ли получилось бы, не потеряв в процессе, как минимум, дюжину оперативников. Скорее всего, его опоили или вкололи какую-нибудь дрянь, что вкупе с пережитым стрессом теперь дало свои плоды.

Дилана колотило вовсе не от холода. Адреналин сходил на нет, и теперь его телу не хватало ресурсов для того, чтобы войти в привычный режим работы.

Крис остановился около небольшой кофейни, старательно не глядя на часы. Когда он приедет домой, его встретят не мама с двумя сестрами, а три разъяренные фурии, но сейчас у него были дела поважнее.

Он бы с удовольствием взял себе кофе по-ирландски, но вместо этого ограничился большим американо.

Дилан вышел из машины, но, на удивление, не ушел никуда, устало прислонившись к дверце спиной.

— Это тебе, — Крис протянул ему стакан с причудливым логотипом.

— Мне нельзя кофе, — мотнул головой Дилан.

— Это горячий шоколад.

— Шоколад мне тоже нельзя.

Крис еле подавил усмешку. Уж больно выражение лица Дилана было похоже на выражение лица Майлза, когда тот очень хотел сладкое на ночь глядя.

— Сегодня можно, — слегка улыбнулся Крис.

Дилан, тем не менее, не спешил принимать напиток, хотя и очень хотелось.

— Последний раз, когда мне принесли такой стакан, там оказалось снотворное, — мрачно произнес он. — Ну или что-то вроде, но вырубило меня почти сразу.

— Если бы я хотел тебе навредить, то оставил бы в участке, — резонно возразил ему Крис и поднес стакан чуть ближе, давая почувствовать пьянящий аромат растопленного темного шоколада.

Дилан непроизвольно вздохнул глубже и, поколебавшись еще пару секунд, все же взял его в руки и сделал небольшой глоток. Потом еще один и еще, и в итоге выдул почти половину, прежде чем его, наконец, немного отпустило.

— Почему? — просто спросил Дилан.

— М-м-м? — вынырнул из своих мыслей Крис. — Что «почему»?

— Почему ты мне помог?

Крис внимательно посмотрел на него, стараясь подметить любые мелочи, что помогли бы ему понять этого парня. Всего такого шипастого, насупленного, слегка потерянного. Совсем еще юного.

— Ты к этому не очень привык, да?

Дилан крепче обхватил руками стакан, старательно не глядя на Криса.

— Обычно я не нравлюсь людям. Как и они мне.

— Дело не в том, нравишься ты мне или нет, — покачал головой Крис, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово. — Просто я не считаю, что твое… «наказание»… соизмеримо с преступлением. Это было явно чересчур.

— Очевидно, Том так не считает, — тихо произнес Дилан. — И он прав.

— Нет, — твердо возразил Крис, еле удержавшись от того, чтобы повысить голос. — Есть куда более гуманные методы, чтобы научить тебя слушаться приказов.

Дилан насмешливо фыркнул и скептически глянул на него.

— Тоже мне, рыцарь без страха и упрека. Даже я понимаю, что действия Тома были оправданы. И необходимы. Ты не знаешь меня. И уж, тем более, не знаешь его.

Крис чуть прищурился, слушая его пламенную речь. Возможно, Дилан был в чем-то прав, но кое-чего он явно не учел.

— А ты думаешь, Себастиан бы одобрил такие методы?

Дилан резко захлопнул рот, с изумлением вытаращившись на него, будто совсем позабыл о том, что Себастиан уж точно не обрадуется, если узнает о его… допросе.

— Вот-вот, — хмыкнул Крис, правильно расценив его реакцию. — Так что, куда тебя подвезти?

Дилан молчал еще пару минут, переваривая услышанное, после чего словно опомнился и отрицательно замотал головой.

— Я лучше пройдусь пешком.

— Уверен?

— Ага, — Дилан залпом допил свой горячий шоколад и выбросил пустой стакан в ближайший мусорный бак. — Это… я тут… нашел на сидении.

Он вытащил из кармана маленький брелок в виде головоломки, напоминавшей кубик Рубика, только попроще. Крис получил в подарок сразу четыре таких, за каждую сотню в чеке из детского магазина игрушек.

— Оставь себе, — слабо улыбнулся Крис, подумав, что у его племянников и без этого хватает подарков.

Он уже сел в машину и завел мотор, как вдруг Дилан постучал в стекло с пассажирской стороны.

— Эм-м-м, — неловко протянул он, заглянув в открытую щель. — Ну, типа это… Спасибо.

Крис, конечно, удивился, а на языке так и вертелся язвительный комментарий, но он решил, что подобное слишком дорогого стоит, чтобы вот так просто спугнуть.

— Не за что, — просто кивнул ему на прощание Крис и со спокойной душой поехал домой.

 

***

За последние несколько часов Себастиан уверился, что Доктор Туччи — воплощение вселенского зла.

Он, вместе с двумя санитарами, любезно отвез его домой, но перед уходом вкатил такую дозу анальгетика вместе с успокоительным, что Себастиан, в итоге, весь вечер проспал.

Единственное, что не давало ему полностью отключиться — отсутствие Дилана.

В нормальном состоянии он бы уже всерьез обеспокоился, но тело его совершенно не слушалось, а мысли, тягучие, будто патока, никак не могли сосредоточиться на чем-то одном.

Себастиан чувствовал себя лениво-пришибленным, совершенно не в состоянии даже встать с кровати.

Иногда ему что-то снилось. Один раз это даже был Крис в каком-то супергеройском костюме, который пришел спасти его. У Себастиана были длиннющие волосы и целая корзина слив. Потом Крисов вдруг стало трое, все они превратились в уток и с громким кряканьем улетели черт знает куда.

Ах, эти чудные наркоманские сны.

В какой-то момент его странного недободрствования Дилан вернулся домой.

Он долго ходил взад-вперед, чем-то шумел, пока, наконец, не прилег рядом, тяжело привалившись к его боку.

— Ну и где ты был? — вяло ворочая языком, кое-как спросил Себастиан.

— Были дела, — отмахнулся Дилан. — Ты как? В порядке?

Себастиану не хотелось говорить, и он просто кивнул. Спустя некоторое время он заметил в руках Дилана что-то цветное и попытался поднять голову, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

— А, это так… — со странной неловкостью замялся Дилан. — Безделушка. Брелок.

Себастиан понятливо промычал нечто неопределенное.

Еще несколько минут они провели в тишине, и возможно, он даже успел задремать, но какая-то мысль упорно вертелась на краю сознания и не давала ему покоя. Что именно, он сказать не мог, но чувствовал острую необходимость задать Дилану один важный вопрос.

— А ты, — начал Себастиан, титаническим усилием воли разлепив губы, — в порядке?

Дилан, кажется, был больше занят своей новой игрушкой, старательно складывая цветные грани, но потом все же поднял голову и вяло улыбнулся.

— Ага. Просто устал.

«Врешь», — подумал Себастиан, но настаивать не стал. Выпытывать правду он сейчас был не в состоянии, а вот завтра — вполне.

Главное только — не забыть обо всем этом на утро.

 

***

Если бы у Себастиана была возможность повторить все заново, он ничего не стал бы менять.

Он бы даже не пытался остановить Дилана, ибо это было практически невозможно, если уж тот что-то вбил себе в голову. Скорее всего, Том тоже это понимал, когда, уезжая, просил присмотреть за ним. Не остановить, не запереть дома, не образумить — _присмотреть_.

Так что, строго говоря, свой приказ Себастиан выполнил.

По крайней мере, так он успокаивал себя, пока плелся через огромный холл особняка до кабинета Тома.

Наверняка, тот был зол, как тысяча чертей, хотя едва ли по его каменному выражению лица можно было хоть что-то понять.

— Себастиан? Проходи, садись.

По тону голоса, впрочем, тоже не скажешь, что Том готов был его растерзать.

Себастиан плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и с комфортом устроился в кресле напротив Тома. Если уж умирать, так с музыкой.

— Как давно вы вернулись? — издалека начал он.

— Четыре дня назад, — спокойно ответил Том, не поднимая головы от бумаг на столе.

Себастиан удивленно выгнул бровь, не совсем понимая, почему тогда его не вызвали в особняк еще четыре дня назад.

— Я же не изверг, Себастиан, — усмехнулся Том, словно прочитав его мысли, отложил ручку и насмешливо взглянул прямо на него. — Как самочувствие?

— Нормально, — едва ли не по слогам произнес Себастиан, подозрительно прищурившись, а потом все же не удержался и выпалил: — Слушай, ты меня пугаешь.

— И чем же?

— Ты как-то… слишком спокоен.

— А чего ты ожидал? — Том откинулся на спинку кресла, уперевшись локтями в подлокотники и сложив руки в замок на животе. Он будто бы занимал все то пространство, которым располагал, явно-неявно демонстрируя, кто тут хозяин положения. — Что я буду кричать? Швыряться чем попало?

— Ой, да брось, это больше по части Джо, — фыркнул Себастиан и добавил куда более серьезным тоном. — Я, вроде как, готов был, что ты прострелишь мне плечо. Или еще что-нибудь.

— В этом нет необходимости, — отмахнулся Том почти что беспечно.

— В смысле?

— Все уже улажено.

Себастиан открыл рот, но почти тут же закрыл, не в силах выразить свои разбегавшиеся мысли в слова.

Что значит «улажено»? Чтобы Том — и оставил все просто так?

Они с Диланом на пару облажались по-крупному, что вполне заслуживало не только простреленных конечностей, но и…

О нет.

Нет-нет-нет.

Дилан!

Он с самого утра ушел к Джареду, и Себастиан, если честно, ждал, что встретится с ним в кабинете у Тома, где их обоих бы отчитали, выпороли и пристрелили напоследок.

И тут Том вдруг говорит, что все уже улажено!

— Что с ним? — замогильным голосом произнес Себастиан.

— С кем? — невозмутимо спросил Том.

— С Диланом! Что ты с ним сделал?

По выражению лица Тома ничего нельзя было прочесть, из-за чего с каждой тикающей секундой Себастиан паниковал все больше и больше. Как назло, на ум приходили всевозможные картинки, одна хуже другой, но тело при этом будто парализовало, намертво приковав к стулу.

— Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не оставляю следов за собой, — Том пристально взглянул на него тем самым своим взглядом, что обычно означал «я могу расчленить тебя по кусочкам, зашить каждый в пару десятков трупов, и никто никогда тебя не найдет».

— Том, ты не мог… — голос у Себастиана предательски сорвался. — Это же Дилан!..

— Когда-то я думал, что уж в кого-кого, а в тебя мне стрелять не придется, — Том еле слышно вздохнул. — Однако, видишь, как все обернулось.

В какой-то момент Себастиану показалось, что его сейчас хватит удар. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, кровь набатом стучала в висках, уши заложило, и все вокруг будто замедлилось. Пальцы непроизвольно дернулись к пистолету под курткой, еле заметное движение, инстинкт, подавленный разумом, но Том все равно заметил и развернул свое кресло чуть ближе к той стороне стола, где был прикреплен ствол под крышкой.

Вероятность того, что Себастиан, на самом деле, стал бы стрелять, была крайне мала, но Том не был бы Томом, если бы не учитывал все возможные и невозможные варианты.

Наверное, надо было что-то сказать, хотя бы попытаться выяснить, что именно он сделал с Диланом. Может там, конечно, все плохо, но не настолько плохо. Не _смертельно_ плохо.

Но тут дверь в кабинет Тома открылась, и Дилан, со свойственной ему наглостью, прошел внутрь, не дожидаясь разрешения.

— Вот ты где, — он хлопнул Себастиана по плечу, выводя того из транса. Будто бы гипнотизер, что резко щелкнул пальцами перед носом пациента. — Долго же ты добирался, у Джея уже глаз начал дергаться. Знал бы, сам поехал домой, но не хочу трястись целый час в автобусе.

— Хоть бы раз дали доиграть сцену до конца, — Том хмыкнул, выходя из образа грозного босса мафии, но на Себастиана смотрел все так же серьезно. — Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли?

— Более… — хрипло начал Себастиан, но остановился, прочистил горло и только тогда попытался снова: — Более чем.

Том кивнул и наклонился вперед, облокачиваясь на стол всем свои весом.

— Еще кое-что, — вкрадчиво произнес он. — Скажи спасибо _своему капитану_ , что прибрал за вами в мексиканском баре. Хоть кто-то умеет думать головой.

Дилан тут же стыдливо потупился взглядом в пол и настойчиво принялся тянуть Себастиана со стула.

Тот несколько отрешенно кивнул, все еще не до конца успокоившись и с трудом воспринимая информацию.

— Эм-м-м, да, — Себастиан как-то неловко поднялся и поплелся к выходу. — Я передам.

— О, я в этом не сомневаюсь, — ехидно отозвался Том и снова взялся за своими бумаги, мол, все, проваливайте с глаз моих долой.

По дороге домой Себастиан задумчиво поглядывал на Дилана, который упорно твердил, что с ним все хорошо, да и выглядел он в общем и целом нормально, но все же что-то было не так.

Себастиан не мог понять, что именно, да и интуиция вовсю верещала, что не мог Том спустить все на тормозах. Может, он и излишне драматизировал ситуацию, но Дилан, определенно, свое получил.

Однако о том, что произошло на самом деле, никто Себастиану, видимо, рассказывать не собирался.

 

***

В последнее время Крис почти не расставался с головной болью.

Всем от него что-то было нужно.

На работе творилось черте что. Тайлер ходил за ним, как привязанный, и без конца ныл об армейском ноже своего отца, который он где-то потерял. Холланд и Гарфилд цапались при каждом удобном случае. Шерман обходил его по косой дуге, будто бы чувствуя, что Крис готов был выгнать его взашей из своего участка. Хейли при встрече все время провожала его каким-то странным выжидательным взглядом, будто бы он с ней переспал и на утро не позвонил. Начальство с каждым разом требовало все больше и больше бумажек, а адвокаты Веласкеза наседали со всех сторон.

Ей-богу, когда-нибудь Крис напьется и всех их перестреляет.

Состояние Скотта оставалось без изменений. Никаких подвижек в деле о покушении на его жизнь тоже не было.

Ну и до кучи родители активно пытались наставить его на путь истинный во всех аспектах его жизни.

Так что этим вечером Крис планировал игнорировать все телефонные звонки и хоть раз спокойно поужинать, тем более, что Патриоты должны были сегодня разгромить Дельфинов.

Когда в дверь кто-то настойчиво постучал, Крис подумал, что стоило заречься и от всяческих незапланированных визитов. Прикидываться, что дома никого, уже было поздно. Из-под входной двери виднелся свет и наверняка было слышно голос Фрэнка Синатры, фоном воспевавшего о Нью Йорке.

Стук повторился. Потом еще раз, и еще.

Крис последний раз помешал крупно порезанное мясо на сковороде, залил соусом, закрыл крышку и выключил огонь, оставив доходить до полной готовности самостоятельно, и только после этого пошел открывать.

— Ну надо же, — хмыкнул Крис, вытирая руки полотенцем, — ты умеешь стучать?

— И тебе привет, — в тон ответил Себастиан, расслабленно привалившись плечом к косяку. — Поговорим?

Крис пожал плечами и открыл дверь шире, пропуская его внутрь. Себастиан не заставил себя ждать и уверенно двинулся вперед, будто бы, на самом деле, он хозяин лофта.

— А ты, я смотрю, прямо Мистер Совершенство, — присвистнул он, глубоко втягивая носом аппетитные запахи, царившие на кухне. — Даже готовить умеешь.

— Я живу один, — Крис вернулся к разделочной доске, чтобы дорезать овощи. — Никто, кроме меня, этого делать не будет.

— А ты, разве, не слышал про еду навынос? — Себастиан бесцеремонно уселся на высоком столе напротив рабочей зоны, прямо позади Криса.

— А ты не заметил стройку вон в той части лофта? — Крис указал ему ножом в сторону того места, завешенного брезентом, где, по идее, должна когда-нибудь появиться спальня.

Себастиан проследил за его жестом, будто бы пытался представить, как бы это все могло выглядеть после ремонта, и досадливо покачал головой.

— Тебе слишком мало платят.

— А то я не знаю, — фыркнул Крис.

На некоторое время между ними повисла тишина, нарушаемая только стуком ножа о пластик.

— Тебя можно поздравить с поимкой очередной крупной банды наркоторговцев? — как бы невзначай обронил Себастиан.

— Вроде того, — слегка невнятно ответил Крис, сунув в рот кусочек помидора, и быстро оглянулся на него через плечо. — Ты в порядке?

Себастиан как-то странно улыбнулся и чуть склонил голову набок.

— Да, все хорошо, — он прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к мелодии, доносившейся из гостиной. — Любишь классику?

Крис не сразу сообразил, о чем он, а когда понял, то усмехнулся, складывая нарезанные помидоры в глубокую миску.

— Кое-кто напомнил мне о ней, распевая во всю мощь легких «I’ve got you under my skin».

Кажется, Себастиан едва заметно покраснел и кинул ему в спину скомканное кухонное полотенце.

— Почему? — тихо спросил он после недолгого молчания. — Почему ты мне помог?

Крис едва не резанул себя по пальцам, с головой окунувшись в чувство дежа вю. Две недели назад Дилан спрашивал его о том же, да еще и почти тем же тоном. Вот ведь два сапога пара.

— Помнишь, я сказал, что рано или поздно мы можем попасть в ситуацию, где от меня потребуется что-то, противоречащее моей природе?

Себастиан выпрямился и приподнял подбородок, будто горделивый кот, готовый не то сбежать, не то укусить.

— Помню. Даже лучше, чем мне хотелось бы, — сухо пробормотал он.

Крис тяжело вздохнул, отложил нож и уперся руками в столешницу.

— Я думал, что не смогу переступить через себя. Что я — полицейский, и никогда не буду кем-то другим, но… — он как-то криво улыбнулся, вспомнив то, с какой легкостью бросился вслед за Диланом. — Но когда дошло до дела, то оказалось, что нет ничего проще. Что…

Крис повернулся и тут же напоролся на взгляд Себастиана — пронзительный, острый, в самую душу.

— Что? — практически одними губами произнес он.

— Я просто знал, что должен помочь тебе. И ничто из того, что я сделал для этого, не казалось мне неправильным.

Ну вот, Крис произнес это вслух.

У него было достаточно времени, чтобы все обдумать и смириться с тем фактом, что, когда дело касалось Себастиана, все по-другому. И он сам — другой.

И теперь Крис уже не знал, где он — настоящий.

Он всегда верил в девиз «служить и защищать», но в последнее время все чаще сталкивался лбом с непробиваемой стеной правительственной системы, что была насквозь продажной и использовала своих служащих в корыстных целях.

Кризис самоидентификации настиг его как-то внезапно, и Крис инстинктивно чувствовал, что именно Себастиан мог помочь ему найти свой путь.

 

***

Вселенная, очевидно, пыталась покончить с ним путем банального инфаркта миокарда.

Себастиан уже в который раз за последние дни чувствовал, как сердце бьется о грудную клетку с такой силой, будто хотело из нее выбраться. Сначала Том со своими шутками, а теперь Крис со своими признаниями.

Правда, грех было жаловаться на последнее.

Крис неловко шагнул вперед, чтобы положить брошенное в него полотенце на место, и Себастиан воспользовался возможностью, перехватил его за талию и притянул к себе.

— Знал бы ты… — хрипло начал Себастиан, обнимая его одной рукой за плечи, почти до боли впиваясь кончиками пальцев в кожу. — Знал бы ты, как долго я этого ждал.

Крис еле заметно усмехнулся и положил ладони ему на бедра.

— Могу себе представить.

Себастиану было не до шуток.

Крис был рядом, но недостаточно близко. Горячий, как всегда. И красивый до невозможности.

Себастиан свободной рукой подцепил край майки и скользнул под нее, стараясь ощутить как можно больше голой кожи. Крис задышал глубже, глаза его потемнели и смотрели в упор в ожидании дальнейших действий. Себастиан качнулся к нему практически вплотную, едва касаясь губами губ, останавливаясь в паре миллиметров от поцелуя, и почти сразу чуть отклонился назад, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Крис потянулся следом.

Себастиан замер.

Ну же. Ну давай.

Крис не выдержал первым, сократив расстояние между ними, но поцеловал его осторожно, как будто на пробу. Просто прижался губами к губам, и только хватка на бедрах выдавала, как сильно он сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на него, словно голодный зверь.

Себастиан, впрочем, мириться с этим не собирался.

Он сам углубил поцелуй, и Крис не долго изображал из себя невинность, перехватив инициативу, и спустя несколько секунд уже вовсю исследовал его рот языком.

— Бо-о-оже, — жарко выдохнул Себастиан, запрокинув голову, когда Крис укусил его под подбородком.

Он не особенно любил, когда любовники оставляли ему засосы. Отчасти это еще осталось с его прошлого, когда ему в принципе нельзя было иметь никаких меток на теле, но сейчас все было иначе.

Себастиан чувствовал, как горела его кожа там, где ее касался Крис, и ему хотелось еще, больше, много больше. Даже если утром он весь будет в пятнах, как леопард, — все равно. Это очень даже возбуждало. Это значило бы, что ночь он провел вместе с Крисом, о чем Себастиан с радостью бы крикнул с крыши небоскреба.

— Не хочешь… — выдохнул Крис ему прямо в ухо, тут же прихватив губами мочку, — … переместиться… на… ох, диван?

Себастиан довольно улыбнулся его сбившемуся дыханию, в чем наверняка не последнюю роль сыграла его собственная рука, по-хозяйски оглаживающая поясницу под майкой.

— А ты не теряешь време… а-а-ах! — Себастиан выгнулся, когда Крис прикусил его особенно чувствительное местечко над ключицей. — На диван, да…

Крис потянул его на себя, стаскивая со стола, и повел в сторону гостиной. Себастиан послушно поплелся следом, вот только руки от Криса убирать не хотел, прилипнув грудью к его спине и снова запустив ладони под одежду.

— Наглая кошачья морда, — ласково проворчал Крис, оборачиваясь, чтобы перехватить его за запястья и легко толкнуть на диван.

Себастиан, улыбнувшись, упал спиной в подушки и, с вызовом во взгляде, посмотрел на него снизу-вверх.

— Так и будешь там стоять? — он чуть приподнялся на локтях.

Крис коварно усмехнулся в ответ и одним слитным движением снял с себя майку. Себастиан тут же подавился всеми своими остротами, восхищенно уставившись на открывшийся вид. Хоть это и не первый раз, когда он видел Криса с голым торсом, но это был первый раз, когда он мог совершенно беспрепятственно не только смотреть, но и трогать.

— Нравится? — все так же усмехаясь, поинтересовался Крис и шагнул ближе, упираясь коленом в диван.

Себастиан не ответил. Сел прямо, едва не уткнувшись носом ему в грудь, поднял руки и медленно провел ими от ремня вверх, по животу, груди и плечам, любовно обвел пальцами каждую татуировку, после чего, обхватив за затылок, потянул на себя, заставляя упасть сверху.

Крис снова поцеловал его, почти придавив всем своим весом к дивану, и настойчиво потянул за подол футболки.

— Снимай, — прошептал он ему в губы.

Себастиан охотно подчинился, быстро скинув футболку, за что тут же был вознагражден россыпью поцелуев по голой коже груди и плеч. Большим пальцем Крис пару раз огладил его сосок и почти сразу накрыл его ртом, из-за чего Себастиан вздрогнул и крепче вцепился в него.

— Надеюсь, ты не путаешь меня с какой-нибудь девицей? — не удержался он от подколки, ибо был уверен, что девушек у Криса было куда больше, чем парней.

Но Крис, в свою очередь, его удивил.

Он резко замер после его слов, нехотя выпрямился и глянул так, что у любого другого на месте Себастиана поджилки бы затряслись.

— Я, — Крис положил ладонь ему на шею и медленно принялся вести ее вниз, — прекрасно знаю, кто передо мной.

Себастиан тяжело сглотнул и едва ли не отсчитывал про себя секунды, когда рука Криса дойдет до пояса его джинсов.

— Никогда больше не вздумай во мне сомневаться, — тяжело припечатал Крис и крепко сжал его член прямо сквозь ткань, одновременно с этим глубоко поцеловав.

Себастиан еле слышно простонал ему в рот и безвольно растекся по дивану, тем самым давая полную свободу действий.

Крис уже расправился с его ремнем и успел расстегнуть молнию, как вдруг на журнальном столике в метре от дивана зазвонил телефон.

— Не отвечай, — прошептал Себастиан, удерживая дернувшегося, было, Криса. — Мне надоело, что нас все время прерывают.

Крис, казалось, был полностью с ним согласен. Но телефон продолжал без конца надрываться, и как бы они ни старались не обращать на него внимание, в какой-то момент Крис не выдержал и, бессильно ткнувшись на пару секунд лбом в плечо Себастиана, все же поднялся и ответил на звонок.

— Да? — рявкнул он в трубку, но уже спустя мгновение сменил тон. — О, Джеффри, это ты. Эм-м-м… ну да, я немного занят. Тренировался.

Крис улыбнулся, хитро глянув на Себастиана, и снова присел рядом, чем тот сразу же воспользовался, плавно переместившись ему за спину и обняв за плечи.

— Неужели ты нашел? — судя по голосу, Крис явно был удивлен какой-то там находке. — О, да, конечно, сейчас… ох, сейчас гляну.

Себастиан мстительно куснул его за загривок, всячески мешая подтащить к себе поближе компьютер. Какого черта он отвлекается на какого-то там Джеффри, когда Себастиан прижимался к нему полуголый и не на шутку заведенный?

— Так, да, я вижу, все пришло, — Крис все же ухитрился добраться до ноутбука и открыть почтовый ящик. — Да я, понял. Спасибо, Джефф. Сочтемся.

— Ну и кто это был? — промурлыкал Себастиан ему на ухо.

— Джеффри Морган, старый друг моего отца, — пояснил Крис, уже почти не обращая внимания на присланные ему файлы. — Я попросил поискать его того парня из клуба.

— К черту твоего Джеффри, — Себастиан прижался губами к колючей щеке. — К черту того парня из клуба, к черту их всех. Я хочу, чтобы ты…

Себастиан вдруг резко замер и медленно повернул голову к экрану ноутбука.

— Что? — тут же среагировал Крис, уловив его мгновенно изменившийся настрой. — Что-то случилось?

Себастиан мысленно проклинал и благословил свое умение регистрировать нужную информацию, даже если рядом с тобой самый охуенный в мире мужик, а в штанах нестерпимо тесно от распиравшего их возбуждения.

— Я знаю эту девушку, — медленно проговорил он.

— Какую? — Крис тоже повернулся к экрану и приблизил одно из отсканированных изображений. — Эту? Лесли Бибб?

Себастиан вздохнул и, отлепившись от Криса, сел рядом, чтобы лишний раз не дразнить ни себя, ни его, когда вечер, очевидно, только что оказался безнадежно испорчен.

— Мы ее знаем как Лесли Борн. Она — невеста Дженсена, нашего… м-м-м… бухгалтера.

— Ты про Дженсена Эклза? Я в курсе, кто это, — отмахнулся Крис и добавил, заметив недоуменный взгляд Себастиана. — Я обычно делаю домашнюю работу, прежде чем копать под кого-то. Тем более, если ваш бухгалтер — гендиректор «Eames Pharmaceutical».

— Туше, — мрачно усмехнулся Себастиан.

— Думаю, он удивится, когда узнает, что его невеста — жена нашего парня из клуба, — Крис внимательно проглядывал досье на них обоих. — А они хорошо замели все электронные следы. Если бы не пара бумажек в архивах ФБР, мы бы никогда не выяснили, кто это.

Себастиан мысленно уже прикидывал масштабы будущих разрушений.

И ладно бы кто-то из них, но Дженсен!

Тот, кто не только сводил дебит с кредитом, но и отвечал за безопасность. Кто всех сотрудников пропускал через такое мелкое сито, что ни один штраф за парковку не удалось бы скрыть.

Ту же Лесли он проверял вдоль и поперек.

Они встречались уже три года. Месяц назад Дженсен купил кольцо. Он, конечно, не говорил об этом, зная, что никто в Хардиклане не испытывал к его девушке большой симпатии, но от Тома ничего нельзя было скрыть. Особенно такой большой счет из ювелирного магазина.

Это будет очень тяжелый удар по Дженсену, по его чувствам, по его гордости и самолюбию.

— Что будем делать? — Крис положил руку ему на колено и слегка сжал в знак поддержки.

Себастиан глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и повернулся к нему, серьезно заглянув в глаза.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы познакомиться с Томом?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Виста Эрмоса переводится как «прекрасный вид». Весьма любопытное название для одной из самых ужасных тюрем мира.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда, наконец, все три головы Цербера были отсечены Косой Смерти, Джаред шумно выдохнул, поставил игру на паузу и расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Серьезно, чувак? — хмыкнул Чад, кинув в него свой джойстик. — Это всего лишь третий по счету босс, а ты уже выдохся.

Джаред в ответ кинул в него подушкой.

— Чува-а-а-а-а-к! — Чад даже не пытался увернуться, ибо такой снаряд едва ли мог хоть кого-нибудь поразить. — Стареешь! А что будет, когда мы дойдем до Люцифера?

— Вдвоем уж как-нибудь справимся, — отмахнулся Джаред и потянулся к упаковке пива, к счастью, не успевшего согреться за то время, что они рубились в «Dante’s Inferno». — Но, если честно, я уже немного отвык от таких марафонов.

Чад криво ухмыльнулся и тоже потянулся к пиву.

— Проблемы на работе? — нейтрально поинтересовался он, но все же не удержался и добавил чуть обиженно: — О которых ты не можешь ничего говорить?

Джаред опустил голову, делая вид, что его уж очень интересует пятно на джинсах.

Не то чтобы он совсем уж не умел врать, но врать долго, много и, особенно, близким друзьям получалось с каждым разом все хуже и хуже. Чад уже давно начал подозревать, что Джаред ему чего-то не договаривает, правда, был уверен, что его друг просто завел подружку. Или дружка. Или хоть кого-нибудь, с кем теперь коротал ночи.

Джаред не спешил опровергать его домыслы, ибо лучше ему быть в неведении, в первую очередь, ради собственной безопасности. Да и, чего уж греха таить, безопасности Джареда тоже.

Том очень ревностно оберегал свои границы, о чем Джей знал не понаслышке, поэтому предсказать его реакцию на их нарушение было не сложно. Даже если это всего лишь Чад — менеджер среднего звена местной сети супермаркетов.

— Прости, друг, — Джаред посмотрел на него, используя лучший из имеющихся у него в арсенале «щенячьих» взглядов. — Ты же знаешь, я бы рассказал тебе все, если бы мог.

— Да, знаю-знаю, — протянул Чад, запрокинув голову на спинку дивана и чуть прикрыв глаза. — Если ты хоть слово скажешь о том, чем занимаешься, снайпер с крыши во-о-о-о-он того здания напротив прострелит твою лохматую башку.

— Ха, точно! — хохотнул Джаред, надеясь, что в голосе не было слышно нервозности.

Проблема в том, что Джаред не исключал возможности, что в — или на — здании напротив, на самом деле, был снайпер. И что его квартира, наверняка, прослушивалась. Он, конечно, проверял все несколько раз, но…

Но, черт возьми, это же Том Харди!

Если уж он стрелял в Себастиана, то что уж говорить про Джареда, ценность которого была куда меньше.

В Хардиклане ни для кого не секрет, что семья у Тома была не по крови. Джо, Себастиан, Дилан, Дженсен и Джейк. «Ближний круг», как их частенько называли за глаза. Пятеро людей, абсолютно разные, сумасшедшие, но готовые сделать друг для друга все что угодно. Многие им завидовали, даже особо не скрываясь.

Сам Джаред, например.

Большей частью из-за Дженсена, конечно. Даже к Дилану тот относился иначе. Он был для Эклза как надоедливый младший брат, который вечно путался под ногами и был не способен воспринимать происходящее серьезно в силу возраста. Но, тем не менее, Дилан имел значение, даже если Дженсену и хотелось, порой, сломать ему что-нибудь.

Возможно Дженсену хотелось, порой, и Джареду что-нибудь сломать, но вот имел ли он значение?

Джаред очень в этом сомневался.

— Ну что, — Чад вырвал его из собственных мыслей, — продолжим?

— А, ну да, — усмехнулся Джаред. — Еще два босса по плану?

— Три!

Джаред, конечно, ворчал чисто для проформы. На самом деле, он был очень рад, что в кои-то веки выдался свободный вечер, чтобы просто порубиться в приставку с лучшим другом и не думать о…

Стоп.

Ему кажется, или?..

— Тш-ш-ш, — шикнул Джаред на Чада, который все еще распинался о том, кого и как они будут устранять в процессе игры.

— Чего это ты вдруг? — резко осекся Чад.

— Тихо! Я пытаюсь понять…

И тут Чад, наконец замолчал, видимо, и сам услышав то же, что и Джаред.

Монотонный прерывистый сигнал, исходивший откуда-то из глубины квартиры.

— Черт! — выругался Джаред и мгновенно сорвался с места.

Он уже несколько недель занимался диагностикой лэптопа, что Дженсен отдал ему в ресторане. Первичный анализ ничего не показал, но интуиция подсказывала, что что-то здесь не чисто. Ему пришлось самому написать хитрую программу, которая могла бы копнуть достаточно глубоко в прошивку, чтобы найти код, которого там быть не должно. Однако на это требовалось время, и Джаред, запустив алгоритм еще утром, оставил ноутбук в спальне и занялся своими делами.

И вот, почти двенадцать часов спустя, сканирование было завершено.

И результаты его были совсем неутешительными.

— Ты что, вирус подхватил? — Чад последовал за ним и теперь тоже смотрел на экран ноутбука, где красовалось уведомление о вредоносной программе. — Лазил по порно-сайтам?

Джаред скептически глянул на него, мол, «ты правда думаешь, что я не способен защитить свой собственный компьютер?».

— Нет, это по работе, — коротко ответил Джаред, полностью обратив свое внимание на экран.

— Вау, — прокомментировал Чад какое-то время спустя, наблюдая, как быстро он что-то печатал. — А ты действительно в этом шаришь, да?

Джаред не стал отвечать, ибо эти шуточки ему уже порядком надоели.

Когда его взяли на работу в «Nuance», в отдел госзаказов, это автоматически предполагало, что он должен держать язык за зубами о том, какими проектами занимается. Из-за того, что он не мог говорить о работе, Чад, да и не только он, почти все его друзья и даже родные принялись подшучивать над ним.

А действительно ли у него есть работа?

А правда ли он занимается программированием?

А не моет ли он там полы, на самом деле?

Сначала было даже забавно, но потом стало раздражать. Как будто Джаред был каким-то местным дурачком.

В такие моменты он всегда вспоминал слова Тома во время их первой встречи. Тот признал, что недооценил его, но сказал, что это весьма полезное качество.

— Слушай, я, конечно, во всех этих твоих штучках не разбираюсь, — снова подал голос Чад, наблюдая за ним, — но выглядит не очень хорошо.

Джаред и рад был бы опровергнуть его слова, но, увы, все действительно выглядело очень плохо.

Искусно созданный и не менее искусно спрятанный самовоспроизводящийся троян, призванный отслеживать данные о местоположении устройства.

Это было очень, очень плохо.

— Прости, Чад, — Джаред тяжело вздохнул и захлопнул ноутбук. — Но мне нужно срочно уехать по делам.

 

***

Первый раз Крис услышал о Томе Харди еще будучи патрульным.

Уличные банды стали поговаривать о новом игроке в городе. Имени никто не знал, да и не только имени — вообще ничего конкретного, но все, как один, утверждали, что парень серьезный.

В полиции к этим слухам относились довольно скептически, с чем Крис был категорически не согласен. Нечто, сродни звериному чувству опасности, не давало ему оставить эту информацию без внимания.

К сожалению, в то время его голос не имел должного значения.

Шли годы, и, кирпичик за кирпичиком, Том Харди выстроил целую империю.

Согласно официальным данным, отец отправил его в Нью-Йорк, чтобы открыть первый в Америке филиал своей компании. Неофициально — с глаз долой. По слухам, Том был совершенно неуправляем. Постоянно ввязывался в драки, злоупотреблял наркотиками и алкоголем. Правда, никаких документальных подтверждений этому не было.

А потом что-то изменилось. Появилась какая-то переменная, которая заставила Тома взяться за ум.

Нью-Йоркский филиал приносил вполовину меньше дохода, чем ожидалось. Как выяснилось позже, Том использовал связи и ресурсы отцовской фирмы для того, чтобы открыть свою собственную.

В Бостоне.

Конечно, поначалу было тяжело. Делиться многомиллиардным бизнесом никто из старожилов не собирался, и долгое время «Eames Pharmaceutical» выживала исключительно за счет собственной сети аптек.

Ситуация изменилась, когда Том взял на работу Дженсена Эклза. Тот не стал гнаться за революционными идеями и сосредоточился на производстве популярных продуктов — обезболивающие и противовоспалительные средства, а также антидепрессанты и снотворные.

Постепенно «Eames Pharmaceutical» окрепла и стала понемногу расширяться. Частные клиники, лаборатории, поддержка государственных учреждений, санатории и базы отдыха.

Дженсен был, поистине, гениальным менеджером, так что, когда он стал генеральным директором — никто не удивился.

А что же Том?

Официально он все еще числился в совете директоров, но, кроме как на бумаге, нигде больше не появлялся. Никто даже не помнил, как он выглядел. Охрана, наверняка, остановила бы его на входе в головной офис компании, посчитав за чужака.

Крис собирал всю эту информацию по крупицам, больше из разговоров с нужными людьми, чем из официальных источников. И все равно в голове не укладывалось, что человек смог построить такую огромную и успешную фирму только для того, чтобы прикрыть другой свой бизнес.

Пожалуй, именно это изначально и зацепило Криса. Масштаб мысли Тома Харди.

На ум приходила аналогия с трехмерными шахматами из Стар Трека. Каждый его ход, каждое положение фигуры определялось невероятно сложной стратегией, продуманной далеко вперед.

Крис хотел встретиться с Томом хотя бы просто для того, чтобы убедиться, что тот живой человек.

— Готов? — Себастиан остановился перед входом в кафе и вопросительно взглянул на него.

— Более чем, — твердо ответил Крис.

Себастиан чуть усмехнулся и толкнул дверь.

Это была самая обычная закусочная, в стиле восьмидесятых. Много ярко-кислотного пластика, музыкальный автомат в углу, традиционная американская кухня и, конечно, блюдо дня. Миловидная официантка за стойкой приветственно им улыбнулась и кивком головы указала на столик в центре зала.

Крис недоверчиво выгнул бровь и глянул на Себастиана. Тот усмехнулся еще шире, взял его за руку и потащил за собой.

По долгу службы Крису приходилось иметь дело со многими людьми: убийцами, ворами, главарями банд, реже — с маньяками и серийными убийцами, куда чаще — с жертвами их преступлений. Шаблоны о том, как должны были выглядеть те или другие, складывались сами собой. Конечно, далеко не всегда они соответствовали реальности, но никогда еще Крису не приходилось сталкиваться с кем-либо, кто настолько соответствовал всем возможным представлениям.

За столиком расположился самый настоящий Аль Капоне.

Жидкие седые волосы с залысинами, бледная морщинистая кожа с мелкими пигментными пятнами на лбу и щеках, мутный, тяжелый взгляд темных глаз, и даже шрам на лице имелся — от виска вниз, и до самого подбородка — уродливый, рваный и толстый. На вид ему было около шестидесяти, не меньше, что совсем не вязалось с датой рождения в официальных документах.

У его ног, нетерпеливо дергая хвостом, сидел питбуль и громко чавкал теми кусками бекона, что хозяин скармливал ему со своей тарелки.

— Эм-м-м… Том, — полувопросительно произнес Себастиан.

Крис перевел взгляд на него и недоуменно нахмурился. Ему казалось, что Себастиан довольно близко знаком с Томом, но сейчас тот выглядел так, будто и сам первый раз увидел своего босса.

Питбуль громко гавкнул, привлекая к себе внимание, и Себастиан наклонился к нему.

— Что ж, — коротко бросил он, рассеянно поглаживая пса, — даже не знаю, имеет ли смысл представлять вас друг другу, или все же стоит соблюсти приличия?

Том тихо фыркнул и с трудом сел прямо, кряхтя, как проржавевший двигатель.

— А ты способен соблюдать приличия? — насмешливо поинтересовался он и перевел взгляд на Криса, так и застывшего столбом около столика. — Капитан Эванс.

— Том Харди, я полагаю? — в тон ответил Эванс, проглотив все лезущие на ум комментарии, и задумался о том, насколько правдивы были те сведения, что имелись у него, если даже дата рождения, очевидно, не совпадала с реальной.

— О мой бог, — закатил глаза Себастиан, отмерев, наконец, и плюхнулся на сиденье напротив. — Избавьте меня от этого пафоса! А ты, — он ухватил Криса за край джемпера и потянул за собой, — сядь уже! В ногах правды нет.

Крис вполне мог бы возмутиться такому обращению, но буквально в следующую секунду его осенило — Себастиан, на самом деле, жутко нервничал. За всей этой бравадой и колкостями он пытался скрыть собственное волнение по поводу их с Томом встречи. Тот, кажется, тоже прекрасно это понимал, поэтому никак не отреагировал на выпад Себастиана.

— Итак, если с формальностями покончено, — Том тяжело откинулся на спинку сидения, сложив руки на необъятного размера животе, — то перейдем к делу?

Крис тоже не стремился к излишним расшаркиваниям, хотя, по-хорошему, ему стоило прямо сейчас достать наручники и сопроводить Тома прямиком в камеру. Он еще не сделал этого по двум причинам.

Во-первых, у него не было доказательств. Только косвенные подозрения, которые Левитт легко бы опроверг еще до суда.

А во-вторых…

Крис глубоко вздохнул и краем глаза взглянул на Себастиана.

Тот делал вид, что поглощен изучением меню, которое, наверняка, давно знал наизусть. Как только Крис сел рядом с ним, Себастиан тут же положил ладонь ему на бедро, успокаивая больше себя, чем его. Быть может, он и сам предполагал такой вариант развития событий, где Крис внезапно вспомнил бы, что носил на поясе значок полицейского, оттого и нервничал.

Их отношения только-только стали приобретать форму. Любое неосторожное движение могло их разрушить, особенно в условиях холодной войны между Томом и неизвестным противником, в результате которой каждый, в нее вовлеченный, мог все потерять.

— Думаю, Себастиан держал тебя в курсе нашей с ним охоты на некоего Джастина, — спокойно произнес Крис, тоже откинувшись назад и положив руку на спинку сидения позади Себастиана. Тот, казалось, и бровью не повел, но все же едва уловимо расслабился.

Том довольно дернул уголком рта, отчего морщины проступили еще глубже, будто трещины на сухой земле, и кивнул.

— Один мой хороший друг из ФБР кое-что нашел на него, — продолжил Крис и вытащил пару сложенных вчетверо листов из внутреннего кармана куртки. — И не только на него.

Том внимательно просмотрел распечатки и с каждой секундой мрачнел все больше и больше. Вся его фигура тяжелела на глазах, а воздух вокруг будто бы постепенно сгущался. При своем невысоком росте и немощном старческом облике Том довлел над окружающим своей мощнейшей аурой. Теперь ясно, почему столько людей, в том числе и Себастиан, были столь безоговорочно ему преданы.

— Лесли, — коротко обронил Том, словно забивал гвоздь в крышку ее гроба.

— Лесли, — в тон повторил Себастиан. — А значит — Дженсен.

— Ты думаешь, он тоже?..

— Конечно, нет. Но он первый…

— … кто окажется под ударом.

Крис молча наблюдал за их диалогом, уже даже ничему не удивляясь.

О Хардиклане ходило много слухов, но все сходились в одном — он работал как один огромный, слаженный механизм. То ли все действия его членов были настолько продуманы, то ли они так чувствовали друг друга, что даже импровизация смотрелась как заранее поставленный номер.

— А ты что думаешь, капитан? — вдруг обратился к нему Том, вырывая из собственных мыслей.

Крис чуть склонил голову вбок, будто прикидывая, на полном серьезе тот интересуется его мнением или нет.

— Как долго они с Дженсеном уже встречаются? — наконец, спросил он после минутного молчания.

— Около трех лет, — ответил Том.

— Чертовски длинная операция по внедрению, на мой взгляд. За три года бок о бок можно было собрать достаточно информации, чтобы что-то предпринять против Хардиклана. Тот факт, что этого еще не случилось, означает, что она еще не нашла того, зачем пришла.

— Она просто выбрала не того, — чуть усмехнулся Себастиан. — Дженсен держит работу и личную жизнь на диаметрально противоположных полюсах. Как бы она ни старалась, ей ничего от него не добиться.

— Другое дело ты, — саркастично хмыкнул Том. — Уже после третьего свидания со своим бойфрендом притащил его ко мне.

Крис спрятал улыбку за легким покашливанием, наблюдая за выражением лица Себастиана.

— Она не в моем вкусе, — процедил тот, крепче сжимая пальцы у него на бедре.

Крис в ответ положил ладонь ему на плечо, слегка поглаживая большим пальцем по шее, вдоль позвонков.

— Что ж, — Том неспешно поднялся со своего места и, кое-как наклонившись, пристегнул поводок к ошейнику пса, все это время терпеливо дожидавшегося внимания у его ног. — Жду тебя в особняке завтра утром.

Себастиан понятливо кивнул и вскинул руку в прощальном жесте.

— Эванс, — Том повернулся к Крису, — думаю, не стоит напоминать о конфиденциальности всего увиденного и услышанного?

— Не стоит, — легко качнул головой Крис и, немного подумав, добавил: — Спасибо за то, что вы делаете для Скотта.

Том внимательно посмотрел на него и встретил такой же твердый взгляд в ответ. Этот безмолвный диалог между ними имел куда б ** _о_** льшее значение, чем все то, что они сказали друг другу до этого. О доверии еще рано было говорить, но определенного уровня взаимопонимания они смогли достигнуть.

— Он… имеет значение, — уклончиво обронил Том и, застегнув пиджак только на верхнюю пуговицу, направился к выходу.

Вместе с половиной посетителей кафе, которые поднялись следом за ним.

Крис удивленно вскинул брови, провожая взглядом это шествие до дверей. Шестеро человек, на вид самых обычных клиентов придорожной забегаловки, типа дальнобойщиков или парочки парней, что протусовались полночи в клубе. Теперь же он видел, что все они обеспечивали прикрытие своему боссу — изучавшие обстановку взгляды, мышцы в напряжении, руки держали поближе к оружию, спрятанному под одеждой.

Где были его глаза пять минут назад?

— То есть, Дилана в толпе ты сразу засек, — медленно протянул Себастиан, наблюдая за ним. — А тут не заметил ни одной подсадной утки? Теряешь хватку, капитан!

Крис нехорошо прищурился, глянув на него, и бесцеремонно залепил ему подзатыльник той же рукой, что поглаживал его все это время.

— Ауч! — театрально возмутился Себастиан, а потом хитро улыбнулся. — Или твое внимание было сосредоточено на чем-то другом?

Он с намеком провел ладонью выше по бедру Криса и слегка сжал.

— Я был полностью сосредоточен на твоем боссе, — невозмутимо отозвался Крис, будто бы не его тут лапали прямо в общественном месте.

Себастиан вдруг оглушительно расхохотался и смог успокоиться только через пару минут.

— О Господи! — чуть ли не взвыл он. — Прости, дорогой, ты, конечно, ходячая голубая мечта, но, если выбирать между тобой и Джо, то у тебя нет шансов. Никаких. Вообще.

Крис вмиг забыл обо всех провокационных действиях нахальной ручонки на своем бедре, как только до него дошел смысл сказанного.

 — Джо? Погоди… — Крис аж подзавис на некоторое время. — Джо? Левитт? С Томом? С этим самым Томом? Х-Харди?!

Себастиан, казалось, в одном шаге от того, чтобы вновь закатиться в истерике.

— Ага, — радостно закивал он и жестом подозвал к себе официантку. — Джо, к слову, у нас спец по ядам. Подсыплет тебе что-нибудь, а ты даже и не заметишь, — и добавил, практически без перехода и не меняя тона: — Есть будешь?

Крис ошарашенно молчал.

У любой живой клетки существует порог возбудимости, за пределами которого наступает истощение, и ни один внешний сигнал уже не способен вызвать раздражение.

Своего порога Крис достиг только что.

Себастиан мог раздеться и станцевать джигу на столе под старый-добрый рок-н-ролл Элвиса, звучавший из музыкального автомата в углу.

Крис бы даже не отреагировал на это.

— Ты сведешь меня в могилу, — резюмировал он, наконец, уже после того, как им принесли два блюда дня.

Себастиан неожиданно мягко улыбнулся и наклонился к нему, мимолетно поцеловав.

— Оставайся на ночь у меня, — выдохнул он, отстранившись на безопасное расстояние.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — покачал головой Крис. — Завтра утром предварительное слушание по делу Веласкеза, мне ну... мхм-м-м-м…

Себастиан накрыл ладонью его губы, прерывая поток слов.

— Оставайся просто так. Обещаю, приставать не буду. Тем более, ко мне отсюда ближе.

Крис пару мгновений внимательно изучал его, прикидывая в уме все «за» и «против». Особенно с трудом верилось, что, окажись они наедине в одной комнате, не то что в постели, Себастиан будет способен «не приставать».

— Правда, — словно прочитав его мысли, добавил Себастиан. — Клянусь, буду держать руки при себе. Ничего не будет. Если, конечно, ты сам не захочешь.

— Ладно, — согласился Крис, чувствуя, как усталость брала свое, и каждый лишний метр до спальной поверхности казался непреодолимым препятствием. — В крайнем случае, прикую тебя наручниками к кровати.

Себастиан тут же расплылся в абсолютно развратной ухмылке.

— Ай-яй-яй, капитан! Строишь из себя недотрогу, но при этом не упускаешь случая ввернуть нечто крайне двусмысленное!

— Почему же двусмысленное? — с притворным недоумением поинтересовался Крис и вытащил из кармана наручники. — Я совершенно серьезно. Прикую тебя к кровати, а сам лягу спать.

— Душа моя, — проникновенно начал Себастиан, — ты кое-чего не учел.

— И чего же?

— Тебе понадобится нечто посерьезнее, чтобы приковать меня к кровати. Средневековые кандалы, возможно. Или магнитные наручи.

Крис легко рассмеялся и принялся, наконец, за еду, тем самым давая понять, что лучше им сменить тему.

— А у тебя много талантов, да?

Себастиан последовал его примеру, но все же не мог не оставить последнее слово за собой:

— Ты и половины не знаешь.

 

***

Каждый, кто так или иначе был связан с Хардикланом, получал вполне достойную заработную плату. От старика Эдгара (садовника) или Грейс (суровой поварихи, которая знала Тома с самого детства и несколько лет назад переехала к нему в Америку), до членов ближнего круга.

Время от времени находились те, кто обращался к Тому — не напрямую, конечно, — пытаясь выклянчить еще денег, но все эти поползновения пресекались на корню.

— Сумма вашей зарплаты напрямую соответствует объему выполненной работы, до самого последнего цента, — не раз повторял им Дженсен. — Либо живите по средствам, либо работайте больше.

С Дженсеном трудно было спорить о чем-либо, особенно о том, что касалось финансовых вопросов. Плюс его кабинет, больше похожий на стерильную операционную, суровый взгляд из-за стекол очков и строгие костюмы. Желание продолжать разговор мигом отпадало.

Впрочем, Себастиан был у него всего пару раз, совершенно по другому вопросу, и то Дженсен был категорически против их с Диланом присутствия — слишком много стекла и бьющихся предметов.

Как будто они могли бы устроить там погром. То есть, они, конечно, могли бы, но — зачем?

Дженсен хорошо им платил.

Себастиан мог позволить себе любые апартаменты в элитном районе, но вместо этого прикупил себе уютную квартирку на Гарднер-стрит, с двумя спальнями и большой гостиной, совмещенной с кухней. До неприличия скромно для человека, имевшего банковский счет с таким количеством нулей.

С другой стороны, у него был еще один дом — огромный особняк Тома. Любой, кто хотел почувствовать себя «Богатеньким Риччи», мог приехать туда и вдоволь насладиться всеми прелестями жизни миллионера.

И все же, Себастиану нравилась его квартира. Особняк подсознательно — да и не только — воспринимался как родительский дом, где они собирались всей семьей.

— Ну вот, — Себастиан открыл дверь и пропустил Криса вперед. — Проходи, не стесняйся, чувствуй себя как дома.

— Но не забывай, что ты в гостях, — буркнул глухой голос с дивана.

— Дилан, — хмыкнул Крис, повернувшись на звук. — Ну, разумеется.

Себастиан просто пожал плечами, мол, а ты чего ожидал?

Дилан завернулся в толстое стеганое одеяло и издалека напоминал огромную гусеницу, бездумно пялившуюся в телевизор.

— Наверное, я должен был догадаться, что вы живете вместе, — задумчиво пробормотал Крис.

Себастиан глянул на него с некоторым волнением, ибо тут же вспомнился тот случай на набережной, когда Крис предположил, что они встречаются. И хотя, по большей части, ему было все равно, кто что подумает, в данной ситуации это, как раз-таки, имело значение.

Крис не должен в нем сомневаться.

— Где хочу, там и живу, тебе какое дело, — недружелюбно проворчал Дилан, как-то неуклюже ерзая. Себастиан подозревал, что тот пытался достать нож, но через пару мгновений бросил это гиблое дело.

— Не обращай внимания, — он хлопнул Криса по плечу и направился в сторону кухни. — Он просто вредничает. Сейчас сделаю ему какао, и будет милее, чем котики Тейлор Свифт.

Крис одарил его нечитаемым взглядом, после чего как-то обреченно качнул головой и сделал шаг по направлению к спальням.

— Я бы сходил в душ, пока ты возишься. Куда мне?..

— Справа моя спальня, слева — Дилана. Ванная посередине, — Себастиан ложкой поочередно указал на все комнаты. — Можешь порыться в моем шкафу, там должно быть что-нибудь, что будет тебе по размеру.

Вообще-то нет. Крису все его футболки будут маловаты. Но именно в этом и заключался коварный план.

Крис кивнул и ушел в его спальню.

Себастиан отвернулся к плите, полностью сосредоточившись на приготовлении какао. Дилан был довольно привередлив в этом плане — терпеть не мог молочную пенку, большое количество осадка на дне кружки, разные по размеру маршмэллоу, или если они быстро таяли. Зато буквально после первого глотка он становился абсолютно шелковым.

Дилан выполз из своего кокона, как только зашуршала упаковка зефирок.

— М-м-м, наконец-то, — промычал он, принимая из рук Себастиан кружку какао. — Я уж думал, что не дождусь.

— А самому сварить — руки отвалятся?

— Не-а, — лениво отозвался Дилан. — Но после придется покупать новую плиту.

Но Себастиан уже едва ли его слушал, зависнув взглядом где-то поверх его плеча.

Крис, определенно, не нашел в его шкафу ничего подходящего, кроме пары спортивных штанов.

Кроме. Пары. Спортивных. Штанов.

И все.

— Ты ведь на это рассчитывал? — невозмутимо поинтересовался он, перекидывая полотенце через плечо. — Я прав?

Себастиан тяжело сглотнул. С каждой секундой обещание держать руки при себе становилось все более невыполнимым. Крис, полуголый, только что из душа, с парой засосов на груди и шее, которыми Себастиан наградил его несколькими часами ранее. Ничего более сексуального он не видел вот уже… никогда?

— Кхм, не совсем, — голос Себастиана все же предательски дрогнул, выдавая всю степень его заинтересованности.

— Кажется, тебе тоже нужен душ, — вклинился в их игру в гляделки Дилан, громко прихлебывая из кружки.

Себастиан отвесил ему подзатыльник, из-за чего тот носом ткнулся прямо в маршмэллоу, и молча вышел из комнаты. Крис усмехнулся ему вслед и протянул возмущенно отфыркивающемуся Дилану салфетку.

 

***

— Ты спишь?

— Нет. А ты?

Крис тяжело вздохнул и перевернулся на спину, уставившись в потолок.

День выдался насыщенным на события, под конец он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, но стоило ему оказаться в мягкой постели, сон как рукой сняло.

— Может… — Себастиан подпер голову рукой и вгляделся в его силуэт в темноте спальни. — Может, тебе все же стоило поехать домой?

— Не в этом дело, — успокоил его Крис. — Просто… не могу уснуть.

Себастиан напряженно замер напротив него, словно не зная, что нужно сказать или сделать. Крис, подслеповато прищурившись, смотрел на него несколько долгий мгновений, после чего приподнялся и, положив руку Себастиану на грудь, надавил, укладывая на спину, а сам навис сверху.

— Дело не в тебе, — настойчиво повторил Крис. — Если честно, мне даже нравится.

— Что именно? — полюбопытствовал Себастиан.

Крис ответил не сразу, раздумывая, стоит ли выкладывать все вот так сразу или попридержать откровения на потом.

— Наверное, со стороны наши… отношения… — он слегка запнулся на этом слове, словно давая Себастиану возможность поправить его, но тот и бровью не повел, — могут показаться странными, даже ненормальными, но…

— Но? — нетерпеливо выдохнул Себастиан.

Крис слегка улыбнулся, склонился ниже и ласково провел большим пальцем от его подбородка вверх, по линии челюсти.

— Но _мне_ так не кажется. Мне _нравится_ то, как у нас все складывается.

Себастиан расплылся в улыбке довольного кота, обхватил Криса за шею, притянул к себе вплотную и поцеловал. Поначалу легко и нежно, но с каждым движением губ их поцелуй набирал обороты, становился все более жадным и страстным. Себастиан вцепился пальцами в плечи Криса и закинул ногу ему на бедро, словно искал как можно больше площади для контакта. Оба тут же забыли про все данные обещания, полностью поглощенные друг другом. Слишком долго они ходили вокруг да около, поэтому сейчас даже от малейшей искры вспыхивал пожар.

— Эй! — вдруг раздался голос Дилана из-за двери. — Надеюсь, вы там не трахаетесь?

Крис обреченно ткнулся лбом Себастиану в плечо и откатился на спину. В глубине души он даже подозревал, что нечто подобное должно было случиться.

— Чего тебе? — раздраженно рявкнул Себастиан.

Дилан осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь, демонстративно прикрывая лицо растопыренной пятерней. Убедившись, что они уже не делают ничего такого, что могло бы нанести вред его детской психике, он состроил умильную мордашку и растерянно замялся на пороге.

— Мам, пап, — начал Дилан замогильным голосом, — там гроза началась. Мне так страшно! — он комично округлил глаза и добавил, почти без перехода: — Можно к вам?

Дилан держал образ целых пять секунд, после чего противно захихикал и еле успел увернуться от подушки, которую Себастиан запустил в него со всего размаху.

— Тоже мне, снайпер, — ехидно пропел он и помчался прочь, но, судя по звукам, уже через пару метров споткнулся обо что-то и с грохотом свалился на пол.

— Ты там живой? — поинтересовался Себастиан, когда все стихло.

— Да, — глухо пискнул Дилан.

— Жаль!

— Да вашу ж мать! — Крис одним слитным движением поднялся с кровати и вышел из комнаты.

Послышался какой-то сдавленный звук, будто нашкодившего котенка схватил за шкирку безжалостный хозяин, неясное бормотание, грозное «Спать!» и хлопок двери.

Крис вернулся в спальню, лег обратно, сгреб Себастиана в охапку и притиснул к себе под бок.

— И ты тоже спи, — все еще с рычанием в голосе произнес Крис ему на ухо.

— Вау! — выдохнул Себастиан, устраиваясь поудобнее. — У меня от тебя аж мурашки побежали!

— Тш-ш-ш, — шикнул Крис и обнял его еще крепче. — Не провоцируй меня.

— Нет, правда! Ты так лихо его скрутил! Я тебя больше не выпущу из этой спальни, ты останешься здесь навсегда!

Крис насмешливо фыркнул, представив себе эту картину. Из них получилась бы та еще сумасшедшая семейка.

Или уже получилась?..

— Я подумаю, а теперь — спи.

Себастиан довольно улыбнулся, уткнулся носом в обнимавшую его руку, длинно выдохнул и, наконец, провалился в сон.

 

***

Конечно, выспаться не получилось.

Зато утро, и правда, выдалось в лучших семейных традициях.

Себастиан проснулся на инстинктах, еще до звонка будильника, полюбовался минут пять на спящего Криса и с сожалением принялся выпутываться из его рук. Тот проснулся от этой возни и встал немногим позже самого Себастиана. Вдвоем они довольно быстро растолкали Дилана, на что обычно уходило, как минимум, полчаса, и отправили его умываться, в то время как сами занялись завтраком.

Неловкая суета у плиты, случайные касания друг друга локтями, мимолетные улыбки и долгие взгляды — все это кончилось вполне предсказуемым образом.

— Фу-у-у, блин! — протянул Дилан, ввалившись на кухню, и тут же чуть не выбежал обратно. — Вам вчера мало было?

Крис засмеялся прямо в поцелуй и отошел от Себастиана, которого успел прижать к столу в какой-то момент времени.

— Привыкай, мелочь, — весело отозвался Крис и вовремя выхватил из-под носа у Дилана кофейник. — Но-но-но! Ты сам сказал, что кофе тебе нельзя.

— Но это не значит, что я его не хочу! — жалобно захныкал тот.

Себастиан довольно улыбнулся в свою чашку, наблюдая за это сценой.

И без всякого досье на Криса, понятно было, что у него большая семья — братья, сестры, кузены и куча племянников. Он явно привык заботиться о других, подмечая даже малейшие детали. Дилан, не смотря на всю свою показушную ершистость, на самом деле, с упоением грелся в заботе и участии, что Крис, со свойственной ему щедростью, дарил всем вокруг. Как бы сильно Дилан ни вырос, в глубине души он так и остался сиротой, из-за чего и тянулся к Эвансу, буквально пропитанному теплом той семьи, что обычно показывали в идеалистических рекламных роликах.

Большой дом за городом, белый заборчик, качели во дворе, собака.

Конечно, у Дилана уже была семья. Их семья. Хардиклан. Но это не значит, что он забыл о том, как мечтал, что его заберет к себе кто-то, вроде Эвансов.

— А где мои хлопья? — возмутился Дилан, когда Крис поставил перед ним тарелку с французскими тостами и апельсиновый сироп.

— Ты ими всю неделю питаешься, — отрезал Себастиан. — Съешь уже что-нибудь нормальное.

Дилан приподнял ломтики вилкой и придирчиво осмотрел со всех сторон.

— Они не подгорели, — с сомнением протянул он, словно не верил тому, что видел. — А они у тебя всегда подгорают.

— Их готовил не я, а Крис.

Дилан нахмурился еще больше, но живот у него предательски заурчал, и он, якобы нехотя, взялся за бутылку с сиропом, щедро поливая им тосты.

— Ух ты! — промямлил он, запихивая следом за первым кусочком еще один, побольше. — Фафай ехо офтафим!

— Не болтай с полным ртом! — в один голос произнесли Крис и Себастиан, и Дилан послушно уткнулся в свою тарелку.

После завтрака Себастиан предложил подбросить Криса до здания суда, на что тот, взглянув на часы, согласился без лишних раздумий.

Расставаться совсем не хотелось.

Обычные люди в этот период отношений наслаждались друг другом, перемежая разговоры и секс. Себастиан не отказался бы пропасть с Крисом где-нибудь на необитаемом острове и, наконец, утолить свой ненасытный голод, хотя бы ненадолго.

Однако кругом были одни только проблемы, требующие незамедлительных решений.

И тем не менее, упускать свое Себастиан не собирался.

— Ну все, я по… мх-м-м… — Крису пришлось упереться рукой в приборную панель, дабы сохранить равновесие, — так сильно Себастиан дернул его на себя, чтобы поцеловать на прощание.

Дилан на заднем сидении только закатил глаза, в который раз наблюдая это шоу.

Себастиан постарался, чтобы Крис помнил этот поцелуй, как минимум, весь день. Жаркий, голодный, собственнический, будто клеймо.

Когда Крис, наконец, получил возможность вдохнуть, вид у него был ошалевший. Взгляд расфокусирован, губы припухли, одежда в беспорядке.

— Что ж, — хрипло пробормотал он и провел рукой по растрепавшимся волосам, убирая их назад. — Еще увидимся.

Крис смог выйти из машины только со второй попытки, и даже пару раз бездумно оглянулся, пока решительно не взял себя в руки.

Себастиан, донельзя довольный собой, проводил его взглядом до самых дверей здания, где Криса, оказывается, уже поджидала симпатичная брюнетка в строгом костюме, на красных шпильках, убойной высоты, и помадой в тон.

— Мда-а-а, — Дилан наклонился вперед, опираясь сложенными руками о спинку его сидения. — Ну ты, конечно, молодец.

— М-м-м? — рассеянно отозвался Себастиан, уловив в его голосе саркастичные нотки. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

Дилан выдержал драматичную паузу, прежде чем ответить:

— Ты его распалил и отправил прямиком к бабе.

Смысл его слов дошел до Себастиана далеко не сразу.

А когда дошел…

— Вижу, ты понял, — Дилан в притворном сочувствии похлопал его по плечу, но Себастиан едва ли на это отреагировал, пребывая в ступоре. — Ну, ты посиди пока, а я пойду, схожу за кофе.

Себастиан все так же молчал, уставившись в никуда, из-за чего Дилан, и вправду, немного забеспокоился, однако, желание воспользоваться моментом пересилило, и он быстро выскочил из машины, пока тот не опомнился.

 

***

Джейк мог быть тем еще ублюдком. С виду, такой весь из себя недалекий простачок, способный лишь махать кулаками направо и налево.

Ан нет.

Вот он смотрит на тебя растерянными глазами, а в следующий миг — ты уже лежишь лицом в пол.

— Неплохо, — коротко бросил Джейк, казалось, даже толком не запыхавшись. — Хороший блок, но удар ни к черту. И ты слишком сильно открываешься с правой стороны.

— Спасибо, блядь, — злобно прокряхтел Джо. Джейк все еще больно упирался шестом ему в спину, не давая даже вздохнуть спокойно. — Отпусти уже!

Джейк фыркнул и отошел в другой конец тренировочного зала.

Джо, в свою очередь, подниматься не спешил. Перевернулся на спину, бессильно раскинул руки в стороны и глубоко вдохнул полной грудью.

— Пациент, скорее, жив? — раздался сверху насмешливый голос.

— Уйди, если не хочешь, чтобы я засунул свой шест тебе в задницу, — устало выдохнул Джо.

— О, детка, — рассмеялся Том, — это угроза или все-таки предложение?

Джо злобно глянул на него исподлобья, но мигом сменил гнев на милость, стоило только Тому протянуть ему бутылку воды.

— Ладно, живи, — милостиво разрешил Джо, жадно припадая к пластиковому горлышку.

Наверняка, завтра у него все будет болеть. Джейк не щадил его сегодня. Собственно, он никогда никого не щадил, даже Тома — в особенности, Тома, — и это было здорово, но слишком безжалостно для того, кто привык к мягкой руке Скарлетт.

Та, конечно, могла быть устрашающе смертоносной, но в тренировках с Джо уделяла больше внимания гибкости и скорости, чтобы тот, в случае чего, мог обернуть силу противника против него самого.

Джо, в принципе, не был боевой единицей и никогда не стремился ею стать, но вполне мог постоять за себя и за того парня. Мало ли, вдруг кому-то придет в голову похитить его или еще что, чтобы припугнуть Тома. Собственно, припугнуть пытались самого Джо, и не раз, правда, в связи с его делами, а не с делами Хардиклана. Вот только никто не ожидал, что лощеный красавчик, худощавый и невысокий, способен раскидать четверых здоровых мужиков по углам.

Джо пролил немного воды на себя и задрал край футболки, вытирая мокрое от пота лицо и шею. Поймал голодный взгляд Тома, пялившегося немногим выше края спортивных брюк, и внезапно осознал, как давно им уже не удавалось спокойно побыть наедине.

— Эй, парни, давайте только без этих ваших игрищ, — Джейк неопределенно махнул рукой, обозначая ощутимо накалившуюся между ними атмосферу. — Не хватало еще, чтобы вы осквернили мой тренировочный зал.

— Фактически, это _мой_ тренировочный зал, — усмехнулся Том и протянул руку Джо, помогая встать.

— И как будто мы _уже_ его не осквернили, — ничуть не смущаясь, добавил тот. — Кажется, это было, через неделю, как тут закончили отделку?

У Джейка аж лицо вытянулось от подобных откровений, на что Том только подлил масла в огонь:

— Да-да, помню, на втором этаже тогда дышать было невозможно — так сильно пахло краской.

— Ага, особенно в нашей спальне, — ехидно поддакнул Джо. — А здешние маты такие удобные…

— И душ рядом…

Джейк нехорошо прищурился, глядя на эту парочку.

Кто-то мог бы сказать, что Себастиан и Дилан хуже, но нет. Том и Джо были вместе уже… сколько? Около десяти лет, точно, а, может, и больше. Доподлинно не знал никто, а эти двое ни за что бы не раскрыли тайну.

— Ну, раз у вас столько сил остается друг на друга, — обманчиво спокойно начал Джейк, — то отныне я буду гонять вас в два раза больше.

Том и Джо молча изучали его с полминуты, будто выбирая между сопротивлением и капитуляцией.

— Ладно, — наконец, ответил Джо. — Считай, что уел.

Тем не менее, Джейк не спешил засчитывать этот обмен любезностями в свою пользу. Джо, скорее, слишком устал, чтобы размениваться на словесные баталии. В любой другой момент, он бы выдал целую тираду, с кучей неопровержимых доказательств и витиеватых оборотов речи, достойную верховного зала суда.

— Себастиан и Дилан скоро подъедут, — Том приобнял Джо за талию, чтобы тот мог опереться о него. — Встречаемся через полчаса в моем кабинете.

— Как скажешь, босс, — легко кивнул Джейк и направился к тренажерам.

— Боже, — выдохнул Джо, наблюдая за ним, пока они с Томом плелись к выходу. — Откуда у него столько сил?

Том понимающе усмехнулся. Измотать Джейка было невероятно тяжело. Как боец MMA, он обладал потрясающей выносливостью, взращенной годами. Пожалуй, только Скарлетт могла его потрепать, и то потому, что мастерски держала дистанцию, не давая нанести удар.

— Хочешь сказать, у тебя сил не осталось? — нейтрально поинтересовался Том. — Совсем-совсем?

— Ну-у-у-у… — протянул Джо, уже понимая, к чему он клонит. — Смотря для чего.

— У нас есть полчаса, — не меняя тона, обронил Том.

— Маловато, конечно, но на душ хватит. Ты со мной?

— Разумеется.

Джо склонил голову к плечу, пряча довольную улыбку.

Полчаса — не просто мало, катастрофически мало! И все же, учитывая их осадное положение, не стоило упускать возможность урвать хотя бы немного желанного тепла и ласки.

 

***

Попробовать кофе все же не получилось.

Себастиан вовремя опомнился, почти что выбил стаканчик из рук уличного продавца, скомкано извинился и за ухо оттащил Дилана обратно к машине. Но тот даже не думал возмущаться, пребывая в прекрасном расположении духа.

Дело было вовсе не в кофе.

Дилану не часто выпадала возможность обставить Себастиана. Не то, чтобы он так к этому стремился, но приятно было почувствовать себя тем, кто на этот раз знает больше.

В большинстве случаев, все было наоборот.

— А чего это вы такие довольные с утра пораньше? — полюбопытствовал Джо, развалившись на коротком диванчике, как на королевском ложе, и лениво наблюдая за ними.

— А почему бы и нет? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Дилан. — У меня не может быть хорошего настроения?

— Я не уверен, насчет того, что происходит в твоей голове… — Джо вдруг осекся, после чего продолжил, слегка улыбаясь, — точнее, я не уверен, что в твоей голове вообще хоть что-то происходит.

Дилан закатил глаза и плюхнулся в кресло напротив, развалившись в нем в совершенно немыслимой позе.

— Бла-бла-бла, каждый раз одно и то же. Хоть бы что новое придумал.

— Мне лень, — беспечно отмахнулся Джо и перевел взгляд на Себастиана. Тот явно был мыслями где-то не здесь. Легкая улыбка, с которой он даже не пытался бороться, и рассеянный взгляд в никуда. — Нет, ну если ты и леденцу на палочке будешь рад, то с этим что?

— С _этим_ , — мгновенно отозвался Себастиан, будто не он только что витал в облаках, — все в полном порядке.

Джо удивленно вскинул брови. Он не рассчитывал, что Себастиан следит за их разговором, но так было даже лучше, можно было поинтересоваться у него напрямую, какого черта, собственно, происходит.

— Я первый раз тебя таким вижу, — без обиняков выдал Джо. — И мне интересно, что случилось, что ты не перестаешь лыбиться.

— Бесит, да? — Себастиан сложил руки на груди.

— Не то слово.

Неизвестно, сколько еще они бы сверлили друг друга взглядами, если бы в этот момент в кабинет не вошел Том.

— Что это ты так уставился на Себастиана? — поинтересовался он, остановившись рядом с ними. — Последний пончик с красно-бело-синей посыпкой не поделили?

— А то ты не видишь! — фыркнул Джо и обвел рукой Себастиана с головы до ног. — Наш Котик, похоже, заделался в Чеширы. Вон как светится весь, аж противно.

— Завидуй молча, — независимо парировал тот.

Том обреченно качнул головой и прошел к своему столу.

— Странно, что ты еще не понял, в чем причина, — Том выдержал драматичную паузу, с некоторым удовлетворением наблюдая, как Джо от нетерпения весь подобрался, даже позабыв о боли в мышцах. — С Эвансом он вчера был всю ночь.

— О-о-о! О-о-о! — Джо и сам расплылся в улыбке, достойной Чеширского кота, но уже через мгновение резко обернулся к Тому. — Погоди-ка… а ты откуда знаешь?

Том посмотрел на него взглядом, мол, «я босс мафии, я знаю все», но Джо совсем не впечатлился.

— Кстати о птичках, — Себастиан нехорошо усмехнулся, — что это была вчера за загадочная история Бенджамина Баттона в твоем исполнении, а?

Все, кто был в комнате, разом уставились на Тома, с молчаливым вопросом во взгляде.

— Готовлюсь к Хэллоуину, — отрезал тот, явно намекая на прекращение бессмысленной болтовни.

— За год? — не удержался от подколки Джейк, до этого наблюдавший за ними, как зритель за разворачивающимся представлением на сцене.

Том провел рукой по лицу и сел прямо, облокачиваясь о стол — любимая поза, чтобы обозначить переход от дурачества к делу.

— Хватит трепаться попусту, — произнес он совершенно другим, ощутимо потяжелевшим тоном. — Мы собрались не за этим.

Повторять дважды не пришлось.

Когда Том назначал время встречи, то всегда учитывал, что, как минимум, минут двадцать они потратят на то, чтобы обменяться новостями или попрактиковаться в остроумии друг на друге. На самом деле, именно эти моменты он ценил больше всего.

Моменты, где они были просто одной большой разношерстной семьей. Почти обычной.

— Эй, а как же Дженсен? — недоуменно нахмурился Джейк. — Он, конечно, в отпуске, но когда это его останавливало?

Повисла неловкая пауза, во время которой все как-то странно глянули на Джейка.

— Ты ему не сказал? — спросил Себастиан, обращаясь к Тому.

— Не было удобного случая, — ответил тот.

— Не сказал мне _что_? — еще больше нахмурился Джейк.

— Сейчас все узнаешь, — успокоил его Том. — Одну минуту, — он поднял трубку стационарного телефона и набрал номер. — Джаред? Зайди ко мне, пожалуйста. И захвати ноутбук.

Джейк окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит, хотя все остальные, очевидно, были в курсе событий. Впрочем, Том никогда не давал повода сомневаться в своих решениях, и если он посчитал нужным попридержать какую-то информацию, значит, на то были причины.

Джаред пришел буквально через пару минут, тихонько постучав для проформы, прежде чем войти.

— Доброе утро, — кивнул он всем присутствующим и добавил, невесело усмехнувшись. — Или не доброе?

Дилан неопределенно хмыкнул, не отрывая головы от подушки на подлокотнике кресла, Себастиан махнул ему в знак приветствия, Джейк весь подобрался, Джо и Том одарили его одинаково тяжелыми взглядами, и последний кивком головы указал на ноутбук, что Джаред держал под мышкой.

Повторять дважды не пришлось.

Джей быстро расположил компьютер на столе у Тома и развернул так, чтобы всем было видно экран.

— Около месяца назад Дженсен отдал мне свой ноутбук для диагностики, — пояснил он, быстро-быстро что-то печатая. — Мне пришлось написать собственную программу, чтобы обнаружить вредоносный код, виртуозно запрятанный в прошивке. Мастерская работа.

— Ты это сейчас о чужой программе или о своей? — насмешливо поинтересовался Себастиан, даже не пытаясь вникнуть в мелкие строчки кода на экране.

Джаред кинул на него нечитаемый взгляд и продолжил:

— Этот троян собирал только данные GPS, ничего больше, иначе его было бы куда легче обнаружить.

На короткий миг повисла пауза, во время которой каждый из присутствующих обдумывал услышанное.

— То есть, все данные о местонахождении ноутбука и, соответственно, его владельца передавались кому-то? — полу утвердительно произнес Джейк.

— Именно, — подтвердил Джаред.

— Искали какое-то конкретное место? — спросил Себастиан, чуть склонив голову набок.

— Подозреваю, что искали не столько место, сколько человека, — мрачно отозвался Джо.

— Тома? — быстро сообразил Джейк. — Но кому это нужно? То есть, понятно, что много кому, но чтобы подобраться так близко, да еще и к Дженсену… — он вдруг осекся, когда до него дошло, кто мог это сделать. — Вот ведь дрянь! Не зря она никому из нас не нравилась!

— Да, оказывается, Лесли не та, за кого себя выдает, — подтвердил Том. — Ее настоящее имя — Лесли Бибб, и она, вроде как, замужем за неким Джастином — одним из парней, ответственным за передозировки на улицах.

— Известно, на кого эти двое работают?

Было более чем очевидно, что и Лесли, и ее муж, и, наверняка, много кто еще — лишь пешки в чьей-то игре. Кто-то не жалел ни сил, ни денег, чтобы добраться до Тома. Его состояние, положение и влияние многим не давали покоя, но никто еще не заходил так далеко.

— Я отслеживаю путь передачи данных, но он слишком запутанный, — ответил Джаред. — Мне нужно еще немного времени, чтобы найти конечную точку.

— Ты можешь быть свободен, Джей, — Том произнес это с явным намеком на то, что дальнейшее обсуждение не предназначено для его ушей. — Хорошая работа.

Джаред понятливо кивнул и быстро вышел из кабинета.

— Нам невероятно повезло, что Дженсен так яростно бдит за тем, чтобы не смешивать работу и личную жизнь, — Джейк поднялся со своего места и щедро разлил виски по четырем стаканам.

— А как не повезло Лесли, что она выбрала его своей целью, — добавил Себастиан.

— С этим не поспоришь, — Джо сделал большой глоток и глянул на Тома из-под полуопущенных век. — Но Джея ты зря выгнал. Если бы не его защитная система, что глушит все посторонние сигналы, они бы нашли что искали.

— А разве Лесли и ее прихлебатели не сообразили бы рано или поздно, что сигнал то пропадает, то появляется в одном и том же месте? — поинтересовался Дилан, отлепившись, наконец, от подушки.

Джо удивленно воззрился на него, даже чуть приподнявшись со своего кресла.

— Ну надо же, — пораженно фыркнул он. — А ведь можешь, когда захочешь.

— Не в одном и том же месте, — возразил Том, вскинув ладонь вверх, тем самым на корню пресекая очередную бессмысленную перепалку. — Сигнал со всех чужих устройств отражается на границе нашей территории, поэтому появляется и исчезает в совершенно не связанных между собой точках.

— Клево, — восхищенно присвистнул Дилан. — А почему я об этом не знал?

— Джаред тебе, разве, не рассказывал? — недоуменно нахмурился Себастиан.

— А-а! Ну, может, и рассказывал, но я обычно пропускаю мимо ушей его техно-треп.

— Ты неисправим!

— Итак, что мы имеем, — вновь прервал их болтовню Том, тяжело вздохнув. — Дженсен заказал столик на шесть вечера в «L’Espalier». Учитывая, что у них с Лесли сегодня годовщина, то, подозреваю, он собирается сделать ей предложение.

Все, как один, дружно скривились, представив себе эту картину.

— А я, зная тебя, подозреваю, что ты хочешь заявиться прямо в ресторан, чтобы разоблачить эту девицу, — лениво протянул Джо.

— А мне даже нравится этот вариант, — поддержал идею Джейк. — Мы застанем ее врасплох, она ничего не заподозрит и не сможет сбежать.

— Мы слишком мало о ней знаем, — недовольно произнес Себастиан. — Что, если она подготовленный оперативник?

— Лесли? — с сомнением протянул Дилан. — Подготовленный оперативник? Только если по тому, как спускать кучу денег на тряпки и косметику.

— Это может быть лишь ее образ. Они с Дженсеном вместе три года, а никто из нас, даже он сам, не заподозрил ничего на ее счет.

Повисло неловкое молчание.

Себастиан был прав: все они будто бы ослепли на эти три года и прозрели только сейчас. Абсолютное доверие друг к другу не позволило им понять, что Дженсен ошибся. Его исключительная тщательность, с которой он проверял всех и каждого, до этого никогда не давала сбой.

И хуже всего то, что именно Дженсен пострадает больше всех, когда правда откроется. К любому, даже неважному делу он относился как к личному поручению британской королевы. Его строгость, требовательность и перфекционизм, в первую очередь, были направлены на самого себя.

Как только Дженсен осознает не только сам факт ошибки, но и ее последствия для всего Хардиклана — это его погубит.

— Медлить нельзя, — категорично высказался Джо. — Нужно раскрыть Лесли до того, как Дженсен сделает предложение.

— Не спорю, — слегка качнул головой Себастиан в знак согласия, — но у нас слишком мало информации о ней. Не люблю идти на дело неподготовленным.

Том устало помассировал переносицу, собираясь с мыслями.

Себастиан был прав — слишком мало информации.

Но и Джо был прав — слишком мало времени.

— Как бы ни развивались дальнейшие события, безопасность Дженсена в приоритете, — твердо произнес Том. — Это понятно?

Все дружно кивнули, хотя, на самом деле, не нуждались в этом напоминании. Безопасность членов ближнего круга — безопасность их семьи — всегда была на первом месте. Неважно, что при этом стояло на кону.

Конечно, поймать и допросить Лесли было необходимо, но не это главное.

Главное — Дженсен.

 

***

Темно-синий костюм в тонкую полоску от Ральфа Лорена, белоснежная рубашка, галстук и начищенные до блеска оксфорды — трудно представить более подходящий образ для того, чтобы сделать предложение своей девушке.

Кажется, Лесли начала догадываться о чем-то, особенно когда метрдотель проводил их к столику у окна.

— Надо же, — она удивленно выгнула бровь, присаживаясь на свое место. — Ты, случаем, не заболел?

Дженсен слегка улыбнулся и сел напротив нее.

Обычно они ужинали за угловым столиком в глубине зала, с мягкой зоной и книжными стеллажами вдоль стен, под теплым и немного приглушенным светом ламп. Однако Лесли больше нравились столики у огромных окон от пола до потолка, где от яркого света и отраженных в стекле бликов у Дженсена начинала болеть голова.

Как правило, он был непреклонен в выборе, но сегодня решил уступить желанию дамы.

— Мистер Эклз, мисс Борн, — приветственно кивнул им официант и услужливо застыл в полупоклоне у столика. — Вам как обычно?

— А, Стюарт, — Дженсен еле заметно кивнул ему в ответ. — Нет, сегодня мы попробуем ужин от шефа.

— «Путешествие вкуса»? — уточнил официант, на всякий случай. — Номер один или номер два?

— Разумеется, номер один.

— Вино?

— Брют.

Официант поклонился и бесшумно удалился.

Лесли с комфортом расположилась в своем кресле, разгладила невидимые складки на юбке и с беспокойством глянула на Дженсена.

— Ты меня пугаешь. Что-то случилось, что ты вдруг решил заказать творческие эксперименты от Фрэнка? И брют? Ты же терпеть не можешь шампанское!

— Ты хорошо меня знаешь, — невозмутимо заметил Дженсен по окончании ее тирады. — У нас сегодня годовщина. Разве я не могу сделать тебе сюрприз?

Лесли одарила его скептическим взглядом, мол, ты и сюрпризы так же далеко друг от друга, как Северный полюс от Южного.

— Дженсен, дорогой, — мягко улыбнулась она, — я люблю тебя со всеми твоими тараканами, уже три года как. Мне не нужны сюрпризы.

Дженсен улыбнулся ей в ответ, в который раз удостоверившись, что сделал правильный выбор.

Лесли была умна, красива, воспитана, обладала тонким вкусом, нравилась его родителям и могла бы составить достойную партию кому угодно из всех тех толстосумов, что ужинали за соседними столиками. Такую женщину не стыдно вывести в свет, взять с собой на корпоративную вечеринку или попозировать фотографам из «Forbes».

— Что ж, думаю, для тебя не станет сюрпризом и то..

Дженсену не дал закончить официант, бесцеремонно поставивший ведерко с шампанским прямо посередине стола, отчего бокалы жалобно звякнули.

— Кажется, вы это заказывали?

Вот только голос его принадлежал вовсе не Стюарту.

Дженсен резко вскинул голову вверх и изумленно уставился на Тома, который, вдоволь насладившись произведенным эффектом, со скрипом пододвинул себе стул от соседнего столика и уселся на него верхом, сложив руки на спинке.

— Эм-м, Том? — кое-как собравшись с мыслями, произнес Дженсен. — Что ты тут делаешь?

Том пожал плечами, как ни в чем не бывало, напрочь игнорируя неодобрительные взгляды персонала и других посетителей.

— Да вот, решил присоединиться к вашему празднику, — он повернулся к Лесли и, будто бы опомнившись, протянул ей руку. — Кстати, я Том. Том Харди.

— Лесли, — она осторожно пожала его руку в ответ, напряженно и крайне фальшиво улыбаясь. — Вы — друг Дженсена?

— Лучший друг, — без тени смущения заметил Том. — А еще его босс. Но ты ведь и так об этом знаешь, не правда ли?

— Что? — в один голос произнесли Лесли и Дженсен.

Том не сводил с нее глаз, мысленно прикидывая, сколько еще она будет изображать из себя трепетную лань.

— Либо ты ему расскажешь, либо я. Третьего не дано.

Лесли еще несколько секунд испуганно сжимала ткань салфетки на коленях, но уже в следующее мгновение с ее лица будто потекла маска. Непонимающий взгляд стал холодным и острым, ни одной лишней эмоции, голый расчет, как у бездушной машины. Она выпрямила спину и демонстративно положила руку на столовый нож.

— Долго же до вас доходило.

Дженсен с затаенным ужасом наблюдал за ее трансформацией, не понимая, как такое вообще могло произойти.

— Без глупостей, — холодно предупредил ее Том. — Любое подозрительное движение с твоей стороны станет последним, что ты сделаешь в этой жизни.

— Ой, как страшно, — в тон ответила Лесли. — Ты так уверен в своих людях?

Дженсен медленно оглядел зал и заметил Себастиана в одном конце и Дилана в другом.

— Тот красавчик у бара — это же он у вас бывший агент ЦРУ? — продолжила она, тем временем. — Или этот дерганный юнец за столиком у выхода? Его взгляд прожигает во мне дырку с тех пор, как мы вошли. А уж про бандитскую морду в карго на втором этаже я вообще молчу.

Дженсен на автомате кинул взгляд вверх и увидел там Джейка, в своих любимых черных штанах с кучей карманов. В ресторане приветствовался дресс-код, но, официально, не был обязательным.

— Впечатляет, — без особого энтузиазма признал Том. — Думаешь, сможешь убежать?

Лесли презрительно скривила губы и чуть подалась вперед.

— Ты сам дашь мне уйти, — тихо произнесла она, давая услышать щелчок предохранителя.

Что ж, Себастиан оказался прав вдвойне — девчонка оказалась не просто красивой приманкой, а подготовленным оперативником. Рука на ноже была лишь отвлекающим маневром в то время, как другая успела вытащить пистолет из сумочки и упереть его дулом прямо Дженсену в бок.

Тот слегка вздрогнул, почувствовав твердость металла под ребрами, но едва ли мог заставить себя сказать или сделать хоть что-то. Тело его совершенно не слушалось, а в голове творился самый настоящий хаос из мыслей и чувств.

— Я предупреждал тебя… — угрожающе начал Том.

— А я предупреждаю тебя, — перебила его Лесли, ни капли не испугавшись, и плотнее прижала пистолет к Дженсену. — Я не только его держу на прицеле.

— Ты блефуешь.

— Хочешь проверить?

Том краем глаза видел, как подобрались его парни, особенно Себастиан, державший руку под курткой. Его собственный приказ набатом звучал в голове. Он не мог рисковать жизнью Дженсена, даже если, тем самым, даст этой сучке сбежать.

Том еле заметно приподнял ладонь вверх, и Себастиан, хоть и нехотя, убрал руку с оружия.

— Вот и умница, — удовлетворенно кивнула Лесли, проследив за их переглядываниями. — А теперь мы с Дженсеном встанем и спокойно выйдем отсюда.

— Ты никуда с ним не пойдешь, — безапелляционно ответил Том.

— Расслабься, папочка, — презрительно фыркнула Лесли. — Раз все открылось, то Дженсен мне больше не нужен. Заберешь его себе со всеми потрохами, как только я сяду в машину.

Она пребольно ткнула Дженсена пистолетом в бок и вздернула вверх, схватив за локоть и пряча оружие в полах его пиджака.

Том поднялся одновременно с ней.

— Сядь! — рявкнула Лесли, на мгновение изменившись в лице. — Иначе я убью его!

— Ты не выстрелишь, — спокойно отозвался Том.

— Похвальная самоуверенность.

— Три года, Лесли. Ты прожила с ним три года. Ты не выстрелишь.

Том, казалось, и правда верил в то, что говорил.

Тем неожиданнее оказался громкий хлопок.

Дальнейшее происходило словно в замедленной съемке.

Дженсен дернулся и отшатнулся, как-то равнодушно опустив взгляд вниз, ожидая увидеть безнадежно испорченный кровью костюм. Том, в свою очередь, шагнул к нему, готовый поймать, уложить, зажать рану и оказать первую помощь.

Люди вокруг в ужасе повскакивали со своих мест и в панике ломанулись к выходу, не давая Дилану, Джейку и Себастиану протиснуться к Тому и Дженсену.

Лесли, воспользовавшись моментом, бросилась прямо в окно и выбила стекло, будто это ничего не стоило.

В ту же секунду, как осколки обрушились на пол, Том понял, что произошло. Он распахнул пиджак Дженсена и окончательно удостоверился в своей догадке.

Лесли выстрелила, но не в Дженсена, а в окно, что было прямо за ее спиной. То пошло трещинами, поэтому разбить его окончательно уже не представляло труда, особенно для той, кто, судя по всему, обладал необходимым набором навыков.

— Дженсен? — выдохнул сквозь зубы Себастиан, оказавшись, наконец, рядом с ними.

— В порядке, — коротко бросил Том, и Себастиан, а следом за ним и Дилан ломанулись в то же окно в погоню за Лесли.

 

***

— Кто она, блядь, такая? — рычал Джейк, расхаживая из стороны в сторону.

В ресторане, разумеется, оставаться было нельзя. Во-первых, лишнее внимание полиции было им ни к чему, а во-вторых, неизвестно, успела ли Лесли дать сигнал своим приспешникам. У них была конспиративная квартира на той же улице, но в целях безопасности они проехали дальше, в бар на Бикон-стрит, владельцем которого был их хороший друг — Пол Андерсон.

— Насколько все плохо? — шепотом поинтересовался он у Джо, когда принес им виски.

— Одиннадцать, — буркнул тот. — По шкале от одного до десяти.

Пол задумчиво почесал подбородок и обвел собравшихся взглядом.

Дженсен, конечно, выглядел хуже всех, несмотря на свой пижонский костюм. Его будто огрели обухом по голове, и он до сих пор еще не пришел в себя.

Том, напротив, был привычно собран и спокоен. Джо, мрачнее тучи, стоял за его плечом.

Дилан занял оборонительную позицию у двери, Себастиан — у окна.

— Что ж, пойду, скажу ребятам, что в комнате для покера ремонт, — обреченно вздохнул Пол, с тоской глянув на игровой стол, за которым рассчитывал выиграть сегодня, хотя бы, пару сотен.

— Спасибо, друг, — Том хлопнул его по плечу и слегка сжал. — Мы перед тобой в долгу.

Пол махнул рукой, мол, забей, и вышел, оставив их одних.

— Мне, кстати, тоже интересно, — подал голос Дилан, — с чего вдруг эта никчемная сука превратилась в Никиту?

Том рассеянно взъерошил ежик волос на затылке и перевел взгляд на Себастиана.

— Кто мог узнать в тебе бывшего агента ЦРУ?

Себастиан нахмурился и сложил руки на груди.

— Спустя столько времени? Только другой бывший агент ЦРУ.

— Она тоже из разведки? — недоверчиво переспросил Джейк, резко остановившись.

— Она вычислила всех вас в толпе, мастерски отвлекла мое внимание, чтобы достать пистолет, просчитала возможные пути отхода и птичкой выпорхнула в окно, — ровно перечислил Том все то, что происходило на его глазах. — Так что да, думаю, она из разведки.

— Когда ты так говоришь, я чувствую себя идиотом, — недовольно проворчал Джейк.

В повисшей после его слов тишине вдруг раздался тихий смешок, с каждой секундой набиравший обороты, пока не превратился в громогласный хохот.

— Идиотом? — кое-как выдавил из себя Дженсен, не в силах остановить истерику. — Три года, Джейк! Три! Два из них — бок о бок! Каждый божий день, утром и вечером, круглым, слепым идиотом был я! Я!

Джо первым сообразил влепить ему пощечину и тут же впихнул ему в руки стакан с виски.

— Пей, — коротко приказал он, подтолкнув стакан к его губам.

Дженсен послушно сделал глоток, потом еще один и еще, до самого дна, после чего уставился в пол.

— Это не твоя вина, Дженс, — осторожно произнес Себастиан.

— Моя, — глухо ответил он, криво усмехнувшись. — Я попался на удочку. Не ты, не Джо, не Том, не Джейк, не, прости Господи, Дилан. Я.

— Да хватит якать! — внезапно вызверился Джо, будто готов был залепить ему еще одну пощечину. — Ты «попался», — язвительно передразнил он Дженсена, — потому что только ты на виду. Только ты — единственная достоверная ниточка к Тому.

— А ты нет? — в тон ответил ему Дженсен. — Ты тоже на виду!

— Но никто доподлинно не знает, что я связан с Томом, — парировал Джо, проигнорировав выразительное фырканье со стороны Дилана.

— Но слухи…

— Я адвокат! По слухам, я с кем только не хожу в качалку!

Себастиан чуть усмехнулся, представив на миг, что было бы, будь эти слухи правдой. С другой стороны, тот же Крис почему-то уцепился именно за Джо, когда начал копать под Тома.

При мыслях о Крисе, у Себастиана что-то екнуло в груди. Они виделись всего каких-то двенадцать часов назад, но, по ощущениям, прошла целая вечность.

Господи, какая, к чертям, Лесли? Как будто у нее мог быть шанс, попробуй она подкатить к нему хоть сейчас, хоть три года назад.

Да и Джо с Томом — вариант, заранее, безвыигрышный. Им только обручальных колец не хватает, чтобы донести эту мысль до окружающих.

Не говоря уже о Дилане…

И тут Себастиана осенило.

— Эй, эй, погодите! — он подорвался с места, выскочив в середину комнаты. — А что, если все мы были их целью? Не сейчас, но когда-то? Три года назад? Или даже больше?

— О чем это ты? — недоуменно спросил Джейк.

— Вспомни! — требовательно произнес Себастиан. — Не было ли кого-то, кто уж очень настойчиво пытался добиться твоего внимания?

— Э-э-э… спроси что полегче.

— Эм-м, Том? — вдруг встрепенулся Джо. — А помнишь ту мою ассистентку? Зоуи? Прохода мне не давала, пока я не припугнул ее иском о сексуальных домогательствах на рабочем месте.

— О, а я помню, за Себастианом тоже хвостом ходил один, — подхватил Дилан.

— Ты убил его? — подозрительно прищурился Джейк, на что тот только загадочно ухмыльнулся, и он переадресовал вопрос Себастиану. — Он убил его?

— Не знаю. Помню только, что какое-то время в поле зрения все время мелькала кудрявая макушка одного парня из клуба, а потом как отрезало.

Джейк закатил глаза в ответ на столь двусмысленное выражение и повернулся к Тому.

— Думаешь, это так? К нам всем пытались подобраться?

Том не успел ответить, как вновь в разговор вклинился Дженсен:

— Даже если и так, результат на лицо. И вы пытаетесь убедить меня в том, что здесь нет моей вины?

— Здесь нет твоей вины, — настойчиво повторил Том.

На самом деле, если кто и был виноват, то это он сам.

Дженсен сейчас был не в состоянии воспринимать какую-либо информацию, а уж тем более, извинения, которые Том задолжал ему уже очень давно.

Он позволил Дженсену взвалить на себя непосильный объем работы, как официальной, так и неофициальной. Любой другой сломался бы еще в первый год, а тот тянул эту ношу вот уже больше десяти лет.

Если подумать, удивительно, что кто-то, вроде Лесли, не добрался до них еще раньше.

Джо неслышно подошел к Тому вплотную и взял его за руку, будто почувствовал его внутренние терзания.

Том крепче ухватил его ладонь и прикрыл на мгновение глаза.

Дженсен оказался легкой мишенью не потому, что был на виду.

Дженсен был бесконечно одинок.

Как же они смогли это допустить?..

 

***

— Войска адмирала Зеленого потерпели сокрушительное поражение в неравной схватке с древним чудищем из морских глубин…

— Годзиллой!!!

Майлз, активно размахивая игрушечной фигуркой ящерицы, безжалостно крушил легионы маленьких солдатиков, старательно выстроенных Крисом на границе воображаемого города.

Карли приехала к нему вечером и, слезно умоляя, попросила посидеть с племянником.

Мама уехала из города, Шана отрывалась на вечеринке, а четвертая по счету няня уволилась неделю назад.

Майлз не мог усидеть на одном месте, требовал к себе огромного количества внимания и, по счастливой случайности, просто обожал своего дядю Криса.

— Он больше ни на кого не согласен, — пожаловалась Карли, обреченно наблюдая, как сын уже вовсю нарезал круги по лофту Криса. — Даже к миссис Уолш — помнишь ее? — не пошел, хотя та испекла его любимый кокосовый пирог.

— Все нормально, — отмахнулся Крис, хотя, на самом деле, он ужасно устал после целого дня в суде. — Накормлю, спать уложу и все такое. Заберешь его завтра утром.

— Ты чудо, — ласково улыбнулась Карли и порывисто его обняла на прощание.

После ужина они поставили палатку прямо посреди лофта и устроили масштабные военные действия в лучших традициях фантастических фильмов о чудовищах или пришельцах, или чудовищах-пришельцах.

Когда стрелки часов перевалили за десять вечера, Крис решил, что пора закругляться потихоньку, как вдруг раздался стук в дверь. Майлз сонно тер глаза и с трудом держал голову прямо, но упрямо продолжал крушить все вокруг, так что едва ли обратил внимание на посторонний шум.

Крис ласково потрепал его по макушке и поднялся на ноги. Рука сама потянулась за спину, пытаясь нащупать пистолет, которого там не было.

Сказывалась многолетняя работа под прикрытием, плюс постоянное напряжение последних месяцев.

— Себастиан? Дилан? — удивленно вскинул брови Крис, обнаружив их на своем пороге. — Что-то случилось?

Дилан проигнорировал его слова, бесцеремонно двинувшись внутрь лофта, но едва не врезался носом в дверь, когда Крис преградил ему путь.

— Тебя что, волки вырастили?

— Волки?.. — недоуменно нахмурился Дилан.

— Это он к тому, что у тебя напрочь отсутствуют какие-либо манеры, — со скучающим видом пояснил Себастиан.

— Уж кто бы говорил, мистер мне-проще-залезть-в-окно-чем-постучать-в-дверь, — ехидно отозвался Крис и выжидающе глянул на Дилана. — Ну, Маугли? Что нужно сказать?

Дилан закатил глаза, сунул руки в карманы куртки, раздраженно вздохнул и крайне недружелюбно буркнул:

— Можно войти?

Крис удовлетворенно хмыкнул и широко распахнул дверь, пропуская его внутрь.

Дилан тут же пулей проскочил мимо него, будто бежал дистанцию на скорость.

— С меня тоже потребуешь плату за вход? — промурлыкал Себастиан, внезапно оказавшийся очень близко.

Крис застыл на мгновение, глядя в его хитрые, улыбающиеся глаза, и легко подтолкнул внутрь лофта.

— У меня дома племянник шести лет, так что держи руки при себе.

Себастиан театрально охнул и прижал руки к груди, выражая крайнюю степень возмущения.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? Чтобы я? Приставал к шестилеткам?

Крис сложил руки на груди и чуть склонил голову на бок, нехорошо прищурившись.

— Ладно-ладно, — примирительно вскинул ладони вверх Себастиан. — Неудачная шутка.

— Вас обоих нужно воспитывать и воспитывать, — мрачно произнес Крис, мысленно прикидывая масштабы того безобразия, в которое его угораздило вляпаться.

Дилан, в свою очередь, уже успел не только познакомиться с Майлзом, но и, видимо, найти с ним общий язык, так как оба обнаружились на полу, на подушках, увлеченно расставляя игрушечных солдатиков в новые легионы.

— И ты, вот, хочешь от него взрослого поведения? — скептично хмыкнул Себастиан, наблюдая эту картину. — Перед тобой сейчас два человека, одинаковых по уровню развития.

— Ой ли, — в тон ответил Крис. — Майлз, по крайней мере, знает «здравствуйте», «спасибо» и «пожалуйста», так что, насчет одинакового уровня развития, я бы поспорил.

Себастиан тихонько рассмеялся и снова посмотрел на него тем взглядом, который иначе как «влюбленным» назвать не получалось. Крис буквально чувствовал, как его магнитом тянет к нему, и только наличие детишек в непосредственной близости удерживало на месте.

— Кофе? — с легкой хрипотцой спросил он. — Или что покрепче?

— Определенно, что покрепче.

Они прошли на кухню, откуда краем глаза можно было следить за тем, как играют Дилан и Майлз, но в то же время, можно было спокойно поговорить.

Крис был совсем не против их с Себастианом присутствия, но вряд ли те пришли просто так.

Вид у них был слегка потрепанный, но не столько внешне, сколько внутренне. Что-то, определенно, случилось. Что-то, что надломило их обоих.

— Мы… рассказали Дженсену о Лесли, — словно в ответ на его мысли, сказал Себастиан, снова усевшись на высокий стол напротив рабочей зоны, как и два дня назад.

— Вот как, — нейтрально отозвался Крис, не зная, как правильно отреагировать на эту новость. — Разговор прошел не очень хорошо?

— Она сбежала.

Крис еле слышно вздохнул и плеснул ему побольше виски в стакан.

Вряд ли они в Хардиклане рассчитывали на такой исход событий.

Из того, что он знал о Дженсене Эклзе, тот был человеком непростым, с явным стремлением к безупречному выполнению обязанностей, так что предательство со стороны его почти-невесты оказалось тяжелым ударом, в первую очередь, лично для него.

— И что теперь? — Крис протянул Себастиану стакан и встал напротив, облокотившись руками о стол по обе стороны от него.

— Конечно, мы будем ее искать, но… — тот замялся на мгновение и сделал большой глоток, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Не в этом дело, понимаешь?

— Эклз?

— Да.

Значит, его догадка была верна. Себастиан переживал не столько о Хардиклане, сколько о Дженсене. И, положа руку на сердце, Крис на его месте тоже больше бы беспокоился о душевном равновесии друга, нежели о сохранности корпоративных секретов.

— Ему нужно время, — Крис и сам слегка поморщился от того, насколько банально это прозвучало, но, так или иначе, это было правдой.

— Ты бы видел его лицо, — невесело усмехнулся Себастиан. — Его будто бы оглушили. Он даже не понимал, что происходит.

— Значит, он точно не при чем.

— Мы в этом и не сомневались.

Поразительно, кончено, насколько сильно они все доверяли друг другу. Возможно, именно поэтому Хардиклан был так силен и непоколебим, словно цитадель.

— Мне кажется, или есть еще что-то, что тебя беспокоит? — осторожно поинтересовался Крис.

Себастиан слегка вздрогнул, то ли потому что ждал этого вопроса, то ли потому что боялся. Он допил содержимое стакана, но так и не поднял глаз от его дна, бездумно перекатывая по кругу оставшиеся капли.

Крис не торопил его с ответом, переключив внимание на Дилана с Майлзом, которые уже успели соорудить себе палатку и теперь с энтузиазмом наталкивали внутрь подушки и одеяла.

— Он собирался сделать ей предложение, — наконец, произнес Себастиан. — Купил кольцо, надел лучший костюм, привел в ресторан и все такое. Они были вместе три года. Три! А он даже не думал… не подозревал…

Он снова замолк, но зато смотрел теперь прямо на Криса, и тот поначалу непонимающе хмурился, как вдруг — его осенило.

Себастиан опасался оказаться на месте Дженсена. Опасался почувствовать то же, что и он.

Опасался предательства, опасался за себя.

Опасался за их с Крисом отношения.

Его глаза сейчас были цвета грозовых облаков, темные, полные невысказанных слов и бури эмоций.

Ожидание, беспокойство, волнение, надежда.

И немой вопрос.

— Я не знаю, что нас ждет, — тщательно подбирая слова, начал Крис. — Поэтому не могу и не хочу ничего обещать.

— Я понимаю, — с легкой грустью отозвался Себастиан.

— Послушай, — Крис упрямо мотнул головой и положил ладонь ему на щеку, поддевая большим пальцем под подбородок и заставляя смотреть на себя. — Да, я не хочу давать обещаний, но это не значит, что то, что есть между нами — ненастоящее. Между Эклзом и этой Лесли все было наоборот. Да, он хотел сделать ей предложение, но можешь ли ты с уверенностью сказать, что он любил ее?

Себастиан отрицательно качнул головой, напряженно вглядываясь в него.

— С тех пор, как ты появился в моей жизни, все встало с ног на голову, но я никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько живым, как сейчас, — продолжил Крис. — Я не хочу говорить громких слов, потому что так же, как и ты, не хочу спугнуть…

Он запнулся, не зная, как лучше охарактеризовать их чувства друг к другу, но Себастиан и без того услышал его.

— Да, я знаю, — он резко подался вперед и обхватил Криса за шею. — Прости. Просто я… Я сам не ожидал, что это все произведет на меня такое впечатление.

— Мы встречаемся… сколько?..

— Учитывая то время, что ты динамил меня в лучших традициях зубрилки-отличницы на выпускном?

Крис улыбнулся и сократил расстояние между ними до минимума, целуя с готовностью раскрывшиеся под его напором губы.

Им еще рано было говорить о любви, но и не говорить совсем тоже было нельзя. Их чувства только-только начали вырисовываться. Немало времени еще должно было пройти, прежде чем они окрепнут и станут той константой, что не позволит им сомневаться друг в друге.

Себастиан правильно сделал, что пришел. Причем, вряд ли он сам до конца осознавал, почему, просто следовал за своими инстинктами.

— М-м-м, — довольно промычал Себастиан, когда, наконец, оторвался от него, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха, — я скучал.

— Мы виделись двенадцать часов назад, — заметил Крис, рассеянно отмечая, что в какой-то момент положил обе ладони ему на бедра.

— И что? Еще скажи, что ты не скучал, — Себастиан оставил ему очередную красочную метку на шее. — Ну же! Признавайся!

Он потянул за свободно болтавшиеся завязки на поясе его домашних штанов, тем самым, слегка оттягивая их край и с любопытством прослеживая путь темной дорожки волос внизу живота. Криса всего перетряхнуло от того голода, что сверкнул в серых глазах, и он еле успел перехватить Себастиана за запястье, хотя, на самом деле, не желал ничего более, чем прикосновения этих ловких пальцев к голой коже.

— В данный момент, — совершенно без голоса выдохнул Крис, — я готов признаться даже в том, чего не совершал.

Себастиан улыбнулся так, словно сорвал куш, титаническим усилием воли поднял руки и обнял его за плечи. Трудно было удержаться от откровенных ласк, когда в глазах темнело от простого поцелуя, но они были не одни. И, честно говоря, неизвестно, сколько еще они смогут вот так вот вовремя остановиться, прежде чем все предохранители сгорят к чертям.

Они постояли так еще некоторое время, негромко переговариваясь и невесомо касаясь друг друга строго выше талии, пока не нашли в себе силы расцепить объятия.

— Ха, — тихо хмыкнул Крис, слегка откинув край кривой импровизированной палатки, в которой Дилан и Майлз уже видели десятый сон, закопавшись в куче подушек. — Вчера я ночевал у вас, а сегодня вы у меня.

— Ты против? — полушутя поинтересовался Себастиан.

— Нет, — медленно ответил Крис, задумчиво осматривая лофт. — Только вот все подушки и одеяла, что у меня есть, в этой палатке.

Себастиан загадочно усмехнулся и жестом фокусника, сдергивающего скатерть с полностью сервированного стола, вытащил пару подушек и плед прямо из-под спящего Дилана, на что тот и бровью не повел.

— Не в первый раз? — улыбнулся Крис.

— И не в последний.

Вдвоем им не хватило бы места на узком диване, поэтому Крис подтащил матрас для будущей кровати в недостроенной части лофта, сверху кинул подушки и плед, и они вполне комфортно на нем устроились, почти сразу провалившись в сон.


End file.
